for my entertainment
by sinea oakwood
Summary: Mari is full of secrets and has decided on a wimp to take part in the hunter exam, following the mari's story along the main story line of hunter x hunter, she make new friends and learn the truth about herself. Anything can happen, anything will happen. [hisokaxOC] [illumixOC] (still ongoing)
1. prolong

Hey all, this is my first fanfic ever! based on my oc in the hunter x hunter universe. Hope you will enjoy it :)

comments welcome!

disclaimer, i do not own hunter x hunter. Just my OCs

Prologue -

She watched as the building in front of her lit up in flames, the fire tickling the rooftop. She watched with a frown as the light danced across her face. Another dead end. She was sat on the ground, legs cross. As fire in front of her roared as the heat burned at her skin slightly but she didn't care. She continued to wait for the building to completely crumble into ruins – too make sure her work was complete.

"What to do next?" she hummed to herself in boredom.

Searching on her phone for some inspiration on her next move. She clicked on the web browser, needing new information to complete her goal. You could just about hear the clicks over the roaring fire before her. By now most of the building had been consumed by fire and still no life in sight. She paused, eye narrowed. She had found something, she clicked on the link, "Requires a hunter license, hmm, what's one of those?" she scowled at the phone.

She decided to have a look, "hmm…hunter association, blah blah blah hunter exam?" she muttered to herself.

She put the phone to her chin in thinking as a Cheshire grin spread across her face, "sounds interesting~" she purred, eyes glinting against the fire light.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"Here's your badge's, 403, 404, 405…"

She watched with a bored expression plastered across her face as the three more new contestants entered the room. She had been sat on the pipe for over two hours waiting for the first task to start, god she was bored. She fiddled with the 101 badge on her chest in an attempt to entertain herself as she eyed the newly arrivals.

A fat man whose name was Tompa, if she had remember correctly was talking to the group pointing towards other contestants. They must be first timers, like herself she pounder as her eyes wondered over the growing crowd, so far there was only two who had caught her eye. Though the three that had entered along with the white haired kid had potential to be interesting and entertaining… she would have to keep an eye on them, for her entertainment.

Then the two who had caught her eye – the redhead magician and the pin man – which is what she was going to call them until she found out their actual names. The pair had an air about them, similar to hers, they were also the only people who had notice she was here. When entering the tunnel she had let out a bit of her presence out while she roamed the crowd and that pair where the only ones who notice. She smile, this was going to be entertaining.

"shiriririririri~"

A ringing sound brought her out of her string of thoughts, looks like it was beginning. A man stood in front of them all, he was wearing a suit, had purple hair and had a moustache that seems to do the work of a mouth. She cocked her head listening, "The time for the reception is over. Now the exam can begin. This way please" the man commented, as she jumped down from the pipe.

She was wearing a two sizes to big- red hoody, that came down to her upper thigh, to meet her thigh high styled roller skates she had borrowed (and wasn't planning to return) form some teenagers in a park. She had a pattern backpack that was low enough to cover her bum; that had everything she needed in and more. Her hair was dark brown and unruly that matched her pale completion, hung loosely down her back. Her lips where a red that match the jumper and her eyes where a dark blue. She had a pair of earrings and a necklace that was black and had an oddly proportion cross that was hidden by her hoody – hidden away from prying eyes. She was petite and had a small frame which put everyone off guessing at her actually age.

She started to follow the man like everyone else, the pace quicken as she skated along, hair swinging from side to side. She made sure to stay in the middle of the pack, to keep an eye on her group of potentials.

The white haired kid rode pass on his skateboard, while the man with glasses yelled, "Hey kid! That's not allowed! That's cheating!"

"Why?" the conversation flowed from there, she listened. _So_ , she thought, _the white hair kid is called killua, god he was adorable! The spiky haired kid was Gon, and they seemed to be the same age. The shouty man with glasses is Leorio and the cat eye kid is kurapik_ a, she cocked her head. As she skated though the crowd, moving further up.

Three hours had passed, and she was bored! She pouted in annoyance. She hated running at the best of times but this was just killing her, she wasn't even sweating just bored out of mind! She groaned and turned skating backwards thinking of what to do, easily weaving in and out of the crowd.

A plan foamed, if she didn't pass this thing she still needed money, and how could she make money while doing this test? She grinned as she started to move in and out of the crowd, eyes searching and hands dipping into the pockets of whose, she guessed wasn't going to last very long. She got hold of random bit and pieces, but took her time in doing so. Quite a lot of them had money stuffed into their pockets which she though was stupid, she picked up knives that didn't have any value so she left them or dropped them.

She spotted a man whose back pocket had a wad of cash in it, this was ridiculous how stupid where these people?! Their where supposed to be experts yet they all seemed to be noobs. She skated up behind the man, and cross behind him hand easily taking the goods. She was about to skate always when a voice behind her spoke up.

"What a little thief you are~"

She looked over her shoulder towards the man, it was the redhead magician. His golden eyes rested on her face as he smirked, she slowed down to skate alongside him.

"Well, if he didn't want it taken he shouldn't have let me" she smirked back, head cocked slightly.

Her attention returned to counting the money in her hand – there was a lot. She could feel his golden eyes still lingering her. The man was weird, his face was painted with a star and tear drop painted under each eye, it reminded her of a jester. But the clothes didn't help his appearance either. He wore a pale tank top with the spade and club printed on it. Around his waist was a pink tube, the pants were the same colour as the top and he had ridiculous pointy shoes on. All in all he stood out like a saw thumb and looked to be making a statement.

She notice something pink like gum on the path in front of her, without looking up she twisted her foot swirling around the pink thing on her skates. If she hadn't her roller skates wheels would have got caught in it, whatever it was.

There was a chuckling from besides her, and she looked up towards the magician.

"What?" she cocked her head at the man.

"You're an interesting little thief, do you have a name?" the man purred his voice velvet.

She looked at his face, "shouldn't the one the one asking give his name first, magician-san?" she saw him smirk widened.

"Hisoka"

"Mari"

"So little thief, caught anything interesting?" the man asked eyeing the money in her hand.

"What's the point in telling you may name if all your gonna do is called me little thief?" she countered, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"I think it's a cute name" the man pounded, "I like giving my toys cute name's"

She giggled at the comment of being his toy, "and to answer your question no, only money at the mo~. Do you want some?"

"No, no just interested"

She gave him a look that he smirked at. She knew that he was trying to figure her out as she was to him, he had a smell about his that she liked.

"You're a strange man, magician-san" she gave him a smile of her shoulder, if she's here she might as well play.

"I been told any times" the man chuckled.

She continued to observe him, "This isn't the first time you took the exam, is it? I thought someone of your calibre would be able to pass first time?" she asked turning so that she was staking backwards, making it easier to face the man.

He gave her a curious look, eyebrow raised. "I was disqualified for almost killing an examiner"

She cocked her head, "almost killed? They don't look that strong" she mutter the last bit to herself, with a sigh.

The man smiled, golden eyes gleaming hearing the comment, "if I had killed him I wouldn't be allowed to par take again and I wouldn't want to miss unripen fruit, little thief"

She smiled devious at him, "I know what you mean, though most here are pitiful is hilarious" she leaned forward and whispered.

The man smirk and spoke in an undertone, "hmm~ anyone of interest?"

She leaned back, one hand on her hip the other on her lips as she thought, "well, you" she purred, not letting a any of her blood lust slip out. "The pin-man, killua - he's adorable. Some others who have potential…."

The man chuckled giving her a look that would make a normal person piss themselves, "you're an interesting little thief"

"And you're an interesting magician-san" she commented giving him a grin in response.

She felt a breeze on her neck and turned. Then frowned, stairs. Stairs upon stairs was ahead of her. Stairs and rollers stakes were not a good combination.

"Ehhh, I hate stairs there annoying" she pouted talking to herself.

The man besides her chuckled at her reaction, most amused. She would provide entertainment he desired, thinking of all the fun he could have with her. He watched her with golden eyes as she mutter to herself, her eyes scanning the walls. He couldn't work her out.

"Got it," she muttered. The walls by the stairs she notice were round and had pipes running them, if she could get onto them she would be able to go up without having to use the stairs, or take off the skates. She turned to him, as those in front of them started to climb the stairs.

"You seem like a bubble gum type, if I find everything that you might like I let ya know" she gave him a sly grin before leaving the man's side.

 _To be continued..._

comments welcome :)


	3. Chapter 2

_"You seem like a bubble gum type, if I find everything that you might like I let ya know" she gave him a sly grin before leaving the man's side._

chapter 2

She moved to the outer edge of the wall and waited for the way to be clear. The head of the group reaching the middle of the stairs before she was able to move, she stayed low moving fast on the skates going diagonal across the tunnel. As she reach the stairs and the edge of the wall, she jumped. Her momentum and angle, causing the female to climb the side of the wall. Reaching out towards the pipe she griped it, before flipping onto the mental work.

Safe.

She continue along the pipe, speeding pass fallen competitors on the steps. Within a few seconds, she had made it to the end of the main pack. Choosing to continue on, she sped past; not taking much notice of the group's heavy breathing as many wouldn't make it any way.

She spotted the red hair of Hisoka bobbing up and down as he ran. He thought her a toy, but little did he know that she thought the same to him, she let out a giggled at the thought. He would defiantly be entertaining, and he was strong she could feel it in her blood.

There was still a long time before they reach the top from what she could tell of the little light and breeze. She smirked, taking in her surrounds. The ceiling was curled and there was an identical pipe on the opposite side of the tunnel. An idea popped into her head.

She sped up, before placing the skates onto the wall her momentum taking her. Crossing upside down over the ceiling below her the competitors ran oblivious to the girl staking across the ceiling. The wheels never leaving the ceiling as she flew. Blood rusted to her head, gravity trying to pull her down but her momentum kept her going. She smiled arms spreading out wide behind her, hair madly swaying. She felt like she was flying. Like she was free. But as all good things.. it must come to an end. Her skates touching back down on the pipe at the other side of the tunnel. She repeated the process – entertaining herself on the dull run.

Completely unaware of a pair of golden eyes watching her.

She looked down and notice the pair of boys, it seems that they had hit it off. Killua and Gon ran side by side, just behind the mustache man. It seemed that without realising it she had gotten to the font of the group.

It was the same thoughts of Gon, the spiky haired kid, as she listened to the conservation they were having. It was cute, they would make a great pair, and she knew it - even if Gon was a bit naive. She kept pace with them, completely unnoticed by the pair as she listened in.

The pace quicken and the exit came into sight and it turns out the pair where having a race. She followed, amused at the boy's race. They were full of energy, these two.

"Goal!" both shouted gleefully as they jumped thought the exits.

"Yay, I win" shouted Gon a fist in the air

"What are you talking about?" killua counter, "I was faster…"

"I was" Gon pouted

The boys about to argue as she skated besides them as they turned towards the moustache man, "hey, who was faster?" Gon asked

"I believe that you crossed the finish line simultaneously" he responded watching the pair.

"What! No I was defiantly faster" killua pouted.

"Nah, you both crossed at the same time" Mari commented from where she stood.

The boys jumped slightly surprised written on their faces, killua quickly covered his face with a mask of indifference while Gon looked at her with a heartbroken expression. "Then who's going to buy dinner…"

She chuckled before suggesting, "You can buy each other's dinner?"

"Yeah!" Gon face brighten, "killua I buy yours and you can buy mine!"

She looked around, they were stood in the middle of a forestry area, she could hear animals thought the fog, she needed to get out of her skates - she didn't want to ruin them, "hmm, what to do?" she mutter moving closer to the examiner.

"Hey, Satotoz-san" oh so that's what his name is she thought as she listened to Gon.

"Is this where the second phase of the exam takes place?"

"No we still have quite a way to go" the man responded.

 _Yes- she was going to have to take her shoes off just great_ , she thought sourly. Even if she only borrowed- never planning to return- she had grown attach to the roller skates. She waited a few minutes, more people making it onto the little platform, some out of breath while others like magician-san and pin-man where perfectly fine.

"Hey, miss. I'm Gon and this is killua" Gon introduced himself and killua. Killua looked annoyed and distrustfully at her, oh she liked him. Her smile seemed to annoy the boy even more.

"I'm Mari, nice to meet ya. This your first time?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I'm looking for my dad who's a hunter. Is this yours?" he asked innocently.

 _God, this kid really is naïve!_ She internally commented gleefully, her smile unchanging. "Yeah, my first time too, though I'm doing it for fun" she lied. Well partly lied she did need a licence but it was mainly for her know entertainment.

"That's the same as killua!" the boy commented as killua's faced soured.

"Gon!" he hissed, but was intruded by heavy breathing of the man with glasses, now shirtless making it to though the exit. The blond boy following close behind, they looked around.

"Hey kurapika!" Gon called, he looked and waved, still breathless.

"Is it our destination?"

"No, it isn't" Gon responded.

"I see," kurapika spoke looking forwards he commented, "The fog is fading"

She watched as Gon jumped to his feet staring out towards the fog as it clear. She had been right - a forest was spread out before them, birds flew overhead. It was a beautiful sight, and felt oddly similar.

"The Numere wetlands..." satotoz-san started to speak, "…we must cross to get to phase two"

She internally groaned, he continued to talk, warning about the creatures that lived in the forest. She moved away from the boys closer to Satotoz-san, this was a forest that anyone not following correctly would get lost in and probably die a painful death. She would earn a profit during this phase. The stench of death lingered in the air.

"If you let them fool you, your dead" the man finished, as a mechanic sounds came from behind them as the door to the exit closed, leaving anyone inside, trapped. Satotoz-san continued giving more warning about the creatures living and how they deceit to get food. She was about to move when a shout came from behind them.

"Don't let them fool you!"

She turned along with everyone else, but unlike everyone else she continued to move closer to the examiner, until she was stood almost next to him.

"He's lying to you!" the newcomer accused. She snorted under her breath. The newcomer looked worn, his clothes were ripped and he had a limped. He held something in his left hand but she couldn't see due to people being in her line of sight. She looked him up and down, frowning.

"He's an impostor!" the man accused again. "He's not the examiner, I'm the real examiner."

Around them people gasped, at the comment looking in-between the pair. She rolled her eyes, "impostor my ass" she mutter under her breath. She heard Leorio speaking but did brother to listen to the male.

"Look at this" the newcomer commented, pulling a monkey the looked similarly like satotoz, par one main difference. The monkey had a mouth. She chuckled at her internal joke, earning a side glance from the examiner who had been keeping an eye on the girl since exiting the tunnel. But he quickly turned back to the problem at hand.

"It's a man-faced ape, one of the creatures that dwell in the Numere wetlands!" the newcomer explained. "Man-face apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans" some of the group shivered, the man continued, "they trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them"

Some of people had already turned towards satotoz-san, preparing to attack him, believing the newcomers words, idiots. She smiled slightly putting her hands in her hoodies single pocket. Watching, her eyes narrowed and a playful smirk forming. "He intends to trap every signal applicant!" the newcomer concluded pointing of at satotoz-san as the clogs turned in the contestant's heads. She could hear murmurs of doubt from many of them.

Suddenly cards flew. Imbedded themselves into the newcomer's chest and head. He was dead before he hit the ground. Cards flew towards satotoz-san, who easily caught them in both hands, brows knitted together in a frown.

She looked towards Hisoka, cards playing in his hand a smile across his face, "I see, I see..." the man comment with a chuckle, "that settles it, you're the real one." His golden eyes staring at satotoz-san _, interesting_ , she thought watching his playfully movement.

Satotoz-san dropped the cards, as Hisoka started to explain in his playfully but deathly manner, "examiners are hunters. Selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay. They need to be able to handle something like that"

With everyone's attention of the red headed magician, she observe the man. His pale skin, red hair painted face and flamboyant clothing, she could really use the man. She licked her lips.

"I shall take that as a compliment" satotoz-san besides her commented, oh right she needed to do somethings. "However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner and you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Sure~" the red headed agreed

Birds swooped down towards the dead body, as satotoz commented, "he was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away…." The man talked as the birds dug into their next meal, causing some participants to lose the contents of their stomachs, "….do you understand? If you lose sight of me in the Numere wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's seconds phase. Do bare that in mind and miss?"

His head towards her, "what are you doing?" some people gaped not realising she was there in front of them.

"Taking off my skates, they don't like the mud" Mari commented indifferently.

"I understand that, but do you need to lead on me?" the man asked.

She was stood beside satotoz, a hand resting on his shoulder. As she undid the zip of one skates, she was stood perfectly balance on one foot as she took off the thigh high roller stakes. Leaving her legs and feet bare, "support" she commented off-handily. Going to the other skate. She bent over, hair falling pass her face, covering the small devilish smile reflected on her face.

"She can lean on me any time" she heard someone snicker. Taking off her other shoe, she let go of satotoz-san. Who looked at her with an thoughtfully expression before shrugging it off "then let us be on our way"

They began to run into the forest, she watched ignoring some of the comments directed her way. Time slowed as her eyes locked on to a pair of golden eyes, she gave a sly smile before looking away. She waited for the majority of the contestants to leave before squatting down unslinging her backpack. She opened it and quickly placed her skates inside.

Standing she stretched like a cat, back arching arms above her head. After feeling the bones pop she swung the bag back onto her back. She leaned forward on the balls of her feet a hand above her eyes, as she tried to make out the contestants. No such luck the fog had descended again covering the swamps in every direction.

"And this is way I think ahead" she signed.

What she had actually been doing under the cover of taking her stakes off was putting her aura onto the examiner's shoulder so that in the case of getting lost, she would be able to locate him at any distance and location. It was great for tracking people and was something she had developed along the way, not that she knew or understood any of her abilities. Or was ever taught how to use them.

She set off at a quick run, it the direction her sixth sense was sending her in. She knew she was on the right path from the smell of blood. Obviously, someone had ignore the examiners warning about the creatures living here.

She stopped a few times picking up anything with value, including the organs of the dead before there eaten, with the scalpels she had hidden under her jumper on a thigh straps. But she would explain that another time.

Blood lust.

She could sense blood lust, it made her sides tingle in the direction she was following. She went to it, knowing who it belonged to. Animals crept away from the location, their insists telling them to run, as she jumped into the trees towards the source. Wanting to watch the scene play out.

Hisoka stood with a circle of man stood around him, closing him in, or so they thought. She watched with a slight smile. Oh she was making a lot of money during this task. She sense two people run up below her perch. "Stop...over there"

She looked down. It was the glasses-man and the blonde, pointing towards Hisoka, she turned back as someone started to speak. "….saw you last year, I knew you weren't hunter material."

"We'll spare you if you swear not to take the hunter exam again" she snorted at the comment,

"Oh boy.. These boys are why out of their league" she murmured a grin spread across her face, this should be fun.

"Sure~" purred Hisoka unfazed by the group, "I'm passing the exam this year, so I won't need to retake it."

"Passing? Idiot!" one of the group argued, "look at this fog! It's impossible to determine which direction the main pack went!"

"Meaning we've all failed!" another one shouted, holding his weapon high.

Hisoka chuckled, it was honey to her ears, "so that's why. Having already failed, you wish to play examiner. Hunters require prey, why don't I play examiner and judge whether you are hunter material?" Hisoka gestured turning the talk around. He held up a card.

The group tense preparing its attack, as one running forwards towards the red headed magician. In a signal swipe of the card he cut a circle around himself, hitting everyone the line of fire. She shifted position in the tree as she watched the group fall to the floor as one. Oh he was good, definitely showing off.

He turned slowly speaking, to the last man. "Now, then..." the badge 76 on his chest heaved - his breathing quicken, panic over taking his control as he fell to the ground and started to crawl. In a feeble attempted to get away from the murder.

The man shutter for help, before a card implanted itself into the back of his head. She licked her lips at the sight of Hisoka pulling the card out, blood dripped away before he brought it up to his mouth. It was beautiful. Her eyes glittered, the blood lust growing inside of her. Hisoka turned an eye towards the pair below. "Now, care to participate, in my little game of examiner?" he man purred to the frozen pair below.

Hisoka moved forward. She hope that the man wouldn't kill the pair, they had so much potential.

"Leorio," the blonde whispered, "on my signal, we run in opposite directions."

 _Oh so the blonde had a plan, it's a good one considering who they fighting,_ She thought with a smile.

"What?" asked Leorio.

"He is vastly more experienced in real combat. The two of us won't stand a chance against him." The blonde continued as the magician came closer, "we cannot afford to squander time in a pointless fight!" he concluded.

Hisoka was nearly a foot away a smile on his face, card out ready when Hisoka stopped. Kurapika using that pause to shout "now!"

The pair slit off, heading in different directions _. Well that was boring_ , she thought, _but as least they didn't get killed._ She looked as Hisoka smile deeper, "I see, a wise decision" the magician chuckled.

She was about to move away when the brushed below her moved, "I just can't do it…" Leorio growled.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that" she whistled in an undertone.

"This may not be my fight," he had stopped a large stick in his right hand and a determine look on his face. She couldn't tell whether he was foolish or brave. "….but I won't close my eyes and make a break for it!"

He attacked. Hisoka stood still watching the man run towards him, "mm, I adore that look on your face"

The stick sung down and hit smoke, "what?" Leorio said in surprised, he had thought he hit his target straight on. But now Hisoka was stood behind him, the magician moved to grab the man with his sharpened nails.

Out of nowhere a red ball attached to a line appeared in her line of sight, hitting Hisoka on the temple. She blinked. Hisoka's head snapped towards the shadow of Gon, who was breathing heavily having ran all the way here. She blinked again, a Cheshire smile growing on her face.

Oh this kid was good.

It seems her thoughts matched Hisoka own, if not less perverse. "Not bad, little boy."

Gon clutched his fishing rod tighter, as Hisoka talked. Hisoka started to walk towards him, she didn't move just watching as the scene play out. The boy was cute and honest to fault but way too naïve for her liking, like he hadn't seen the true world like his sliver haired quick toughed friend of his.

"Allow me a closer look." Hisoka gestured.

"Your fight is with me!" Leorio behind him bellowed running towards him. But before he could even land a hit. Hisoka turned round punching the man in his face, knocking him out cold. She raised an eyebrow; as behind him Gon sprung.

Again Hisoka turned to smoke, appearing behind the boy. Gon turned round, "you came to rescue your friend?" a voice called from behind the boy. He spun. Hisoka kneeled behind him a hand on chin a smile spread across his face as is surprised Gon jumped back.

"Such a good boy" again Hisoka appeared, knelt down behind the boy but instead of fleeing he attacked swinging his rod to hit…to hit thin air.

"And that expression…" Hisoka appeared to the boy's right.

She watched, eyes following Hisoka every movement, it was graceful to watch. She smile he would be fun to play with. Gon in a desperate attempted swung his rod, aiming for long distance attacked. Hisoka dodge them all with his eyes closed, then Gon something different. He changed the direction of the hook, hitting the ground causing dirt and mud to raise. She nodded in approval at his thinking. Gon sprung up behind the distracted man to hit the man from behind, to no such luck.

Hisoka grabbed the boy in mid-air, a hand around his throat. Gon struggled trying to pry the hand away. He was losing breath, "how wonderful~"

She was about to interfered, the man grip was tightening and his blood lust was ensnaring her own to play. She gritted her teeth trying to control the lust that was consuming her. The man dropped him to the ground. She relaxed a little. "Do not fear, I will not kill your friend. He passed" Hisoka smiled.

She frowned watching the scene. She couldn't feel Hisoka blood lust anymore and it seem that time was running out and it didn't look like everything else was going to happen. She hopped down quietly, heading in the direction her aura sent her. It seemed the main pack had stopped moving so she had better hurry.

She sprinted like the wind feet barley touching the ground towards the second testing site for the exam.

 _to be continued..._

hey all,

feel free to comment and i hope you all enjoying the story so far :)


	4. Chapter 3

_She sprinted like the wind feet barley touching the ground towards the second testing site for the exam._

chapter 3

She waited in the shadows of a small tree for the rest of the contestants to arrive, out of the corner of her eye she saw Hisoka place Leorio by another tree tunk and wander off into the crowds. She signed, looking up into the sky it seems that the fog had lifted and now they were waiting again for people to arrive.

"Enjoy my little show? ~" a voice purred next to her shoulder.

She didn't move, "it was very entertaining, I must say I didn't think you were a showman"

"And I almost didn't notice you watching, or I would have put on more of a show"

She smiled turning towards him, "it wasn't like I was hiding, I was just observing." She paused putting a finger to her chin, "when did you notice me?" she wondering out loud, moving away from the tree.

Hisoka blinked, following her into the crowd "when I had a hand around Gon's throat, when did you start watching?" he asked curious.

"When you first got surrounded" she smirked turning towards him.

"My, my little thief, we could have played a little" Hisoka purred again, hand raising towards her.

"Oh, magician-san, maybe" she cocked her head, smiling like the devil "it depends on the game"

The hand paused, mid-air stilled then dropped, the red head chuckling. She turned moving away from the man disappearing into the crowd. Oh she was gonna do something stupid with that man around she knew it. She cracked her neck and spotted the sliver head of killua in the crowd.

She tapped his shoulder making him jump slightly. "Where's Gon?" she asked like she didn't know the answer.

"Dunno, he disappeared" the boy shrugged indifferently sticking his hands in his pocket.

"Wait I see him" she lied.

"What, where?" killua started looking around.

She smiled sweetly, "aww~, you're missing him."

"What, no!" he defined pouting slightly at her tease.

She chuckled, "sorry, couldn't help it." She grinned, "how long have you to been friends?" she asked making small talk, linking her hands behind her head.

"Since the start of the exam, but where not friends" killua stated, the last bit coming out in a darker tone.

She raised an eyebrow, "you sure?" she asked.

Killua looked away, there was something he wasn't telling her. But she wasn't going to push it, he would tell her if he wanted to. She looked about the conversation having died, she saw movement. Smiling, she turned towards killua who was deep in thought with a frown on his face.

She poked him and pointed. His frowned disappeared as his internal debate stopped and headed over in the direction of her point. She followed behind the boy, smile still pastured across her face.

"Are you a dog or what?" killua comment after Gon and kurapika explanation.

She barely listened, to the conversation having been watching, though she was surprised that Gon found them using Leorio cologne. Speaking of Leorio, "you want me to help with your face?" she asked watching the man attempt to match it up.

He looked towards her it surprised, "no, no it's fine, I want to be a doctor anyway I need all the practice I can get"

This perked her interested, "oh you wanna be a doctor?" she crouched before the man, both hands on her chin, eyes staring.

"Mari!" Gon cheered, "Glad to see you made it"

"Of Couse I was gonna make it, I managed to get here before you Gon" she scoffed over her shoulder,

"Ahh!"

She ignored the boy, "you're doing it wrong doctor-san" she sung to Leorio.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her, "call me Leorio and how am I doing it wrong!?"

"Here, this try" she moved closer on her knees, taking the equipment from the man. He tried to get it back but she quickly slapped the hands away applying her own anti-swelling liquid to the lump and the on the bandage before attaching it to his face. "This is easily to put on and it helps reduce swelling in a quicker period of time"

She stare the man's distrustful face, and rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I'm a doctor"

"What? You're a doctor?! No way, you look younger than me!"

"Leorio everyone looks younger than you!" killua teased.

"Hey, I'm in my teens!" the man shouted back.

She blinked in surprised, before hunching over in laugher, "you're in your teens? No way! You don't even look it!" she laughed loudly as Leorio turned red.

"And what about you missy! How are you a doctor?"

"Well, I specialized in brain and heart surgery and I can quiet easily dissect you. If you still don't believe me I have my doctorial somewhere." She turned, reaching for her bag but was stopped.

"No, no I believe you" Leorio stated with a pout on his face.

"Mari, you're a doctor that's pretty cool" Gon commented looking at her in awe.

"So the old hag is skilled" killua added looking at her warily.

"Looks can be deceiving" her tone drop, as did her smile. Killua was the only one who notice as she was looking directly at him. She saw sweat drop down the side of his face and her smile returned. "And who are you calling an old hag, I don't look that old"

"Well done everyone" satotoz interrupted, "phase two of the exam will occur here, in the Biska forest park. So, I shall take my leave... Best of luck to all of you" He called out to the crowd of remaining people before strolling back into forest.

There was the sound of gears as the doors to phase two opened, "will all applicant who passed the first phase please enter?" a female voice call from inside.

Everyone hurried to enter taking a look around, would they made to fight? Was it a theory test? Everyone wondering and came up with they own theories on the next test. When everyone entered the women continued. "I'm Menchi, the second phase examiner."

"And I'm Buhara, the other examiner" the giant man sat behind the women added.

She watched in anticipation, before blinking as a loud growled escaped Buhara stomach. The rumble sounded like an earthquake it was so loud, people looked around trying to find the source. They wouldn't get far she mused silently beside killua.

"You must be hungry" the woman Menchi stated,

"I'm starving…." The large man complained

"There you have it…" the women stood, "phase two will involve..." she paused to make effect.

"COOKING!"

Mari blinked, what cooking? Cooking was the next phase…..well it was….different.

It seemed that cooking wasn't something normal for the exam judging from everyone else reaction

"What! cooking? Were we to take the hunter exam!" someone complained

"You're challenged for the second phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy out palate" the women continued.

"She must have a big stomach," she whisper to killua who nodded in agreement.

"Why do we have to cook?" someone shouted, people around him murmured in agreement.

"That's because, we are gourmet hunters" Menchi counter.

Someone laughed and she wished that they would shut up and so that she could continue with the exam, all this talking was wearing her brain out. She looked up and started to daydream, all this talking was boring, kinda like running completely and utterly boring. True she had met some interesting people, and earn lot of money but that's what she did on her day to day life she- she felt the stare and turned slightly. Out of the corner of her eye she stared back. It was the pin-man. His face completely unreadable, no emotion showing what so ever. She cocked her head up slightly, the end of her lips curled. Intrigued by the man, he was different something about him wasn't right. He wasn't like Hisoka that was for sure but his appearance screamed attention yet most seemed to forget he was there. They stood there, still as statues - neither breaking eye contact.

Killua tugged on her arm, "come on. We been given the task"

She broke contact and followed the group into the forest, "soooooo, what is it I wasn't listening?" asking playfully.

"Pork"

"Oh, that's easily enough" she mused out loud.

 _to be continued..._


	5. Chapter 4

_"Pork"_

 _"Oh, that's easily enough" she mused out loud._

chapter 4

"You were saying?" kurapika comment dodging a giant man eating pig.

"Well, slightly easy? Mari correct, also running along dodging pigs.

"These pigs are crazy!" Leorio shouted.

She looked about, noticing everyone aim for the hard snort. She deadpanned before stating bluntly "Why it everyone aiming for the snort? That's the hardest bit!"

She jumped high flipping over a pig, aiming for behind the snort she kicked downwards, bare kneel connecting with the head. The beast kneeled over, dead on the ground. She picked it up with little effect, balancing the beast on her shoulder. She looked about with interested, seems like Gon worked it out and soon everyone was stampeding back towards the base to start the cooking progress.

She set the fire low, set the pig on and started to roast it. She slowly turned it, while preparing a side dish with the salad provided and bits and bobs she found in the forest. Making sure that the meat was cooking all the way thought it she set it in font of Buhara, with the salad and dressing across the plate. He eat the whole thing. The whole thing in one bit….. She was stunned, but quickly recovered as he gave her the thumbs up, while Menchi eyed it and gave a small nod.

She skipped back towards her work top. A small smile across her face, she took a place of leftover food nibbled on a bit, it seemed that everyone who came back with pig passed with Buhara. No manner how badly cooked the meat was. She swore at left half either under cooked it or over cooked it. One even gave it him raw…. She watch, giggling at Gon and Leorio attempted to decoration their pork and then kurapika attempted of what reminded her of a pork sandwich.

"It's over!" Menchi called, after Buhara eat 70 pieces of pork, the man was finality full.

"70 qualify to the next round!"

"I wonder what she's gonna make us cook now" Mari asked kurapika, who was still trying to figure out how it was humanly possible to consumed a quantity larger than one's own body. The boy shrugged, giving up with his internal debate.

"I'm warming you, it won't be as easy with me," she had guessed that judging from the women's reaction to the pork everyone provided. "I'm very cautions when it comes to taste! Second round phase you, here's my order…"

The women paused for effect, "I want sushi"

Dead silence followed…..what the hell is sushi?

"You all seem bothered, but even if you've never seen them, you can still make them. It's a small islands traditional meal." She hinted before pointing towards different cooking supplies, "I'll give you a hand, you'll be cooking here! Everything is all set up. There's also the rice essential in making sushi. Oh and one last thing! I'll only accept handmade sushi!" the women concluded.

Mari looked at the new work surface and when straight towards the knives, she held it out and eyed the blade. She flipped the knife in her hand and felt the weight. "It's not a meat carving knife" she murmured and brought the edge of the blade to her eye. Fish.

It's a fish knife.

So, sushi involves fish eh?

She placed the knife down, there wasn't anything to cook on, no stove, no fire, nothing…. And there's only rice. Soo from what she concluded, it's only raw fish and rice…who would eat raw fish? And how would you arrange the things!

"Looks like you know something?" kurapika stated, looking at her.

"I have an idea, never heard of it in my life though" she grumbled while pouting. Her downfall would be food how ironic. "You?" she asked.

"I never seen them, them either but…"

Mari and kurapika move closer toward debating in undertones, Leorio soon joined in on the discussion. "Raw fish? I came to that conclusion to" she stated.

Kurapika nodded "I read in books that rice which mix up which raw fish…"

"Fish!" Leorio all but shouted, "Where can we fin-"

"Why don't you speak lounder moron!" kurapika yelled throwing a random object at the man's head.

"Erm...guys" Mari comment pointing at everyone else.

They all looked at each other before legging it out into the forest in search of fish. "It's seem that we were being spied on!" she laugh running alongside the pair.

They all spit off in search for fish, she raced to a deserted pool, it was deep but she could sense life. The pool was a deep blue and was filled by a waterfall before disappearing off down steam. She dropped her bag to the ground and looked about, she would rather not have an audience. She looked about no one, she let her aura look about for her- for someone taught Nen by a master would have called this En. But this individual hadn't have a single lesson on Nen in her life, so she wouldn't know its actual name. Not a single human presence she noted.

She took off her jumper before slipping into the deep pool. She dived down into the depts., it was then she chose to use her abilities. It wasn't like she didn't want people to know, it was more entertaining to keep them guessing.

It was the ability to change. She could change anything and everything as long as she had the imagination for it but we leave the rest of the details till later. And best of all only she could use it.

Her body shifted, bones crack changing shape as her legs became a fish tail, skin ripping allowing gills to be formed on her neck. The – now – mermaid swam deeper, looking for the fish. She found some swimming slowly at the bottom of the pool, she grab a few before heading back up. She was close to the surface when she sense a presence. Quickly she changed back and her head broke the surface. Blue eyes glaring at the man, she didn't like the look at his face one bit, he was looking at her, but something was off in his eyes as he tried to see her body under the water's surface.

"Hey, missy"

She smiled, entrancing the man like a mermaid putting sailors in a trance. Moving to the embankment, she placed the fish on the side as they wriggled a little before dying. "And what do you want?" she asked slowly.

Her torso was out of the water, arms tucked under her boobs leant on the embankment emphasizing their size. Her legs played in the water, as her wet hair dripped down her back. "You" the man growled.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested" she said indifferently, picking at her nails – getting the dirt out of them.

"I take ya by force, you be my girl, and girls shouldn't be hunters!"

She raised an eyebrow, "your way out of your league, kid"

The man bristled, "Get here down or I kill you!"

The man brandished a knifed, she looked at it smiling, "is that little thing supposed to scare me? Dear lord get a grip, you still haven't convince me to leave the water, or are you going to drag me out" she paused, leaning back into the cold water, "it's pretty refreshing"

He stormed over to her, grabbing her by the chin and knife to her throat, "out now"

"Oh sweet heart, your guards full of holes" she replied sweetly in his ear before dragging him down into the depts. of the pool.

 _to be continued..._

short chapter i know

feel free to comment and review!

i have an idea where this is going... well i think i do soo i hope your all enjoying it.

happy hunting xx


	6. Chapter 5

_"Oh sweet heart, your guards full of holes" she replied sweetly in his ear before dragging him down into the depts of the pool._

chapter 5

She climbing out of the pool, "sleep with the fishes" she hummed as she brought the object eye-level and examining the thing that had caught her interest. The object was a brownish golden colour and took the form of a pin. Her head tilted like a cat, blue hues studying the pin, it was oddly familiar. The man she had just drowned, had it stuck deep in the back of his neck straight though spinal cord, something weird was definitely going on. Its location would have had the man completely paralysed, but he seemed cheery enough.

She shrugged and drying her body off before putting her jumper back on, she tied her wet hair up in a ponytail to stop the blasted thing dripping everywhere, before taking the fish back towards the testing Area pocketing the strange pin. Letting the thoughts of the bronze pin drift to the back of her mind, she had cooking to do.

Quickly she made it back to her work top, "you're hairs wet" Leorio stated the obvious looking at the fish oddly shaped fish.

"I went for a swim" she commented back giving him a smile.

"Long swim" he huffed.

"I was interrupted, and your fish looks poisonous" she pointed towards his deadly looking fish.

"Well I doubt Menchi will eat it, she's declined everyone single one so far" kurapika joined in.

She looked towards the women head cocked, "fussy eater then?" The boys shrugged getting back to making sushi whatever that was.

She looked down towards her fish and sighed, this is going to be a long day. She picked up the fish knives, and gutted the things, before de-scaling and de-boning the fish in an expert manner. She placed the knife down and looked at her worktop, she now had three prepared fish that you could cook, however sushi is raw fish so no cooking.

She racked her brains trying to think, it involves rice, and yes she knew that but what else? Maybe she could experiment by placing fish and rice in different positions? Yes maybe that would work. It would have to do. She cut the fish into smaller pieces, before adding rice. Soon she had a fish and rice ball of some form. Fish on the bottom with a pile of rice on top, fish on top of rice and fish next to rice, fish in the middle of a rice ball.

"Why am I doing this again?" She muttered to herself as she walked up to Menchi, plate in hand.

"I haven't a clue what it is so I guessed" she told Menchi truthfully, showing her creation. The women for her part didn't throw the place away, which Mari was happy as least it was edible unlike leorio's.

"You're the closest, so far" the women spoke, "I like what you did with experimenting, it looks okay"

Menchi used chopsticks to pick up the fish on top of rice try, dipped into so form of source before eating it whole, she chew thoughtful. "Good use of taste however still not up to standard, try again your close."

She nodded annoyed, at least she knows what to do now. She walked away passing a bald man who looked like a ninja, he had a massive grin on his face. Oh he knew! She glared a frown donning her lips as he walked pass plated in hand towards Menchi.

"How did you do?" kurapika asked

"Bloody close, need to improve the taste" she groaned.

"What did you do? She actually ate your!" Leorio jumped in, waiting for her response but before she could speak there was the beginnings of a shouting match starting from behind her.

"WHAT!" it was the ninja man. They all turned watching the argument unfold.

"Rolled rice shaped to be eaten in one bite with a layer of Raeford….all of this covered by a fine slice of raw fish meat! It isn't more complicated than that! And you, you're telling me that there's are great differences in taste depending on the person who makes it?!" the man shouted for the whole world to hear. He turned realising what he had say out loud, "oops"

Behind him Menchi growled, "you're saying it isn't more complicated than that? 'Great difference in taste" the women snapped "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! It is said that to be able to make good sushi it takes at least 10 year of practice and you brunch of ignorant fools, even if you reproduce the sushi form you'll never be able to make good sushi!"

She fell back into her seat annoyed, "next" she growled.

She took order after order, saying no to every single one, it was either the fish or the rice, the shape was wrong. There was always something wrong with the final product. The women took a slip of tea before signing. "Sorry, not hungry anymore!" she called.

Mari looked at the women with a _are you serious_? Expression. It was over? No one had pass the bloody sushi test? She pouted looking at Menchi, well that was a waste of time. She notice the air turn tense as disgruntled contestants. Menchi was on the phone to who the brunette presumed was the hunter association. "….anyway I won't go back on my word!" she concluded taking the battery out of the phone, before throwing the now unless thing away.

"Second phase of the second trail round cooking trail qualified: zero!"

There was a crash as contested 255, she didn't have a clue what his name was - he wasn't entertaining enough to remember his name - fist when though one of the work tops. He was strong with a bad temper, she noted with a small frown.

 _This was boring_...

"I came here not to become a gourmet but a hunter! A hunter from the black I may add!"

"Black? What's the black?" she asked but no one answer, all to engross and agreeing to what 255 said.

"Too bad" Menchi commented looking at the man, "tell yourself that you weren't lucky to be tested by us. Maybe you'll be luckier next year"

"What..." the man growl snapping as he charged for her, "ARE YOU MOCKING ME!" he screamed.

He didn't get close to the women, Buhara move quick whacking the man away. He flew into the wall of the building and fell to the ground. "I didn't asked for your help Buhara" the women stood and started playing with the kitchen knives in her hands.

"But if I haven't you would have killed him wouldn't you?" Buhara countered.

The women continued to play with the knives twisting and swirling them in her hands, Mari zooned out and looking up not caring about the women's rants. The sky above them was a light blue, fluffy white clouds drifted across her view. The sun high shining brightly, Mari blinked just as a shadow blocked out the sun's rays. The shadow took the form of a ship, she watched with amusement as the air carrier hovered in the atmosphere above them. She quickly glanced about, it seems no else has noticed the ships presence.

"That's one explanation! But does it justify such severity?" a voice call down from the air ship.

Looking closer blue hues spotted a design on the side of the ship's hull, a sign she recognised, "is it the examination committee?" she asked to no one in-particular.

That's when she notice a small object dropping, the object growing larger and larger till the spot becomes the size of a man. The man landed one footed on strange platform shoes dust rising from his landing, she grinned - oh he was strong. She looked at him, no weak spots, looks like he has his guard down but he doesn't, his movements… not a signal waste of movement or energy. A master of his art and one of the strongest at that. It was at times like this, meeting the strong - that she was glad to enter the hunter exam.

"Netero-san president of the comity, the man responsible for the trails" Menchi spoke.

This was the head guy? She smiled nodding in approval at the man. They continued to talk, the brunette watching the chairman closely like a cat watching it prey. Would she be able to play? Menchi signed in defeat, "I failed as a jury member didn't I?" she looked upset and continued, "I quit my function..."

The old man smiled, "you're going to go on but as compensation you have to take that test also! How about it?"

Menchi looked startled at the man, before thinking. Netero continued to make his point more clear, "this way it'll be easier for the contestants to accept your decision."

"Very well," Menchi nodded. "The task, a boiled egg"

"What?" some of the contestants murmured, confused.

"President, could you give us a ride to this mountain?"

 _to be continued..._

hi all, hope your all enjoying reading this!

feel free to comment!


	7. Chapter 6

_"President, could you give us a ride to this mountain?"_

Chapter 6

"Here it is" Menchi said standing before a deep ravine. You could hear a river roaring down in in the wide gap, as the winds howled around them whipping at their faces as the examinees watched the hunter jump off the edge into the mountain depths. "Alright here I go!"

Netero explain the task, "It's here on mount Mafutatsu that live the tarantula-eagles. She went to get one of their eggs. Tarantula-eagles tighten strong lines between both rocks faces and suspend their eggs to protect them from the attacks of land creature, take one egg and come back up and boil it"

"Cool" killua cheered,

"Yeah I was expecting something more like this!" Gon responded.

"That's more like it! It's easier to take action that to do some traditional cooking" Leorio grinned.

It was then Mari hear the whistling sound – a familiar whistling sound of a creature she knew well. A grinned crawled along her lips as realisation dawned on her. She knew she recognised these wood from somewhere! Walking up to Netero with a skip in her step she asked, "it doesn't matter how we get back up does it?"

"Nope" the old man grinned.

She nodded dropping her bag, before skipping to the crack. With a skip, hop and a jump she dived into the ravine. Making the same whistling sound to be heard over the roaring of the wind as she fell in a graceful arch. She was weight-less. No care in the world – as the contestants fell around her fear or excitement etched onto faces as the webs grew closer and closer. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the dark object flying below her, the smile widening as the wind rushed pass her ear, her hair whipping at her face. She dropped like a bullet pass Gon, killua, Leorio and kurapika as well as everyone else who were being patient and waiting for the air current.

Ignoring their warning calls as she dropped past, she grabbing an egg in the progress before flipping – turning feet first in the air mid fall. She knew what she was doing, and so did the dark object that rushed towards her out of the foggy shadows.

Gon looked out towards the giant crack a worried look on his face, "I'm sure she's fine Gon" killua tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah she looked like she was having the time of her life" kurapika comment, though he was equally worried.

They had used the wind current to safely make it back to the top of the cliff, but not sign of Mari anywhere. "I'm still worried though" Gon pouted.

He turned away, towards the fire for boiling the eggs. It was then his ear twitched, he listen.A wide smile spreading across his face as he twisted back towards the crack.

"Wooooooooooooooahhhh!" a voice scream, coming up fast towards the edge.

More heads turned towards the sound as it grew louder, deafening the sounds of wind or the raging river below. A dark object soared into the sky for the crack like a rock rocketing out a slingshot, eyes widening in astonishment as the object was made out to be an animal – a giant beast flying in the sky. It had giant wings spread wild pumping at the air as it gain more and more height, its head and wings of an edge but body and tail of a lion. A griffin. The majestic creature soared high and on its back sat Mari. Her arms spread wide her body free in the wind and freedom, an childish grin covering her features as the pair soared and twisted in the skies above the wannabe hunters.

"There she is!" Gon point towards the beast.

"Well that's one way to travel" Leorio snorted.

The beast twisted upside down, and Mari, who wasn't holding onto anything fell off. The group below jumped in shock fearing the worse as they watched her plummet to the ground."She's gonna get herself killed" killua grumbled unimpressed besides Gon.

Last minute she twisted her body she headed feet first towards the ground. The beast lopped round, and catching the female before she hit the deck. The crazy female safety landing on the beast back. The Burnette was laughing her head off, to hyper to understand the supposed danger she had just been in, her grin wild, hair whipping about her face as the bird came into land.

She did have a test to complete after all. As soon as the griffin's feet hit the ground, she was off its back in a heartbeat and placing her egg in the boiling water to be boiled.

"And you call me a showman~" Hisoka comment from besides her.

"You are though" she smiled looking at him from the corner of her eye, a sly smile taking over her features.

"Mari! That awesome" Gon called to her waving.

"Haha, that's nothing!" she chuckled.

She hummed to herself as her egg boiled, she got it and skipped over to the griffin who was waiting for her, not noticing the looks she was getting, especially from the examiners or a golden eye magician and from the usually the emotionless man. She took a bite of the egg before passing the rest to the griffin, which took the egg from her hand. She stoked its neck smiling at the beast, "I will help with your problem after I finished this exam okay Kuma?" she asked it.

Its head nodded in agreement, then it stilled. Its eyes flicker towards Gon and killua who were approaching them. Griffins by nature were nervous with new creatures and people and was antisocial in general, this griffin more than most. Mari looked behind her shoulder, "it's okay, and their friendly" she told the beast. And took a step towards killua and Gon.

"It's so pretty, can I stoke it?" Gon asked in amazement.

"I'm not sure, he will either let you stoke him or kill you then eat you" she smiled down at the pair.

"You really shouldn't talk about death with a smile on your face you know" killua grumbled.

"Really?" she questioned, as wicked idea came to her.

"Actually considering that you're small, he's probably think your food and eat you"

"What?" Gon called a disappointment written across his face.

"Yeah, I don't particular want you to become griffin food" she grimace.

"Gon, just leave it, let go. I rather not become food"

She smirked, "well, if you wanted to become food why didn't you say so!" she called cheerfully.

"What! No!" killua wiggled.

She grabbed both of the boy's collars in a steel grip before hoisting them up towards the griffin. Killua freaked out silently, unsuccessfully trying to break her death grip while gone just looked at the griffin with wide eyes, "I rather not become food Mari!" the spiky haired boy yelled.

The griffin came closer to the boys who panic even more as it opened its beak like mouth showing a row of sharp teeth.

And proceeded to lick their faces, causing the boys to freeze in shock, having not expected the sudden action.

Their faces was priceless!

She busted out laughing, dropping the boys as she clutched her stomach as she crippled over in laughed. Killua was the first to catch on, "you tricked us!" he growled angrily, a angrily pout making its way onto his face as a pink tint spread. Gon on the other hand was still being licked by the griffin grinned before stoking its feathery neck.

"I…could...Nt... Help it" she said in-between laughs, she was now lying on the floor in laugher unable to catch her breath. Gon joining her infectious laugher once he got over the indicial shock.

"You got to admit killua it was quite funny!" the spiky hair Gon grinned. Killua pouted, and turned away. The griffin leaving Gon to muzzle at killua's head. The boy gave up being angry and petted the beast beak.

"See it wasn't that bad" she managed between giggles.

The griffin chose that moment to move away from killua and head towards Mari. Who blinked at the beast realising its plan, "no, no kisses, no kisses" she warned like you would to a dog. "kuma, no!" she warned- to no avail. The beast licked her across her face, "you cheeky little brat" she giggled and got up.

She stuck out her tongue at the beast and in response it swished its tail, "sorry to interrupt" a voice called from behind her. It was Netero.

"But we need to get going, please can you make your way onto to air ship" the old man smiled and pointed to the ship. She nodded and leaned towards the griffin whispering in its ear. The griffin stepped back spread it soared into the sky. She waved as it when, already missing the playful beast she had broken free after breaking free of her own chains.

"Come on Mari, we don't wanna miss it" Gon called as he headed towards the air ship. She raced after them, picking up her bag along the way.

"I wouldn't wanna miss it" she commented in an undertone.

 _To be continued..._

really sorry guys its taken awhile to upload, been pretty busy :)

really glad your all enjoying it!

will try to upload quicker next time, you know how real life can be


	8. Chapter 7

_"Come on Mari, we don't wanna miss it" Gon called as he headed towards the air ship. She raced after them, picking up her bag along the way._

 _"I wouldn't wanna miss it" she commented in an undertone._

chapter 7

"It looks like a diamond!" Gon said in awe as he looked out towards the glittering landscape below the air ship. They had boarded and now Mari, Gon and killua sat by the windows looking out, having too much energy to sleep like Leorio and kurapika. She listened to Gon and killua talk,

"Killua? Have you got parents?"

"Yes of course"

"What do they do?"

"Assassins" she looked at killua, hmm poor kid she thought already guessing what his life had been like, she zoned out as killua talked, he confirmed as suspicions. Killua didn't want to be an assassin, he ran away and decided to do the hunter exam. _Interesting they were similar in some ways_ she though absentmindedly while staring out the window. She sense someone and turned her head toward them but the presence had already move to behind the group. Interesting, turned her head the other way unlike Gon and killua who both jumped to their feet looking down the corridor. The old man Netero stood walking towards them, "what's up?"

The smile on his face confirm her thoughts, what a quick old man, seems like killua had the same thoughts, "you're a really fast for your age"

"Really? I was walking without haste" counter Netero his face unchanging.

Gon obvious looked between the pair confused, while Mari rolled her eyes. "Don't you want to play with me?" Netero asked.

She ears twitched she listened now interested it the game Netero was suggesting. He led them to an empty room. It was large and Netero stood in the middle with a ball tucked under his arm, she notice straight away that the man wasn't using his right hand or left foot but decided to not mention it, instead opting to watch as killua and Gon played with the old man. She watched, smiling. The pair knew that they couldn't beat him straight on and came up with some plans that almost worked. She laughed at Gon's attempted with his shoes and nodded in approval at killua's skills. But they still had a lot to learn.

"Aargh! That old bag is getting on my nerves!" killua complained giving up on the task, "let's go Gon"

"I'm gonna try a little longer" Gon commented looking at killua.

Killua shrugged, she felt the air shifted about him, "ok, good luck. I'm gonna rest a little"

Killua left, leaving Gon to play with Netero, she continued to watched, as Gon attempted to take the Gon. She was worried about killua, his lust had started to move about him, and she hoped the boy didn't do anything stupid. He was such a cute kid, her attention was dragged back to gon, letting the situation with killua slid, he could handle himself. Gon was fast but lack the experience Hisoka and the old man had.

CRASH!

Mari looked, taken out of her thoughts, towards gon. He had crashed into the wall head first, he sat up "you used your right hand right?"

"er, yes" Netero said confused at the boys reaction.

"Hurray! I won!" the boy yelled, and propyl falling asleep.

She blinked, that burst out laughing. Of course he would say something like that! He gave up trying to get the ball and wanted Netero to use his other hand or foot! Classic Gon! She wiped a tear away, and stood walking to the boy. Unslinging her bag she checked the boys head and vitals. He perfectly fine, she signed, no damaged apart from a small cut with she put a plaster on.

"Well, miss, fancy a game?" Netero asked.

She looked towards him in thought, "sure, got time to waste" she smiled.

Leaving her bag on the floor, she walked towards Netero, "I just have to take the ball from ya right?"

"Yes, and I make you a hunter on the spot"

She consider the proposals, "nah, rather compete the exam and…" she showed him the ball in her hand, "…your underestimating me" she grinned, the man shocked that she had managed to get the ball so easily from him.

She passed him the ball back, and this time he began to act seriously, dodging and darting about the room, Mari keeping pace with the man. She flipped back, bare foot kicking the ball upwards out of the man gripped. As soon as the foot touched the ground she darted towards him her palm open stuck him in the chest, her body sideways on.

He let out a grunt and time slowed, the ball slowly let downwards as the pair continued to spar. She smiled like the devil at the entertainment. They had attacked and counter each other for a few moments, dancing a violent and deadly dance. She saw the punch before it hit her chin upwards, she twisted in the air bring her foot up to kick his temple. He caught it, so she kicked with the other foot. His other hand grabbing that, making both his arms out of action. She grinned boarder if possible, she leaned forward towards the man, using inhuman strength in her legs; she broke his grip and wrap themselves around his neck. Dragging him backwards.

He went with the movement as soon as his shoulder touched the floor he stuck kicking her upper back making her lose her grip and rolled, she slowly stood cracking her shoulders and place hands on her hips, "having fun yet?" she asked, as the ball hit the floor completely forgotten by the pair.

"Lots, Mari you have trained in nen correct?" the old man asked curious.

Her smiled dropped, and head cocked, "nen?"

"I take that as a no, but you have been using it" the man stated.

Then something clicked, "wait! Is that nen thingy, the stuff with ya aura and make it look like you're doing magic?" she asked.

"Yes, I take it you have then without being taught," Netero smiled, "you're a natural at it, though I can't tell which category you're in"

She shrugged, "I don't really know, i have been using my abilities for a long time, I don't need anyone to teach me anything"

"True, true, definitely a natural. Would you mind telling me your abilities?"

She pouted, arms cross "where's the fun in that"

Netero chuckled and shrugged, "worth a try"

 _to be continued..._

 _hiya guys! hope your all enjoying the story, feel free to comment and fave :P_

 _will update as soon as possiable_


	9. Chapter 8

_"True, true, definitely a natural. Would you mind telling me your abilities?"_

 _She pouted, arms cross "where's the fun in that"_

 _Netero chuckled and shrugged, "worth a try"_

chapter 8

The overhead tanow crackled into life, "to all passengers, we are ready to land"

The air ship docked and the remaining contestants filed out of the ship onto the top of a tall tower, it seems that the contestants had to make their way down the tower in a 72 hour time period. She and the group walked to the edge watching a climber, slowly descend his way down the rock face of the tower, what a rookie move she thought. Watching as giant birds came and swopped the man up. The climber was now bird food.

She wandered about looking for trap doors, it was someplace like this that would have trap doors, she knew it.

"There's less people about" kurapika stated looking at the number of people still left on the top.

"Where's Mari?" killua asked, "I don't see her anywhere"

The group looked around, "she was following us a moment ago" Leorio grumbled, "I bet she found a way down without telling us"

Kurapika thought, "Actually I think she's more likely to fallen down a trap down, then not tell us about it"

The group thought about it then murmured in agreement, "we'll just have to meet her at the bottom then!" Gon smiled.

Mari in question had fallen down a trapdoor by mistake. She rubbed her backside and heard a chuckled from behind her.

Turning she spotted Hisoka leaning against the wall, "hello, little thief"

"Good morning to you to, magician-san" she grinned getting to her feet.

Apon realising that there wasn't going to be anymore mud involved in this task, Mari had opted to putting her roller skates back on, at least now her feet were about warmer and her now dry hair hung loosely on her shoulder and back. She caught the object Hisoka threw at her.

"Seem were working together on this task~" he purred.

She nodded place the bracelet on her wrist. A voice crackled into life. "This is a path of two hearts. The bracelets is tracking your heart beat, if you of you were to die then the other wouldn't pass, walk on and kept each other alive"

The voice record ended, and a door opened, she looked at Hisoka who gestured towards the door, "ladies first~"

She walked towards the door, passing though and ducked dodging the spear that had come hurtling towards her head. "Cheap shot" she murmured and continue walking.

They had walked in silent, passing all of the deadly traps easily. She was bored! She moaned internally, she was here with Hisoka who she wanted to play with but wasn't allowed to kill and had to keep him alive.

"Little thief, may I ask a question?" the magician asked after escaping a giant boulder from squashing them.

"You just did" she smirked at him.

"Do you use Nen?" he asked bluntly.

"Why do people keep asking me that?!" She stopped dead, turning to the man before quickly asking "and apparently I do"

"Apparently?" the man inquired, golden eyes boring into her. She continued walking.

"Netero asked the same thing, then called me a natural without explaining to me, what the bloody hell nen is" she grumbled.

"Hmmm~" Hisoka thought, playing with his cards.

They were silent for a moment, "so you have abilities little thief~"

"Yes" she asked, looking at the man from the corner of her eye, he was up to something.

"How about we make a deal? ~" he asked a smile spread across his face.

"I'm listening" she crossed her arms and faced him.

"If I explain nen and that lot to you, you in turn will show me a bit of your abilities" he smiled pointing at her. He winkled a finger and she notice the pink line joining her check to his finger.

"What…" she poked it and Hisoka pulled her towards him. The wheel turned as she was pulled towards him.

"I knew you could see it, I notice in the first phase. This is my nen, it has the properties of both gum and rubber I called it bungee gum, see" he chuckled as he poked her check she blink and back away slightly.

"Interesting" she cocked her head expectably.

"Nen is your aura, it's In order to fully grasp Nen, and one must first learn the Four Major Principles which are Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu." Hisoka continued, "I see you use zetsu, that's basically hiding your presence, ten is the process of having your aura flow about your body, ren is enhancing ten from your body. Finally hatsu is the process of using your nen or aura for abilities like my bungee gum."

She had the feeling he wasn't tell her everything about this nen, "there's more isn't there?" she asked eyeing the man.

"Yes but I wasn't going to tell until you fulfilled your side of the deal, little theft~" the man purred in delight.

She pouted, but never the less took out one of her scalpels from her thigh scrap, holding it in her hand she positioned herself with her back blocking the view of the camera. Hisoka golden eyes watched the scalpel with interested his eyes lingering sharped blade.

Her eye locked onto his face, watching his reaction as she spun the blade in her hand. It transformed, turning into a handgun. She spun the gun again and the blade reappeared. She put the scalpel back into its scrap. Notice Hisoka eyes lingering on her uppers thighs, "see something you like?" she moved closer to him.

"An interesting ability to have, but your holding back on me" the man pouted.

She rolled her eyes, "same to you to,"

He chuckled, following the girl he continue to explain, "some advance techniques, are Gyo which you use to see the bungee gum, in which is similar to zestu, En is when you expand ren, so basically using your aura to search a circle around you for example." The man explained dodging some more traps. "There's Shu, which is where you put your aura into an object"

"Is that what you do with your cards?" she asked interrupting.

Hisoka blinked, looking at Mari. "Yes and-oh it seems like we have company" he pointed.

Ahead was a ring, on the other side stood two hooded figures. Most likely part of the exam to kill at least one of the pair. A voice sounded above, "to past you must win, fail and you will lost and not allowed to proceed. The task is simple, one at a time enter the ring, and complete win and the next shall enter, win and move on"

"I go first," Mari stated cheerfully.

Staking up to the ring without a moment's notice. Hisoka shrugged, he leaned on one leg arm cross with an amused look on his face. _This little thief,_ he thought, _was something that could get him kill if not entertain him for a while_. Gripped his arms trying to kill the lust building up in him, there was so many toys to play with.

Mari glared at him, "your letting it slip out, magician-san"

The man just smiled, and she placed her bag down. She cocked her head and smile to the still hooded pair, "so, what game are we playing?"

 _to be continued..._


	10. Chapter 9

_She cocked her head and smile to the still hooded pair, "so, what game are we playing?"_

chapter 9

One of the figure stepped forward but was stopped by his partners' hand, which she noted was handcuffed. "She's mine" the voice growled from within the hood.

She raised an eyebrow at the man. He stepped into the ring, the cuffs clicked letting his hands free. He pulled the hood from his face. He was plain looking, square faced and bald head, he cracked his knuckles as he walked forward.

"We fight to the death, any method can be used and I can do whatever I want to your body when I win"

She looked at him, "why do I always get put with the perverts!" she moaned putting her hands on her hips.

"Do we have a deal?" the man growled.

"Yes, as long as I can do whatever I want with your body afterwards~" she smiled. The room drop in temperature drastically and Hisoka raised an eyebrow.

"Good thing you won't be winning then!" the man yelled storming for her.

She moved quickly on her skates, and was behind the man, she frowned. THIS. WAS BORING.

She continued to skate around the man as he lunged and grabbed at her, she looked towards Hisoka, "this is boring, I though the exam was supposed to be hard?" she called.

"Just finish him and we can be off, little thief" Hisoka shrugged.

"Look at your opponent, you dropped your guard girly!" the man shouted from behind her, she winced he was irritating her, even animals did a better job at attacking.

She kicked towards his head, he dodge left. But didn't expect the leg to wrap around his neck. She grab her know angle, closing the grab between her thigh and caft, crashing the mans neck between them. She pushed off her other foot making the tall man lose balance and fell backwards. They landed hard. The man lying flat out on the floor, her bent at the knee crushing his windpipe. "Sleep tight, Deadman at least your organs with go to a good place~" she cooed softly. As she suffocated the man.

She took out a pair of gloves and dragged the Deadman to their side of the ring so that Hisoka could proceed with his match. She took a glass boxed out of her bag, it would preserve the organs to be sold at a later date, or if she wanted it to, teleport the organs she places to an organ trafficking ring and have the money transferred into her account. The organs she sent always were sent to local hospitals for those needing organs – well most of the time they did. No questions answer what so ever, she had a good business going, it brought in a load of money and helped a local commiutiy.

She hummed a happy tune as she ripped the man's clothes and expertly cut into the man's chest cavity, ripping open the ribcage in a Y section, to remove the heart and lungs with her scalpels. She then when to the abdominals, passing the stomach she removed the liver and kidneys. Leaving the torso, she placed the organs in the box, where they instantly disappeared.

She moved to the head, and peered into the Deadman eyes and frowned slightly. They wouldn't get any money, the eyes were a dull brown, unlike a pair of golden eyes, she knew. "Lovely~" Hisoka purred, a dead man with card implanted it his chested, lay in the middle of the ring. "You're doing it like a pro"

"I am a doctor, magician-san" she stood leaving the body, cleaning her scalpels before removing her gloves and placing the glass case back into her bag.

"You can cut me open, any time~"

"Is that a promise?" she gave him a sly smile before leaving though the now open doorway. They continued in silent, making quick progress down the tower. Thought at that moment, she was hopping down some steps on her skates. God she hated stairs. Hisoka following silently behind her, he was planning something she could tell.

There was a man sat waiting for them, his face scared and one they were in front of him, candles all about the room lit up, "I've been waiting for you, Hisoka" she looked at him and gesture for him to step forward.

The Hisoka looked unimpressed as the man continued to speak, "I'm not here as an examiner this year, I'm here for revenge"

It clicked, this must be the man Hisoka almost killed during the last exam, she moved to the side and sat down intent of watching the show.

"This last year exam, all I've focused on was killing you." The man said relieving two curled blades, "today, I'll get payback for my scars!"

 _God, scars aren't that bad, you should see some of mine!_ She groaned internally as he started turning his blades, "those scars merely show that you were an incompetent examiner" Hisoka chuckled, she'd silently agreed with the red headed.

"Prepare to die" the man said throwing his two blades and revealing another set. Throwing them towards Hisoka, who ran forward twisting between the blades easily. They sparred, the man swiping at him with two of the curled blades, golden eyes turning and he flipped backwards. The blades just scarping his shoulder and side. Hisoka continued to dodge the four blades, watching their movement.

Mari watched, this guy was incompetent, anyone who had a way with weapons can easily figure out the trick with the blades, and just to show. Hisoka grab a pair, licking one of the blades. Oh, Hisoka was pressing her buttons, she bit her lip. The man's face dropped, surprised then horror as it sunk in.

Hisoka then proceeded to behead the idiotic man, with an evil smile over his face.

They felt the room and stopped before them a sild. She eyed it before jumping on waiting for Hisoka to join her. "Come on!" she called excitedly, an excited grin spread over her face.

He paused before sliding in behind her, placing his legs on either side and holding her waist. _She was going to be the death of him_ , he thought sourly. She didn't question the contact only raise her hands as they flew down towards the bottom of the tower.

to be contiuned...


	11. Chapter 10

_He paused before sliding in behind her, placing his legs on either side and holding her waist. She was going to be the death of him, he thought sourly. She didn't question the contact only raise her hands as they flew down towards the bottom of the tower._

chapter 10

"Third round, first to arrive #44 Hisoka, #101 Mari, time of 6 hr 17mins" the voice overhead called.

"We're the first ones here!" she yelled in delight before wandering around the room, "I hope Gon and that lot are okay…"

The room was large and empty, it was well lit and had a high ceiling, "how long do we have left?" she asked Hisoka over her shoulder, who was looking at her with an amused look.

"About 66 hours left"

"Darn….." she groaned

"Care for a game, little thief?" he gestured to his cards.

"Sure it's a time waster" she shrugged sitting across from him as his dealt the cards.

They both knew each other was cheating, but it was that – that made the game of old maid more entertaining. They had played at least ten games before the doors opened again, there was a clicking nose as pin-man walked thought.

"Ah, would you like to play to?" Hisoka asked unfazed by the man's strange appearance. It reminded her of something.

Pin-man came over and sat down next to them, Hisoka re-shuttled the cards having won the last game, then it came to her. The pin! The pin from the guy's neck was the same as pins in pin-man! She reached into her pocket and took out the pin, "I think you lost this in someone's neck" she said innocently passing the man the pin, "I found it, after he went sleeping with the fishes."

She smiled at the man, as he took the pin form her. Hisoka eyes narrowed at the sight, while he dealt. "Pray tell what happen?" he asked in a dark tone, his eyes down-cased towards his cards.

Her eyes flickered between the pair, picking up her cards she continued to talk. "I was getting fish from this pool and this guy came threating me, he was an idiot. Guard completely full of hole and seeing that I was already in the water, I dragged him down and drowned him. Finding that pin in his spinal cord. Strange place really" she put down her pairs onto the pile, "he shouldn't have been able to move with the pin there" She said absentmindedly with a slight frown.

"Interesting~" Hisoka smiled, she notice the smiled didn't reach his eyes like it usually does. He didn't sound please either. But before she could ask there was a ringing sound from her bag. She looked at it and frowned.

She put her hand into one of the bags many pocket and took out a tub with the alarm attracted to the side, turning off the alarm with opened the tub taking two tablets into the palm of her hand, she paused. "No lust, Hisoka" she warned. "I have to take my medication, I will wake in a bit"

Moving her bag around, she popped the pills into her mouth. As her head hit the make shift pillow, she was dead asleep.

Hisoka poked the sleeping girl and frowned, she didn't stir. Her hair fanned out around her and she looked like a statue, barely moving as if frozen in time. He left his cards fall and looked towards the other man. "Explain~"

"She was getting too close to killua, Hisoka you should kill her now or I will" the other responded after a moments silence.

Hisoka chuckled and leaned back. "Now, now you can't take my toys away. I want to break her~"

"Who says you aren't her toy, Hisoka"

Hisoka frowned, "I am no one's toy"

"If you say so" the other man commented with a mask of indifferent, taking out a pin.

"She said no lust, I would listen to her warning. She an interesting subject that should be tested first" Hisoka, shook a figure at the other man.

The pin lower, "if she gets to close I will kill her"

Hisoka shrugged, "sure~" and the pair when back to playing with the cards in silence.

Time past, the room slowly filling up with finished contestants and Mari still hadn't moved. Hisoka kept glancing her at and a thought stuck him, a creepy grin spread across his face. _He might as well test her out_.

He pushed off the wall and strolled towards a man was more muscle than brain, he thought as he began to talk, "that little girly over there" he pointed as the man eyed him. "Is abit too relaxed, isn't she?"

The man grumbled in agreement, "shouldn't we tech her what it takes to be a hunter~" Hisoka purred. Planting the idea in the man's head, Hisoka stepped back watching the clogs turn, men like him were easy to play.

The man nodded and moved towards her, an arm out stretch. She still didn't move. Golden eyes gleam, with amusement, beside his emotionless friend watched, calculating. As soon as he touched the girl. She moved, Hisoka blinked almost missing the deathblow.

Her hand stuck out though the man's chest, her nails were sharped like his own. She glared at that stranger, pulling out her arm. Blood dripping on the floor as the girls head cocked to one side, Hisoka noticed the glaze look across her eyes and grinned. There was something different about her then all the other people he's fought with so far, he looked forwards to their fight.

She blinked in realisation, then glared towards Hisoka. Her hand returning to normal, "Ahh…Hisoka…" she hissed in a darken tone, her head dropping to one side while she pointed towards the Deadman. "Why did you set this buffoon on me?"

Hisoka blinked, that was the first time she had called him by his name out loud, "I wanted to see what would happen~" the magician shrugged.

Her glared dropped, returning to the smile "you could have just asked, ya know"

She looked at her arm in distaste at the sight of the blood dripping down her arm, some had slashed on her hoody, "damn, at least there both red" she commented sourly as she moved to clean herself up not noticing the looks saying, _told you so_ , that Hisoka directed towards the pin-man.

She moved away from the man with the hole in his chest and sat with her back against the wall. She waited.

More time past and a door open, she looked towards it hopeful. Killua, Gon, kurapika and Leorio still hadn't made it down to tower and time was running out. She grinned, at the sight of the group passing through the door. She stood and rushed over to them. "Guys! I was thinking you weren't going to make it" she called.

"See, she okay" Leorio grumbled as tompa moved away.

"What happened? One minute you were behind us and the next you had disappeared?" inquired kurapika.

"I felt down a trapdoor" she grinned sheepishly, at their looks. The group burst out laughing at the commented.

"I knew it" Gon grinned.

"How was it?" she asked looking them up and down, no injuries, good.

"Fine, Leorio almost lost our time betting" killua teased, speaking for the first time, causing Leorio to turn red.

"It wasn't just me!" the man yelled.

She laughed and looked towards killua who was giving her a look. "What?" she asked.

"You smell like blood"

She frowned, he notice ugh? "Well, I got stuck coming down the tower with Hisoka and…" she pointed to the Deadman on the ground, "he tried to wake me up the wrong way after I had my medication" she smiled sweetly at the boy.

He stilled but didn't question further, he was a cute kid she though watching as the group interacted with each other. Now the task was ended the remaining contestants, slowly left the confinements of the tower into the brightness of the setting sun.

The examiner, a strange man with glasses explained the next part of the test, "…right now will the first person pick a number" the man finished as Hisoka started to walk forward, they passed as she went to pick a number. Taking a card at random, she turned memorizing everyone's number and their faces before any of them had a chance to hide their card number.

She waited for everyone to get their cards before the number was reviled. She frowned staring at the card, it wasn't the number of her toys, which she guessed was a good thing but then she was going to spend a week trying to entertain herself.

She watched as Hisoka was the first to leave the boat, and waited 5 minutes before leaving the boat herself. She had took off her skates again as it was an island and walking bare foot, the grass tickling in-between her toes.

She skipped into the tree line and completely hid her presence as she jumped into a tree and waited.

She waited a good while, eyeing the boat from her perch. She spotted her target leave, he wasn't a noticeable man, in general he didn't stand out and nothing about him shouted "hunter", she frowned, he didn't even look that entertaining to play. She jumped down and started to trail him.

5 minutes and she was very VERY bored. And decided against better nature to steal the damn badge. She ran up alongside him on the other side of the brush line, steps completely silent. Then to darted across his path, completely invisible to the eye as she slipped her hand into his pocket. All he would have notice was a gush of wind bellowing pass him.

She stood up straight once his was out of sight, a grin across her face and a skip in her step. She looked back in the direction of her target, this was too easy.

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 11

_She stood up straight once his was out of sight, a grin across her face and a skip in her step. She looked back in the direction of her target, this was too easy._

chapter 11

She had station herself in a tree, on the coast line in sight of the boat, and had made the tree a home over the last day or so.

She was bored, she wondered whether she should go play with killua but decided against it, instead waiting for whoever was following her to make a move. So far they hadn't, the person had been following her since the start of the exam, and so far hadn't made a move against her, she pouted with impatience.

The person in question was baron lucky, he had been following Mari since the start of the exam as per his orders by the chairman and it was only because of his name lucky that he had been able to keep up with the fast footed girl.

Nor did he realises that she could sense him from his little perch. She hadn't moved a muscle from her seat for over 4 hours, he was quiet impressed by her performance as he remember the chairmanship words "she quiet the fast one that, if you blink you'll miss her"

He also had, while she had been taking the badge, he had blinked and missed the moment and then procced to catch up with the girl who had already sped off in a fast skip. She was such a strange girl, a breeze blew at his hair bringing him out of his thoughts. He shouldn't get distracted in case she moved, thought she was unlikely too, she seemed to be waiting for something.

He squinted, looking closer at the girl. She seemed to be reading something, something that suspiciously looked like a hunter licenses….

He patted his pocket, no she couldn't have? They were empty, how? When? This was baron lucky, unlucky day.

"Ooh so you're with the hunter association!" she exclaimed, waving his license while looking over her shoulder towards the surprised man.

He signed and when to go collect it, his cover blow. The lads where never going let this pass when they hear it.

"Can I have that back?" he asked annoyed.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know who was following me" she grinned and giggled. She passed him the licensee, before commenting, "You can say here if ya want, I'm sooo bored talking to you may entertain me!"

"Sorry, mam but we can interfere with the contestants," he spoke, turning away.

She pouted, disappointed, "aww~ then I'm I aloud to go on my phone while waiting for the week to finish?" she asked.

"Your choice" he commented before moving back to his spying position.

Mari watched as he left, and shrugged. Taking out her phone she had promised to help Kuma, the griffin, with his little problem. Well it wasn't little – more of a big problem involving poaches after the rare creatures.

Click, click, and click.

Fingers tapped on the phones keyboard as she typed away, looking for all the information she needed. They group were not part of the hunter's association, as hunting griffins was illegal, due to the beast rarity though it was safe to say if you did you would gain a lot of respect and money.

Finally after hours searching and collecting the information she needed, she decided to give them a little phone call.

"Hello? Is this Reinhard Jan miles head of the black hunts?" she asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah, how did you get this number?" asked a guff voice.

"Very easily, Reinhard Jan miles, too easily if you ask me. But never mind that I propose something that I think you should agree with"

"Look lady, I don't know who you ar-"

"My, threats already? Your right you don't know who I am and making threats without any real leads is a terrible idea Reinhard Jan miles" she smirked down the phone, the man on the other end was silent of a moment.

"What do you want?"

"A very good question actually, what do I want. Well, I want you to stop with the hunting of the griffin for starters, then I want you and your group to help with the restoration of the environment you destroy, soo I think the money you earned on the last job hunting those albenio dragon thest should cover it, if you get my drift~" she purred down the phone, she could hear the man's teeth grinding together, she grinned.

"That's…some…specific….demands" he growled down the phone.

"I know right!" she giggled, "so are we at an agreement?"

"Wait, what do we get out of this?" he asked.

"Ah I thought you'll never ask! Well for starts I won't kill you all"

"Why you-"

"Ah~ ah~ you have a week to sort everything out, have fun Reinhard Jan miles, and remember it be a shame if your kids, Shannon and Johnson, if I'm not mistaken? Where to never see their daddy again, wouldn't it?" she purred before hanging up the call after letting the words sink in.

She giggled, and looked up towards the darkening sky, "what to do next?"

Time past and she was bored, soo very bored. At that moment she was sprawled out across the trees branches that she had made her home. She decided on better judgement to go for a wander, if not to stretch her legs, maybe she fine something entertaining to do or she could wash her jumper which still had dried blood on it, thought getting blood off clothes was hard to do.

She rolled off the branch and like acrobat, held it with two hands to swing back up onto it while straddling into a handstand. Her spin creaked from being still for too long as she twisted into a stand before moving branch to branch, dancing in the tree tops. To fine some hopeful entertainment.

It didn't take long, as she crept hiding in the trees she spotted a red head magician sat waiting, she was still quite far away from the man. But shrugged never the less making her way towards the man, she arrive in the clearing just in time to see the pin-man throw pins into the face of the now dead man. Interesting. She sat down and watched with a smile this whole situation was very, very entertaining to her, who would have guessed that they knew each other?

"Sorry, I relaxed my attention a short time ago and let him escape" pin-man commented indifferently.

"Lies~" Hisoka purred knowingly. "I'm confident that he implored you, saying 'please I'm going die accept my last wish'. When will you stop being interested in enemies that aren't worth the trouble?~"

The pair talked, to Mari the pair seemed to know each other very well, which was strange. She cocked her head thinking. Pin-man passed Hisoka a useless badge of someone he'd killed. Then she froze, train of thought halting, eyes widening at pin-man took out his pins.

"I can't grow tired of this~" Hisoka purred as she watched in amazement.

Pin-man face and features changed, not in the smooth way she shifted, but more of a bone cracking reshaping change. "Sure, but there are more pleasant things for the one who does it, ahh…I feel better" the stranger spoke.

Even the voice of the man had changed. She moved onto the balls of her feet as she shifted her position to get a better look. The man, had long black hair, the type of hair you could run your fingers though. His skin was pale and eyes were wide and black, Mari found it hard to read him but something about the man made her curious like a cat.

The way he stood, evenly balance and loose, she would put at a guessed that the man was an assassin, he had that air about him. She grinned and licked her lips, she wish she could play with him, but she couldn't do yet anyhow. So she waited.

 _to be continued..._


	13. Chapter 12

_The way he stood, evenly balance and loose, she would put at a guessed that the man was an assassin, he had that air about him. She grinned and licked her lips, she wish she could play with him, but she couldn't do yet anyhow. So she waited._

chapter 12

It took a while but she waited for Hisoka to finally leave the clearing and only then noticed the little mouse following him, poor Gon. She hoped he manged whatever he had planned, he could be quite creative when he wanted to.

When they were out of ear shot, she hopped down into the clearing, towards the heap of earth the no longer pin-man was sleeping, a strange place to sleep she thought. Like a curious animal she circled it, head cocked as she wondered. She grinned and finally, jumped onto the earth pile.

Nothing happened, she frowned as she jumped up and down. Still nothing, she stepped off it disappointed and crouched by it and poked the pile – a pout spread across her face.

"Your no fun" she stuck her tongue at the pile – not that it responded back – before lying back and looking up at the sky. It was alive and filled to the brink with stars. The darken sky glittered with starlight, that just added to the scenery of a light breeze swaying in the trees and the animals shuttling in the undergrowth, the world at peace in that instant. A breath taking peace, shame she couldn't be part of it.

She made her bag into a pillow and took out phone while humming a slow tune to herself, as the night drifted away.

"Don't you ever sleep?" an annoyed voice drifted towards her.

She blinked and changed her position, so that she was face to face with the no-longer pin-man, hands on her chin as she lay on the grassy floor. "Nope, I have a serve class of insomnia, one of the reasons I have medication!" she smiled.

The man, had just his head stuck out of the ground and she must say, he was very, very cute. Her smile widen, "the other reasons?" he inquired in the same annoyed tone.

"Hmm~ well I'm quite unhinged you see" she giggled, then asked. "You want to play?"

"No, Hisoka would be upset with me"

She pouted, "shame~"

She stood and sketched before grinning down at the man, eyes glowing in the dark, "I don't think we have been introduce! I'm Mari nice to meet ya"

"Illumi, I would give you my card in case you needed to me kill someone, however I think you could handle yourself."

She pointed at the man in triumph, "haha, I knew it!" then stuck out her tongue, "see ya later illumi~"

She turned on her kneels and skipped into the night. It took her a while to fine her favourite sliver haired kid – killua. At this point he had already got his badge and was waiting for the week to finished, he was wandering about hand in his pocket slowly but surely making his way towards where the boat of docked.

She grinned as she sneaked up behind him, when she was close enough she picked the boy up wrapped him in her arms, "peek a boo!" she chuckled loudly.

"Mari!" the boy yelled struggling to get out of her bear hug, "will you stop sneaking up on me!"

She grinned putting the boy down, Killua turning a scowled on his face, but it was the tinge of red on his cheeks that she notice. "I can't help myself, your reactions are cute!" she giggled.

She fell into step beside the boy, as they walked in silent. "You got your badge then?" asked killua.

"Yup, when finally he got onto the island, pretty boring though, you?" she asked hands linked together behind her back.

He shrugged, "same, got my other badge. Got to agree with you, this thing is pretty easy"

"What were you expecting?" she asked watching the boy.

"Eh not sure really, I just didn't wanna be at home, it's been pretty fun actually, if not easy"

"Yeah" she smiled at him, he was such a cute kid, before motioning him to follow her back towards the coast.

She settled back into her tree along with killua, who was uncomfortable with the whole situation. He watched as she rummaged about in her bag, she clutched as object at him, he caught it easily and looked down at it. A chocolate bar, he gave a questioning look at Mari who had stuck a lollipop in her own mouth.

How did she know? That his favourite sweets was chocolate? He shrugged unwrapping the chocolate, it wasn't like any poison could do him harm, and he doubted Mari would poison him. She didn't seem the type to poison, well maybe he should say didn't seem to be in the mood to poison him. He was never so sure what to expect with Mari.

Killua leant against the tree and looked up towards the sky, chewing the chocolate bar, it wasn't poisoned. "Where did you get the chocolate from?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, I just picked it up along the way" she grinned.

"You seem to have everything in that bag" he sat up, looking pointy at the bag.

"There's a lot of thing I don't have in this bag though" she cocked her head to the side in thought. She rather not show killua the contestants she didn't need him knowing, it could spoil her fun.

"Like what?" he asked, it having perked his interested.

She put a finger to her lips and leant in, "that's for me to know, little kitten" she whisper in a dark tone.

Killua gulped subconsciously, before turning away. Sometimes she really scared him reminding him of his deadly family. She grinned at his reaction, he was adorable. Silent descended on the pair, as she took out her phone. It had been awhile since she had been civilization and it seemed the right time to ask. She sent out a mass text to all the information brokers she been working with, over the years.

M- _Has any hens lay an egg?_

No response, it seemed the hens haven't been laying any eggs lately, and if they did they have ended in a dead end. She was about to put her phone away, when it vibrated. She looked down.

HAB- _the hen has laid eggs, but the chicks have gone and left the nest._

She grinned, there was still hope it her task. Quickly she sent a messaged back.

M- _even if the chicks have left the nest. The shells can still tell a tale._

HAB- and so they shall.

She giggled waiting for the file to be transferred to her phone for her to decrypt. Killua giving her a weird looked but not asking what the strange girl was laughing at.

to be continued...


	14. Chapter 13

_She giggled waiting for the file to be transferred to her phone for her to decrypt. Killua giving her a weird looked but not asking what the strange girl was laughing at._

chapter 13

The task now finished, meant that Mari and killua had make it back to the boat without any problems. She smiled broadly spotting Gon, it seemed whatever his plan was it worked. She was glad to see kurkipa and Leorio also having made it. She laughed along with them, as they chattered on the boat.

The ninja man had made it, as well as a young archer, an old martial artist. It was obvious Hisoka had made it, even without his badge with Gon had, speaking of Gon- he seem to have changed during the week; she couldn't quiet put her finger on what was wrong with the boy. Other than that, the only downside she noticed was that illumi, had returned to his other form, she frowned eyeing the man, he looked better without the pins.

The reminding contestants had been taken off the boat onto another air ship to be taken to the next location, however during the ride the remanding contestants were asked to meet up president for a conversation, which is where Mari finds herself.

"Sit down" Netero commanded, looking up from his seat.

She sat on the pillow in front of the man and looked about, slightly confused. She fell back, arms out stretch as she studied the ceiling. "Mari, are you okay?" asked Netero.

"I'm fine, your ceiling has a weird pattern to it" she pouted, watching the ceiling.

"Right, it seems you gave our tracker a hard time during the last task" the man chuckled.

She sat bolt upright, "he didn't even want to play! I was sooo bored on that island" her pouted deepening.

Netero laughed at her respond, before returning to topic, "I'd like to ask some questions to know more about you," she cocked her head to the side, "above all, why do you want to become a hunter?"

She frowned in thinking, "hmm, well…" she stopped, thinking again. "At first it was because I needed information that was on the hunter website, and I couldn't be brother to hack it. Then I heard that the exam was pretty interesting, so I thought it would entertain me a bit and now….i think I gain more money from taking part in the exam then experience" she finished truthfully, watching Netero with an honest expression.

"Couldn't be brother to hack?" the man questioned.

She nodded, "I see," the man nodded before continuing, "Among the eight other candidates which one retains most of your attention?"

"Eh? Only choose one?" she exclaimed, stretching her head. "Erm, well I like magician-san, pin-man, killua, Gon, Leorio and kurapika but I can't choose one!"

The man nodded and moved onto the next question, "among the eight other participants who do you want to fight against the least?"

She paused thinking, "depends on the game actually."

"Care to expand on that?"

She nodded, explaining "well if it was a fight to the death without rules then not killua, gon, lerio and kurapika as their not ready yet and it wouldn't be fun. Thought thinking about it no fighting against them in general, they not ready yet, I would love to fight magician-san and pin-man but then again I think they could be entertaining in the long run and I don't want to spoil my fun just yet.." she started to rambled.

"Mari" Netero, clicked his tongue dragging her out of her rambled.

"Yes?"

"That will be all"

"The last trail will be in the form of duels of 1v1"Netero told everyone as he stood beside a covered up board "the groups are the following" he pulled off the covered reviling the line-up.

She blinked looking at it, it was different that the usual line up not equal at all. She turned towards Netero as he explained the rules, "it very simple, one victory and you pass the exam. In other words in this tournament winners quit the game one by one"

She studied the board, head tilting like a cat as Netero continued to explain the rules and answering question. It seemed that only one person would fail the exam, and they had a weird way at calculating the points for the places. She really didn't understand that part. Weapons were allowed, as was torturer however you can't kill your opponent. She frowned at the last bit but didn't complain as she watched the first match Gon vs Hanzo, or as she called him the ninja.

She leant against the wall and watched the match play out, she guessed that Gon was going to win, not because it was stronger that the ninja, as he wasn't be because he was stubborn to fault.

Three hours had passed, and her mood was starting to darken, she could feel the tension in the air as her neck twitched as she tried to contain herself. She felt a presence beside her, as Hanzo uncovered a long blade. "I stop you If you try to save him~" the voice purred in her ear.

"Oh please, sweetheart~ if I really lose it I been taking you all down with me to hell" she purred back with an evil grin across her face.

"We will have to test that, definitely top in the bed~"

She gave him a sly look before turning back towards the match as Gon yelled, "I don't want you to cut my leg, but I don't want to lose!"

She snickered, the ninja looked closely at Gon before moving away, "I've lost, I admit I've lost"

Gon had won, but like stubborn Gon, he refused the ninjas defeat till Hanzo knocked the boy out.

Gon was picked up and carried out the room, the next match began, Mari vs Bodoro.

Shoes off she skipped onto the floor, a smile spread on her face. In front of her was Bodoro, who had a frown on his face, she could tell by the look he was displease and was most likely a gentleman who hated hitting women. "Now on holding out on me mate!" she chuckled.

She cracked her neck and waited for the match to begin.

Bodoro lunged forwards attacking in a series of movements, she danced about dodging them all, making sure only to doge by inches. She might as well give the man some false hope before crushing him. Now all she had to do was come up with a plan to make the man surrender without killing him, tricky.

She flipped back and grinned, "Ah I got it!"

Bodoro paused his assault as she turned taking a metal object out of her bag. It was a gun, however unlike normal handguns this one had an altered barrel and mussel.

"You brought a gun to a fight, how un-honourable you are"

She shrugged at the comment, she hadn't actually brought the gun. Just picked an object in her bag and changed it into what she devised, what an adaptable ability she had. She made a show of checking the magazine and taking off the safety.

She lunged forward, gun in one hand. Flooring the old man, he blinked in surprised as she sat on his chest, her legs trapping his arm to the floor. She grinned devilishly down at the man as she put the mussel of the gun into the man mouth.

He stilled suddenly, "got ya attention now have I~" she purred. "Now let me make something clear before you try anything. You try to move I will pull the trigger" she waved her other hand, "and if your think that I won't coz it will kill you and all that, let me show you something"

She took the gun out of the man mouth, bringing it up to his eyes, showing him the alter barrel and mussel. They were thin, thinner that they would normally be. "This is a special gun, its designed to shoot tiny little needle into the victims," she put the gun back into the man mouth, "show if I were to shoot here," she leaned forward to the man ear, "you would be paralysed for life, say good bye to being a hunter~"

She let the information sink in, a sly smile across her face. His body tensed fist clenching before the man deflated like a balloon. She removed the gun from his mouth and he mumbled something, she frowned, "what was that sweetheart? Speak up"

"I….I give up" he growled in defeat.

She grinned and jumped off the man, spinning she had just passed the hunter exam! The man stood with a new determination on his face, _good_ she thought _grow more and entertain me further_.

"Oh! By the way I wouldn't have shoot ya," she grinned devilishly.

"What..." the man looked at her.

"There's no bullets!" she giggled, at the man dumbstruck expression.

"But…but you checked the magazine and took off the safety" he pointed out.

"That I did but look!" before anyone could stop her, she had put the mussel of the gun into her month and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

Mari couldn't contain herself, she clutched her stomach and brush into a fit of laughter, at everyone stunned expressions. She grinned dangerously and skipped back towards the waiting contestants, everyone still silent in shock.

After a few moments Leorio broke the silence, "are you insane!" the man yelled.

She grinned, eyes sparkled with mischief, "why yes I am, you only just noticed?"

 _to be continued..._

sorry guys for the long update! had a bad case of writers block!

will try and be faster at uploading next time :)

glad your all enjoying it XD


	15. Chapter 14

_After a few moments Leorio broke the silence, "are you insane!" the man yelled._

 _She grinned, eyes sparkled with mischief, "why yes I am, you only just noticed?"_

chapter 14

Mari was bored again, watching the other matches progress, Hisoka didn't seem to be fighting and turning to playing mind games with his opponents, the ninja held no mercy against the young archer who quickly surrendered. Killua being killua, didn't even try to fight against the young archer saying it wasn't going to be fun and quit straight away.

She frowned watching Hisoka match against Bororo, safe to say Hisoka won. The next match would have been Bororo against Leorio but Leorio wanting to become a doctor – said that Bororo needed to recover.

The end of her lips curled as killua and illmui when to begin their match.

What she didn't expect was for illmui to remove his needles.

"b-brother" killua shuttered taking a small step back.

Mari blinked, almost chocking in surprised, _wait brother?_ She had not been expecting than, placing a hand on her chin she let out a small giggled. Now, this was turning into something interesting. So this was killua's older brother, she should have guessed.

"You won't become a hunter because your vocation is to be a killer" illmui commented coldly to killua, as Mari's thoughts spiralled.

"But I want to become friends with Gon" killua spoke his voice quite, eyes downcased.

Mari smiled slightly, killua adorable and completely obvious to the fact he was already friends with them, a fact, which Leorio shouted across to the room towards killua earning illmui attention. "That brothers me, I the other one already thinks he's his friend..." he thought for a moment a hand to his chin, "…Ah I know I just have to kill Gon!"

Her smile dropped into a frown, now that wasn't fun. She couldn't have that, Gon was entertainment he couldn't die yet. He started to walk towards the door having got the information on gon's where abouts, she moved stepping in front of the door, along with the others. She grinned maybe her fight with the older brother would happen early than expected.

Illmui stopped looking at them, "this can't do..." the man muttered.

Killua eventfully gave up and something about illmui reactions caused her to realise. "ah I got it!" she yelled by accident causing everyone to stare as she muttered to herself, "damn, why do the cute one's have a brother complex or are psychopathic, I only need one crazy one with me"

She looked up noticing the stares. She blinked realising she had spoken out loud. She giggled, "oops"

That had happened a day ago, and now she was stared ahead listening to a chairman talk about what knows what, due to the fact that she wasn't actually listening to the man speak, but daydreaming, making plans or remaking old ones. She still had the data provided by HAB, the heavens area brokers, the underground section of the area , so she will have to head their at some point. She also had to deal-

The doors open at the back of the room dragging her out of her thought.

Gon stood in the doorway, anger crossed his face was crystal clear.

Well this was going to be interesting she thought an amused look on her face as Gon stormed passed. "Apologize to killua" Gon demanded, as he stood in front of illmui, glaring at the older man. She listened intrigued by the conversation between the pair, _interesting_.

"Apologize? What for?" illmui blinked his facial expression blank not threaten at all by Gon glare. The younger boy frowned before grabbing illmui fore arm pulling him off his feet.

She grinned, now she wasn't accepting that she thought smugly hearing the crack of bone. She listened lazily to the rest of the discussion about killua and the fairness of it all, hand on her chin as she stared out of the window. Soon a green blob of a man entered; explaining the basics of the hunter licence, she signed silently.

She stood up, heading towards Gon as he spoke to illmui, "tell me where killua is"

"You better renounce" responded illmui with his usual expression.

"You think I'm that kind of guy? Killua is my friend! Whatever it costs I'll find him!"

"…well" illmui paused, "kil, must have gone back home. In kukuru mountain, on top of it is our family residence."

She smiled, so that's where they live? Is that wise, never the less she was defiantly going to paid a visit. She skipped closely behind Gon, Leorio and kurapika as they talked. "So we going his house?" she asked.

"Yeah, but do we even know where kukuru mountain is?" stated Leorio.

"That's the easy part" Mari scoffed, at their confusion. "When you fine it, let me know okay?"

"What where are you going?!" asked Leorio.

"I have something to sort out, met you at the station" she gave a sly smile before, turning skipping away hands laced behind her head.

"Wait! What do you mean station?!" yelled Leorio.

She laughed, "you'll find out, don't worry" she grinned over her shouldered. She did have a job to complete.

She continued down one of the many corridors leading out of the building, head down looking at her phone. It seem that Reinhard Jan miles, didn't do what he was told. Silly man, obviously he didn't take her threat seriously. Ah well, it was his life he was losing.

Pins flow towards her, she waited till the last minute before plucking them from the air. She twisted the pins in her fingers as she turned to face illmui emotionless face and Hisoka closely behind him. "What a lovely surprise, though I must say I can't stay to long" she purred continuing to skip along the corridor, illmui and Hisoka close behind.

"Hmm~ off to steal something little thief?" asked Hisoka.

"More like blow up something" she smirked looking at the man thought the corner of her eye. "You can join in if you want, but I won't be paying you anything"

"I have a job after this" responded illmui.

"What?" Mari to illmui slightly disappointed at the fact, "but then you won't be home for me to visit, shame" she pouted, "I was going to give you your pins back." She said while playing with the pins, flipping them over her fingers.

"You wouldn't even make it to the front door,"

"Try me"

Hisoka chuckled from the other side of her, "I happily join in on the murder, little thief"

"I knew you would join in magician-san"

She sat on the air ship with Gon, Leorio and kurapika, a smile spread across her face. In the distance, smoke took up the sky, it had been a quick job. Reinhard Jan miles had ceased to be and his company wouldn't hunt griffins or any other creature for that matter, not that she had completely drain them for all resources.

"Mari, where did you go?" asked a curious kurapika.

"Oh nowhere, just meeting an acquaintance" she smiled.

"Why do you smell of smoke?" asked Gon, she forgot about his strong sense of smell.

"I can't smell anything" Leorio sniffed at the air.

"Well, Gon, my acquaintance," she pointed to the smoke in the sky, "is in the middle of that"

She leaded back stifling a giggle, not only that but she had also got the number of a certain red headed magician.

 _Who knew that joining the hunter exam would have been so productive?_

 _to be continued..._

hi all!

thanks for sticking with me on this, i been pretty caught up with uni work, and didn't have the energy write! will try to update more :)

hope your all enjoying this and free feel to fave and review! hehe, love ya all! 3


	16. Chapter 15

_She leaded back stifling a giggle, not only that but she had also got the number of a certain red headed magician._

 _Who knew that joining the hunter exam would have been so productive?_

chapter 15

An airship, and train journey later, they landed in a little town closest to the mountain and was joining a tour group that took you to the estate…. Who would have guessed that they would have been a tour group for a mountain home to the world's most dangerous and feared assassins?

They stood in front of the gate to the zoldicks estate, the gates were huge. She craned her neck to get a good look at them as they tour group got off the bus, reading the symbols carved into the stone work. Besides the giant gate stood a smaller more human sized door next to a little gate house with an old stubby man sat inside looking bored.

She tuned out the irritating voice of the bus tour guide, and glanced towards Gon a look of awe on this face as he looked towards the wall and gate, "impressive" Leorio stated from besides the smaller boy.

"From this point, it's the private domain of the zoldicks, so we can't visit the actually house" the tour guided commented with a fake smile.

"But the mountain is still far away from us isn't is! so why?!" Leorio complained pointing toward the missy mountain in the distance.

"It all belongs to the family! All this is the domain of the family" chirped the tour guide. Explaining the subject like she had a thousand times before.

"Miss Guide" Gon put a hand up, "how do you get inside?" he asked innocently.

Mari could see the irritation starting to creep onto her face, "didn't you listen, if you enter you won't come out again alive, it's a killers lair"

"That's a bluff isn't it" a guff voice spoke before behind the tour guide.

Mari eyed them, then rolled her eyes, they didn't seem that strong. She bet they wouldn't last five minutes in a proper ring. She was right, watching the pair rip the door off its hinges then processed to take a random key and open the smaller gate slipping inside.

"Hm, mike will have something other than this usual food once more…." The gate keeper grumbled unfazed by the rough treatment.

She caught a sniff of something before the door crept open, two similar looking skeletons dropped to the floor, but it was the hand like thing that caught her attention. She cocked her head at the sight interested, it had claws and was covered in fur but at the same time reminded her of a canine.

There was screams as behind them, the rest of the tour scrabbled to get back onto the tour bus, "what are you doing get onto the bus?!" someone shouted at the group still stood around the gate keeper.

"Were going to stay here, just leave" Gon pointed to the gate.

Everyone looked confused them but quickly shrugged it off, running and driving quickly away in the bus, not wanting to look back and the skeletons, she understood now why they didn't care about everyone know where they lived, whatever that creature was a very good guard dog. She grinned this was just getting more and more interesting.

"So your killua's friends?" the old man smiled as Gon explained.

She stayed outside of the little house not listening to the conversation but instead examining the wall and the giant gate. She stood directly in front of it, head tilted in a curious fashion, arms crossed over her chest. Hmm, something didn't seem right, her head turned to the other smaller door. Why was there two? One big assed door that was overrated was enough, there no point in the smaller one….

"On the real door there's no lock!" she stepped back, as Leorio rushed to the giant gate and attempted to push it open. The thing didn't budge not even an inch.

She smiled playfully, so that's how! Zoldicks family were becoming more and more interesting. Leorio quickly gave up, a thick layer of sweat covering his brow. The old man stepped forward, "look, the door's nickname is 'door of verification' the ones that can't open this door, do not have the requirements to enter into the zoldicks' domain"

She spotted the nen around him, shifting as he stood up to the door and pushed, the first door opening before quickly snapping back into place. "It gets harder every day, soon I won't be able to push the first door" the old man stated sadly, "if I fail to open the door I will get fired"

"Wait first door?" Leorio comment caught out by the statement.

Mari listened interested in the topic, "there are 7 doors in total. The weight doubles each time the size changes," Leorio gulped, "they were built so that we could open the one corresponding to our strength"

She nodded understanding the consent, "when killua entered he opened up to the third door"

"Oh, interesting…" she muttered still thinking, how many could she open?

"Give me the keys, I shouldn't need to pass a test to meet my friend!" Gon frowned stubbornly.

The old man gulped and shook his head, "no I couldn't let master killua's friends die" speak for yourself Mari thought sourly, Gon pouted.

"You lot stay here, I go get him" Gon stated, pulling out his fishing rod preparing to climb up the wall.

Mari gave his a look, before picking the boy up stopping him from doing anything drastic. "Gon your half as mad as me" she frowned, "but doing that will not help your case in seeing killua, and your arm IS still broken" she reminded him not letting go of the struggling boy.

Kurapika and Leorio signed out in relief, hopefully Mari could knock some sense into the determine stubborn boy.

"how about, I open the door and you can stay at my house, its late and we can met mike on the way?" the old man asked hopefully, he really didn't want to have to explain to master killua why his friends ended up dead.

The door opened and the group slipped inside. Mari skipped behind the group, hand behind her back as she hummed looking about the dark forest. "Mike! Come here mike!" the man called, she heard a rustling as a giant dog like creature stepped out into view. She looked at it eyes wide, "sweet" she whistled, stepping forward.

"You understand Gon? It's a perfectly trained guard dog. There no other animals like this, he's a machine that only listens to the zoldicks"

Gon gulped and paled as he looked into the canines eyes, the man smiled sadly, "come the house is this way"

The group started to follow, but Mari didn't moved watching the creature. Seeing every curve, burning the image into her head, such an interesting creature. She grinned, her teeth mimicking that of the creature in front of her. "Mari! What are you doing? Come on!" Leorio called.

Her head snapped toward him, features back to normal. She chuckled to herself as she ran towards the group.

 _to be continued..._


	17. Chapter 16

_The group started to follow, but Mari didn't moved watching the creature. Seeing every curve, burning the image into her head, such an interesting creature. She grinned, her teeth mimicking that of the creature in front of her. "Mari! What are you doing? Come on!" Leorio called._

 _Her head snapped toward him, features back to normal. She chuckled to herself as she ran towards the group._

chapter 16

"If you're tempted you could have some special training here. Your young and I think in one month you'll sure to be able to open at least the first door" Zebulo suggested, as they sat around a table holding 20kg cups.

Mari was bored… but she understood what the man was suggesting. She leant back the chair and stared out of the window, it's a problem with unripe fruit, as Hisoka up it, they needed to train to become more entertaining but it was sooooo boring waiting for them to become strong, maybe she should have picked more of a fight with him. She inwardly signed, before blinking.

Everyone was staring at her, "what?" she asked confused.

"Were going to accept the training, you joining us?" asked kurapika.

She shrugged, before taking a slip from the cup, "Erm, sure sounds fun?"

As the rest slept sound asleep, Mari lay awake. She could never sleep on her own anymore, lately the only times she never slept was due to the medication. She didn't do enough to make her sleep naturally. It was a shame.

Instead of sleeping Mari sat up in the bed, determine to do something productive with her time. Grading her bag, She rummaged though it bringing out a note book full to the brim of paper articles, photos and extra bits and pieces with she thought was relevance, she flicked though it.

She was close, she could feel it. They couldn't stay hidden forever not when she was cornering them like a king in check.

The next day the group was up bright and early, for a day helping around the house doing their so called 'training', Mari was finding no trouble with the tasks set up and even did extra to keep herself entertain.

By the third day, however Mari was starting to become mischievous in her boredom, and decided to go for a wonder in the forest while Gon, Leorio and kurapika carried out their bits of training. She skipped though the undergrowth looking about for mike, she hadn't see him since that day and she was very very bored. How long would it take for them to be able to open the door?

She hoped it shouldn't take too long. She signed watching the bird's flight overhead. She straighten slightly, listening to the rustle of leaves behind. She smirked turning towards the giant dog making its way thought the overgrowth behind her.

A thought stuck her, didn't the old man mention something about the dog eating them if they didn't open the door…

She frowned, not wanting to kill the interesting creature. She turned heading back towards the cabin, it seems she would be opening the door tonight to say hello to mike. Her walk turning into a skip before hoping into the tree and dancing in the brackets.

Later that night, while everyone was fast asleep she sneaked out the cabin. The moon was full and high above her in the clear sky as she walked silently thought the undergrowth heading towards the gate. She made it to the gate in no time, stood in front of it she debated her best course of action. He old man that said that mike wouldn't attack anyone who opened the gate who was entering. So really she would have to open from the other side….

She cocked her head and looked up, towards the moon. The wall was tall but it wouldn't be impossible to climb. She took a few steps back before jumping, she soared in air weightless, hair whipping about, before the top of the wall rushed towards her. She grabbed it with one hand before landing gracefully like an acrobat, turning on her toes she looked back towards the mountain.

The moonlight gave it an eerily look, as the trees stood silent with only an occasional birds still awake. She smirked, eyes gleaming in the moonlight, time to see what she could do. She took a step back and dropped on the wall.

As she landed she sense something in the back of her head. She scanned the woods around the gate, someone was there she could feel them watching, but couldn't pinpoint his/her or even its location. As suddenly as the sensation appeared it vanished. Mari frowned put the thought to the side, she would deal with that later.

She place her hands on either side of the gate, waiting a moment before letting herself breath out before pushing. The gate groaned it defiance as it moved. She looked up and grinned, _interesting at least I'm not losing my touch_ , she thought slipping through the gate before it snapped shut. _Now she could play with the oversized puppy;_ she giggled skipping thought the forest.

"Mike~ where are you? Come out and play~ I'm bored~" she sung to herself and the night air.

After ten minutes and mindless wandering she found mike, he was lay out and the ground, staring at her as she entered his view. She skipped towards him, and sat crossed legs in front of his head. He was an interesting creature but it looked like he didn't want to play.

She frowned, cocking her head in thought. Then froze, that feeling of being watched hit her again.

Mike shifted slightly but didn't move as mari stood. Looking for the source. She couldn't pinpoint it. She pouted before closing her eyes letting her other sense take over, she blocked out the sounds of rustling of the wind, and the wildlife surrounding her feeling the nen slip out and search the area for her. This personal was good at hiding maybe even a nen user? What was the skill again zestu? That could hide someone presence.

A figure flashed in her mind, could it be? He said he was doing a job but he would have to come home to get another one right? She opened her eyes and grinned deviously. She hoped she was right, she felt a shift in the atmosphere. Her head turned sharply, eyes widening

"I know your there why don't you come out and play?" she called circling on the balls of her feet.

She got no response, she chuckled darkly. "Don't worry I wait till you want to play! You can't pass without me knowing but I think you already know that don't you?"

Again no response. She moved round and sat in between mikes legs getting comfortable before pulling a game console out of her bag. Mari hummed having plenty of time to waste, "I literally have everything in this bag including the kitchen sink" she giggled turning on the game.

She hummed to herself as she played, it was a new game some MMO RPG game that had took her interested. A messaged pop up, she clicked on it.

 _Long-time no see_ , it read.

 _Been busy, bored and can't sleep,_ she responded quickly typing.

The sender was someone who she presumed to be a neet, he, for she knows it was a he was one of the only players being to keep up with her and someone even beat her in the game, without cheating. His username was spider_6_shal which was unusual but not that strange in the universe of gaming, takes hers for example, The_devil's_daughter.

 _Ah I see fancy a match? Got a new move I want to try._

 _Sure, though I'm abit rusty_. She typed back, a smile creeping across her face.

She continued playing on the game for the past two nights sat leading against the fur of mike who seemed unfazed by the girl's presents. The feeling of being watched still not moving; she was quite happy though annoyed by the fact she couldn't pinpoint the person.

There was a ringing sounds, she took out the alarm and signed clicking the alarm off. _Was it time already?_ Turning the game off and placing it back inside the bag, Mari quickly made a note before popping the medication into her mouth from the little tub.

 _Shame, my little spy gonna move off now_ she thought as darkness consumed her mind.

to be continued...

hey guys!

hope your enjoying the story, i gotta say i been suffering from major writers block :( or this would have been uploaded quicker

feel free to review and hopefully i be able to get rid of the writers block and continue writing :)


	18. Chapter 17

_Shame, my little spy gonna move off now she thought as darkness consumed her mind._

chapter 17

As the girl stilled in sleep, a form merged from the shadows. It glanced toward mike before looking back to the girl. It stepped forward crouching in front of her, long black hair fell past his pale face as he eyed the note –

 _Dear spy_

 _I just took my meds! . shame we won't be able to play,_

 _Though I must warn please no blood lust, I may accidentally kill you which wouldn't be fun at all :/_

 _Happy hunting!_

 _Mari x_

He turned on his heels towards mike, "mike, it isn't good to get attached" he spoke coldly. The canine, looked the other way as illmui picked the sleeping figure up her bag in hand. It was surprising how light the girl was considering what she capable of, one hand under her knees while the other one on shoulders as he walked back toward the cabin. He knew the killua so called friends were training to past the door of verification, killua didn't need friends and the sooner they understood the better.

Her head dropped against his shoulder, her hair swaging slightly as they walked. Illmui looked towards the cabin, face neutral in thinking.

Soon enough he had placed her on the bed, placing the note on the bedside cabinet next to it. He was about to drop the bag to the floor before pausing, he was quite interested in the gun she used during the hunter exam, it wasn't something he saw every day.

He opened it and had a look, he didn't let himself raise an eyebrow at the sight instead stayed emotionless. Inside the bag, were a number of different types of sweets-chocolates, her roller skates, a note book full to the brim of bits of paper, a strange glass box, plastic doctor gloves as well as items- which he guessed from when Hisoka was talking about the girl stolen goods which she hadn't sold off yet.

No gun.

He checked the side pockets, game console, his pins and her medication which he placed on the cabinet along with the note. He would have frowned but kept his face neutral, he doubted she would have given up on the weapon it was quite handy but there was no deining that the weapon wasn't there.

Illmui glanced towards the medication- he wanted to know what made her tick. The first step to manipulating someone fine out what drives them, makes them trick, who knows she could even help bring killua back home.

He opened it taking two of the small tablets from inside, placing them inside a small plastic bag before replacing the medication into the bag. The next thing he looked at was the note book, he could tell the book was overflowing with extra bit of paper.

He flicked thought it, then stopped back-tracking to one particiapuar article that caught his attention.

ISLAND GONE ROUGE!

Island disappears after its local volcano explodes, expertents say it's impossible against all logical, however it has disappears. It was a small island own by the J.G.A also known as the J genetics association, with their main laboratories stationed there. No survivors were found…

The rest of the article had been ripped away, he checked he date the article was from four years ago. He scanned it again, this time noticing scribble of hand writing, it faintly circled the volcano explodes with the comment 'oops'.

He paused and listened hearing the scuffle of movement beone the door. He placed everything back into her bag, before placing it on the floor. Leaving the note on the bedside cabinet he turned to leave before pausing. Glancing back towards the girl.

Her jumper had risen up on her legs, showing off the black straps with her scalpels attracted, he needed to find out more if he was going to use her, maybe his father knew something about the J genetics association. Illmui left the sleeping girl but not before leaving her a present.

A few moments later four people piled into the girl's room surprised to see her sleeping on the bed. Zebulo moved forward to wake the sleeping girl, "wait!" kurapika called, stopping the man.

"What is it?" the confused men asked.

"She's probably taken her medication" the blonde commented while Gon picked up the note.

"Yeah, kurapika she's taken it, let's let her sleep" the boy showed it them.

"What about the training?" Zebulo asked wanting to confirm something.

"I'm sure you noticed Zebulo, she doesn't need the training" Leorio commented before leaving the room, his face red from the sight of the sleeping girl.

"You're late" Silva Zoldyck commented stepping in time with his eldest son, "you were due back two days ago"

"My apologies father, I was delayed." Responded illmui straight faced.

"Care to explain" Sliva glanced towards his son,

"Of course, I'm sure your aware of killua's so called friends training to pass to the gate"

"Yes, I have been informed of the matter their training at the moment to open the gate"

Illmui nodded, "one of them was opening the gate while I was coming home, she's dangerous and the one who caused the delay"

"How dangerous?"

"I doubt she would attack us, she taken a liking too killua. She's unstable as Hisoka"

Sliva paled slightly, "did she open the gate?"

"Yes father"

"How many?"

"All of them father"

They continued to walk in silence, both members of the zoldycks thinking, it was finally illmui who broke the silence, as they stepped into Silva office, "father, do you know who J genetics association are?"

Silva turned sharply towards his oldest son, "they were a company altering genetics using unethical methods. They asked us at one point to train their guards which we declined, they backed by the mafia. Why do you ask?"

"One of the articles, the girl, Mari had"

His father nodded. "How did you get passed her illmui?"

"She had to take her medication, father, it completely shuts her body down" he took out the plastic bag with the medication in, "would I be able to send these off to see what they contain father?"

"Of course, illmui" illmui began to turn before his father called, "and son I want a full report before you go on your next assignment"

"Of course father" and with that he left.

Silva leaned back in his chair, "Mari…what a troublesome person for my family to have met"

 _to be continued..._


	19. Chapter 18

_Silva leaned back in his chair, "Mari…what a troublesome person for my family to have met"_

chapter 18

A few days later Mari awoke, she blinked on discovering herself in her bed. She sat up and stretched before looking about. Bag on the floor, note on the carbnet, herself on the bed. She frowned, doubting that Gon and that lot would have brought her not after seeing the aftermath of when someone tried to wake her last time. No this would have been someone who already knew…

Her eyes darted towards the pin hidden beside the pillow, she picked it up grinning. She twisted it on her finger tips and gave a small chuckled, it seems her little spy had already moved on shame.

At the 10 day mark, Gon arm was fitted which surprised everyone.

In two weeks Leorio opened the first door.

After 20 days, both Gon and kurapika had opened one door and Leorio had two. Though she had been asked to open the gate she declined leaving the males confused, technically she didn't need to but they didn't know that.

They were finally ready to head up to the zoldyck residence. Saying goodbyes, the group walked up the path that zebluno had pointed out, Mari was skipping in front of the group was first to notice the dark skinned girl. "Leave" the girl ordered

"You are on private property, you're not allowed to be here, leave"

Mari zoned out watching the tree line, the girl didn't looked like she was going to move anytime soon. Gon walked up to her and step over the line, she stuck out with a cane and he flew backwards.

"Don't interfere let me fight!" the boy shouted getting back to his feet, "we don't have any intention of fighting against you, we just want to see killua"

"Whatever the reason I obey only the master" the girl spoke raising her Cain as Gon walked forward.

An hour passed of Gon being thrown due to the cain, when Mari sense someone was watching them. But this time she knew where they were.

She stepped behind Leorio and materlize a note before placing it lightly on his back. Before disappearing, they wouldn't notice for a while shame she wouldn't be able to see their faces we they finally did notice, as they were concentrating mainly on Gon and the girl.

Mari swung up into the trees watching the little spy, she could tell whether it was a boy or a girl, but whoever it was, was wearing a black kimono and had jet black shoulder length hair. She grinned slyly as she crept up behind the figure, before whisper slowly, "why aren't you a cutie~"

The reaction was instantaneous the figure spun swiping at her with a fan, Mari jumped backwards the smile never leaving her face. "Ah~ you're a girl!" she commented with a grin.

The figure bristled slightly, "I'm a boy"

Mari cocked her head, "are you sure?" she spoke mockingly.

The boy didn't let commented affect him, just watched her coldly as she continued to speak. "I'm Mari, nice to meet ya. Just here to visit killua is he home?"

"Leave, Ni-san isn't meeting anyone"

"Ni-san?" Mari question before giggling eyes widening in surprise, "no way! You're his little brother?!"

"Leave" the boy commented more boldly, holding the fan up to his face.

She stopped giggling, before giving him sly grin, "no can do, sweetie, but since you're his brother I won't hurt you"

Mari vanished, only to reappear behind the boy striking on the neck. She caught the boy and picking him up she check his vitals. Good just out cold. She took a leaf out of Gon's book, using her nose to follow the boys scent back up to the house.

She broke into the house, passing thought a now open window still caring the unconcouise boy. She gave him a small smile, he looked like a child version of illmui but had air like killua. She hummed to herself as she walked towards what she guessed as the boy's room. She placed him in the bed, leaving him to his dreams.

Maybe she will come back and play with him at some point.

Meanwhile with Gon-

Gon stood directly in front of canary, "you're not like mike. You can do whenever you want to hide your feeling you still have a heart"

She looked at Gon with surprised and worry as he continued to speak with his face swollen, "when I pronounced the name of killua for a fraction of a second, your eyes gave an impression of gentleness"

"Please…" canary spoke quietly, tears threatening to pour, "please save killua-san!"

A shot rang out and canary lay still on the floor, heads snapped towards the sound of a voice, "what could this employee have told you?"

A women stepped into view, her face was covered in bangedes and she wore clothes in a Victoria style with an eltronica band across her eyes, "first killua and now my baby kullato has gone missing" the women mumbled before returning her attention to the group.

"You are Gon aren't you? I heard about you from illmui. We told killua what you being in the domain about three weeks ago. I'm going to repeat to you word by word what killua requested me to tell you. 'It's a real pleasure for me that you came, but right now I can't meet you sorry"

The group ignore the women's rant and turned towards the still canary, "she's just fainted" confirmed Leorio.

"That's good" commented helping Leorio

"Why can't we see killua?"

"He's implored that isolated upon himself. Consequently when will he decide to go..." there was a beeping sound from the eltronia band, "but?! Father why are you disturbing me?!"

It seems someone was talking to the women, "no! You shouldn't untie him!"

"I'm not letting my baby go again!" the women yelled before turning away from the group and heading back into the woods.

Canary stirred before sitting up, "I'm going to lead you to the intendants house" she spoke weakly, "there's a phone directly linked to the residence"

"That's great!" Gon yelled jumping up into the air, "we can go and see killua now!"

"First we need to sort out your face Gon, Mari do you have the bam from before?" asked Leorio looking around for their female friend.

Who was nowhere in sight,

"Mari?" they all looked about in shock at noticing the disappearance of one of their friends.

"Leorio, your back" kurapika pointed, spotting the note.

"What?!" said man yelled trying to get hold of it.

"It's from Mari!" Gon smiled having got it first, "it says, hey guy, I wonder how long it took for you to notice that I'm missing! I would have loved to see your faces! But I got bored and when for a wander, don't worry about me, I meet up with you soon, love Mari" he concluded.

Leorio signed, a head in hand, "she's more of a child than Gon" he muttered.

"Let's go than" responded kurapika, "she said she'll meet up with us, I'm sure she be okay"

"Sure!" Gon grinned, as the group followed canary moving closer to meet their friend

Back to Mari –

She walked the halls of the zoldyck with a slight skip in her step, this was sooo interesting, she hadn't met anyone along the way and there wasn't a whisper of signal presence around her. She grinned as she felt the vibration of voices drift towards her from farther down the corridor.

"Your too soft on him grandpa! That's why he's rebelling!" one of the voices shouted,

"He's particular, mullkui what do you think of his strength?" an older voice spoke calmly as she drew closer.

It was then that she realised that the voices were heading towards her, she frowned before jumping up lodging herself against the wall and ceiling. Better not get caught now, she needed to help killua she wasn't going to let the adorable toy leave her that quickly.

She smiled, eyes watching as the pair walked below her. One was very fat, the corners of her lips dipping slightly he didn't look very fun, he had black hair and was basically round. The other man however, had white hair, an aging face and with his hands behind his back.

"Not much to say, he's impressive..."

She could only guess who the pair was talking about, her bets where on killua from the word 'rebelling' she listen in, hoping that they would relive his location. She dropped to the ground quietly and followed behind them, keeping her distance a small smile on her face she hadn't do something this hard in a while, the pair had obviously had training and to a high level at that. She better kept up her guard.

"Concerning talent he's the most gifted in the entire history of the zoldyck family. Mama also agrees on that point but as a killer he failed. He's capricious. The family never borne the ones who make friend. He's weak psychologically"

She frowned from her hiding point as the fat one bad mouthed killua, "yes, certainly" the older male agreed.

"You know, if I'm trusted on that point, I don't fear anything nor anyone" the fat one pointed to himself.

Mari snorted at the comment then froze, watching as the pair as could have sworn the older man had heard the snort but there wasn't anything in his moment.

They carried on walking talking about bombs, well the fat one was but the older man was just listening to him talk and commenting every now and then.

They weren't being much help in her task of finding killua, so she waited til the pair stood at a cross section in the hallway. It would be easier to leave if thing would turn sour she would rather not upset killua because she harmed his family.

She appeared behind them before speaking up, "erm, excuse me?"

The fat one jumped at the sound of her voice, "who are you!" he yelled,

Whereas the older man turned slowly a smirk on his face, "finally decided to join us miss?" he asked.

She grinned pointing towards the man, "I knew you noticed my snort!" she laughed much to the distaste of the fat man.

"Who the hell are you? Don't ignore me!" the fat man yelled pointed a chubby finger at her face.

She put her hands up in mock defeat, "hey, hey~ no need to get aggressive Mr-I-don't-fear-anyone"

The fat man's face turned red, "why you-"

"You must be Mari, correct?" a cold voice from behind her commented.

"Hai~ hai~ are correct, hmm let me guess" she cocked her head looking at the man.

He was tall, had white hair like killua, and very muscular, she smirked, "your killua's dad," she pointed to him before turning to the other too, "You're his grandpa," she said pointing to the older man "and your" she started with a smirked, "his fat uncle?"

"I'm his older brother!" the fat male yelled, she giggled.

"No way!" she mocked putting a hand to her mouth not doing much to hide the large smile, "you really need to lose some weight, its making you look older" she sniggered.

He growled, his angered raising as she continued, "And here I thought it would be hard to manipulate you" she signed.

"Stop it milluki" the father spoke from behind her and she cocked her head, watching the man from the corner of her eyes an amused expression across her face, he turned to her. "Sliva, and that zeno"

"Hello, nice to meet you" she nodded to zeno before turning to sliva. "Say you know where killua is?"

"He's just left" the man stated easily.

"Oh darn it, I wanted to see his face as I show him some baby photos I found" Mari pouted.

"Father!" a women's voice called from down one of the corridors. "Why did you let my baby killua go?"

Mari put it at a guess that this women was killua mother, hm she mused since killua gone there was no need for her to be here any longer better leave….

She took a small step back but stopped as zeno put a hand on her lower back, "why don't you stay a bit longer" he murmured to her. Darn it.

She stuck her tongue out at him, he gave a chuckled.

"…for he is my son" sliva told his wife calmly.

"And I can't find kalluto anywhere!"

Kalluto….why did that sound similar…..oh

Zeno watched Mari intently with amusement in his eyes, what an interesting child we have here completely unfazed by being surrounded by powerful zoldyck.

"It kalluto a boy about yere height wearing a kimono?" she asked gaining the attention of the group of zoldycks.

"Yes" the women lips turned into a thin line.

"Ooh, I put him into bed a while ago, he was watching us so I said hello, then had to knock him out and brought him back. Don't worry he's okay though, killua would hate me if I accidently harm his family" she stated simply head cocked to one side.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Mari, nice to meet ya!" she grinned at the women, who frowned at her. "And since all this is cleared up, do you mind if I leave now?"

"On one condition," zeno spoke from besides her, who had shown an interest in the child.

"Which is?"

"Show us your nen"

"Sure" she answered in a heartbeat, moving to stand between zeno and the wife.

She lifted one hand up and turned her nen into a gun, but before they could ask anything, her other hand grabbed the knife in the women's corset and showed it them before turning that to into a gun. She grinned at their masked faces – they were defiantly related to killua – before turning the items back.

She handed the knife back towards the women who took it gingerly glaring at her though the bangdes and eltornica band.

"So your nen-"

"Oh nononono~" she purred shaking her finger at zeno "you asked only that I show you, not answer any questions"

"Very true, you may go"

She turned away before she remember something she rummaged in her bag, "oh~ can you return these to illmui for me? He keeps leaving them in strange places~" she purred, handing zeno the needles she had collected over the course of the exam. Opting not to tell them where she found the last one.

Hidden in her thigh strap with her scalpels.

She gave zeno a smile before turning away, "Mari" sliva called.

She looked at him over her shoulder, "it's the other way"

Mari pouted, stopping before changing direction. "Well, it's not like I live here"

 _to be continued..._

its a long chapter i know :)

glad your all enjoying it, been stuck with university work!


	20. Chapter 19

_Mari pouted, stopping before changing direction. "Well, it's not like I live here"_

chapter 19

Mari actually manged to get out of the Zoldyck residence without resorting to breaking any windows, on the contrary a butler had popped up telling her he had been order to escort her out and to the butler house, where the rest of the group where.

"Gon! Plus Leorio and kurapika!" she heard the similar voice of killua shout as she entered the building.

"Are we after thoughts?" she heard Leorio moan as Gon and killua started to exchange stories.

She grinned sneaking forwards, going ahead of the butler and into the room. She appeared behind the boys much to anyone's surprised and crush them in a bear hug, spinning them around. "MARI!" the group yelled as she laughed.

"Aww killua, still adorable as always" she smirked as she stopped spinning.

"Mari put us down" pouted killua, a slight blush spread across his face.

"Sure" she smiled, instantly dropping the pair. They landed softly on their feet, Gon grinning at her, while killua frowned slightly. She leaned over the pair frowned slightly arms crossed over her chest taking a good look at the pairs faces. "Really Gon? You look a mess, you been playing without me? That's not fair!"

The boy in question scratched the back on his head a cheesy grin on his face, "sorry,"

"It's alright kiddo" she stated rustling the boys hair.

"Mari! Where did go disappeared off to?!" Leorio yelled concern written across his face.

 _Aw the cute_ she thought smugly, a smirk on her face. "Just went for a wander, no need to get your nickers in twist"

"We better go before mother changes her mind" killua commented off handily, giving Mari a vary look.

They fell into step behind the others who were happily talking, cheerful at seeing killua again.

"What did you do?" Asked a suspicious killua.

"Nothing much really I did go for a wander, just didn't mention that it was in your house." She saw his eyes widen for a Mili-seconded before returning to normal as she continued. "You have a really nice house by the way" she grinned.

Gon bounded over dragging killua away from her. She smiled at the sliver haired boy, he looked over a shoulder having a look that said their conversation wasn't over with. She giggled to herself, she wouldn't dream on it she still hadn't to show him the pictures she found.

All for her entertainment.

His reactions where too cute to miss.

The group successfully made their way to the town, without an indecent. Which was surprising considering who they were.

"What do you have to do?" Mari zoned back too to the conversation; interested as killua asked Gon.

"Well, first thank the people who helped me, I'm gonna try to contact Kaito and give him back what he lost…" he paused hands in pockets as he went to take something out, "and most important for me."

Mari's eyes widen, a grin on her face as she saw what Gon was holding, Hisoka badge. "Give this tag back to Hisoka and put my fist in his face with it! I've decided not to use my hunter card until I've done this!"

Killua pulled a knowingly face, "and do you know where Hisoka is?"

Gon froze, realising he didn't know where Hisoka was. Mari chuckled at the boy's expression, she could easily find out where the magician was but it would be more interesting for Gon to fine out himself.

Kurapika signed from beside her as they walked, "I know, Gon…"

"How could you know?" Leorio questioned.

"Because he told me"

Leorio paused head turned slightly towards his friend, "at that time…"

"After the meeting I asked what he knew, he said, I'll wait for you on September the 1st in York shin city"

Mari was confused, what had Hisoka known that kurapika needed information for. She pouted, at least they had something to work towards. "The 1st of sept? That's over 6 months from now?!" Gon exclaimed.

"York shin city? What's going on there?"

"Lots of things" Mari mumbled a sly grin spread across her face, "but I think the thing Hisoka may be referring to is the biggest auction in the world. It sells literally everything and is held between the 1st and 10th"

"Mari is correct, but that's all I know." Kurapika responded stopping his walk, a thoughtful look turning to determination, "I'm going to leave you here"

"Aww why?" Mari moaned, head dropping.

"I have to save money to join the auction sale. From now on, I'm going to look seriously for some work as a hunter" he gave him a small smile.

Leorio nodded, "then me too, I will return home. Pass the entrance exam, use this and become a doctor. Got to study hard!"

Gon grinned, as the group stood in a circle, "We'll meet again in York shin on September 1st!"

Mari stood just behind Gon and killua as they waved off kurapika and Leorio, "and then there was three" she sung merrily.

She had come up with a few ideas of what Gon and killua was gonna do next, she wanted to know before she headed to the information brokers under the celestial tower.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Gon who was a little upset that the group was spitting up.

She laughed at Killlua's reaction, as he started to explain things to the naive boy. She raised an eyebrow at Killua's drawing he had given the ninja guy more credit than needed. "Ne! Mari what about you?" she looked at Mari with a confused look.

"What about me?" she responded head cocked slightly.

"Where are you on this?!" Gon exclaimed unable to keep the grin off his face.

"Erm…" she looked down on this, "hmm, let go with….similar to Hisoka"

The pair stare at her, faces paling slightly. She grinned at their responses, before feeling her phone vibrate. She took it out stepping away from the two boys to take the call.

"Yolle~" her purred reconsidering the caller.

"We've got work for you, when will be to coming in?" the annoyed voice from the other end of the phone asked.

"Soon, dearie soon!" she giggled, "don't worry about it, anything interesting?"

"An few exterminations and other bit and bobs"

"Ah, coolio. Right gotta go see you soon sweetie" Mari grinned before hanging up turning back to the pair of boys it seemed that they had come to a conclusion.

"Sooo?" she asked, stepping in-between the two boys.

"Were going to the celestial tournament! For training and earning money" Gon said excitedly.

Her grin widen, "what about you?" killua asked, looking curiosity at the female.

"I got some business in the same city as the tower so I will join ya"

They all grinned heading for a new adventure.

 _to be continued..._

 _hey all!_

 _thanks for all the reviews! been so encouraging and helpful!_

 _will update as soon as i can_

 _glad your all enjoying it :)_


	21. Chapter 20

_"I got some business in the same city as the tower so I will join ya"_

 _They all grinned heading for a new adventure._

chapter 20

As soon as the group entered the city, they headed straight for the tower. You wouldn't miss it – for it was the tallest building by far in the city. As they lined up, Mari lifted her hood up over her head and to hide her face, earning weird looks from killua.

"What?" she asked smirking.

"You know what" he responded giving her a look.

The smirked turned into a wide grin, "they don't like me here," she shrugged, "that's why I won't be joining you in there"

Killua narrowed his eyes slightly, there was something else going on he knew it, instinct told him so. "Don't worry" she commented, "You'll find out soon enough"

The sliver haired boy pouted, but didn't respond as the line in front of them moved.

Soon enough the boys stood in front of the reception, a kind looking women smiled and passed them the forms to file out. Her smile disappeared as soon as she spotted Mari who stood behind them, the women eyes flickered to something they couldn't see before a nervous smile returned to her lips, "please fill out this form with the required information"

The boys nodded proceeding to file out the forms, not noticing the women's sudden nervousness.

Shadows loomed up behind them, Mari looked up at the men from under her hood. "Hey boys~" she purred, gaining the attention of those around them. "Can I help ya?"

"You're not welcome here" one of them responded.

There was three of them, tall and wide in black suits with sun glasses and shortly cut dark hair. All three of them were identical. She pouted, crossing her arms before tilting her head back to get a better look at them, "aww I was only giving my friends some good luck, no need to get stressy about it"

"You're not welcome, please leave" the man on the left stated.

This time she turned fully towards the man, "what you gonna do if I don't?" she asked sweetly, a smile dancing across her face.

The men tensed before the one on the right spoke up, "ma'am, please leave. Let's not cause a seen"

"I jest I jest," she giggled before turning to the pair of boys, "gonna have to go now, don't worry I get in touch" she winked at killua, "see ya soon"

Mari walked out the building of the tower closely followed by the three men, "ma'am?" the one who spoke up last called when she was far enough from the tower. She turned towards them, "try not to get caught next time"

She grinned before turning fully away, a hand waving towards the man. Obviously he knew who she was. Or what she was capable of.

She quickly doubled back into an alleyway, checking the coast was clear she changed her appearance. Brown unruly hair to straight blonde with a black ribbon. Red hoddie to black and white gothic Lolita dress that came up to her knees, white tights and black heeled bucketed shoes. Her bag changed into a black parasol, with she placed on her shoulder opened as to hide her from the sun. Her skin became lighter and eyes greener, face thinner. The only thing that didn't change was the necklace around her neck.

All in all Mari looked like a different person. She stepped out of the alleyway heading back towards the tower, she had to see Gon and killua again before she began working. She giggled to herself, wondering how they would attract to this appearance.

Mari walked back into the lobby of the tower, heading straight to the elevator, where she let her aura do the work, as she searched for the presence of the two boys.

The lift dinged, as it came to the 50th floor, _already this far hu_? She stepped out to find the boys.

She walked up behind them, a small smile on their faces, "now how should I act today?" she mumbled as killua and Gon started talking to another boy. He looked to be their ages if not younger.

"Killua-sama and Gon-sama, I presume?" she spoke softly, even her voice had changed to that of one of the higher class.

Both boys jumped and turned towards her, "whose asking?" responded killua cold, with a look of distrust on his face.

"Pardon the intrusion, Mari-sama asked me to deliver something, she did however inform me of how you would reaction. No need to be alarmed, I am just passing this on" she produced a piece of paper and handed it to the sliver haired boy.

"Her message, 'phone me, you better keep in touch killua or I'll take all your chocolate' that is all, have a good day, killua-sama and Gon-sama" she curtsied slightly before turning away.

"Why did she only mentioned you?" Gon moaned.

"A big give away would be that she knows I have a phone and you don't" killua snickered before turning back towards the other boy.

The women grinned as she stepped into the lift, clicking onto the lower floors of the building, where she was going most didn't know existed unless you where floor 200th and of a certain age.

The lift binged open to the underground bar and nightclub, the blonde stepped out into the room. Due to it being early morning the place wasn't exactly open, there was an however occasional fighter, already drinking.

She headed towards the back, no one taking much notice of her as walked though, parasol slung over her shoulder. She smiled spotting the person she had been looking for, she slipped into the seat opposite him. The man scowling at her.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Mari-sama sends her apologies, she unable to make it to the building today" she spoke softly still smiling at the man.

He signed, putting a hand to his face, "try not to get caught next time"

"Of course kida-sama!" she nodded head bobbing.

"Mari has got five requests, one information hunt, two heists and lastly two exterminations" he said putting a brown folder onto the table between them.

"Any time limits?" she asked, taking a quick peek at the contents.

"None, put the information need to be collected first, if you wouldn't mind." He took a slip of his drink.

"Thanks, kida-sama see you soon" she stood, putting the brown envelope under her arms before walking out of the tower a smile across her face.

-Later that night-

Mari in her normal form, smiled as her phone ringed. The wind blow at her hair as she shifted slightly, sending the call though her headset. "Hey, killau! Finally decided to call?"

"Oh shush, Mari! What was that thing this morning?!" he demanded down the phone.

She laughed, "oh that? Well few years back, I entered the tower in a competition with the floor masters. Even though in was in the rules, I kind of killed them all. Owner of the tower weren't toooo happy about it so they banned me from entering. Normally I can get in without much trouble"

"What really?" she heard Gon gasped on the other end, before killua told him to shush.

"Now boys, what do you want?"

"Where are you right now?" Gon asked

"I'm at work sweetie" she grinned at the naïve boy.

"Doing what?"

"This and that, at the moment I'm just swinging around" she giggled, swinging her legs in the air around her.

"Right," killua unsure with her answer, "you know what Nen is?"

"Nen?"

"Yeah nen"

She paused, moving the camera in her hand about, "I know abit, why?"

"Just wondering" killua responded, telling her about the encounter with ping and what he had told them about nen.

She nodded, remembering about what Hisoka had told her in trick tower. "Yeah sounds like what I heard too, can't help you much with thought."

She could hear the pout in his voice as killua commented, "Fine then, I leave ya to work"

"Killua wait, let me know if you find out anything more on nen, and kiddo?"

"Yeah?"

"Phone me when you reach the 190th floor, k?"

"Sure, Mari!" she heard Gon yell, she chuckled.

"Good luck guys!" she said before hanging up, concentrating on her job at hand.

She currently was sat, hanging in the shadows of a suspension bridge taking photos of some boat party's below, in a vase network of ropes. Information hunting jobs always paid the best. She had been asked to take photos to identify everyone party member face, she was unsure as to why but she could always guess.

to be contniued...

i'm sooo glad you guys are enjoying reading this as i am creating it!

i'm a tad ill at the moment so updates may be longer then i want it to be :/

happy hunting guys! XD


	22. Chapter 21

_She currently was sat, hanging in the shadows of a suspension bridge taking photos of some boat party's below, in a vase network of ropes. Information hunting jobs always paid the best. She had been asked to take photos to identify everyone party member face, she was unsure as to why but she could always guess._

chapter 21

She didn't heard from the boy's par an occasional text informing her of which floor they were on in the tower. Currently the pair was on 170th floor, and hasn't discovered anything else about nen – which wasn't surprising.

She was currently on a job, in a strip club looking nothing like herself. But that was the point of being undercover.

She weaved in and out of the crowd, a tray of empty bottles in her hand as she did her cover up job, tonight she had a lovely exterminating job of one of the clubs most riches clients. Fun. She smiled playfully, as she spotted the target. He leant against the bar a cocktail in hand and two stripers on each arm, a cocky smile covered his face. Thinking that no one could touch him.

She blinked, taking another look at the bar before grinning, "Well~ this is interesting..." she whistled spotting the similar red head.

She hadn't expected him to be here.

Slowly but steady, she made her way to the bar. More precisely towards Hisoka, "hey, hot stuff~" she purred, an arm circled round the man toned back. He was wearing similar clothes to that of the hunter exam, but different colour, he stood out less.

He turned towards her slowly a smirk on his face, eyes ranking her up and down. She wasn't surprised, she was basically wearing just underwear.

She was wearing a tight black and firely red corset, a small pair of black lace thongs and holey fish net stockings. To top it off, on her feet were dangerous high black heels with blood red spikes, and her cross necklace that sat snugly in-between her pushed up breast.

"And the kitty decided to make an appearance~" the man purred back.

She gave him a small pout, "I'm not kitty" she leant towards him, hands on hips. Giving him a good view.

"You're as adorable and innocent as one~" he purred back, as if he was toying with her.

She had station herself in-between Hisoka and her target just waiting for the right moment to slip the poison into the man's drink.

"You wanna have some fun?" she purred moving closer to the magician.

"I'm not interested in weaklings" he stated slightly taking a slip from his pink coloured cocktails.

She stood there waiting a small pout on her face, "go away, now little kitty" she gave him a smirk that made him narrow his eyes, so he didn't recognise her, not surprising. She was taller, thinner, her hair the same red as his own and her eyes a pale blue. Skin pale with freckles scattered across her face. She looked different but that was part of the game.

"But..." she moaned leaning up to whisper in his ear, "I'm surprise you didn't recognise me, magician-san. I'm offended that you forget me soo soon~" she ended in a purred. Stepping back, giving him a sly smile. A finger tracing circles on his arm.

She could see it click in his eyes and he gave her a wide grin, "my~ my~ who would have thought that the little thief could change skins"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, sweetie~" she purred tugging on the man's arm, one eye still on the target behind her. The playboy was staring at her arse, while he played with the stripers on his arms, she could hear them giggling at something he said.

"Why don't you play with me instead?" the playboy called at her, the strippers on his arms glared at her for taking the playboys interested from them.

She pouted slightly, and widen her eyes making herself look more innocent and upset, "I'm sorry, this fine gentleman has already offered…." She looked him in the eye, "how about I get you a drink on the house, and I play with you tomorrow. We'll do whatever you want?" she asked head tilting, finger on cheek.

The man grinned at her, before nodding, "you're on, sweet-cheeks"

She smiled, quickly leaning over the bar, giving the locals a nice view of her butt as she ordered the drink, she passed the cocktail to the playboy. Not before adding an extra ingredient into the mixed. "Ask for ginger~" she purred before grabbing Hisoka's hand and leading him away to one of the many love seats by the stage.

"Ginger…you came here often?"

She pushed him down onto the sit, before stranding him, "not really, but since you helped me with my job, I give you a free ride before its show time~" she purred into his ear, a finger tracing the line of his jaw.

He chuckled, leaning back into the chair, his toned arms spread over the back. Golden eyes gleaming with delight.

An invitation.

She leaned back grinding her hips against his own, a Cheshire grin across her face. She continued to grind against him, a hand skilfully sliding under his shirt, a finger tracing the lines of his muscle. Softly before she let her nails sharpen – tracing becoming scratching. Her other hand intervened in his hair as she leant forward, tongue licking up his neck up to his ear, "hard already? Hisoka~" she purred slowly.

Before grinding her hips hard against his own.

Tongue tracing the shell of his ear, she felt him twit underneath her. She grinned into his neck as she planted a soft kiss before moving away.

Her changed eyes, landed on his golden ones, she could feel the lust roll off him. She smiled smugly.

The music being played changed tacks and her smile dropped slightly. It was time.

She turned back to the smirking form of Hisoka, "its show time~" she purred making sure Hisoka stayed in his seat, as she moved away Hisoka grabbed her wrist pulling her back into his lap.

She crossed her legs, "yes dearie?"

"Next time we play~ let do it in your normal from shall we Mari~" he whispered into her ear, hot breath on her neck.

"It's a date" she purred back. She enjoyed their dangerous play.

Hisoka stayed in the seat, taking sips of the drink. His little thief knew how to make life entertaining, never a boring day, he wondered what she had slipped the playboy. For he saw the slight hand movement, and when she had said he them helped her with a job… he chuckled, he'd loves these types of games.

The lights in the room changed, spot lights appeared on stage, pointing towards the pole. The music began, a soft beat started, as Mari appeared on stage. Slowly walking towards the pole, stepping in time to the music. She glided towards the pole just as the music paused, hands on the pole ready body in a pose, her eyes locked with his. They flashed, for second turning back into their normal ones. Hisoka chuckled.

Then she began to dance.

Hisoka wasn't expecting what he saw.

She danced like a professional, in time with the music. Swinging, flying around the pole. Hisoka was in a trance. He took a picture, a grin across his face. Of the girl flipped upside down holding onto the pole with only one leg wrapped around, a hand outreach toward him, a smile glittered across her face. This girl was full of surprises he couldn't wait to discover them all.

It carried on like that, of Mari flipping and swinging around the pole, dragging everyone's attention and putting them in a trance. She drew them in and wouldn't let them go.

Abruptly a high pitch scream drowned out the music – breaking the magic. Hisoka turned his head towards the scream a smirk on his face. As he spotted the playboy from before, lay out on the floor – blood trickling out of his eyes, mouth, ears and nose – from whatever Mari had given him.

He turned back to the stage only to fine that Mari or 'ginger' had vanished.

He chuckled downing the rest of his drink.

 _to be continued..._

hey, guys soo glad your all enjoying this fanfic as much i am writing it :)

loving the reviews - they are really helpful!

will hopefully update soon - though i have lots of assignment due in at the moment so it may take a while.

luv you lot!


	23. Chapter 22

_He turned back to the stage only to fine that Mari or 'ginger' had vanished._

 _He chuckled downing the rest of his drink._

chapter 22

A few days later –

"Hey, killua. Everything okay?" Mari asked though her headset.

"Yeah just letting you know we have reached the 190th floor"

"What really? Already?! When is your next the next match?" she asked pleased at how fast they were progressing up the tower.

"Tomorrow afternoon, one after the other" killua stated smugly.

"Hasn't taken you long? Which room you guy in?" she asked, wanting to paid them a visit before watching the match.

Killua easily gave her their room number, before Gon nicked the phone from him, telling her about the view from the window. She chuckled, only half listening to the boys chatter.

Mari was currently hanging upside down, her hair was tied up fell towards the floor as gravity tried to drag her down into its depths. She was currently cracking the code that would allow her to de-alarm the jewels that were trapped in a glass box in the middle of a heavy guarded museum.

Her clothes instead of the red hoddie, was a black skin tight bodysuit with thin knives strapped to her thighs. The code light turned green as Gon asked, "Mari-ne what are you doing? You sound weird"

"That's because Gon, I'm hanging upside-down above something worth more than you could imagine" she chuckled at the boys curiosity.

"Ah what?! Why you doing that?"

Mari paused at Gon naivety. She knew Gon was naïve….but not that naïve.

"Gon, sweetie, I'm just stealing something from the national museum" she commented teasingly.

"Mari don't lie! Aunt Mito says you shouldn't lie to your friends" she could heard the pout in his voice.

Mari couldn't help it, but she busted out laughing. She clutched her stomach as her body shook at Gon's comment, she heard killua say something down the phone, but her laughing drown him out.

She took out her phone quickly taking a selfie before sending it to the boys, "there I've sent ya something, you should be able to open while on the phone. Really can't believe you Gon" she chuckled after her laughing calmed down.

"WHAT! YOU WERENT KIDDING!" she heard the pair yell.

She giggled, before lowering herself an itch more, she reached out swapping the jewels for the fakes. "Gotta boys, I'm Gonna crash at you're okay? See ya soon" she grinned before hanging up.

Placing the jewels in a spare back pouch before hoisting herself up towards the ceiling and to her entry and escape route.

A grin spread across her face, this was so fun.

After dropping the jewels off, and changing back into her usual outfit. She stuck back into the tower. She actually did that a lot, she was good to walk about the place as long as no one of the staff noticed her, which was quite easy.

Only reason she got noticed last time was because she couldn't hide nor change appreance due to being with Gon and killua.

She skipped into the lift, unnoticed by all in the lobby before going up to the 190th floor, with the task of finding the boys, before their match. She was stood in front of the boy's door in no time, giving it a quick knock. She waited.

There was a small pause before it clicked reliving a grinning Gon and scowling killua. "Turn that frown upside down!" she sung pointing at killua.

"Shut up! You just made me lose a bet" he grumbled.

"Aw sweetie!" she cooed, stepping into the room. "Sooooo when are your matches?!"

"In a few hours"

She chuckled at their excited faces, there were such cute kids. "Do you eat before or after a fight?"

"Depends what we're eating…" killua eyed her suspiciously.

"I have a snack or two," she smirked watching his eyes light up.

She unslung her bag before grabbing the contents. Lots of sweets and chocolate. She grinned, passing the chocolate over to killua who gulped, forcing himself to not lung at the food. "Thanks Mari!" Gon cheered taking the sweets. "These are my favourite!"

After a while killua started to stare at Mari, she stared back.

"Mari?" he started slowly chewing on the chocolate.

"Yes?"

"What did you do at my house?"

She smirked sucking on a lollipop, "I told you I went for a wander"

"Lair…" killua mutter, Gon's head turned to his friends with a puzzled expression.

Her smirk changed into a smile, she leant forward, "would you like to see what I found?" she purred.

Killua's eyes narrowed, before nodding. She grinned, and took out her phone, showing him the some of the baby pictures she had found. She counted internally, 1, 2, 3…

Killua jumped to his feet, pointing at her phone his face bright red, "h-h-how y-you f-fine those!?" he stuttered.

"Not telling~" she sung, putting the phone away.

"Nee nee, Mari let me see!" moaned Gon, feeling left out of the conversion.

Killua blush turned into a glare, "don't you dare Mari!" he warned.

She shrugged, a playful smile on her face. His reactions were too cute! "Maybe later Gon" she winked.

The boy grinned, earning a scowl from the sliver haired boy.

"Ah that reminded me Mari," killua turned to her trying to change the subject away from his baby photos, "should you really be sending us photos of your work?"

"Why wouldn't I? One I find it funny, two it's on a secure line. Three, the only time anyone get those photos is if I send them, or they take the phone off your dead body, which isn't going to happen right?" she spoke looking at him dead in the eye.

"I suppose…" he didn't sound so sure.

"Plus Gon wanted to know, you know want that actually a pretty good idea…." She started to mumble.

"What's a good idea?" asked Gon, chewing on some sweets.

"I'm gonna keep you up to date with my where about by pictures! I aspect the same from you two!" she smiled, eye bright. "When you evenly get a phone Gony dearest~" she teased.

Gon pouted, before busting into laugher.

The three of them sat round the room chatting the time away.

"It's time!" Gon called jumping up and down.

"Hahaha, finally, just let me get changed and I will be out in a moment!" Mari called heading towards the bathroom.

The door firmly shut behind her, she changed. Well, she used her nen to change the outfit she was wearing. Red hoddie changing to an off the shoulder blue top, the words cute but physco written in red dripping writing. On her bottom half, were mini shorts and black tights, on her feet grey sneakers. She changed her hair into two plates and materzlied a beanie. Though she still had the same jewellery on, not that most people noticed her necklace at the best of times.

She wouldn't be able to change her face or anything but she could put them off for a while. She smirked looking at herself in the mirror, before leaving.

"Woah, that was fast!" commented killua, giving her a suspicious look.

"You look great Mari!" Gon cheered.

She ruffled the spiky boys hair, "aren't you a charmer" she giggled, following behind them out the door.

to be continued...

hey all, glad ur all enjoying it!

weird chapter i know but its like 2.30 here and i though why not! .

feel free to review!


	24. Chapter 23

_She wouldn't be able to change her face or anything but she could put them off for a while. She smirked looking at herself in the mirror, before leaving._

 _"Woah, that was fast!" commented killua, giving her a suspicious look._

 _"You look great Mari!" Gon cheered._

 _She ruffled the spiky boys hair, "aren't you a charmer" she giggled, following behind them out the door_.

chapter 23

The matches were short lived, both boys easily beating their opponents like child play. Which it technically was for Gon and killua, Mari smiled following them onto the 200th floor. A small skip in her step.

"Come on, let's go!" killua stated, taking lead.

The pair took three steps down the corridor, before halting. Mari turned having taken stepped ahead, she cocked her head in confusion. "What's up?" she asked.

She could feel the murderous indent, but it wasn't that bad almost playful and something she recognized….

"Hey! Who's there?! Show yourself!" yelled killua.

Mari eyes narrowed, as a women stepped round the corner. No it wasn't her, she was sure of it. It definitely felt like….

Hisoka stepped around the corner, sporting similar but different coloured clothes to the exam. She smirked at them, golden eyes trailing over Gon and killua before spotting at her. "What are you doing here?" questioned Gon.

"Why so surprised? I love fights and this is a the capital of fights~" the man stood hands on hips, "though it's no coincidence, I was waiting for you~"

Mari smirked slightly, "with some manipulation. It was easy to find you, where and how you move. The only one I didn't know about was you, little thief~" Hisoka purred poking a finger at her.

She shrugged, "force of habit, magician-san"

"Still, as an elder, I'm going to teach you something" he lifted a hand, "it's still too soon, for you to fight on this floor. You're not ready" he wave his hand shooing them away.

Gon and killua took a steep back, a wave of ill intent causing them to freeze to the spot. Mari looked bored, this wasn't fun. She knew the pair wasn't really for this floor. As now having realised what the magic tricks were – she knew that those of this floor knew and use Nen in their fights. Something Gon and killua didn't know about and it wasn't like she could teach them.

Sweat dripped down the boy's faces as there tried to resist the red heads Nen, to not such look. "Don't insist" a voice spoke behind them.

Mari turned eyed the new male. He had black hair, glasses. His t-shirt was only half tooked in which confused her slightly but never the less she listened as Gon and killua talked to the new male. Obviously knowing him.

She cocked her head with a slight frown across her face. She zoned back in the conversation, as the mood around them changed. "Will we make it back here by then?"

"It only depends on you" the newcomer spoke.

"Come one Mari! We're gonna learn Nen" Gon spoke gesturing her to follow.

She hesitated for a second before following, it wouldn't hurt. She looked over her shoulder sticking her tongue out at Hisoka as the door to the lift closed behind them.

She could see the satisfied smirk on his face.

"Mari this is wing-san, wing-san this is Mari, we met her on the hunter exam" Gon spoke, introducing the pair.

She smiled, "oh this is the guy you guys were on about, the one with the same age student?"

"Yeah that's him!" Gon smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Mari turned toward wing, she could she the slight annoyance in his eyes.

"And to you too"

"We're gonna learn Nen Mari isn't this cool!" Gon exclaimed unable to content his excitement, killua rolled his eyes and stayed silent.

"Well, you two are going to learn Nen" she correct, raising a finger her check.

"Hu?" both Gon and killua turned towards her with a questioning look.

"I will explain later, for now focus on your task kay?" she smiled.

Soon the group entered wings apartment, Mari looked around in boredom. Not really listening to how the man explain Nen and showed off his abilities of basic Nen. She wasn't really sure. One thing she need know was that she was starting to understand Nen and her body more. She watched with hidden interested, as he told them "Nen is a power that dwells within every person. However, at present, only a few are capable of using that power." He spoke drawing Gon and killua in, who were drinking up the information like a vampire drinking blood.

"Thus, they are treated as geniuses, leaders, psychics, mystics or superhuman"

Wings eyes flicker towards her on the last one – she raised an eyebrow. Interesting…

"There are two means by which to awaken this power." He lifted his fingers, "the deliberate way and the aggressive way."

She zoned out, thinking back. How did she discover her Nen? It seemed to her that it had always been there, an underlining aspect of herself. Always there, like a presence in the back of her mind, she could always feel it, always be able to use it with a though. That's why originally she though it was magic, from the books she was given from the island it sounded like magic. It came naturally to her.

She zoned back in, as movement began in the room. Killua and Gon had stripped a layer, releveling their backs towards wing, she watched eyes widening as nen enveloped the pair, "every microplye on our bodies has opened" wing spoke stepping away.

Mari grinned, seeing the nen around the boy's bodies. They were progressing so quickly. Within moments with a few pointers from wing the boys got control of their nen, she glanced towards wing, reading his expression, the pair were incredible and terrifying… that's way she liked them.

She kept quiet, calculating and scheming, watching as the pair progressed and grew.

-Time skip-

There were back in the tower, Mari following behind Gon and killua, a smirk playing at her face.

As the pair walked towards Hisoka, she could see his smile widen a fraction, spotting the boys nens. No one spoke, just stared as Hisoka unleashed his nen towards them. Unfazed the boys walked forward, Mari skipping behind hands tooked behind her back.

Hisoka grinned a Cheshire grin, as the group stopped in front of him, "welcome to the 200ths~" he purred. "It appears that I needn't bother with the traditional greeting"

He and gon exchanged some words, while Mari looked down the corridor, it had been a while since see been here. She frowned the lack of blood that was here last time, obviously they had been redecorating.

"There is much to learn about nen..." Hisoka spoke drawing her attention back to the magician, she watched as his nen turned into a spade in-between his fingers. "To be honest, at present, I feel no urge to fight you." The pink spade turned into a skull.

He stood, golden eyes glowing. "But if you manage to win a single match in the 200th, I may reconsider..."

He turned walking away, the group heading in the opposite direction. Mari followed thinking. Her phone buzzed, taking it out she read the messaged.

 _Ready to play?_

 _When am I not?_ She responded back quickly, smirk widening.

Her phone buzzed again, this time with a door number, she turned slightly. Phone to lips giving Hisoka an evil smile.

This should be fun

-Time skip-

Mari bid the boys farewell for the night, after successfully signing up and against better judgement, allowing gon to sign up for a match. She was still in disguise, but it wasn't like there was any staff on the floor to notice her. She had dodged the subject of her nen the boys being too absorbed in their learning.

She knocked on the door, there was a click and it swung inwards. Hisoka stood just inside, leaning against the wall, arms cross and a smirk plaster across his face. "My~ Hisoka what a pleasure to see you~" she purred skipping into the room.

It looked the same as Gon's and killlua's room. She jumped onto the bed as the red head shut the door. Sprawled out on her stomach, legs swinging and a finger playing with a strand of hair, as she watched the male.

He seemed different. But she couldn't put her finger on it.

She pouted slightly, "Gon is growing stronger but you don't seem…..you"

Mari watched as his eyes widen for a millisecond before his face returned to the smirk. "I have something on my mind~ that's all"

"Pray tell" she sat up, eyeing the man stood before her.

"I did a little research" Hisoka started moving closer to the sitting girl. "Which I came up empty handed, I was wondering if you could finished blank spaces"

She put a finger to her lips in though, "I suppose I could help..." she looked him end in the eye, "but there's a price, I don't sell information for free"

"Name it, little thief"

She shook a finger at him tutting, "I need to know what you're asking first, it will need to be something of equal value, magician-san you now that"

Hisoka chuckled, before moving closer, itches away for her person. "First of all, why is it I can't find anything about you?"

She giggled, "Ooh, the big question come out first. I give you this for free sweetheart" her eye beamed before she answer, "I don't exist~" she sung.

"So, you're from meteor city?" he sounded a bit disappointed.

"From that trash-heap? Really sweetie?" she chuckled grinning widely, "That place it heaven compared to the thing normal people call a home. But good luck finding my so called home – it no longer exists"

"Interesting… what are you actually doing at this moment? You don't seem like someone who would stay in one place for long. Although, I bet there a bigger goal at heart" Hisoka placed a finger to where her heart would be.

"Shame, that's already been removed." She giggled to herself.

His hand moved up, gripping at her chin, "I like an answer, Mari~"

"Then I give you a puzzle, I have many faces, I do many jobs. All leading towards one thing… but you're not asking that question, that question which is currently burning up from the inside."

Hisoka grinned, pushing her back into the bed. Himself crawling on top, knee in-between her legs, arms gripping her own in a death grip against the bed, his nen helping in keeping her stuck to the bed.

"What is that one thing?" he purred.

Her eyes narrowed, "that's not the thing you want to know..."

"Entertain me Mari~"

She smirked, "Complete destruction, annihilation, extermination of one specific thing. To completely wipe it from existence, and those who supported it."

"That's some hatred" Hisoka purred, closing the distance between them.

"What can I say, I never like the folks I grew up with" she smirked.

"So, what you're doing now?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Information hunting~ killing, stealing, anything and everything for the information I need. Moneys a bonus and I must say I do get paid a lot. I may start to put illmui out of business soon" she chuckled, cocking her head to the side.

"Hmmmm~" he purred, bring his mouth to her neck, planting a soft kiss, "what the information you're after? We may be usefully to each other yet"

He bit down deeper, determine to make his mark on her. There was sudden movement, golden eyes stared into her dark blue ones, Mari sat up straddling the male, a hand running though her now down hair. Hisoka blinked, got were the shorts and beanie. She had returned to her usual red hoddie, and he hadn't felt any of it. Marvellous. He grinned, a Cheshire grin.

"Information, information~" she sung. Standing up, giving Hisoka a view of black Lacey underwear, and her sets of scalpels. "At the moment, I'm after the two reminding mafia families that fund 'the J genetics association' or if you know where those guys are after I destroy the island then you get extra Hisoka~" she popped off the bed, stopping at the door.

"I tell you the price at a later date, sugar. You know how to get hold of me" she waved before exiting the smirk on her face mirroring that of the red head still lying on the bed.

to be continued...


	25. Chapter 24

_"I tell you the price at a later date, sugar. You know how to get hold of me" she waved before exiting the smirk on her face mirroring that of the red head still lying on the bed._

chapter 24

She frowned with annoyance. From the rafting above she watched the match play out. Gon was being very reckless, and was going to get hurt without a doubt. The risk of him getting hurt was increased tenfold when he release his Nen. Shaking her head at the boy's attempt.

True to her statement, his opponent won. And Gon... well he defiantly broke something. She snapped a shot sending the image to killua, telling him to prepare Gon for a telling off and sending one to a red head – whose blood lust she could feel a mile away.

She signed before moving, disappearing into the shadows. Down in the seating killua looked up in attempt to spot the female, with no luck. He frowned before jumping down to his friend to give him the warming. Gon face paled slightly before grinning, "she watched it?! Didn't know she was coming"

"Neither did I, but now you got two people angry with you and your decision" killua snickered.

Gon smiled cheekily, before the doctor appeared taking them back to his room for a check-up. The pair blinked, Mari was already in the room and since to be in the kitchen area messing about it seemed. "Hey, guys what took you soo long!" she called.

"Mari!" the pair called, "how the hell did you get in here?" killua asked.

"I have a key?" she responded not turning around. "Don't mind me, let the doctor do his work"

Killua and Gon, looked towards each other, shrugging. The spiky haired boy laid in the bed, as the doctor examined his arm and patched him up.

"On the right arm, fracture of the radius and cubits and a cracks on the higher part. Three fractures and twelve crack in your ribs. Convalescence: 4 months. Stupid animal!" killua concluded after the doctor left.

Mari chuckled, listening as killua scolded as friend. She brought the plates over, passing them for the boys to eat. Killua taking a bite, before scolding Gon more, the boy in stupid just grinned chewing on the food.

"Mari this is great!" Gon grinned.

"Good, now eat up!" she called, moving to the door. Opening it just before wing-san knocked. "Come on in"

Gon quickly finished his food, Mari taking the plate away let wing-san enter and close the door himself. Killua passed her his plate and watched as the man approached. Wing-san didn't look too happy.

Mari smile turned into a frown, as wing-san slapped Gon for his foolishness, she suppress the growl wanting to ambit from her throat and turned away washing the dishes. Listening as the man spoke, giving Gon the punishment of no fighting and not learning any Nen for two months, due to killua lying about the doctor's report.

Mari smirked, now she had two months to completely devote to work before they start their Nen training again. As better understanding means stronger opponents to fight, it was always a good thing to be a few steps ahead.

Wing-san left.

"Two months... Really what a cheeky lie~" she purred turning towards killua who smirked.

"What can I say, its Gon so probably true"

She chuckled, "very true" she sat on the bed, her face becoming stern.

Gon paled, and killua smirked as he watch Mari cross her arms, eyes narrowing at the boy. "Gon"

"Yes?"

"What you did was very reckless..." she start her voice cold, "and very stupid, please" her tone darkened and the room grew tense as her Nen increase, "Do. Not. Do. Something. Like. That. Again." she snapped back to her usually character, a smile returning. "Okay?"

Gon nodded weakly. "Good" Mari stood, "Gotta go, I have work."

As the door shut behind her, both killua and Gon let out a sign of refile, "she scares me sometimes..." mutter killua.

"It's just her way of showing that she cares" Gon grinned.

 **-Time skip-**

One months passed, of Mari sleeping on the rare occasion, taking medications, and killing, hunting, stealing, gaming. You name it she would have did it during the months. As usually Gon surprised everyone just healing from all his injuries in under one month.

She was currently sitting in the bleachers next to killua, waiting for Hisoka match to begin. Killua was sucking due to Gon not being to come join them. She chuckled, turning back towards the match, currently she was sat in her blue Physco top and shorts with the beanie.

"Don't pout killua," she ruffled his hair, grinning.

"Shut up," he counter, cheeks tinting red, "who you think going to win?"

"Hisoka, of course~" she grinned as the match began.

She watched eyes glittering with anticipation. As she watch Hisoka dodge, but getting hit, interesting. "I wonder what he's going to do…" she mutter, examining his opponent.

It happened again, Hisoka dodged but still got hit. Again and again. Something clicked as Mari watched. "Interesting…" She chuckled, earning a glance from killua.

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing, keep watching"

"Clean hit 8 down!" the referee yelled, drawing killua attention back towards the match. It seems that Hisoka had realized it to, about what was really going on.

"If you keep leaking you won't solve the mystery, I won't wait any longer. Next time I'll take an arm from you" kastro spoke changing his stance.

"And there it is guys! The bite of the tiger!" the commenter roared as the crowd scream. Mari looked at it unimpressed.

Hisoka smirked, raising his left arm "I'm giving it to you~"

"Whatever I take it!" kastro running forward before disappearing, "the right one that is..."

Mari watched as Hisoka right arm flew into the air, that was a bad move. For kastro that is. Hisoka smirked, before kicking out, like his arm hadn't just been removed. His caught his arm. "He He, I see~ I see~ the secret of your strength~ is your double isn't it?"

Mari nodded, an interesting trick creating a double, maybe she should try it at some point

"Congratulations, that's it exactly"

She frowned, he just gave away what his power truthfully was about. What a silly move, she hadn't told anyone what her real abilities where, not even the reader. She referred to kept people guessing more entertaining for her that way. It started to go down there for kastro from then on.

She watched with amusement, as Hisoka did a card trick. Lose his other arm while regaining the right... Which left her confused. She would have to get answers about that later, no way was he leaving her on a cliff hanger, he was a magician of many tricks in seemed.

Kastro, it seemed was very arrogant - it took him way too longer to realised that he was an deep shit. By the time he realised that Hisoka had played him, cards had cut him to spreads. Her eyes followed Hisoka into the tunnel and out of sight.

"Let's go" killua said tugging on her arm. She nodded.

They were someone on the 200th floor when her phone started to ring. "What?" she answered.

"Mari, where are you?" kida growled down the phone.

She stopped frowning at his voice, something bad had happened.

"In the tower, 200th floor, why?" she spoke, killua turning back towards her; an quizzical look on his face.

"We have a runner, can you deal with it?"

"Send me his location"

"Already done, he hasn't turned off his tracker yet" she waved killua to go ahead, as she put the headset into her ear. She looked at the dot of herself and the target. "He's heading towards the entrance-"

She started to walked, outfit turning into her normal red hoddie "dead? Or alive?"

"Dead"

"Need anything off him?"

The target dot started moving, forward, her dot a few steps ahead. "No but painful the better"

She grinned, knocking on a door. It opened, a purple haired women looked at her, a scowl across her face. Putting a finger to her lips, she stepped into the door. "Accident or not?" She stuck her tongue out at Hisoka, who was giving her a smirk.

"Accident with meaning"

"Fabulous, you own me for this Kida~" she hummed. Placing her bag on the floor, she winked at Hisoka before opening the balcony doors and stood on the railings facing the pair.

Both were giving her intrigued looks, "I know, I know I paid you double the normal amount"

"Good, and any info send it my way sweetie"

"Of course," she looked at her phone, and grinned.

With a salute she fell backwards dropping like a bullet to the ground.

She landed feet first with a crunch, the target crushed below her. His blood seeping into the cracks, her landing had caused. Every bone in his body had been crushed, organs ruptured, his guts spatter across the pavement.

Within a second of landing she was gone. Standing on the roof, watching as the screaming began. "Is it done?" the voice in her ear asked.

"It's done" she chuckled, "remember, Kida~, u own me"

 **-Back in Hisoka room-**

"Who the fuck was that?" Machi asked, looking down at the bloodied mess on the ground.

"That was Mari, an interesting little thief~" Hisoka purred, golden eyes gleaming.

"Creep" the women growled.

"I can introduce you? She will be back in abit~" Hisoka smirk a playful tone dancing on his, "I bet she wouldn't say no to a threesome"

Machi glared at him, "I going,"

"Leaving already?" Hisoka pouted.

"I have finished my work, and remember to turn up, boss will take action if you don't" with that machi left leaving Hisoka to his own devices.

By the time Mari returned, Hisoka was in the shower. She opened the door and stepped into the room. She glanced around picking up her bag. She frowned, hoping fine the women still here, she had looked fun. She listened to the running of water, before grinning.

Leaving her bag on the floor, she slipped inside the bath room. She leant against the door and arms cross. Hisoka had his back to her, Mari bit her lip, eyeing the line of muscles. "I didn't take you as a tattoo person" she spoke.

Earning Hisoka attention, his glanced over his shoulder towards the women. He smirked, "I'm not" he chuckled. Removing the spider tattoo and sticking it to glass mirror, "care to join me?"

"wel-"

"It wasn't a question~" Hisoka smirked, pulling her into the shower with his nen, her clothes were instantly soaked jumper sticking to her curves.

"I can't really say no if it wasn't a question~" she purred, a hand running though her soaked hair.

"Little thief, your wearing too much for a shower" Hisoka tugged on the jumper.

Mari, looked up raising an eyebrow. Pulling off the jumper, it hit the floor with a soaked thud. Always with Hisoka, always with his man she that we tend to make dangerous decision but she couldn't help it. The red head was soo fun to play with. Her fingers traced his line of muscles, making her way upwards and intertwining with his hair. "That better? ~" she asked, closing in on the male.

"Still too much but it will don for now~" Hisoka murmured moving closer and capturing her lips in a kiss.

 _to be continued..._

ah its been too long...

as a warming the next chapter will defo be containing smut! ;)

i hope your all enjoying it, this chapter is kinda a jumpy one but was needed- didnt know how to go about it XD


	26. Chapter 25

_"care to join me?"_

 _"wel-"_

 _"It wasn't a question~" Hisoka smirked, pulling her into the shower with his nen, her clothes were instantly soaked jumper sticking to her curves._

 _"I can't really say no if it wasn't a question~" she purred, a hand running though her soaked hair._

 _"Little thief, your wearing too much for a shower" Hisoka tugged on the jumper._

 _Mari, looked up raising an eyebrow. Pulling off the jumper, it hit the floor with a soaked thud. Always with Hisoka, always with his man she that we tend to make dangerous decision but she couldn't help it. The red head was soo fun to play with. Her fingers traced his line of muscles, making her way upwards and intertwining with his hair. "That better? ~" she asked, closing in on the male._

 _"Still too much but it will do for now~" Hisoka murmured moving closer and capturing her lips in a kiss._

 **(just as you know this chapter defo m ranted- read at ya own risk or skip to the end XD)**

chapter 25

Hisoka lips crashed against her own, she deepened the kiss as the fight for dominance continued, neither wanting to give in. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she played with his haired. Sharp nails cut thought the straps of her bar, he tugged letting the pieces drop to the floor, she broke the kiss for a moment, "I'm so glad I didn't buy that" she panted.

Before returning to the kiss, forcing him to take a step backwards. His back hit the wall of the shower, the water still running down the pair, Hisoka smirked into the kiss before tracing a finger along her spin, the sharp nail digging in as her back arched.

His other hand moved round, cupping a breast, a thumb rubbing over the harden nipple. Mari moaned into the kiss, giving Hisoka tongue the chance explore her wet cavern. The male kept playing, pitching, and nipping- fondling at her breast- trying to get every noise out of her, while she traced a finger downwards.

Hisoka smirked, not allowing her hand to move any lower, instead his hands slipped under the lining of her underwear griping it. His other hand left her breast moved round, entangling fingers in her socked hair. He tugged, painfully yanking her head exposing her neck.

Mari moaned as Hisoka bit down, sucking at her throat. He bit harder drawing blood. "Cheeky~" she purred, earning the red heads attention. Mari grinned, spotting the lust clouding his eyes, almost mirroring the lust in her own. "We can always stop now if you want?" Hisoka spoke softly, lips ghosting over her neck.

"And stop this entertainment~ I think not sweetie" she hummed, turning off the shower.

Hisoka chuckled, "perfect~"

Mari blinked, next thing she knew she was sprawled out on the floor of the shower, the red head towered above her, pinning her hands above her head. He attacked her neck, biting sucking kissing, marking her as his own. Slowly but surely making his way downwards. She bit her lips, holding in the moans but unable to hide her back arching in pleasure.

He moved, leaving her arms suck to the floor, as he cupped a breast. His mouth hovering lightly over the other one as his eyes flickered up. He grinned, at the sight of Mari, face slightly red faced - eyes lidded over with lust. Mouth closed over, his tongue dancing with the harden nipple. While his hand played with the other, thought out the interaction he kept his graze locked with her own. Determine to fine her little weak spots.

Mari moaned unable to keep the noises in any longer, her legs twitching slightly. She panted, she couldn't be the only one feeling the pleasure – she wanted to tease the red head a bit _– to play a dangerous game. As pay back_. Hisoka noticed the twitch and smirked, choosing the moved downwards, feathering out stomach with kisses in a teasing manner. Much to his delight he felt her hips duck, and a moan escape her lips as he kissed along the line of her hip bone. "hmm~" he hummed grinning before biting down.

Sharp teeth bit down, she gasped before grinning madly. The red head starting to move down but before he could remove her last piece of clothing the world turned.

Mari chuckled, "you can't have all the fun~ I want a taste~" she purred voice like a devil. Now straddling the male. Hisoka smirked up at her. She could feel his hard member rubbing against her thigh. Without wasting any time, she moved capturing his lips, while grinding her hips against him. He moaned into the kiss, and she grinded again and harder, feeling the hardest against her soaked knitters. Breaking The kiss off only to attack his neck.

She moved down, licking and kissing the line of his muscles. Letting her teeth change to fangs, she bit down, earning a grunt from the male. She continued to mark him, while shuttling her legs. Placing herself in-between his own – Cheshire grin plastered on her face at the size of his cock, it throbbed. Bigger than your average man. But this wasn't your average man.

She licked along the pulsing vein, earning a twitch. She giggled before rubbing her thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-cum. She pumped slowly, painstakingly slow. Hisoka glared at the slow pace and tried to move his hips to speed it up. "no~ no~ can't have that sweetie~" she purred holding his hips down, lips breathing on the twitching member, "I want to play more" she giggled before taking the tip into her mouth.

Hisoka moaned, as her head bobbed, taking his length deep into her mouth. He could feel her tongue dancing against his harden member. He let out a moan as she hummed the vibrations going straight to the heat in his stomach.

She brought him to the edge just to slow down and drag him back in a torturous manner.

 _Next time…_ he thought, _next time I'm going to make her beg off it, tied her up and play till she can't take it no longer._

He grunted as she sucked pulling him out of his thoughts, his hand moved to her head encouraging her to increase the speed.

"Enough of the games" he growled, lust lining his voice.

She lifted her head up, "aww~ but I'm still playing" she purred. Only to be thrown back against the wall. Hisoka pink nen sticking her body in place. Frowning, Mari stared at the red head. "i wasn't finished teasing Hisoka~" she whine.

He didn't respond only moved closer to the stuck girl. She was in a half standing half sitting position, stuck awkwardly against the tiles. Hisoka stationed himself in between her legs. "Hmm~ this has got to go" he purred tugging at her knickers before ripping them clean off.

"Hey… I liked those" she whined.

"You can always make more"

"True" she nodded, "true bu-ah~" she moaned as Hisoka mouth descended on her lower region.

"Quite wet I see" Hisoka spoke softly before, Mari let out a strangled moan, as his tongue slipped in. She heard Hisoka chuckled, "shall we skip the foreplay and get down to business?"

She let out a small growl as his member entered her, but didn't stop to let her adjust to the size, he keep pummelling into her. Panting Mari wrapped her legs around the male, pulling him closer. She let out a moan, head back exposing her neck as he hit her sweet spot. He grinned releasing his nen, soon finding her finger entangling themselves in his hair and her mouth on his.

He stood, carrying the girl out of the bathroom towards the bath, never losing a beat. The pleasure was intoxicating.

 _What a dangerous game we play~_

The thought running though both of their heads.

As soon as they hit the bed Mari decided it was her turn to take over flipping them so that she was now riding the male.

The pair were both panting going at an inhuman rant, bed creaking, skin slapping against skin. He could not hold, neither could Mari it seemed. Hisoka felt the walls close around him as she came, himself following suit.

"you're not worn out yet are you?" Mari chuckled after a moment of slince. Their panting breaths were the only thing filling the room. Mari still on top of the male waited for a response as a finger followed the line of his muscles, her hair wet dipping everywhere.

Hisoka ran a hand though his soaked red hair, a smirk lining his lips, a dangerous glint in his eye. "Of course not ready for round two?"

 **(it ends here)**

After a few (loads) more rounds, the pair lay in the bed waiting for their breathing returning to normal. Hisoka wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her towards him as he slowly drifted to sleep. Mari took a deep breath, laying in the bed Hisoka besides her unable to sleep.

That was normal for her.

After what seemed like ages, she moved. Untangling herself from the sheet and Hisoka arm, not caring if she woke him. Quickly and quietly she took out the game console from her bag before returning to her 'sleeping' position besides Hisoka. Knowing full well that he was sensing her move about his room.

She started it up, playing on her usual game, while talking to her fellow gamer, shal_spider_6.

Besides Hisoka golden eyes watched her, interested in this new development. Normal after multiple rounds even his most strong opponent would be exhausted and would sleep. But this toy… he could see little tiredness which annoyed him to no end.

Eventfully he chose to speak up.

"What are you doing?" his voice like velvet.

"Gaming" Mari stated bluntly.

"Why?" Hisoka responded siting up in the bed.

"Can't sleep"

"Can't or won't?" he asked with a smirked.

Mari paused turning towards the naked male, "both, bad things happen when I sleep"

Hisoka chuckled, "don't worry, I look after you~"

Her eyes narrowed as a dark shadow flickered over her face. Most would see it as a trick of the light but Hisoka, Hisoka knew something else was at stake. "It is not me, I'm worried about"

 _to be continued..._

hi guys!

sorry for the long delay in updating - been stuck on expedition for like the pass month :)

though im back and hopefully gonna update some more!

love you guys,

happy hunting!


	27. Chapter 26

_"Can't sleep"_

 _"Can't or won't?" he asked with a smirked._

 _Mari paused turning towards the naked male, "both, bad things happen when I sleep"_

 _Hisoka chuckled, "don't worry, I look after you~"_

 _Her eyes narrowed as a dark shadow flickered over her face. Most would see it as a trick of the light but Hisoka, Hisoka knew something else was at stake. "It is not me, I'm worried about"_

chapter 26

Mari sat on top of a building watching though a telescope as a deal when down. Currently she was bored out of her mind on an information hunt. Yes it paid very well….. But it was sooo boring! Signing Mari turned up towards the sky. Gon and killua still weren't training so she could crash with them and find out more about nen. Hisoka… was being Hisoka. Not that it would normally brother her but she kept revelling information she normally quite under lock and key to the male – so she was in fact avoiding her favourite magician.

She couldn't deny that their game was fun but she felt like she was losing... Mari had relived more information then she wanted and got little in return. Plus he stilled owned her. What to do what to do...

Her phone rang, "hello?"

"Mari, what are you doing now?" kida spoke quietly down the phone.

She adjusted the focused on the scope, "working, why?"

"We got a big job if you're interested?"

"Price?" she asked.

"Money, were blank on information"

She paused thinking, "I'm listening"

"Not on here. To risky, wrap up and come in" kida stated before hanging up, the secrecy was making her curiosity rise.

She waited till the end of the deal, gaining all the information she needed before wrapping up. Swiftly she jumped off the building and headed towards the tower.

She slid into the seat opposite the scowling man, no matter the occasion there was always a scowl across kida face. She leant back legs cross head cocked as she watched the male. He passed her a file leading forward. "You should join us in the guild Mari" he spoke with a sign.

Guild he spoke of was a mercenary guild that worked alongside with the information bookers and the tower, the guild she currently got some jobs from time to time they were sort of partners in that way.

"You know I won't" she signed, "I told you, I like doing things my own way. Plus is always fun dealing with your runners~"

"I know, still I'm going to ask"

"What's the job? I take it no one wants this particular one?"

"Correct, they didn't ask for you specifically. No one wants it, they calling it suicided. Though it would be something up your street"

She started to read, raising an eyebrow she spoke, "the phantom troupe?"

"The Phantom Troupe, or _Gen'ei Ryodan_ is a world-renowned gang of thieves holding the title of an A-Class Bounties organization. Highly powered nen users, very dangerous group of individuals. All we can say for sure is that the members have a tattoo of a spider with their number on it" as kida spoke, an image flashed in her mind.

The tattoo of the spider with number 4 on Hisoka back…. Interesting. She smiled.

"The client wants you to steal something after them, after they steal it" she nodded.

"Okay, is that all?" she asked.

"Everything in the file" he nodded.

The smile grew into a grin, "I start right away. Oh, please could you give me all the information you have about the troupe?"

He glance at her, confused written on his face. "There's no a lot on them"

"All the more fun"

Mari stood turning away, _and a new game begins…_

-Skippy de skip-

Mari lounged in the sofa of her penthouse. Yes she did have one, she had a few in many different cities. As well as a number of safe houses but that is for another time. It was safe to say Mari was loaded even if no new knew about it or her underground dealings.

She had finally complete her plan of action.

First of she had scout out the area, escape routes and such...

According to the data collected in the file- the troupe will be stealing a pen-drive of information in the next week or so. As to why and such it didn't say.

Meaning she need to get to work straight away, having no idea she they will be actually stealing the Data.

She then have to come up with a way to steal the pen-drive from them...something witch she haven't come up with a solution.

She couldn't kill them the client had particular state not to. Strange request.

She stood sketching out her spine, before heading out to the balcony, she may as well start the recon.

Two days, it has been two day since that, Mari had already come up with a number of different escapes plans and routes but there still was no sight of the troupe. In fact the only people that seemed to linger in fact of the very normal looking building was a group of skaters…

So what did she do? Well Mari decided to join them.

She skated up to them on a skate board, heads looking up as she came towards them. "Hey, I'm new in town wondering whether you could show me the good places to skate?"

Her voice sounding male, as did her appearance.

She wore skinny black jeans, with black converse on her feet. Dark green band t-shirt under a black half-zipped hoddie, hiding the necklace of the cross. Her hair was black and short not that you could see due to the bright green bandana covering it and a backwards cap. She had one headphone stuck in her ear and her lip was pierce. To complete the look, she had shifted her body, making her breast non-existed and manlier but she didn't go all the way.

It just felt weird to completely change her gender, Mari never got used to having THAT thing stuck in-between her legs unless during sex. It was just weird. Soo they you have it.

"Name and where are you from?" a tall boy with a dark emo cut spoke.

"Jace, moved over from York new city cause of me folks" Jace/Mari responded smoothly.

"Well jace, we never say no to new skaters." The boy grinned, before introducing himself and the other boys. Emo cut, was called Danny. A short male with dirty blonde hair that was up in a bun was called Alex, A bald dude in a grey vest called Michael and finally sliver haired lad who was glaring at her called slivy.

It was plain sailing from there, the group seemed to slate in the local area using it as a playground.

She been at playing skater for three days and finally she felt them been watched. She frowned not being able to pinpoint their location. "God damn it..." she muttered.

"Don't worry jace, you get the move eventfully" grinned Alex. Thinking she was complaining about the lack of progress on a skating move.

"Aye aye" she/he smirked at the other male.

On the fourth day, they were still they, still watching herself and the group. But it seems that the spies no longer deemed the group a threat. Good. They would be starting soon no doubt, Mari could taste it on the air.

"Were gonna crash, jace see you tomorrow" Dan called waving goodbye.

"Awesome mate, I'm gonna stick it out abit longer. Wanna get the move down"

"Don't were ye'self out meet" Michael commented patting her on the shoulder.

She shrugged. "See you tomorrow"

Only the days she as jace had managed to gain the trust of most the group par slivy, even came up with a tragic but convicting backstory. Oh she loved this part of the job. She stayed in the area for another hour before heading to her usual spot for spying. Though she still couldn't pin point the spies.

It was going dark the sun sinking in the distance, by the time two figures came into view.

She grinned, there were powerfully. One small - one tall, both male and wearing contacting clothes. Were one wore black high collar cloak that covered his face and jet black hair. The other had slick back blonde hair and a whitish jockey jacket.

Mari waited for the right moment to strike. It was ShowTime.

She almost jumped as the building exploited, sending glass everywhere. Eyes darted about till she spotted her targets. "This was too easy!" complained the blonde throwing and catching what seemed to be a pen-drive into the air. Grinning she moved forward in her jace form, instead of a skateboard she had roller blades. And due to the fire roaring besides them cause a lack of hearing as she skating up behind them.

"Don't even know why we got asked to do this job" complained the smaller male.

"It was paid too much for this simple task, and u hear what the client said?" the blonde groaned. "If lose it we still get pa-HEY!"

Mari had darted pass on her skates, snacking the pen-drive out of the air before ducking under a blade. It missed her scalp by inches, but forced the cap to go flying. She speed past, the troupe hot on her heels. Quickly turning, dodging the out sketched hand and headed towards the more populated area.

"GET BACK HERE PUNK!" the blonde yelled.

"You really think he's gonna stop?" questioned the smaller male. "he's good"

She/he was more than a few meters ahead of the pair, more than enough time.

Phinks and feitan, flew out onto the street. It was busy, despite the late hour. People walking heading into shops and restaurant, "you see him?" question phinks not seeing the male anywhere.

"You just had to say it was too easy didn't you" muttered feitan sarcastically, annoyed at his male complained. "He turned this way"

The pair walked more slowly, looking for any sign of the male skaters with the green bandana.

WHOOFS

Phink easily caught the figure, one arm wrapping round the skinny waist of the blonde. "oh, I'm sorry" a little voice commented. Phinks eyed her before letting go. The figure was petite, she had long blonde hair that cascaded down her back. She face was slightly red from embarrassment and he noticed she avoided eye contact, eyes dropping to the book held to her chest, which he notice was quite big.

She wore a simple cream sundress and beige sandals, with a matching shoulder over her shoulder "it's okay, here" phinks blushed picking up her summer hat.

"Thanks," she blushed again, taking the hat before looking up, "erm may I help you? You did save me from falling"

Phinks rubbed the back of it neck, before feitan elbowed him in the side. "AH yes, have you-erm, have you see a skater, male with a green bandana around?"

The pair waited, before their noticed a shot of recognition in her eyes, "yes in fact I did, bright green bandana?"

They nodded, the blonde turned pointing further down the street, "he almost crashed into me down their"

"Thanks," phinks nodded, feitan already heading in the direction.

"My pleasure" the blonde nodded giving him a closed eye smile before continuing on her way.

Once the pair was out of sensory range the blonde stopped a smirk evident on her face, _they didn't even bother to check her bag. Shame, there would have been soo surprised. The blonde was cute, though the dark haired also attracted her attention._ Mari chuckled before turning away.

 _to be continued..._

oooh i wounder what gonna happen now! hehehe

 **This story has hit 1M views!** oh my gosh love you guys XD

soo glad your enjoying the story as much as i am writing it, feeling free to review also looking for improvements to keep you lot interested

love you guys

happy hunting xxx


	28. Chapter 27

_Once the pair was out of sensory range the blonde stopped a smirk evident on her face, they didn't even bother to check her bag. Shame, there would have been soo surprised. The blonde was cute, though the dark haired also attracted her attention. Mari chuckled before turning away._

chapter 27

After that job was successfully she got several jobs of the same style, it started simple. Steal from the troupe, then steal something while they were stealing then steal something before they stole it. All from the same people but Mari could help feel as though she was being tested.

She even had a small talk with Hisoka about it after spotting him on her latest quest along with three other members.

It seems she was doing a good job at pissing them off.

Gon had fully healed and both boys were currently sat in wing-san room having already mastered Gyo and had a few matches with easier opponents wing had said something about learning something new which is why Mari found herself perked on the window ledge listening in while reminiscing on the latest job.

- _Flashback-_

She sat in the library, currently looking like a stereotypical bookworm, having already stole the old book called the codex, before the ryodan had even arrive.

Peering over the edge of one of many books around her, she watched as the ryodan entered. Fours males and one female, Hisoka was one of the males and she noticed much to her surprise the purple haired female from before. Though it explained how she knew the red head. The next two where the blonde and dark hair males from her first job involving the troupe.

The last member of the group she didn't recognize at all, taller than her but smaller than Hisoka. The male had jet black hair gelled back and pale skin, his eyes seem to be coal, or even an abyss. Coal eyes glanced over to the readers in the library, never stopping, as his head tilt she caught sight of a cross tattoo on the males foreman. Interesting.

From her spot she could see the locked case where the codex was supposed to be kept, so she had a good view of when they discovered the book to have been…. Misplaced.

The man with the tattoo walked up the attended speaking to him what she assumed to be the book, attended nodded and when to unlock the case, it wasn't uncommon for people to look at the book in fact it was quiet easy to get a hold of.

"WHAT! IT'S EMPTY!?" she heard the angry yell of the blonde as he went to turn on the attended knew looked terrified.

"Sir I swear it was in there…" he started to panic, "I even saw the last person place it in the case before I locked it"

"Last person?" question the tattooed male, Mari froze. His voice was as soft velvet but she could hear the danger. A rose with thorns, beautiful.

"Yes, he came an hour before you did" the attended nodded.

"Did he have a green bandana?" question the smallest male.

The attendant blinked, "yes, in fact he did"

"That fucking bastard!" yelled the blonde, causing everyone in the surrounding area to look up and glare at the man for shouting. Though that was the plan, by having something noticeable such as a green bandana it was easier to hide in simple sight as the eyes would automatically look for that item of clothing. Plus she needed someone else to blame for all her doings.

"Shut up Phinks" the purple haired women hissed, elbowing him in the side.

So the blonde male was phinks was it?

"What do you think machi?" the tattooed male asked, turning to the purple hair women.

"My gut tells me he's still here, dancho" the women spoke, surveying the library.

"Let's search the area, if you fine anything let me know" the man called dancho stated. Watching as the group slip up, she eyed Hisoka. He glanced towards the women feeling a stare and when their eyes locked. She let her eyes flash to him.

Mari inwardly grinned as his smirk widen as he caught the flash of colour.

Slowly she stood, picking up several old books including the codex. Holding them in her arms as she disappeared into the depths of the library a red head following close behind.

Hisoka was actually pleasantly surprised with the days turn. One, he could to be brought in early to help with the ryodan little problem an annoying thief with a green bandana. Two, it seems Mari was here acting as a librarian, interesting. If he didn't know better he could say she may have been the problem all along…

The women stopped taking on of the books from the pile placing it on a shelve, he moved forward knowing full well that the close was clear, "you been avoiding me~" he purred into the girls ear.

She turned round raising an eyebrow. "Have I now? What gave you that impression?" she purred back.

"I haven't see you around, it's no fun while my fruits are ripening"

"I been in high demand" she chuckled, leaning back against the book case.

"Of course you have, my dear~ anything of interest?"

"Only the jobs that may me feel like I'm being tested" she frowned with distaste.

Hisoka leaned in, trapping in with his arms. "Care to explain"

"Over the past few weeks, I been getting jobs that are from the same people, constantly getting harder and involving a certain group of thieves"

The red head mulled over, placing the dots together. "So you're the man with the green bandana, its seems you're doing a good job at pissing us the troupe off, little thief~"

"What can I say pissing people off is in my blood~" she grinned.

"Were being paid by a man named James, whose being the spokesman of the unknown company if that helps"

He watched as the women opened her mouth only to spot and curl into herself. Body language and character completely changing from the confident women known as Mari. It unnerved him, how much of a good actor she was, he had no doubt that this dangerous women in front of him could pull of any character and he would be no the wiser..

"Hisoka," the cold voice of feitan called, drawing his eyes away from the now cowering figure trapped in front of him.

"Yes, feitan?"

"Stop playing around, were leaving"

"Shame I was just getting started~"

 _-End of flashback-_

Afterwards she had sarcastically told Hisoka, that the codex was in fact in her arms and he missed a great opportunity to play. He had responded with a laugh and told her that he will used it another time, whatever that mean.

Though she hadn't told him that they were getting paid by the same people.

"Is there a way to know which category we belong to?" killua voice spoke up, drawing her away from her thoughts and to the task at hand.

"Water technique, fill a glass of water and place a leaf on top like so" wing spoke, demonstration to the boys in the room. "We approach with our hands and start using Ren"

Mari listened in as wing spoke on which type of nen causes what reaction to the water and leaf, "interesting..." she muttered.

Gon was an enchanter, same as wing. The other boy was a manipulator and finally killua transformer. Now her turn. She sat on the roof of wings apartment the glass placed in front of her with her hands on either side ready to use Ren.

What she wasn't prepared for.

For the glass to explode.

The leaf crumple turning into ashes as the water started to expand changing properties to that of something thicker. The glass scattering into pieces, dancing over the rooftop before it turned into sand. All that happening in under ten seconds.

Mari froze, _what the fuck does that mean?!_

She didn't get to ponder long on the though as she felt movement belong, damn it her covered was blown, literally. Running to the edge she jumped.

Killua, Gon, wing and the other boy jumped onto the roof top, just in time to see a lone bird fly up into the skies. "What was that?" question killua.

"No idea, but whoever it was has gone now" spoke wing, before heading back inside the building.

"Oi Gon come on" called killua noticing his friend hadn't moved.

"Ne Ne~ killua, why does it smell like Mari?"

 _to be continued..._

thanks everyone for reviewing!

i taken into account whats been said, and i hope you folks are gonna like were its going to go XD

hopefully...

will update soon

happy hunting


	29. Chapter 28

_Running to the edge she jumped._

 _Killua, Gon, wing and the other boy jumped onto the roof top, just in time to see a lone bird fly up into the skies. "What was that?" question killua._

 _"No idea, but whoever it was has gone now" spoke wing, before heading back inside the building._

 _"Oi Gon come on" called killua noticing his friend hadn't moved._

 _"Ne Ne~ killua, why does it smell like Mari?"_

chapter 28

It has been awhile since that point, Gon's match with Hisoka had been decided. She was going stick around till then before heading off elsewhere, she had been in this city for too long.

Currently she was eavesdropping (again) on the boys Nen lesson.

"How about showing me the results of your training?" she hear wing speak.

"Osu!" Gon and killua nodded in unison.

"But first..." Mari cocked her head, as she head moving feet, "why don't you join us Mari?"

She turned to the side, and signed. Looks like she had been caught….darn it. Opening and climbing though the window, to the shocked expressions of Gon and the other boy. Killua had a scowled obviously annoyed that he couldn't sense her at all. "How did you know?" she asked pouting towards wing, "I'm not that obvious am I?"

"No on the contrary," wing state with a small smile, he still didn't like her. "I guessed. After the incident on the rooftop, I have been keeping an eye open and your nen has gotten more profound."

"More profound?" she questioned, sitting herself next to a grinning Gon.

"Yes, before it was noticeable that you have good control and strong nen. Since I last saw your nen has become more profound, more define as you become more aware of what you have. In basic terms, knowledge equals power."

She nodded, partly getting what he was saying.

"Therefore the only conclusion I can great to is that someone is teaching you, or you were eavesdropping on our lessons"

She put her hands up in mock defeat grinning, "ah~ you got me"

"Good, now if we continue with looking at the results of your training, killua you first"

Killua moved forwards activating his nen. They waited a moment before killua stepped away gesturing for them to taste it. "Sweet~" she hummed before turning to killua, messing up his fluffy hair, "always knew you had a sweet tooth"

She giggled as the boy turned red. "Zushi your next"

She watch as the other boy, whose name she now learned as zushi step forward. Sweat dripped down his face as he concentrated to move the leaf. On the inside she wasn't interested by the boy he had a long way to go. On the outside however she was giving him an encouraging smile. After a few moments the boy stopped panting hard. Wing gave him a few encouraging words before turning to Gon. "Gon your turn"

Mari watched legs crossed as Gon activated his Nen. The water sloshed in the glass before pouring over the edge and slashing over the table. The glass cracked in a matter of seconds, wing rushed forward stopping the boy from continuing any further.

"You really are something" she heard wing mutter, giving the boy a small smile.

Wing left before returning with a new glass. "Now you Mari"

She blinked, "what? Do I have too?"

"Yes, you do"

"Yeah Mari you saw us do it!" Gon yelled a big grin on his face.

"It's only fair" concluded killua, who had an interested look on his face. _I wonder what category she's in…_

Mari pouted before heading "fine…"

"Yeah!" the boys yelled, before stepping closer to the table.

"oh no" she stated getting a confused look, she moved wrapping her arms around the three boys placing them behind the sofa, "don't moved from behind here…for ya own safety" giving them a pointed look that told them she wasn't joking.

"I get ya some new glasses after this, you ready?" she asked getting into position, as the man nodded.

This time she was prepared for the glass to explode. Prepared for leaf to crumple turning to ashes. Prepared for the water to get thicker as it splatter across the walls around them. Prepare for the shatter glass to turn to sand. Prepare for it all to happen in ten second flat.

"You can come out now" she called giving the boys the quote to bombard her with questions.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was awesome, Mari!"

"Ne~ne~ Mari what category are you in?"

"How did you learn?"

"What happened? I missed some of it when I blinked"

Mari frowned before raising an eyebrow at wing, "Gon, killua, zushi" the boys spotting asking question and turn to the older male. "I think she's a specialist"

"You think?" Mari pulled a face.

"It was hard to say, it's not normal to see something like that"

She nodded, with a smile. Another thing to add to her guessing game.

He turned to back to Gon and killua. She zoned out in thinking only to be pulled back into the conversation by Gon grabbing her arm and jumping in and down. "We passed!"

"Passed?" she muttered under her breath.

"Pass the secondary hunter exam!" the excited boy continued.

"Oh right..!" she nodded.

-Time skip-

It was time for Hisoka match against Gon. Something she was greatly looking forward to. She watched from the rafters about, videoing the whole thing, a smile plastered across her smile.

Gon was one of the kind. Strategy and fight with the stone tiles all for giving Hisoka his badge back. But if he's not carefully he could lose his life, she though darkly as Gon was tricked by Hisoka ending the match. It was a good match though, even if Hisoka was holding back, Gon obviously enjoyed it and had learn from it. Hisoka was turned on considerably, she could see it from here.

She disappeared from the rafting, popping up behind Gon and killua as they talked.

Picking Gon up in a bear hug she chuckled. "Great match!"

"Mari! You were watching!" Gon grinned, as she put him down.

"Of course! I videoed the whole thing!"

"You could have sat with me, you know" killua pouted slightly.

"I could have but…it's a great view from the ceiling, sweetie" the sliver haired boy pout deepened.

She placed a hand on his head, "don't worry, I watch all of your matches as well, maybe as some point we will both take part in some electrotherapy together"

"It still hurts though" groaned killua.

"I find it tickles"

Gon pop up in front of the pair month opened in speak but his words were lost as a phone when off. Mari frowned, she had told him she didn't want any disturbances today. "Gomen~ let me take this"

She turned away, taking a few steps before answering the phone, "what? I said no disturbances"

"Sorry, Mari. But the client from your previous jobs has asked to speak with you directly…"

She frowned, "are they in the city?"

"Yes"

"Tell him, 12 o'clock, and palor street corner under the lamp light"

"Right,"

"Oh one more thing, we would be in touch of a while. After this I'm leaving got some more jobs lined up"

"Okay, good luck"

"Bye kida" she said before hanging up the phone.

"Sorry about that boys" she smiled at the pair, "where were we"

-Later that night 11.30 palor street-

Mari stood silently waiting for her client to appear. She chose a spot looking down to the target location, she was early – she knew that but she wanted to make sure the client wouldn't try anything.

Signing she moved to sit on the edge of the rooftop, around her the city slept in shadows of the heavens area. Gon and killua were sleeping staying one more night before leaving in the morning their reason for coming here completed.

She couldn't believe their progress over the last few months, it was like seeing her own children grow up, however the pair still had far to go.

Mari wouldn't admit it but she herself had grew stronger, making sense of the quote knowledge is power. The more she understood it, the more her abilities develop and grew – at this point there was nothing she could not do.

Movement flickered down below.

Casting her eyes down towards the corner lamp, she spotted a man. He wore an expensive looking suit, which looked too perfect. Even his hair was as prefect as the suit, though the man did have a nervous air about him. He stood and waited – this must be the client she mused.

Quickly she scale the building, dropping behind him as she observed the male closer.

He didn't seem to notice her presence or if he did, he was a good actor.

"That client I presume?" she spoke, noting as the man jumped a little at the sound of her voice before turning round.

"Yes, the names James. Myself and my employers are grateful for your services that we have to meet you personally for our next course of action" he spoke, she noted the lack of weapons and the sweat dripping down his forehead.

Something was up.

"Is that so?" she muttered before smiling moving closer to the sweating male. "And the next course of action?"

"Ah, yes. There's someone whose been getting in the way of our business" she noticed the twitch of the eye. A tail tale sign of someone who's lying. "Someone who's dying up unwanted things. We would like you to dispose of them"

She nodded listening. He's not telling me the whole story…

"We would like you to kill illumi zodyck" the man concluded, glancing down at his watched.

Mari blinked, opting to remain silent as she weighed out her options.

"Why?"

The man seemed flushed by her response, "why? Cause were paying you to kill him that's why!?"

Her smile dropped into a frown, "no" she stated crossing her arms in front of her chest in defiance.

"No?" James blinked in shock, "I hear you did anything as long as the paid is good. Even after long those dangerous jobs we got you to do against the troupe and you say no to this? I can assure you that the paid is good"

"You are sorely mistaken, James" her voice dripped in venom, "I do jobs which I want to do and is to my gain. Killing illumi is not on my list of things to do as of this moment. Moreover it would upset killua and my friends if I were to comply with your request" she stepped forward gain, glaring at the man in front of her, "now if you excuse me, I have other matters in which to attend to"

She turned away, but a voice stopped her, "I knew you would say that. Mari? Right? You had so many names since you left the lab. It's been hard to keep track" Mari froze, eyes widening in realisation.

He knew, oh he knew and she would get everything little bit of information of him. She had a lead, it literally came to her. Internally she grinned like a maniac externally however she kept the frown on her face. "You done pretty well over rest pass few years, really backed us into a corner m'dear. We have to take desperate measures"

"I take it you have a backup plan than?" she asked.

"Well, one way or another you die" he sneered, losing the nervous demean.

She allowed a smirk to dance on her lips, "oh and what's that? Do tell~" she purred, leaning forward. "I didn't in the labs, I won't break now" she hissed, watching James every movement.

"Ah here he is"

She turned not having sensed anyone approach, definably a nen-user. She blinked, smirk faltering slightly as the shadow moved. Reliving a tall male with long black hair pale skin and wide black eyes. Illumi.

 _to be continued..._

heya guys!

finally we get to meet our emotionless sweetheart! XD

really missed him, i wounder how things will turn out...

mwahaha

anyhow...

glad your all enjoying it, feel free to review always looking at ways to improve my writing :)

happy hunting xx


	30. Chapter 29

_She turned not having sensed anyone approach, definably a nen-user. She blinked, smirk faltering slightly as the shadow moved. Reliving a tall male with long black hair pale skin and wide black eyes. Illumi._

chapter 29

Illumi stepped out of the shadows, he seemed to guile with killer grace that made her want to play. His jet black hair smooth as silk flowed silently out behind him. Oh that cheeky burger, now she wanted to play – and by play meaning doing something stupid.

Maybe at some point she would suggest a threesome with illumi and Hisoka?

As usually his face was as emotionless and flawless, black eyes moving as his observed the situation at hand.

Oh how she would love to cause any form of emotion to disturb that masterpiece of indifference, one way or another... Mari couldn't hold it in any longer, she giggled. The giggles soon turning into laughers.

"Why are you laughing?!" screeched the male, obliviously not illumi.

She sobered slightly before waving to the stone face male. "Hey, illumi~ long time no see!" she purred, "I when to your mansion to return your needles but you weren't home! I had to entertain myself"

The long haired male glanced over to the female, eyes narrowing never so slightly before flickering back to James. She pouted due to the lack of response.

"I suggest you take the job Mari~" cooed James, a grin on his face like he had already won. "You may be forgiven even now if you came back to us"

"No," she growled before pouting, "killua would be upset with me"

James frowned turning to the other male who had been their quiet as the pair talked "so be it, illumi zodyck I presume?"

He nodded.

Mari grimaced, she could tell were this was going. He had said one way or another… now how was she going to deal with this predicament.

"I have a job for you, please can you kill Mari here?" the man asked bluntly.

She felt the stare of illumi, she shrugged giving - him an eye roll. An indication that she didn't care what he chose, either way she would gain something out of it. Illumi was silence a calculating look in his eye. "It's 5,000 extra for a nen user and 10,000 extra because of who she is on top of the original fee"

"Only 10,000 extra? I'm offended" she pouted crossing her arms in mockery. Both men choosing to ignore her.

"That is fine, I will pay it in full after the completion of the job"

"Then we have a contract" illumi stated turning towards her needles already out.

He threw the needles towards her, Mari plucking them of the air easily. "Really sweetheart? Your gotten have to try harder than that"

Throwing the needles back she could out her own scalpels before rushing towards the male. She might as well have a bit of fun before moving her plan into motion. The pair exchanged a blows, both holding back as they danced. Opposite them, James had a triumph grin on his face.

Mari smiled, a Cheshire smile. As they came to a stalemate forearm against forearm, faces inches away from each other. Her grinning face up turned to his emotionless one, all she had to do was close the gap between them and her lips would be on his.

 _Damn_ she scolded herself, _I'm turning into Hisoka… being turned on by this little exchanged._

"Ya know~" she purred, "there's more than one way to go about this"

She glanced at his free hand descending towards her neck, needle pointing already covered in nen as she leant forward purring, "and killua wouldn't be too happy with his onii-chan~"

He hesitated a moment and the name of killua, and that all she needed.

Placing her lips on his cheeks, she stepped back, skipping backwards. A true smile dancing across her features. Turning towards James the smile changed turning more manic as his own dipped. The next thing he knew several scalpels had entered his body accompanied with a sickening crack.

Mari dropped the body on the floor, watching as the light left his eyes. She knelt down, rummaging through his pockets for anything. The street in silence but she knew illumi hadn't moved yet. Looking up she smiled, both hands resting on her chin, not caring if she was flashing in her current position.

"Since he's dead. He can't paid you anymore, such a shame~" she purred, head cocking like a cat. "You earn nothing from this little fight now"

"Correct, shame though I would have earn a lot for tonight's paid" illumi commented absentmindedly.

She stood holding the few things he had in his pocket. "The shame is that I had to kill him before I got any of the information I wanted from him"

In her hands were a few coins, a note with the meeting place and a burner phone. Dropping the other items, she kept the burner phone, hoping to get anything useful from it.

The only sound in the street was of the coins hitting the floor, Mari raised an eyebrow at the long haired male. He was still stood they staring. What did he want? Was he waiting for something else? She couldn't tell, it was almost impossible to read his face. To say it didn't annoy her was an understated, and to make matters worse she was getting more turned on the more he stared aimlessly at her. Darn it she needed to leave, before she did something bad.

"Oh your needles!" she commented picking up some of the needles by her feet.

"Keep them" illumi responded still emotionless.

She paused a confused look on her face. "Right…." She looked up towards the sky, "right well I gotta go. Things to do… let's play a different game next time~"

Disappearing instant.

She didn't stop till her landing on the balcony of her penthouse, in the more prominent part of the city. Slipping inside she dropped her bag on the floor, before jumping onto the sofa in thought.

Human emotions confuses her to bits.

Originally she played, tormented and killed those she found interested for her own entertainment. But those new toys….

She signed, not wanting to delve on those thoughts.

Feeling some of the tale tail signs of needing her medication, starting to sink into her exhausted form, how long had she gone without proper sleep? Days? Weeks? She didn't know anymore.

Her penthouse took up the whole of the top floor of whatever building she was in. it had high ceilings to compensate the large book collection, and the stairs leading up to the open master bedroom.

The layout was open, lounge, dinner room kitchen, stairs all interconnecting. The kitchen sectioned under the floor of the bedroom, there were four doors leading out of the main room, to the bathroom, two others leading to extra rooms. Finally the last one leading to the rest of the building not that she never used that one.

It was more interesting to use the balcony entranced after scalding the building.

Lastly there was one secret doorway, hidden behind the giant bookshelves that she kept her…. other equipment.

Every penthouse she known that the same layout, but she didn't mind. Around the room as well as normal stuff like laptops and flat screen TV - stood priceless artifacts, some like liked the look of others she couldn't find buyers yet. If you looked about closely you would have been able to spot the codex lying on the random coffer table.

Signing she took out her gaming console, waiting to take her mind of things that threaten her sanity. Legs swinging off the edge as she played.

-Meanwhile on the next building over-

Illumi sat on the rooftops, phone in and as he dialled to give his report.

"Illumi report" his father answered on the other side of the line.

"I arrived early to the meeting to discover the client trying to pay someone else to kill me. However she reused the client. After I relived myself said client asked me to kill the other assassin"

"I take it the other assassin is dead then?"

"No father, no she killed the client before I killed her. The contract nullified" illumi finished, his father stayed silent, so the emotionless male continued. "Father, she has my still needles"

He heard a sign down the phone, "the other assassin was that girl wasn't it?"

"Yes father, it was Mari"

"Where are you now?"

"On the building across her from, she just scalding it and entered though a balcony"

"Does she know?"

"Most likely father. She a skilled Nen-user and from what Hisoka has told me she's a nature though her abilities are unnatural and unconfirmed. It has yet to be explained to someone, moreover I cannot tell which category she it in"

"It is unusually for you to take much notice of someone outside the family illumi" his father noted causing illumi to blink in surprise.

"She could in the future be a threat or an aspect to the family. She is close to killua" he defence himself.

"Anything else?" his father enquired.

"They mentioned something about a laboratory and backing the client into a corner"

"Interesting, keep a close eye on her for now"

"Of course father"

"I will phone later with more instructors" his father stated before hanging up.

Illumi slipped the phone back into his pocket and moved. Quickly scalding up the room and landing slowly in the balcony. Still in the Zetsu he had placed himself in since he started to follow the female. She was sprawled on the sofa, facing up to the game console in her hands. One leg dangled off the arm of the sofa the other resting lightly on the floor.

She still wore the red jumper from the exams that had ridden up due to her positioning on the sofa, roller blades and bag wore discarded on the floor by the glass doors.

Mari knew she was being watched, she could felt the sensation of something crawling up her skin. Not that she could pinpoint whoever is was location till he landed on her property. Though she did have a good idea of who it was.

Most likely going to give her another warming about being friends with killua as 'assassins don't need friends'.

She had ignore the previous warming and will happily continue to ignore. For one killua was fun to play with and she couldn't wait to see him grow more.

Signing though her nose, she turned off the game placing it on the sofa beside her before moving quickly. She smiled at the crouching illumi, who looked unsurprised by being discovered. Taking a hand she dragged him inside placing him on the sofa before walking to the kitchen area.

"Tea, coffee or hot chocolate?" she asked as if she hadn't just pulled him off her balcony.

"Tea, no sugar no milk" replied illumi not moving from his spot.

Placing the tray down, she curled up on the sofa besides him, pasting him his mug before slipping on her own mug of hot chocolate. "If you're here to tell me to keep away of killua, then please burn your tongue on the tea" she stated with a smile.

Illumi took a slip, not detaching any poisons. "I wanted to know why you turned down the contract, you seem to enjoy fighting the strong" illumi commented turning his face towards. Blank eyes studying her face.

"If I had fought you properly, you would have died dear illumi. One I rather not kill the entertainment yet. Two, even though killua doesn't want to follow family tradition he still loves the family, including you. He would be upset" she let the words sink in noticing the slight softening of the man's face at the thought of killua loving him, before it returned to normal.

"Who is to say I would have died? I am stronger and more experience on the subject"

She giggled, "sweetheart~ looks can be deceiving" the giggled turning into a purr "and is that a challenge I hear?"

"You acting like Hisoka" illumi stated bluntly.

She pouted at the male. "Tell me about it! I think he's rubbing off on me, I don't usually get turned on by fights, but you my dear illumi really are something else"

Illumi blinked in surprised, nothing showing on his face as he slipped on the tea, letting the girl rant. He had turned her on? That wasn't something he had been expecting. He watched internally amused as the pout turned into a frown, "I now we both like to fight the strong but other than that we are very different" she nodded to herself. "For one I actually have something to achieve in life and He's human, I'm not really human and I AM NOT a pervert! I'm not turned on by kids – that is weird even for me "

"Oh something to achieve in life and 'not really human?" he quoted, "what, pray tell does that mean?" he asked with new found interested. So far she had shown no sign of having any form of goal and he was intrude maybe this would help things start to add up the things he had discovered. She had so many secrets, so many he was determine to find them out.

Meanwhile Mari froze, face unchanging as she realized her mistaken, she had slipped up in her ranting. Letting true intensions out and illumi was the one it happened in font. She knew he wouldn't let it slid, that was the type of person he was. Cold and calculating. Yes she had told Hisoka some of the truth– but he was fun and she knew he was the type to help as along as it kept him entertain.

Illumi however was a different story.

For his help it would to benefit him in the future or you pay him a lot. Since it was illumi, he may even try to use the fact against her, something she did not want. How could she be so stupid to say 'not really human' no one knew that fact others does those dead people from the past and now she had spilt it in font of illumi. _Bad move Mari bad move._

She thought fast coming up with a lie, uncomfortable with the prospect of more than one person knowing her goal and that little fact.

"Erm, well I have a goal" she started, before a piercing ringing started.

 _Saved by the bell_ , she thought letting out a sign of relief, as she walked towards her bag taking and turning off the alarm with a tub of medication. The half full mug of hot chocolate long forgotten.

"You're not answering my question Mari" illumi commented form the sofa, his finished mug sat in front of him. She ignore him. Looking into the tub.

"Shit" she hissed, running towards the cupboards flinging them open as she frantically searched.

"Shit.." she repeated.

Illumi was surprised by her sudden out brush. Not only had she let something important slip but she was also showing panic. "Everything okay?" he asked, head cocked standing behind the girl.

"No" she growled. Glaring at the male, as her nen grew turning dark. Another emotion she never shown to anyone. Anger.

"What happened maybe I can help you?"

She tensed, a hand covered her eyes as breathed deeply. Nen returning to its normal state as she calmed down. "Sorry" she muttered, "I have one dose of my medication left and then I'm out."

"Can't you get more?" he stated the obviously watched the girl closely. She looked tried ragged unlike the bright cheerfully and deadly he had observed before.

"I would but due to some mysteries circumstances my provider is dead and the ingredients are unknown to me" she paused placing the dose two tablets in her hand, "this will have to make do" she whispered moving towards the stairs.

The long haired male following close behind. "How long will you be out?" he asked.

"A few days normally" she waved a hand about, "feel free to use the house"

Mari jumped onto an unused looking bed before glancing once more of the male, "you know the drill"

Downing the tablets, she dropped onto the bed. Dead in sleep.

Illumi blinked in though watching her sleep chest barely moving. He really thought about ending her life right there and then. He looked down and wondered who would be faster?

He moved away not taking the risk without the order from his father. The cons out-weighting the benefits.

Picking up the now empty tub he examined it. The label was worn making it difficult to make anything out, only any to spot signal letters. He frowned slightly, he still hadn't got back the report on what was in the medication he had took, apparently there were many chemicals and some unknown ones.

It made him wonder what was she taking and the bigger question. Why?

There was a buzzing sound, dragging him though of his thoughts, "father" he response down the phone.

"Anything new?"

"She just took the last of her medication, and wont wake up for a few days."

"I see"

"Father I have an idea"

"Go on" his father stated on the phone, allowing illumi to tell his father his plan.

Illumi waited, a straight face while his father was silent on the phone. Maybe it wasn't a good idea and his father wouldn't allow it? He was unsure. It was safe to say she could be useful. There was a sigh before his father gave him the go ahead.

"Okay, bring her"

 _to be continued..._

oooh how'd do you like that? its a long chapter i know

will we see much mari and illumi action in the future.

maybe learning some facts of our special mari here hehe

hope your all enjoying it XD

happy hunting


	31. Chapter 30

_"Go on" his father stated on the phone, allowing illumi to tell his father his plan._

 _Illumi waited, a straight face while his father was silent on the phone. Maybe it wasn't a good idea and his father wouldn't allow it? He was unsure. It was safe to say she could be useful. There was a sigh before his father gave him the go ahead._

 _"Okay, bring her"_

chapter 30

Mari awoke, in a bed she did not recognise. In a room she did not reconsider.

The bed was big and lush, the room plain. Stones walls – stone floors. She sat up examining the room she found herself in. there was nothing to indicate where or why she was here, nothing in sight anyway. She sniffed the air, getting a lingering scene of illumi.

So this was his doing now?

Getting off the bed she spotted her bag and shoes, silently stepping over it to check the contains, if illumi was involved better to not change anything about her appearance, or relive anything other than what had been searched and brought with her. She would bet everything on illumi already noting anything he brought with her, it was something her would do.

It he left her with her scalpels, so armed not that she was never unharmed. Nor did anything feel out of place… _strange_.

The question remained, why?

Why had he brought her here and for what proposed?

Moreover where had he brought her?

Signed she put on her skates into the bag, before shouldering it, bare feet walking towards the closest door which lead onto a barely lit stone corridor. "Hmm, which way to go?" she spoke to herself before choosing right.

Skipping silently down the hallway she hummed to herself, making little to no effort of concealing her presence. She wanted to be found. Wanted answers.

Taking a number of twists and turns she came apon a number of doors, all of which lead to empty rooms. Torture charmer, large basement, several more bedrooms, closets full of clothes etc..

Still no people.

She pouted, linking her hands behind her head.

It clicked, she was in the Zoldyck residence. In their manor on top of the mountain, it would explain why no one was here walking about and why she couldn't sense anyone nearby.

After 30 minutes of random wandering she passed a large door. Pausing she turning back studying the door, it was fancy and well used. She eyed it with a small frown before opening it without a care. Inside sat on sofas was illumi, Zeno and Sliva. Three heads turned towards her, "hello~" she grinned stepping into the room.

Zeno chuckled quietly with a smile across his face, while his son frowned at her action. Illumi just sat their emotionless as never. She moved to sit next to the stone face male, after making herself comfortable – not to brother about the tense silence that had surrounded the three males. Mari turned to the other males a small smile across her face. "So-" She started only to be cut off by a women shrieking.

Queue killua mother entrance…

Mari frowned in distaste at the women who had just brushed though the doors, "millku informed me of our visitor! Why is she here! Is she going to bring my killua home?!"

The women screamed pointing her fan at the frowning girl.

Mari ignore the women presence causing said women to silently fume before turning to illumi her head cocked, "she has a point, why am I here illumi?"

"We wanted to ask some questions" Zeno stated slipping at tea.

"Then what do you offer in return, everything come with a price" Mari respond a blank look across her face.

 _What come they possible want? She doubted that she had any information useful to them. Nothing that they could require themselves – despite not liking millku – He is a good hacker. Unless…_

"We purpose a game," illumi continued.

A game? She cocked her head in interested, "if we win you will answer an hour of questions, if you win you will get whatever you want" Zeno continued to explain.

"I see..." Mari placed a hand to her chin, "the game?" she question blue eyes staring directly at the old man.

"Us three against you, you can use Nen however you want. But no killing. The aim is to take a cloth piece from the opposite team" Zeno stated simply before taking a simple of tea.

"Hmm" Mari though, _it seems that they would like to know about my abilities due to that rule. Three against one? That should be fun. I'm going to have to try and not use nen much during the match that would be unwise, the less they know about it the more entertaining for me... Maybe I should make conditions about the questions in case I lose, I am up against three masters. Options, options, options…_

Mari nodded, "okay, I play this little game however, no questions should be asked about my Nen. I don't mine showing just no telling. So you better put some effort into this game"

"It's a deal, what would you like your prize to be?" question Sliva.

"That's a surprise~" she purred already having an idea, involving a stone face illumi cracking.

"Alright, we will play in the basement" Sliva stated before standing, heading towards the doorway. Zeno and illumi following.

Mari smiled, before skipping behind the three men, "illumi~" she sung an idea popping into her head.

"What?" the stone face male asked,

"Carry me~" she purred leading on his back, practically hugging him from behind.

"Why?" he responded a matter a fatly.

"Because if you don't I'm going to wander that way and be lost from hours" she pouted, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Fine" the older males in front sweat dropped at the girls' actions, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Mari giggled before jumping onto his back, hooking her legs round his waist and arms around his neck. He moved his arms to her legs for support, she got herself comfortable, not minding the feeling of illumi's hands rubbing against her thighs.

Placing her head on the males shoulder she started to swine her figures in the long black hair. Illumi said nothing to her playing, in fact he found it quite smoothing.

Soon they stood in the centre of one of the many basements in the zoldyck residence. Illumi set her down while Mari spun on her heels taking in the space.

It was larger than your average basement, by a long way, the ceilings high with rafters above. A nice wide open space for training it seemed. And a good place for their game. Zeno watched the emotions filter across her face, so many in so little time space. It was hard to determine real emotion from fakes. She was an amusing child- she will go far, he took out a red cloth. "Here" he stated passing it to the brown haired girl.

"So all I have to do is take this from you?" Mari asked. Making sure she got the facts right.

"Yes, that's all you have to do child"

Humming to herself Mari tied the cloth around her thigh just under the straps for her scalpels. The red seems to merge with the red colour of her jumper. Whereas on the zoldycks team, chose to place their cloth with Zeno, sticking out of his back pocket, making it look like he had a tail.

"Ready when you are~" she purred, leaving her bag by the door. Skipping bare feet on the floor to the centre of the room. Unruly brown haired bouncing with every step a grin spread across her face as the males around her prepared themselves.

 _This was going be fun~_

Preparing herself for the onslaught, the males positions themselves around her. Herself in the middle, zeno to her left slightly out of view, sliva to her right mirror zeno position and illumi directly in front. Everything was still. Silence par the breathing of the four individuals. No one moved. Then suddenly time stopped, the zoldycks disappearing leaving Mari to jump high into the air spinning to avoid the first attack.

Time resumed, as the game begun.

 _to be continued..._

hey guys!

wounder whats gonna happen next :)

sorry it took soo long to update, been busy!

but dont worry im gonna try and upload more XD

feel free to review xx

happy huntingxx


	32. Chapter 31

_No one moved. Then suddenly time stopped, the zoldycks disappearing leaving Mari to jump high into the air spinning to avoid the first attack._

 _Time resumed, as the game begun._

chapter 31

Mari jumped high into the air, landing softly on her feet just to be greeted by zeno's fist. Smoothly she dodged, sidestepping using her open hand to guide the fist past her, before ducking under a kick sent to her by illumi. It missed her by inches, but that's how she liked it.

Grinning, the three continued to dance, Sliva stood on the side-lines following the movement looking for a perfect opportunity to attack. What unnerved him though was the fact that the girl's eyes always seem to snap to him whenever he thought about moving, like she knew what he was planning.

She continued to block and dodge, dancing in-between the attacks that showed no sign of letting up, the movements were fluid, no waste of energy or weak spots in their guard. They were professionals. Every action had a purpose, with more than one movement to join. She breath out slowly watching as zeno moved in front of her to attack, while illumi moved behind in an attempt to trap her. Placing her hands on illumi shoulders she flipped over him, allowing the male to take the hit instead as she stepped back.

They had been at it for ten minutes already, and no one seem to be letting up. Illumi was curios of the female's action, so far he, himself and zeno had given her plenty of opportunities and chances to take the cloth, which was the plan. Take her cloth while she when for theirs. However she didn't take the bait, nor did she have any indication of attempting to take the cloth. _She was a hard nut to crack_ , illumi though _but he will learn her tricks to manipulate in the fortune._

 _Maybe he should think of another plan? Something crazy out of the box…_

"Come on, one gotta try harder than that~" she purred, gesturing that they come at her. When neither male moved Mari pouted, "Fine then, I come to you but you need to try harder than that! You're not even trying to take it from me, put some effort into the game guys"

She kicked off from her positon, flying towards sliva in attack. Sending him a couple of attacks, she managed to catch him arm, and proceeded to flip him over her hip earning a grunt from the currently head. She flipped back as both zeno and illumi join in on the next bout of sparring, Mari noted from the felt of things the males were starting to become serious.

She grinned, joining the fray.

From anyone else looking from the outside, or in this case milluki watching via the cameras he had placed around the building, one would be able to figure figures dancing about the room. At first it would look like the action from a Chinese marital arts movie, but quickly turned into a blur, movements unnoticeable on the screen, as the three of them fought.

An hour had passed, and Mari was still keeping the boys on their toes. So the zoldycks, decided to change tactics.

Mari continued to dance, dodging attacks, sending a few kicks their way. The smile still plastered on her face, but her eyes were narrowed. She noticed a changed on the zoldycks movement, _one thing they had up on me was teamwork, and from the looks of it, it looks like their trying to con- SHIT!_

She internally swore, they had concerned her, illumi blocking her escape, while zeno and sliva attacked on either side time seemed to slow down, she couldn't escape nor could she block both of them, meaning she would have to take one of the hits… great.

She blocked zeno, sending him away, before a kick sent form sliva collided with her stomach. She frowned slightly, but made sure to protect her cloth. His kick sent her backwards, the necklace that was always hidden flew out of its confinements not that Mari minded she focused on protecting her cloth and coming up with a stagey against illumi.

"That cross, it couldn't be..." zeno stated earning the attention of everyone present.

Mari eyes shot straight towards zeno, the grin faded to revile a dark dangerous look. He knew about her cross? That's not possible maybe he mistaken it for something else. Her eyes locked with zeno's widen shocked expression. But it wasn't just seeing the cross that shocked the old male it was that Mari hesitated.

Hesitated losing the chance to come up with a plan against illumi. Everyone saw the hesitated as she flew backwards, backwards into the strong grip of illumi.

"Aww, illumi if you wanted to cuddle you should have told me!" she giggled the grin returning to her face like it never was there, trying to take the attention off her necklace. While attempting to break his grip- with no luck.

Her arms were being crushed by her sides, as illumi grip tighten on her. Her back against his front, it was a comfy positon despite their situation, perhaps the stone face male was a cuddlier at heart? She paused in thought thinking about her current situation _-Aw hell no was she losing this thing!_

She kicked his shins, trying to loosen the males grip. With no success, illumi held in a grunt and gripped tighter while zeno and sliva were slowly approaching, like they would to a dangerous creature. She stopped struggling which unnerved everyone. She looked her the males, a pout evident on her face, "aw~ you guys are no fun!" she whine, causing the man to sweat drop before tensing - her nen flaring.

Illumi looked down at the petite girl in his arms, _to think she was able to get the zoldycks to up their game- while herself looked like she was playing was surprising to say the least. It was time like this that the male forget how small she was, her head was level with his chest but her feet were barely touching the ground. And what was the deal with the necklace? It seemed insignificant cross that the girl liked? Did his grandpa know something about girl that he didn't? Just from the necklace, and what made him more curious was the fact that she hesitated. Something Mari was not known to do at all._ The girls nen flare, and all illumi could see was… white feathers?

Illumi was shocked not that his expression could show it.

A pair of white feathered wings broke through his iron grip, Mari jumped around a wing swiping at the older males who jumped back to keep their distance. She faced them, moving into a defensive stance, her mind still spinning with questions as she tucked her necklace in. though the damage was already done.

It was safe to say she was distracted, with the new revelation not that she let it show.

She froze, a shiver of pleasure rocked up her spine as a hand stoked the innermost feathers. She face turning red, as the pleasure increased. "Illumi!" she growled turning towards the dark haired boy while shuttling her wings, "stop playing with my wings!"

In the background Zeno and Sliva, sweat-dropped with the sudden change of attitude….

"There soft" he stated simply.

"That they are sweetie, but if you stoke those feather…." She spoke softly, illumi spotted the lust growing in her eyes, "I will be unable to control myself and I don't think your folks want a show of me taking you, we leave that for the bedroom~" she purred, moving onto her tiptoes to get closer to his face.

The male paid no mind to her warning, moved a hand to stoke her feathered wings again, "illumi~" she wined unable to hold in a moan, "no fair"

Illumi leaned forwards, "by the way you lose," he stated simply.

She blinked, looking down before turning to Sliva and Zeno who stood behind her the cloth piece in his hand, a small smile across his face.

"Damn it! I lost~" she wined, placed her head against illumi toned chest, "to make it even worse I'm horny..."

She signed, the wings retreating back into her back as she plopped onto the ground, sitting in a un-lady like fashion, she tugged on illumi leg, "join me on the floor you're all too tall"

"No" illumi stated bluntly.

She pouted, arms crossing over her chest, "I make you scream later." She muttered.

But everyone heard clearly, "what was that?" question Zeno giving the girl a questioning look.

"Nothing~," she sung sweetly, giving the older male a closed eye smile before continuing, "your hour starts now, what would you like to know?"

to be continued...

hello guys!

sorry it took soo long to update been busy with work and i had trouble writhing this scene... :/

sorry if its bad XD

well hope your all enjoying it, hopefully i update soon, as its a time of questioning will we finally learn some truth about our crazy shifter

let us find out.. hehe

happy hunting xx


	33. Chapter 32

_"what was that?" question Zeno giving the girl a questioning look._

 _"Nothing~," she sung sweetly, giving the older male a closed eye smile before continuing, "your hour starts now, what would you like to know?"_

chapter 32

"First of all, where are you from? We found no record of you from before four years ago" asked sliva.

Mari got the image of Hisoka when he asked the same question, "I don't exist, it doesn't exist anymore~" she purred, not moving from her position before quickly adding "and no I'm not from meteor city"

"You are from the island that had the main laboratories of J.G.A, correct?" asked illumi piece the bits and pieces he knew together.

Maris eyes widen before grinning broadly, "why yes I am, you know illumi it's rude to read a girls dairy~" she purred at the long haired male.

"What of it?" asked zeno, turning his attention to his grandson.

"She had an article in her journal, stating how the island disappears after the volcano exploded. It had the writing oops, written by it"

"I see, what happened to it?" zeno nodded turning towards the female.

"It when boom!" Mari giggled slightly her head titling. "Put a large enough bomb in the volcano and vola it vanishes from existed." She partly told the true, it wasn't that she was lying, more like hiding parts of the true – they didn't say she couldn't do that when they made the deal.

She lets the information sink in, before the question was directed at her by sliva.

"What is the J genetics association to you?"

"Hmm, long answer you really wanna know?" she smirked.

"Answer the question please Mari"

"Fine," she signed, before learning back on her arms, "they are my creator, my dissector, my teacher, my heals, my reapers, my warden, my prisoner, my experimenter, my poison, my antidote, shall I go on?"

The males shared a look before continuing, not questioning her cryptic answer. "What's you goal?"

"Hmm, you're not affiliated with them are you?" she asked her head cocked to one side. Blue eyes glittered dangerously.

"No" zeno simply stated,

"Good, my goals is to completely wipe J.G.A off the face of this earth, you see I have only a few more links in the chain before its checkmate"

"What type of jobs do you do?" sliva asked, causing Mari to smile.

"Complete turnaround on the questions are you running out?" she laughed, before stating. "Jack of all trades, master of none. I believe that's the saying"

"What are you best at?"

"Killing in all kinds of manner, stealing, information gathering"

Illumi nodded, they could use her in the future to help with jobs. He was about to ask a question but zeno beat him to it, "your cross is a limiter is it not?"

Mari frowned, eyes narrowing slightly at the man, "yes it is"

Illumi blinked, that cross was a limiter? Something created by nen to limit the enough of nen the wearer can use. He had only hear about it passing and had though it to be rumours up till now.

"can I see you without it?" oldest zolydck asked, he knew he had seen the cross before, if he was right in his line of thought… then they do not want to make Mari an emery.

"If I take it off, you would be able to ask any more questions? I can still see questions behind your eyes. After that you will have to give me something of equal value of my answers"

Illumi quickly ask something that had been nagging at him for a while, "One more question, then"

She turned to illumi, a smirk on her face, "you state a while ago that you're 'not really human' and again just then, you state 'my creator' do you care to explain?"

"Sure, JGA works on altering genetics to prevent genetic illnesses correct? Well let me tell you a story, JGA dream is to work on creating the perfect human being, without fault nor illness. However that's unethical as it most things linked to tampering with genetics, so to prevent anyone finding out, they started to try and create 'super soldier'. Nothing working anything too weak against average nen users but then somethings comes over the wall. Wall separating us from the dark conitnent" she lets the words sink in, while absentmindedly playing with her necklace, "this thing, looks human but it more of a demon, a monster, the devil. Those at JGA find out about this creature and thinks it's the key to their super soldiers and the perfect human being problems. Years passed and they have several super soldiers dotted about but there's a problem the demon…monster still has a heart and is surprisingly human like in most things..." her words drifted off. Her eyes seem to sparkle as she spoke, standing up moving closer to illumi before whispering in his ear. "You know what happens when a monster mixes with a human?"

She leaded back a Cheshire grin on her face as a hand gripped the cross, she yanked at it letting it drop to the floor.

-Meanwhile in milluki surveillance room-

The rest of the family present, watched the fight closely, surveying and eyeing up the female figure. "She should just kill her already?!" whined kikyo.

"no we shouldn't, it's better to kept someone of her skill close to us" maha stated simply, ignoring the scowling women.

Time passed, and the group watching was speechless, "that's cross, it couldn't be" maha muttered, slightly shocked.

"What do you mean?" asked kalluto.

"That cross was made for someone's daughter to limit her nen usage, to think we seen in on her is no mistake. She is his daughter…"

"It couldn't be him could it?" the wife muttered shocked and scared at the outcome.

"We will have to see, it may not be but I highly doubt it. Though one thing is for certain we do not want to mess with anyone related to him"

"Who, may I ask is 'him'?" asked kalluto, getting confused at why everyone was so scared and didn't dare speak his name.

"He is more of a monster kalluto. It's not something you need to know as of this moment" his mother spoke, while the young boy nodded.

"Let's keep watching…" milluki stated, eyes glue to the screen as two white wings were produced out of the girls back.

The group watched, as the males won and stated asking questions in which the girl responded. Maha watched with interest, "Sure, JGA works on altering genetics to prevent genetic illnesses correct? Well let me tell you a story..." the girl started saying, her voice crackling though the speaker.

Yes, that's her. She is 'his' daughter, he thought, the story and cross both confirms it.

They watched as the girl stood, before her hand gripped the cross- yanking it before letting it drop to the floor. The screens before them when dead. Milluki blinked before clicking on keys could be heard, the male growled as nothing worked.

They could see but feel the sudden increase in nen, it felt like it was trying to suffocate them were they stood. Suddenly the screens returned to normal, lights flicker.

Mari stood before the three males necklace returned to her neck, face turned towards the camera a cheekily smile on her face like she knew what had happened.

 _Back to Mari –_

She grinned, it had been a while since she had been in her true form not that is lasted all. She starched cracking her back. "Happy now?~" she sung, placing her arms behind her head.

"Thanks for your cooperation," sliva nodded before leaving the room first.

"Ne~Ne~ illumi" she purred walking towards the door, picking up her bag.

"Does that mean were gonna be working together at some point?" she asked skipping out of the door. If she had to spill her secrets she wanted something out of it. Like spending time with illumi.

"Would you like to work together?" zeno asked, watching the pair closely.

"Sometimes it's more entertaining to work with someone else, plus I wanna try and break his mask"

"I do not wear a mask" illumi countered, but didn't denied the idea of working together.

"Sure you don't sweetie"

"Well there are some jobs with require a panther" Zeno nodded.

"See see~" Mari pointed, "I can help ya!"

"I don't even know your abilities, par what you have shown me which isn't much" illumi countered, not that he didn't mine the idea of working with the brown haired girl she was too much of a liable in his mines eye.

Mari pouted, crossing her arms across her chest she turned making illumi spot end in his tracks. "Fine, I give you a clue to my abilities."

"A clue?"

"A clue, and we can work together on jobs"

"I still think it's a bad idea Mari"

"I know illumi, but it be fun! Plus I got loads of requests for assassination and thefts that I need a another person with me, just think of it as an escort situation Hun"

Illumi frowned slightly, dark eyes watching the smaller girl as she put her argument forward, as he spent more time with the girl, he became more interested in her. And from what she just showed him... well she was a power he wanted to control.

"Fine..." he finally agreed.

"Yeah!" the girl squealed spinning on her heels.

"The clue, if you please"

"It's all about change~" she sung skipping ahead of the other two.

Illumi thought about it, it's all about change.

Considering her confusing personality and chaotic nature, maybe she a specialist, moreover a skin from what happened earlier, so an ability could be shape shifting? And what did Hisoka say, a little thief who changes skins. Had he been talking about Mari, he does call her little thief. So if so that's most likely her main ability granted it would be useful to have someone else who can change skins – useful for infiltrating and killing without being noticed. But there's probably more to it than that…

He would have to call in a favour with the red headed man. Moreover he would have to keep her close to find out all of her little secrets…

Illumi was so wrapped up in his thoughts that zeno left him to it, walked quickly behind the female, "shall we discuss tomorrow the jobs you and illumi will be doing? It's late"

"It is?" she questioned, not really caring about the time herself. "Sure! I head back to the room I woke up in" she grinned at the older male.

She actually enjoyed the older man's company he seemed nice but dangerous at the same time. It was a lovely combination. Soon the pair made it to Mari's rooms for the time being, "have I nice sleep Mari"

"I don't really sleep but okay" she commented before entering the rooms, this time studying it properly. It was a big room, a master bed at its centre and sofa lounge area to the left, on the right was the other door. Checking it she realised it was a bathroom.

Dumping her stuff on the floor she when for a quick shower, before drying her hair and sprawling herself out on the bed. Game console out, bright light blinding her face as she gamed having not brother to turn the lights on.

Illumi stood outside the girl's room, he had just come off the phone with the red head magician and he was pondering something. About some new information that had come into light. Although he knew she had insomnia, someone who had trouble sleeping- he never met someone to complete flat-out refuse to sleep or even try.

Internally he signed, Mari was most likely the hardest puzzle he had the pleasure to come across.

He stepped into the room.

Mari frowned, eyes flickering away from the game in font her to spot the dark haired male. She was annoyed at the male for making her horny twice without helping her, not that she as surprise he had an intoxicating air about him, in a similar fashion to Hisoka. "What do you want?" she asked in a bored tone.

"For you to sleep" he responded monotonously.

"Cant"

"Can't or won't?" he asked using the same line as Hisoka.

She paused the game, eyes narrowing at the male now stood inside her room, "you been speaking to Hisoka I see" she commented sitting up on the bed, "why are people so intrigued to why I don't sleep? It doesn't affect you"

Illumi paused, she right it doesn't affect him in the slightest. But she didn't need to know that, "it's unhealthy, surely as a doctor you know this?"

"I do but it doesn't affect me at all as it would do a normal person" she countered arms cross over her chest as silence decided on the pair. The silence was suffocating till illumi broke it.

"Humour me"

"Humour you?"

"Humour me and sleep"

"You're not gonna let this drop are you" she rolled her eyes at the stubborn male.

"Not until you sleep,"

Mari at this point was frowning, thinking over all the possible outcomes, she didn't have her medications anymore so she would have to sleep at some point...

"Fine" she signed throwing her arms up in the air, "but on a few conditions" she pointed at the male giving him a pointed up.

Illumi nodded letting the brown her girl continued, "One you have to sleep and stay with me, two if **anything** and I mean **anything** happens you have to wake me up if I'm asleep okay? Illumi you have to agree with this or I'm not humouring you"

She put out her hand and the pair shook it.

Taking off her jumper, she slipped under the covers illumi soon joining her. Grinning Mari wrapped her arms around the males torso and placing her head on his shoulder, if she was doing this she might as well as get something out of it. She was right though illumi was very comfrey to cuddle. Illumi froze slightly before relaxing in the bed, a hand softly massaging her lower back as slowly the pair drifted to a dreamless sleep.

 _to be continued..._

oh my, this is such a long chapter..

hope it didnt bore you lot too much, lots of information have been discovered...

dots are joining together but the whole truth has yet to be revealed mwahaha

XD

enjoy!

happy hunting xx


	34. Chapter 33

_Taking off her jumper, she slipped under the covers illumi soon joining her. Grinning Mari wrapped her arms around the males torso and placing her head on his shoulder, if she was doing this she might as well as get something out of it. She was right though illumi was very comfrey to cuddle. Illumi froze slightly before relaxing in the bed, a hand softly massaging her lower back as slowly the pair drifted to a dreamless sleep._

chapter 33

Mari opened her eyes, sight blurry. She didn't move feeling the heat of someone besides her, his strong arms wrapped around her waist and legs entangled with her own. It clicked – illumi and the memories from last night came to her.

She was shocked. She had slept and peacefully at that. The last time after that incident that she tried to sleep peacefully did not end well... and that was putting it nicely. After that incident sleep was plagued with horrors of an uncontrollable nature, yet here she was sleep peacefully next to illumi…

Her heart couldn't be fixed from that incident could it?

She shifted slightly, moving her head to look up at the sleeping figure of illumi. His face emotionless but peaceful. For a while she continued to watch him but something had to break the peaceful moment. Illumi blinked blurry eyes locking contact with females blue ones, "morning beautiful~" she purred not moving from her position. She could get used to this. Even if it wouldn't last.

"Morning"

The girl gave him a small smile before her grip tighten around his waist, "You sure are cuddly, I may have to kidnap you of a pillow~"

"I rather you didn't, let go. We have work to do"

"Make me" she gave him a determined look, not wanting to move from their current position.

"Mari, move" growled illumi.

She smirked, burying her head further into his chest, "nope" she stated popping the 'p'.

The male sighed, before grabbing her wrists and twisting their position, so that he was on top. Her hands pinned above her head and a leg in-between her own. "Why don't you like it rough~" she purred eyes glinting dangerously.

It was then illumi realised their current predicament and the fact both of them were only in underwear. He scowled, before sitting up, "aww~ don't leave me hanging"

"We have work to sort out, let's go"

She pouted before sitting up, an idea popping into her head, "but illumi I need some clean clothes~ lead me some will ya"

"fine" signed the male, before walking out the room in only his boxers, Mari followed not actually caring about her current clothing situation all the important bits were covered up which is what all that matter. And the fact she was currently checking illumi out from behind, she really should send Hisoka a picture he would love it~

 _Now the question remained, whose hotter Hisoka or illumi?_

It turns out, illumi room was the door opposition her known, when she enquired about it the male muttered something about keeping an eye on her. The room was larger by a long shot but was surprisingly empty and plain, the only thing signalling life in the room, were a few photo frames and clothes piled out on a chair.

Illumi avoided eye contact while pointing to a set of drawers, "there should be something in there that will fit…"

He watched as she when though his drawers looking for something to fit, normally he wasn't interested in female and the only time in slept with them or played about was when a job required him to. But this female…

This female was something different, he wasn't sure what he wanted from her, nor did he understand the weird feeling of attachment starting to grow, maybe it was because he wanted to work her out and control her…

Yes that was it, he wanted to use her and her power to benefit the family, he concluded but was still unable to shift the warm feeling in his chest as he watched her slip on a pair of shorts. That look suspiciously like his boxers…

"Like what you see?" Mari purred noticing the man's stare.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" mutter the male turning away to get changed himself.

Mari chuckled, before grabbing an oversize vest that was low cut on her making her necklace visible, no longer hidden - sitting snugly between her breasts. It didn't surprise her when the vest could be quite easily turned into a dress on her.

"I must say illumi~ you got some good taste" Purred the brunette eyeing the taller dark haired male like a piece of meat. Currently the zoldyck was wearing some causal clothes, a pair of dark skinny jeans and a top that seemed just a little too tight of the male, but at the same time showed off his tones muscles.

 _Why must god place him soo close but not let me play with him…I'm turning into Hisoka, fuck me._ Mari internally moaned before skipping out the room. Back into her known not waiting for a response form the stone face male.

Quickly grabbing her bag, she shifted the air before turning down a random direction. She was hungry! She wasn't sure when the last time she had food but she wasn't going to put it off any longer, the meeting with Zeno would have to wait.

Soon she found herself in a very very large kitchen. It was a professional in size and style. She poked her head into several cupboards before heading into the pantry. "Hmmm…" Mari hummed in thought, "something quick and easy"

In about 5 minutes later she had a large bowl of pasta and cheese, literally pasta and a lot of melted cheese mixed in. ( **A/N** this meal is amazing and beautiful)

Mari took a mouthful of the godsend and smiled, skipping out of the kitchen. She might as well have a wonder around the place, who knows maybe she will fine milluki to get her the planes of the manor so she wouldn't get lost.

Actually maybe she will do that...

Grinning with the bowl in her hands she started searching for the round zoldyck. However luck was no on her side so instead she found someone else. Sticking her head though a doorway she discovered the youngest zoldyck training.

Though she wasn't surprised to discover kalluto still wearing one of his many kimonos.

She slipped in unnoticed by the male, watching as trained while finishing off her food. He seemed to be working on, entry handed techniques as well as strengthening. He was good, but still needed to improve, from what she could tell his techniques seem to be dancy and flowing like water but there was still holes in his guard which could be deadly.

Plus it seems that he's not even using the fan he has in the kimono belt, if you have it you might as well use it.

After finishing and setting the bowl aside Mari decided to join the male.

Appearing besides him, she patted him likely on his check. "There's a hole in your guard" she stated, stepping in front of the surprised male.

Quickly the mask returned, "these when have you been watching me?" he spoke.

Mari ignored the question, "repeat the sequence"

"This when-"

"Repeat the sequence" Mari cut him off.

The younger boy frowned slightly but do so never the less, Mari moved slowly tapping him whenever there was a hole in the boy's guard.

"Again, faster, cover those holes" she stated. The boy nodded speeding up the sequence of movement, making extra effect to keep up his guard.

"Good, good" she stated blue eyes watching the boys every moment, suddenly she moved her fist inches away from the boy's face. "Do not lowered your guard, any opponent faster would have finished you off, with any opportunity unless its bait"

"How do you mean?" asked the boy, who was slightly out of breath.

"To create a blind spot, a hole in my guard say my left side. The opponent will notice this. If you able to draw them in, as they go for the 'supposed' weak spot you attack. Simple however I wouldn't advise trying such a technique until you master your know weak spots. You understand?"

"I see"

"By the way," Mari stated her head cocked, "why are you training in a kimono? Surely you have other clothes to wear"

Kalluto stood still, quite for a moment before answering, "Mother says it's better to train in what you would most likely be wearing"

Mari nodded, "I see, Soo during an assassination you would be wearing something like that" the boy nodded, "including the fan?"

Again the boy nodded, Mari grinned, before crouching to his level. "So do you train in weaponry?"

"My body is a weapon in itself"

She cocked her head in thought, how could she get her point across? "Yes but learning how to use a weapon is handy, you learn the tricks of a knife and someone attacks you with it you know its weakness, correct?"

"I suppose so," the boy responded, a light bulb seem to go off in his head.

"Moreover if that's the type of clothing you assassinate people in you might as well know how you use it two your advantage, for example that fan there has plenty of uses" she stated pointing towards the fan in the boys kimono belt.

Kalluto looked down before taking out the fan, he gave her a questioning look while she smirked triumphantly, she had caught his interest it seems.

Outside the training room, Zeno watched with interested as the brown haired girl started to instruct the youngest zoldyck ways of the fan. He was coming to find her to discuss job matters but it seems that her current time was better spend here, giving kalluto some well-meaning advice. He did yet the least attention out of all the children of the Zoldycks.

Though it seems to Zeno that the monstrous girl had a soft spot for children.

Interesting…

He continued to watch as the girl went over the different properties a fan could have and ways to conceal weapons before moving onto fighting with a fan. He watched for a while longer before moving off, he would come find her another time.

Mari worked with the young boy going easy on him at first before making the tasks harder and harder. She smiled before stopping hearing a grumbling sound.

Cocked her head towards kalluto she notice the slight blush on his checks, "ne kalluto~" she sung sweetly, "was that your stomach I heard?"

The boy frowned before nodding, "right, food now, and we will continue this tomorrow same time?"

"Yes Mari-Nee-Chan" the boy bowed before leaving. The brown haired girl froze; taken aback by the boy's words nee-Chan? It had been awhile this someone had called her that, awhile indeed. Not since before that incident. Shaking her head she too disappeared out of the room taking her stuff with her.

After another ten minutes wasted walking about the manor she found the thing she had been originally looking for, milluki room. Slipping though the doorway she looked about.

Unlike illumi room, you could tell someone lived here.

The room was full of little figurines, all female and from what she could tell all from different animes, obviously this male was an otaku, and a disliked one at that. One of the main RPG games she's on, she knew milluki was one of the other player she had a feeling he called himself god on it.

But the room did give her an idea to get the information.

Milluki was sat on a large chair in front of many and I mean many screens, all burring information at the round boy as he typed. "Milluki~" Mari purred jumping behind the boys chair.

Said boy jumped slightly, before angrily turning his chair round to face her, "what you are doing here!?" he scowled.

"I wanted to know if you had the blueprints of this building I'm currently staying in"

"Huh? Why would you want that?" he answered glaring at the smiling girl.

"So you do. May I have it?" she asked leaning forwards still smiling.

"No"

"Hmm, is there any way to persuaded you?" she question eyes flicking to the one of the screens. On the screen was a power girl anime, she recognise on the characters as one of the large lifelike model beside them.

"No now go away" the male scowled before turning in his chair.

"But milluki~" she whine her voice changing as did her appearance.

Milluki froze before slowly turning around in his chair, "Yuki..."

Ah so Yuki was the name of the form she was currently using, she copy the gestures' of the girl on the anime before saying, "The world needs your help! I'm in dire need of assistance, will you be the one to help me?"

Mari now Yuki taking a step forward will a pleading look on her face, milluki turned scarlet, which she wasn't surprised at, why do power girls always seem to lack clothing to cover their body….

Not that she could comment much.

"Yes! Anything for my beloved Yuki-san!" the round male nodded.

 _This was soo easy_! "Great, the world needs you to put this building blueprints on here!" she passed the male her phone.

Milluki nodded, not saying anything as he did as asked, in less than a second he passed the phone back, "thanks! Milluki~ you're the best!" the girl whined before leaning forward giving the male a quick peak on the cheek before disappearing.

Outside the room Mari frowned in distaste, "I cannot believe I just did that" she moaned under her breath skipping away, phone out and looking at the blueprints. Heading to the closet bathroom, with a dire need to wash her month.

to be continued...

hey guys!

long winded chapter i know, there may be a few like these

if their terrible i'm sorry but their needed.

should be updating soon

XD

happy hunting xx


	35. Chapter 34

_Outside the room Mari frowned in distaste, "I cannot believe I just did that" she moaned under her breath skipping away, phone out and looking at the blueprints. Heading to the closet bathroom, with a dire need to wash her month._

chapter 34

After spending the whole night on her phone working on her underground dealings and game console, Mari returned to the training after food to help kalluto again. This time however, Zeno decided to drag her away after finishing.

Which is where Mari found herself.

Sat in what looks like a conference room with Zeno and illumi. Sliva was no were to be seen. The three were discussing jobs and contracts. From time to time Zeno would give the girl weird look, but Mari placed that on the fact she was still wearing illumi clothes. Fun times.

"Hai Hai" sighed Mari completely bored, she hated paperwork. Like really hated it which was why she tended to avoid it. Well only boring stuff like this, short novels and books she could kind of manage. She would rather it burn before actually thinking about looking at it.

"Hang on! I got two requests in the same place as that, we can join the three other and kill three birds with one stone, well two birds and robbing one blind" she pointed out passing her phone to the old man- highlighting at two particular jobs in the list of many.

Who raised an eyebrow reading some of the content, "You get some strange requests…"

Illumi cocked his head, reading some over his grandads shoulder "why brother will these? Simple assassination is the best."

"Because dear illumi, you just kill. I kill in a way that I can make it look like an accident, suicide or even frame someone else! The list goes on and goes! Which is way I get loads of random requests"

"I see…"

She smirked, at the males thinking face. Slowly she was starting to see the small miniature emotions of the stone face male, nothing much just a widening of eye here and a twitch there. But it was a start, a start to breaking that perfect stone face male.

After what seemed like hours of debate and discussion, illumi and Mari had a contract of being partners of some sorts, which included the girl gaining the stone face number! Which was a bonus now she could spam the male. Either of them could call up the other when needing a partner on a job, said person would get quarter to a half of the amount earned on the job depending on the difficultly of said job. Simple.

Their first job would be tomorrow so the pair would set off tomorrow morning, getting to the chosen city by afternoon.

After a very long bath, Mari was skating towards the kitchen, having got everything sorted for the early morning set, currently it was about 2am.

Placing her bag on the counter Mari looked about, taking out her desired ingredients. She was having craving, craving for delicious chocolate chip cookies.

Placing the cookie dough in the oven, she sat on the counter, game console out as she gamed and talked. She paused her playing as the pitter patter of feet grew lounder. "What are you doing Mari-nee-san?" asked kalluto as he stepped into the room.

"Cooking?" she tilted her head like it was obvious, which it was.

"Cooking what?" asked the boy.

"Cookies!" she grinned hopping off the counter, "is there anything you want to eat? I'm a good cook and I can guarantee that the food will by poison free"

"I'm not hungry" stated the boy calmly. A second later, his stomach growled.

"My My~ looks like your stomach says otherwise dearie" Mari purred smiling while crouching in front of the younger boy.

Red tinted the young boys cheeks as he looked away, "can you cook anything?" he asked sheepishly.

She nodded still smiling, "Dango's…"

"What was that?" she asked teasingly.

"I would like some Dango's please" the boy repeated but lounder

"Fabulous" purred the girl as she stood, "come one I teach you how to make some!"

The young boy watched as Mari rushed around getting the indigents, and a stool for himself to stand on. Mari hummed slightly as she went over the indigents and began to instruct the boy, she left him for a moment to take out the cookies. Sweet aroma filled the room as she placed them one by one on the cooling rack before returning to the boy's side eyeing his work with a smile.

Soon enough, four Dango's sticks were completed and the cookies cool enough to eat.

She returned to her seat on the counter skates on as she nibbled on her cookie, "having fun?" she asked.

"Assassins don't have fun" the boy automatically responded.

"Sure you don't sweetie, is that why you're smiling while eating on that Dango~" she purred.

Kalluto froze, before pouting slightly stuffing the rest of the dango into his mouth, "was not"

Mari giggled, shrugging at the comment before picking up another cookie, "sorry to interrupt the cooking lesson" the monotone voice of illumi spoke up, who obviously was not at all sorry, "but we should be heading off Mari"

"Hai Hai~" she nodded to the stone faced female packing away the rest of the cookies, "we will continue our lesson when I get back kalluto I aspect to see an improvement"

She skating towards the older male, while kalluto just nodded. "Of course Mari-nee-san"

Leaving the room behind she followed male, he wore a slight frown on his face. He was annoyed that his younger brother was calling the chaotic girl nee-san, it seems his brothers prefer her over him. He did everything for the family all the training he puts them though was for their own good. "I didn't know you were teaching him"

She shrugged, "it kinda just happened, did milluki sort out the tickets?"

"Of course, we should be fine on both occasions"

"Fabulous~"

X~ Time skip ~X

Mari looked out of the hotel room window, watching the cars below drive by without a care in the world.

"Mari?" a voice called from behind her.

"Mari?" the voice called again, with a sigh.

"MARI" the voice growled, getting annoying with the girls lack of response.

"Yes dearie~" she purred turning towards illumi, the male was wearing a black tux his needles out and ready to be placed into his skull to change appearances, whereas Mari still hadn't changed at all.

"Get ready we need to leave" stated the annoyed male, why did he sign up for this? The girl seemed to annoy him more that Hisoka does, he didn't understand why she made him feel so…

Confused.

"Of course sweet illumi, don't you worry yourself over this. You think blonde? Or brown?"

"I don't care just hurry, were heading out in five. You know the plan right?"

She waved him off, walking away to the window. "Yes yes, I'm your escort for tonight, you're completely in control for this one"

Illumi nodded, placing the needles into his skin, bone and skin shifting position as his face changed. Gone were the black eyes and long hair, replaced by short brown hair that curled slightly and green eyes. Though you couldn't change the lifeless look he had in them.

Mari smirked watching the change, before shifting herself. Gone was the red hoodie, instead she wore a royal blue floor length dress. The dress had a high collar made of bean and lace that wrapped around her figure. Changing her hair brown mess turned to straight blond that felt down her back.

Her facial structure changed to, making her jaw more profound and skin fairer. Only two things stayed the same. The necklace that was around her neck hidden by the dress and her eyes.

"Ready sweet stuff" she spoke her voice slightly higher than normal.

"Let's go, the cars waiting" spoke illumi his voice also slightly higher.

"Mr Valentine! It's a pleasure to see you" a male in a dark suit stated ticking the males name off the list in front of him while putting on a fake smile, "and your date I see, quite a beauty."

"Miss Flora" illumi introduce her with a fake name.

"Pleasure to meet you" she gave him a small smile, the males figures going slightly red.

"The pleasure all mine, please enjoy the party" the male bowed, allowing them to pass into the grand hall.

"If your flirting causes us to fail, I with no hesitate to kill you" muttered the disguised male.

'Flora' placed a hand gentle on his shoulder, "it's all an act darling, and really flora? Do I look like a flora to you?"

The male didn't notice only look forward as they started to make their way to the drinks table, the party they were currently belong to a high standing gangster boss, the target just happened to be the bosses son. A lean male with dark hair called Mycroft.

"Shall we mingle sweetie?" she turned to the male, taking her time to scan the room.

"Don't blow our cover," commented the male, doing the same.

She leaned forward highs making her almost the same high as the male in front of her, "I'm a professional darling don't worry" giving the male a quick peck on the check, she turned on her heels disappearing in the crowd as illumi signed, following close behind his female companion.

She mingled and talked, illumi besides her being charming. Not something she was used to actually, she didn't expect such fake emotion from the stone-face male. Her facade almost slipped when he gave her a small smile while acting. They found him, it took over an hour but they eventfully found the target.

He was stood causally around a several other males, chatting and laughing heart fully at some joke someone had said. "Found him~" she purred, turning so that illumi could spot the target over the top of her head.

"We shall start now then if you don't mind" ordered illumi.

"Of course sweetie"

The job was finished successfully with only one minor hiccup.

The disused illumi had left to the 'bathroom' while she had to distract the other males around the target. While illumi did the deed, simple, his life ending in a painless stab. The assassin disappeared the he fell to the floor she started her part in the acting. Act like a weak female to be escorted out by her 'partner'.

"Oh god, he okay?" she asked stepping closer to the fallen male, as panic voices rose around them.

"Boss!"

"What do we do?!"

"Did anyone see anything?"

"Miss please move away" a man stepped into her view, blocking out the view of the dead body. His green eyes drilling into her, his dark features showing concern of the obviously traumatized women in front of him.

She put a hand to her mouth in horror, wide eyes tearing slightly, "H-He's dead? But we were talking quite happily just moments ago?" her voice croaking.

"Miss, please go fine your date and have him escort you home, we are hunters. Experts, we will take it from here"

She nodded numbly, stepping away of the crowd. Emerging into the shadows just as a voice yelled, "That's him! He's over there!"

She raised an eyebrow, at the sight of the disused illumi disappearing though a door a number of hunters, nen users from what she could tell following. She signed, before disappearing completely from her spot.

Illumi ran forward, annoyed with himself. It he had slipped up, all because of that stupid women he was with, not that he would ever admit it. Frowning slightly he came to a T in the corridors of the building. "Go left and I will meet you outside"

A voice called from his right, he nodded. As the blonde women smirked, "oh illumi~ you owe me sweetie"

He disappeared as she let out an ear-piercing scream.

The green eye male, followed by his fellow hunters heard the scream, before coming up to the T junction.

"It came from the right" one of the man behind him stated.

Turning right, he took a few steps before halting.

Slumping against the wall, was a lifeless corpse. Pins litter across her body, and blood ran to the floor. But it wasn't any corpse, it was the lady he hold to fine her partner before.

Her long dress was ripped, golden brown pins stuck out of her legs as they lay limply at odd angles. Blonde hair hung loosely, stained red by her own blood. He could see one eye stare lifeless at him.

"Name?"

"Miss flora, sir, she was the date of Mr Valentine. Our current suspect"

"It seems he was cleaning up dead ends, send someone to clear this up he shouldn't be too far ahead"

The man nodded, leaving the dead body pinned slightly against the wall.

After they disappeared, steps drifting from earshot, 'flora' moved.

Mari blinked, life returning to the fake body she had created. "Amateurs" she mutter, "didn't even check for a pulse, probably didn't want to touch the body"

She ignored the pain of the needles that were currently impaling her before creating a doll with her nen, she was currently trying something different with her nen. Something she had wanted to try for a while but never had an opportunity too.

But this was the perfect time.

Concentrating on the doll, she changed it. Making it into a mirror image of her current impaled self. The doll blinked lifeless at her before she cut off her nen, the doll dropping to the floor, lifeless. Placing the newly made corpse were she had currently been in.

Smiling, her body rippled. Needles vanishing as her appearance changed, returning back to her normal form. Crouching in front of the dead body she inspected it.

"Not bad not bad" she muttered before rearranging the limbs, "still needs abit of word though..."

Mari stood, brown hair bouncing on her shoulders as she skipped towards the awaiting illumi. She was intrigued as to how he was caught after the act, very intrigued indeed.

 _to be continued..._

i am so so sorry for not uploading in what seems like ages, started back at uni and anything is just chaotic!

in my last year soo its basically dissertation time X( not looking forward to it!

gonna try and write more for you guys, dont wanna leave this story or my other one hanging.

sorry again about the lateness!

love you guys,

happy hunting xx


	36. Chapter 35

_Crouching in front of the dead body she inspected it._

 _"Not bad not bad" she muttered before rearranging the limbs, "still needs abit of word though..."_

 _Mari stood, brown hair bouncing on her shoulders as she skipped towards the awaiting illumi. She was intrigued as to how he was caught after the act, very intrigued indeed._

chapter 35

She had been unsuccessfully in discovering as to why and how illumi was caught during the first job, as the male was being tight lipped on the subject, which annoyed the brown haired women to no end.

Nevertheless, Mari could not dwell on the facts she did not have as the next job was upon them.

But this one… was a bit more complicated.

"You really sweetie?" she purred, turning towards the male who was ready and awaiting in his black suit pins already in place changing his figures. Today the male had black jelled back hair, small nose in-between brown eyes. His jaw was set in a frown as he glared slightly at the female.

"Of course, still waiting on you I see" he responded in monotone.

"Aww, did someone wanted to see me strip?" she teased before swirling her appeared and outfit changing is a fluttering of fabric.

The sliver haired girl stood before him. Silver hair was tied up in an elegant plait that twisted around her head. Her eyes were also sliver, which smothered with unknown fire. Her skin became slightly darken, as if it was kissed by the sun.

The floor length ball grown, was a jet black and skin tight. It had little gem's sewn in at random sections making it flow and shine at different angles. The dress it-self fell off her shoulders, nothing really holding it in place over her chest, she had a small sliver pendant matching a sliver clutch which she held to her hand. "Ready now Hun~" she purred eyeing the male his he offered her an arm.

Getting into the ball was easier than expected, show ID, get your name signed off the guest list and vola your in. Now the hard stuff starts.

There had two jobs tonight, an assassination of some wealthy dude called Samuel and a thief. Both in the same building, what she had forgotten was to inform illumi was that this job had one of these specific requests had attracted.

She shrugged to herself in thought, _he will be surprised by later evening arrangements._

"You remember the plan sweetie?" she whispered, as they moved throughout the crowd.

"Of course, I am professional"

"Weren't very professional last time dearie" she pointed out.

"That was…" he started before stopping. "Different"

"Soo different that you lack the need to tell me why I see" Mari muttered with a slightly pout.

Illumi signed, "Let's get this over and done with" the sooner he got out of this situation the better. He didn't think his heart would take it.

"Go mingle then" she shooed him away before heading in the direction of the ladies room. This part was child's play.

Disappearing into the shadows, her heels clicked on the floors surface as she walked along the deadly silent corridor. Her dress flowed behind her, as the dim light highlighted blood splattered across the floor.

Behind her lay several guards, dead and lifeless as she stepped up to the pedestal.

Her target was in a glass box, a diamond encrusted necklace, said to be worth a small fortune. Mari's fingers worked magic before tucking the small necklace into her sliver cutch. She smiled before returning to the ballroom. Which was stationed four floors below, now all she had to do get back and kill her target, hopefully illumi did his part of the plan and gotten closer to the man.

Illumi slipped his drink in a hidden corner of the ballroom, this job had taken a detour. The target, Samuel, had several bodyguards all strong nen users who were not letting anyone near the male.

All in all; illumi was getting annoyed, for some reason whenever the female was involved he never seemed to be able to complete his job without any floors, it was making he look like an amateur. Like the whole universe was against him doing his job while with the brown haired female.

He signed eyes flickering around the room, he wouldn't admit it but he was distracted by the female. He wanted to know how she ticked but so far she had brought more trouble than she was worth.

"Illumi, what happened to your side of the plan?" a smooth voice asked from beside him.

He glanced causally at the shapeshifter before looking towards the dance floor. "His bodyguards won't let anyone near him, their strong nen users we need a distraction"

Mari pondered for a moment, eyes flickering across the ballroom, a distraction eh? What could they use…?

"we got less than ten minutes before the bloodbath upstairs is discovered by then we need to have vanish… what to use?" Mari muttered, eyes still scanning the room before a flash black marble caught her attention.

"Bingo~" she purred before producing a pair of earplugs from thin air. "Put these in and don't take them out till the target is killed. I will be the distracted, you know the queue when you see it okay?"

The male nodded, swiftly putting in the earplugs before nodded to the sliver haired female.

Mari smile before moving away towards the grand piano.

One thing she learnt from the labs at the island, it that one couldn't have too many skills. The more skills you had the easily it was to get into places you shouldn't. The main being a cook, as chef you can easily get into the servant quarters, which from experience means you can get almost anywhere and on the plus side, poisoning food becomes easily too.

Next is being a dancer, backstage always welcomes you. People concentrate more on your body and outfit than your face, then some even paid for more services, meaning it's too easy to meet someone one on one.

Then being a doctor always has its perks. You can literally get anywhere pulling that card no gangster will turn you away if you can 'save' his friends life. So that's easy to get into mafia circles.

And finally a musician. Not her strongest skill but being a pianist has almost the same perks as a dancer thought you're more likely to get into the higher ranking parties and balls to do your magic. Plus no one even suspects the musician.

Gracefully she sat at the piano, careful of the watchful eyes lingering on back as she uncovered the keys. Taking a deep breath she started to play, fingers elegantly playing a soft tune. The volume around her died as everyone watched, she let her arura seep into the keys and pace increase. Everyone's eyes were on her as she entrapped them in her music.

The thing about being a shifter is that if you had the knowledge you could use it, currently she looked human but she was far from it. Instead she had changed to herself to something similar to a siren, leading sailors to their deaths, hence way she had made illumi were the earplugs.

Mari smiled slyly as her playing became lounder and faster, as if the player was slowly losing control.

Illumi watched, though he couldn't hear the music, he could feel the power coming off her. He watched as the people around him, stopped what they were doing and what her. He waited as one by one the guards around dropped their guards, as if the music was lulling them into a false sense of security.

He waited into the last of the guards dropped his guard, as the last note were being played he stroke. A signal needle implanting itself into the males head.

The music stopped as the body hit the floor and the doors burst opened, armed man entering the room guns at the ready. A sadistic smile spread across her face as she slowly stood from the piano and made her way over to the disguised male.

"Well that was alleviating, time to go~" she purred as chaos swarmed around them.

"You their stop!" a man yelled running up to the pair, "no one can lea-"

He was cut off by the slender hand grabbing his throat. The room descended into silence before a sickening crack echoed though the ballroom.

"Oops~" she purred giving the crowd a sadistic smirk, "looks like I overdid it~"

"How subtle of you" illumi stated bluntly besides her.

"What can I say it's all part of the plan"

Illumi sighed, "Lead the way"

Mari grinned before running down the corridor out onto the street illumi beside her and the guards hot on their heels.

"Why did you not inform me on this part of the plan?" questioned the emotionless male.

"I will explain, get in" she gesture to the car stationed before them. He quickly sat in the passenger sit while Mari shot-gunned the driver's seat.

Within no time the car was up and running. Speeding down the highway while their pursuers followed.

"Explain" illumi stated, not at all fused about the car case he was involuntary taking par it.

"The client doesn't want any lose ends, so the plan it to 'get caught' run away before crashing and fake dying, sweetie"

"I see" illumi commented as Mari turned the wheel sharply speeding round a corner as bullets zoomed pass them. "And you neglected to tell me why?"

Mari pouted, "I wanted to see your expression but as usual yours stone faced" she signed, before storming the car down the road not caring about the flashing light behind them.

Illumi signed, before looking out the window, "looks like they have backup," he stated calmly.

"Yeah?" She questioned before taking a look herself, "oh yeah your right, well were close now"

The pair continued to drive dangerously fast down narrows roads, their pursers hot on their tail. On the outside the scene was chaotic engines roaring, bullets flying, people screaming, however inside the car Mari and illumi looked as if they were enjoying a peaceful car journey though the countryside.

She gave him a quick smile, before passing him her clutch, "keep hold of that and on the count of three jump out, there's a balcony by the bridge you can jump it. I met ya in the hotel room k~?"

"Sure"

Mari grinned before zipping the car around a corner, the back end swinging out dangerously, "1, 2, 3!" she yelled, while he jumped.

He landed safely on the balcony she mentioned. Not a moment later the car crashed, a fume of smoke and fire covered the sky before bridge gave way, causing the car to be swallowed by the water. There was a screech of tyres as their persecutors caught up rushing to the screen. He didn't say to watch, instead he moved, heading back towards the hotel.

Hoping, just hoping that the crazy girl had killed herself in the explosion.

to be continued...

hey guys!

sorry for the long wait!

i kinda been stuck doing uni work! there is soo much of it XD

so im sorry if the chapters are delayed and kinda bad but im doing my best!

love you all

happy hunting xx


	37. Chapter 36

_He landed safely on the balcony she mentioned. Not a moment later the car crashed, a fume of smoke and fire covered the sky before bridge gave way, causing the car to be swallowed by the water. There was a screech of tyres as their persecutors caught up rushing to the screen. He didn't say to watch, instead he moved, heading back towards the hotel._

 _Hoping, just hoping that the crazy girl had killed herself in the explosion._

chapter 36

Much to illumi dismay, Mari hadn't killed herself in the car crash. In fact she has followed the male back to the zoldyck manor claiming that she was only coming to see kalluto progress in the week she was gone.

Mari grinned as illumi frowned slightly at the entrance way before leaving her to her own devices. She skipped along heading towards the training room. Standing outside she could faintly feel kalluto's presence.

She poked her head in, stopping the young boy. She frowned slightly spotting another male in the room also. This one she hadn't met before, and hadn't notice before entering. His was currently giving kalluto drills, he turned his head towards her a smiled slightly. Her frowned deepened as she took her place by the door, studying the male.

He was small, shorter that zeno, and had no hair what to ever. He was old she could tell by the wrinkles lining his figures. "Instead of sitting down why don't you join us?" the old man asked, amusement lining his voice, but there was something else.

"Why should I?" she questioned head cocked.

"It'll be fun" the man stated.

She shrugged, before making her way over to the male, he eyed her curiously. Eyes glancing towards the skates she wore. Cocking an eyebrow, she stood beside him, "who are you?" she asked, arms crossing over her chest.

"Maya zoldyck" the old man stated.

She nodded, as the male continued, "I know your father"

Her eyes widen in surprised that was one way to start a conversation. "He still alive?" she questioned.

"I haven't seen him, just know him"

"Hmm, is that how you know about my cross?" her fingers untucked the oddly proportioned cross as her thumb rubbed against the obsidian like mental.

"Yes, I was one of the people who helped create it" the old man nodded.

She was silent thinking, before she spoke silently. "I see," she turned away making her way towards the door, "he's still alive by the way, oh and kalluto?"

"Yes, Mari-nee-san?"

She gave him a small smile, "you have improved"

And will that the brown haired girl, disappeared. Kalluto internally smiled, while his outer appearance stayed neutral. "It's true, you have improve my boy, keep up the work. You still have a long way before reaching her level"

Kalluto nodded, returning to his drills. While Maya smiled slightly, her father would be proud, in his own strange way. It was a good thing that they weren't that family's emery or they would be in trouble.

Xx time skip xX

Illumi, stood in the doorway of Mari's room to discover the girl dancing. Headphone on her hand, as music blasted loudly. She glance over her shoulder grinning at the stone-face male, before grabbing his arm and dragging him into the room while singing.

 _Hey you  
Baby blues  
Show me whatcha gonna do_

She let go of his arm as the door shut behind him, she spun before jumping. A grin across her face as her dance.

 __ _Mad Jack  
Dressed in black  
Gonna give Mama a heart attack_

 __Illumi rolled his eyes before sitting on the sofa, as the girl jumped onto the bed getting lounder as the song when along. Hips swinging to the beat of the music he couldn't hear.

 _Soul buyer  
Spittin' fire  
Only your touch gonna get me wild  
Say I'm not a sinner  
But you make me a liar_

 __She jumped of the bed, spinning with her arms out before ponding him in the chest, a grin wide on her face, as she grabbed his shirt pulling him into standing positon. In attempt to make his dance.

 _I like the games we play  
When you're inside my veins  
No a little good  
Don't stop the Devil_

He glared at her, so she shrugged dropping her hold and moved away swaying and skipping about. __

_If I go up in flames  
Then just put me away  
Cause a little good  
Don't stop the Devil_

Illumi watched as the girl dance in a chaotic fashion, arms flailing in the air as she bounced. It was completely like her, chaotic but oddly beautifully. He scowled at himself for the thought as she continued to dance, moving onto the seconded verse.

 _Hellbent  
Left again  
Ain't comin' back til' god knows when_

 _Oh yeah  
I'll be damned  
Gonna make a deal with the back door man_

 _Soul buyer  
Spittin' fire  
Only your touch gonna get me wild  
Never was a sinner  
Til' you set me on fire_

She appeared in font of male, winking at him as she sung. A wide smirk across her face, as she danced in front of him, hip popping as she went while illumi just raised an eyebrow.

 _I like the games we play  
When you're inside my veins  
No a little good  
Don't stop the Devil_

She continued to dance about the room, bouncing up and down but always making sure to stay in sight of the stone face male. __

_If I go up in flames  
Then just put me away  
Cause a little good  
Don't stop the Devil_

She grinned, making contract with the male she twirled on her toes before her dancing started to become more professional, but not once did she break the eye contact. __

_Soul buyer  
Spittin' fire  
Only your touch gonna get me wild  
Say I'm not a sinner  
But you make me a liar_

She paused a moment, before playing an air guitar. She grinned, an innocent grin like a child would have as she started to sing the last chorus. Head banging to the music blasting in her ears.

 _I like the games we play  
When you're inside my veins  
No a little good  
Don't stop the Devil_

 _If I go up in flames  
Then just put me away  
Cause a little good  
Don't stop the Devil_

She dropped on the sofa besides him turning off the music, as she sprawled her legs across his. "Well that was fun"

"What was that?" questioned the male, who was slightly confused by her actions, "that was don't stop the devil by dead posey" (a/n awesome song totally recommended listening to it on YouTube)

"You know what I mean…."

"Really know~?" she purred, her face inching closer to the male, "from what I can tell u enjoyed that little show, maybe at some point I give you a proper one hmm~"

"No, I actually came to make sure you slept again tonight"

"Aww, illumi caring about me!" Mari grinned before cocking her head, "but way though? You know I don't usually sleep, what's the catch?"

"No catch, just sleep like last time"

She gave him a suspicious look, "remember the rules from last time?" The male nodded, "then crash whenever you want, I'm not tried"

"Mari" the dark haired male spoke, his tone suggesting that it wasn't up for debate.

"Fine…" she moaned, the long haired male was obviously up to something, she just wasn't sure as to what. Maybe he will reveal his plan as she slept.

Mari curled up to the topless male in the bed, making sure to his him as a pillow. It wasn't long before his deep breathing helped drift her off to a dreamless sleep.

Illumi opened his eyes, nothing the changing the female breathing. She was asleep. He carefully untangled himself, before walking towards the doorway, _let the testing begin,_ he thought glancing at the female one more time.

Less than ten minutes later the female started to twitch under the covers, eyes moving under lids as terrors ran riot. Her hand grip the sheets, her nails ripping though the fabric as her nen grew, seeping into the layout of the room. The cracks started to form along the walls and floor as her nen grew out of control.

Illumi stopped drinking his tea, head tilted in the direction of the female. Zeno besides him looked towards his eldest grandson, "what did you do now?" he asked, sensing the increase in Mari's nen.

"I left her while she slept, something she previously asked me not too"

Zeno signed, standing before making his way toward the female room, illumi following on his heels.

The older male stopped in front of the girl's room. He could feel the intensity of the nen running wild, he paused thinking of ways of action. His thinking paused as the pair were joined by other members of the zoldyck. Silva glanced towards his father before gripping and turning the handle.

The door swung open, Sliva ducked dodging the spike that came soaring towards him, the spike retracted allowing the group to take a look of the chaotic room.

The room was twisted, spikes littered the floor stabbing and retracted at random. The door to the bathroom was bent double as the wall seemed to cave in on itself, the furniture was slow crumpling in on into. The room all in all looked like something you would found in a horror house and at its centre lay Mari.

Her brown hair spread wild as sweat dripped down her forehead, the sheets around her were ripped. Her breathing was coming out in heavy pats as her eyes moving rapidly under their lids. "We need to wake her before this gets more out of hand" zeno spoke, giving the order. Sliva was the first to step into the room, then illumi zeno and kalluto, the others presence including the butlers stayed outside the room.

Sliva jumped out of the way as the floor underneath him exploded, in an attempted to swallow him whole, "we need to hurry" he stated trying to move closer to the bed only to be cut off by a wall of stone.

Illumi nodded, yes he was interested in her response to waking alone. But he didn't expect anything like this to occur while he was away. He moved to the left avoiding the walls edge as he stalked towards her bed. He didn't get far. The floor creaked under foot and four tendrils of stone wrapped around them before dragging him towards the wall, pinning him there. Its grip on him tightening, he grunted as he glanced towards his family. Zeno and sliva were having trouble passing the spikes and changings in the room but kalluto…

He may be small enough to pass.

"Kalluto," he spoke face completely emotionless as the youngest zoldyck turned towards him, nodding slightly.

The young boy moved forward dodging random bits of stonework, "Mari-nee-san!" he called, not finding any route closer to the bed.

"Mari-nee-san!" he called again hoping she would hear him.

The room stopped moving, silence deafening as the zoldycks looked about in confusion.

"Kalluto watch out!" yelled zeno, spotting the tendril wrapping itself around the young boys waist and flinging him towards the spiky wall. The spike growing towards him.

The adults watched in astonishment as an arm wrapped itself around the young boy waist, dragging him out of the air and into the bed. Mari took a deep breath before peacefully falling back to sleep. Kalluto wriggled against her iron grip, with no luck. He watched as the room around them slowly returned back to normal. Illumi dropped to the floor with a thud before making his way over to the bed.

"That one way to do it" he muttered.

"I told you she has a soft spot towards kids" zeno smirked, glancing towards sliva who had a passive look on his face.

"So this is why she doesn't sleep without medication? An understandable excuse, a normal person would have been dead"

"Father, I seem to be stuck" kalluto commented.

Sliva looked towards the pair before signing, this girl… was pushing his patience, "sorry kalluto but it seems you may have to stay with her till she wakes, I do not wish to deal with her now"

Kalluto frowned slightly, "of course father, I inform her in the morning"

"Good night kalluto" zeno chuckled before turning following sliva out of the doorway.

"Watch out she's a cuddlier" illumi spoke before turning also.

"nee-san" the voice caused him to stop and turn, "why can't she sleep by herself anymore?"

Illumi pondered this a moment before responding, "I do not know"

 _to be continued..._

hey, guys another chapter done and dusted who would have thought?

how'd you guys like this new interesting development?

but dont worry all will come to light in the next up and coming chapters XD

happy hunting xx


	38. Chapter 37

_"nee-san" the voice caused him to stop and turn, "why can't she sleep by herself anymore?"_

 _Illumi pondered this a moment before responding, "I do not know"_

chapter 37

The next morning Mari awoke to a different body besides her. She frowned slightly looking at the young boy, her nightmares still brimming on the surface of her thoughts.

So that's what he wanted…

Illumi wanted to know what would happen if she slept alone. To be honest, she had been expecting that to happen even with illumi next to her, those horrors still haunting her every step, that wouldn't allow her to sleep naturally. "Well… I haven't gotten over that incident obviously..." she mumbled still studying the small child in her arms.

Kalluto was fast asleep, sleeping peacefully besides her. Still in his kimono, which was crumpled from sleeping, he shifted slightly as the girl continued to watch, her thoughts whirling about her head.

Stupid illumi.

Ten minutes later kalluto drifted awake, to discover Mari staring down at him. "Morning sweetie" she smiled. But there was something off about her features, something that unnerved him even though he couldn't put the finger as to what.

"Morning Mari-nee-san" the boy yawned sitting up while rubbing the slept out of his eyes, "last night yo-"

"I know what happened, I can guess Hun" she cut him off before getting out of bed, the red jumper slipping over her head while kalluto watched with tinted cheeks.

"I see," he turned away trying to get his composure back, "does that happen often?" the boy young questioned.

Mari turned towards him, a dark expression turning to a sly grin plastered on her face, "it doesn't, I haven't exactly slept properly in four years…" she turned towards the door, "and kalluto?"

"Yes?"

"Your questions will go unanswered, some things are better left unsaid" she stated before walking out the door, leaving the confused boy to his thoughts.

As she plotted revenged.

"Illumi~ you're in my bad books" she purred, almost making the male jump. Almost.

Illumi sat on the sofa, opposite Zeno who had a slight smile on his face while drinking his tea. She leaded over the back, next to the long haired male.

"Whatever to you mean?" the male asked, innocently.

"oh you know what I mean dearie," Mari stated with an evil grin which zeno caught the slight of, before the girl ran a hand along the males board shoulders, leaning into his ear she whispered, "you need to be punished…"

She moved away, as zeno started to chuckled, at the sight of his grandson. Illumi heard the rustle of fabric, then felt the tightness around his crotch area. Looking down, his discovered. Pink, a lot of it.

Frowning in distaste he examined his new clothing entire. Everything was pink, a bright blinding pink. His clothes had changed into a pink leotard that was digging into his skin, making it uncomfortable to move it. Around his waist was a bright pink Toto, leaving the rest of his legs bear. Even his hair for some reason had changed to a bun with pink ribbon entwining in it.

"Mari," growled illumi with distaste lining his voice, "change me back"

"Nope" the browned hair girl grinned mischievously, sprawling herself out on the sofa next to him.

"Change me back now"

"Make me, bitch" she growled back, her nen changing dark and dangerous, as if threatening him to make the first move.

"Illumi" zeno spoke, breaking the tense atmosphere. "Deal with it for now"

Internally she grinned, knowing full well that she had won the battle. And for bonus points she got a reaction out of the male. At the same time, the door opened reliving sliva, who stared at the scene. A pink totoed up illumi next to a grinning Mari and chuckling zeno. He signed shaking his head in shame, what had he done to deal with this?

"I am not going to ask" he stated throwing a file onto the table in front of the girl who eyed with interested, "this is a name of a family we know has had dealing with J.A genetics, we thought this would serve as a peace offering"

Mari smiled slightly picking the folder of the table flickering thought it, "interesting proposal. Though a peace offering whatever would we need that for?"

"We won't target you, you won't target us" sliva stated.

"Ahh~," she nodded, in actually fact she wouldn't actually target them. The family was too interesting to kill off at that moment, and killua would be upset with her. She couldn't have that – though… it would be entertaining, god she sounded like Hisoka. "Fine by me"

"Good, and as from that medication, were having trouble finding out what some of the ingredients are, so we will get back to you on that"

She shrugged, not actually caring to much about those drugs anymore, she had come up with a sort of solution…

"That's fine" sliva nodded, before leaving the three behind.

The room descended into silence, as Mari silently read though the file. The family was the Ashcroft family, a small but wealthy mafia family it seems and hopefully someone she needed to have a word with. There was after all only two mafia families involved in the company left that she knew off.

Maybe after this there would only be one…

"Will you change me back now?" asked an annoyed illumi.

"Nope~" she purred, popping the 'p'.

Signed the male stood, as gracfully as he could in the tight toto and leotard. Before gingerly making his way out of the room. Quickly she snapped a photo of the males' arse - sending the photo to a red head who would love this. With a caption, _revenge is sweet_.

"He can just change out of that…" zeno pondered, before realisation stuck, "what else did you do?"

Mari smirked before standing herself, "I may have or may not have changed his entire wardrobe, bettering get the camera ready~" she purred. Leaving the man chuckling.

The phone rang. Digging into her pocket she took out the device, grinning as she spotted the ID caller was. Currently, she was skating thought the town at the bottom of the zolydck residence, picking up a few things. "Hello, my dear magician~" she purred, "like the photo I sent you?"

Hisoka chuckled down the phone, "little thief you cease to amuse me. How, may I ask, did you convince him to wear that?"

"What can I say, a magician never relives his secrets~" she giggled. While the male at the other end chuckled, "you certainly got a reaction out of our emotionless male…"

"What?! no I haven't every time I try to get him to react, it doesn't work" she scowled down the phone, "I only really been able to get some emotions out of him and spot little actions on his face but his still a stone-face male" she pulled a face, "but I must say this game it fun~"

"Little thief, you made more of an impact that you believe~"

"Hmm~ have you and illumi been talking about me behind my back. That's not nice you know" Grinning she sat on a park swing, head tilted as she listened to the male down the phone chuckled to himself, she could hear the smirk on those painted lips of his.

Even though the phone he made her blood boil, and nose curl. "You know I can't tell you that, only that maybe you should try being more blunt~"

"Hmm" she hummed to herself before changing the subject, "not that I mind talking about having a stone-face male break, what do I own the pleasure of this call phone Hisoka~"

"On to the main topic at hand I see. Well, Mari~ I have a proposal"

"I'm listening"

##time Skippy##

Illumi scowled at his predicament, all of his clothes, ALL of them. Even ones he didn't think anyone could find had been turned bright pink and into toto's of serious unwearable sizes, what's more is that he couldn't fine the brown haired girl anywhere.

"il-lu-mi~!" a voice sung at the top of her lungs before he felt a weight on his back.

"Mari" he responded back blankly. "Did you turn all my clothes pink and unwearable?"

"Nooo, not all of them" she giggled resting her chin on the males shoulder, while illumi paused mid-step.

"Where are the okay clothes then?" he started Causley,

"In my roooom~" she purred. He turned on his heels quickly heading towards the girls room, with her still clutched to his shoulders legs swinging, like a child, around his waist. The long haired male not even questioning the slight change in her personality, he was more interested in his clothes.

Swinging her room door open he stopped end. On the floor empty bottles lay scattered. "What happened here?" he questioned.

She giggled jumped off his back, before spinning on her heels a large grin plastered across her face. "It's my last night here! I got work else were Sooo~ I'm celebrating!" she grinned even more if possible, she dragged the stunned male into the room, before slamming the door shut, breaking the handle in the process.

"My clothes?" the stone-face male asked.

"There~" she pointed to the bed, were a signal pile of normal looking clothes lay. He moved towards them, but the girl got to them first hugging the pile to her chest.

"Mari…" he warned in annoyance. The warning falling on deaf ears.

"Noo, just coz their here doesn't mean you can have them, your being punished remember?" she giggled, laying on the bed, hair spread out behind her.

It clicked in illumi's head, "how much have you had to drink?"

Mari cocked her head, "not that much~ their only twenty or so bottles – all the one the floor. Us monster can drink plenty"

"is that so," he spoke quietly before reaching for the girl, who grinned rolling backwards to the other side of the bed.

"no, no, no, my dear illumi~" she purred disappearing over the other side, illumi peered over the edge spotting the brown haired girl as she stood, gone was the red hoddy which lay on the floor. She wore an oversize shirt and shorts, his clothes, he realised. The only clothes he could wear left, till he ordered more. "You have still to be punished~" she hummed, a devilish smirk on her face.

He stepped around the bed towards the demonic girl, "this isn't a game Mari" he stated simply, face blank as always.

She chuckled, a gentle tingle to his ears as she looked at the male, blue eyes flashing slightly. "But it is! Life is a game we all play~ we're all just a piece in the puzzle. I just want to make it more exciting"

The male signed, a hand rubbing his head – he could feel a heartache coming along but also a twitch in his heart as he saw her before him, in his clothes no less. He mind drifted back to a conversation he had with Hisoka earlier.

 _"What do I know the pleasure illumi?" Hisoka smug voice spoke._

 _"When are you going to kill Mari?"_

 _"Hmm~ the little thief? Not anytime soon why?" Hisoka asked interested in the sudden change of events._

 _"She's a distraction"_

 _"A distraction? Eh? Don't tell me that the great zoldyck got distracted by Mari during a job?"_

 _Illumi was silent in response while Hisoka chuckled, "I take it I hit the nail on the head then, what happened do tell?"_

 _The long haired male signed, before telling his red headed friend what happened. Hisoka chuckled in delight at the outcome, he hadn't expected the women to be able to start to break away the stone face male's emotionless mask. "So basically, during a job you two had together you killed the target than while escaping you got distracted due to the girl acting skill?"_

 _"Correct"_

 _"Hmm, was there a twinge in your heart? When you look at her is your breath sometimes taken away?" the magician questioned._

 _"My heart does have some palpitations when she's around. I do believe she's bad for my health, but the family doesn't want her killed, calling her a good ally to have. Hisoka you should kill her sooner rather than later."_

 _Hisoka chuckled mercilessly at the emotionless male, "illumi~ that isn't the reason for your heart to react that way"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Ever hear of love?"_

Love is something assassins did not have, they had no need for it. It makes them weak and easy to manipulate. Though looking back on the conversation with the red headed male, maybe he was onto something, not love but something of a similar nature….

Her speaking brought him out of his thoughts, "my dear illumi~ I hear an interesting rumour" she stepped closer, her face inches away from his own, "I heard that when you come of age you get trained it the arts of seduction. So that you can have great sex and kill when the targets guard is down? Is that true?"

He nodded, not knowing how she manged to get hold of stuff information.

"So is it also true that the zoldycks are trained by the best in the world?" he nodded again, she moved onto her tip toes, her lips parting by his ear "shall we test out that theory? I still have not made you scream yet"

"You will not make me scream, Mari. Now please return my clothes" he stated simply.

The girl pouted slightly in defeat but there was a flicker of something else in her eyes that told him otherwise, "you will have to undress me sweetheart~" she purred, lust pouring into her voice as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Like a snake louring in the spider.

Hisoka had been onto something, but it was not love. Assassins did not feel the thing called love. More like a never-ending need for blood, the girl had taken his breath away when she was dressed to perfection, splattered in blood which just added to her fake features. It was the lust that seemed to seep into the room, lust he had to control when she was round, pulling at him, torturing him. He wanted to be control - to control.

"Fine" he stated simply, the little control he had left snapping as he put his lips onto hers.

Mari's eyes widen before she herself let herself be taken in by the heated kiss.

 _to be continued..._

Hey all!

This is soo hard! Im trying to keep the character to the original idea but I didn't know how to write illumi properly…

So he may be completely out of character on this... Sorry! DX

Gonnna be one more chap, that back to the original story but don't worry I haven't forgotten about updating, just drowning in work and uni!

Please review, I love hearing your comments and advice is always welcome!

Love ya all

Happy hunting xx


	39. Chapter 38

_"Fine" he stated simply, the little control he had left snapping as he put his lips onto hers._

 _Mari's eyes widen before she herself let herself be taken in by the heated kiss._

 **(warning this chapter contains smut!)**

chapter 38

The kiss was heated, as tongue battled against tongue for dominance. But it wasn't just for dominance it was for control. Whoever controlled the other it the times to come was the underlining boss, both never and either wanted to give the other the satisfaction.

Her hand moved to illiumi's hair, entangling her fingers into the long strands. As his own trailing under the hem of the girl's shirt, he bit her lip roughly drawing a bit of blood while the women just let out a moan in pleasure, before breaking the kiss. The pair were breathing heavily as she spoke, "like it rough I see~" she purred

She moved back into kiss but illumi moved out of the way, attacking her neck in a violent bout of bites. Her hand gripped his hair, threatening to pull it from its roots as they stepped back. She could already feel the dampest spreading in her lower region from the still blank faced male.

Her nails turned sharp as a particular hard bit, he lapped up the dribble of blood as her felt the tightness around his body loosen. Sharp nails had cut though the pink material, it dropping to the floor around them with a soft thud. He was now completely naked before her.

Her eyes trailed down, eyeing up the good before and she must say that the zoldycks create a fine human specimen...

"Now to make it even" his voice spoke out, no longer in its usually monotone, he tugged at his shirt she wore, pulling it over her head as he stepped forward.

It dropped to the floor, shorts quickly following leaving Mari in only her underwear. She gave him a smirk as he eyed her, the smirk dropping slightly as the long haired male grabbed the clothes, "now that I have my clothes, I will be on my way" he stated before turning.

 _He did not…_

Mari was shocked, he does not think he can leave now? Not after him turning her on, it wasn't the first time he had do so, but it was the first he did something like that and like hell was he going to get away with it. She was going to make him scream.

She moved, slamming him against the wall with her body pressed up against his. He stared blankly down at her, "no, no, no, illumi~" she purred, head turning upwards, "you are not leaving me like this again,"

"You only said that I had to undress you with that done, I shall take my leave"

"yes but illumi, there's a difference between undressing and kissing…" she mutter, fingers digging into the wall beside his head while the other trailed down his side ending at his hip bone in a teasing matter. "You kissed me, so you have to deal with the consequences. I want to see how well you zoldycks are trained"

Signing slightly he knew he wouldn't be able to leave that easily, "Mari we can't?" the statement coming out more as a question.

"Why not?!" she whined, her body not moving an inch away from his naked one.

"Because you're Hisoka's"

Her expression became dark, "I am no ones and I belong to no one but myself"

Illumi signed, "Don't blame me if he becomes pissy with you."

She smirked, pressing her chest against his, "he won't, if he does we'll just have to have a threesome~"

She pressed her lips against his in another passion kiss, it was slow and deep. But soon the need for breath was greater for desire, they broke apart a string of salvia being the only thing keeping them together. "I do not have any protection" illumi mumbled, this being the only barrier to the growing lust.

"No need, I won't get pregnant anyway" she muttered, causing a reaction from the male. His eye widen slightly before he started to walk forward. Making Mari walk back till her legs hit the bed. Falling backwards the long haired male joined her. Trapping the girl underneath him. His hair falling out of the bum, dark hairs working as a curtain shielding them from the world.

His lips danced across her skin, "why's that?" he questioned while biting sharply down on the girls collarbone.

A small moan escaped her, "ah~ trying to find out my secrets? You should already know the answer~" she purred. Wrapping her legs around the male's waist drawing him in close. "Now are we going to fuck or not?"

"As the lady wishes" he spoke in monotone before nibbled at her neck, soon finding the girl's weak spot as Mari let out a loud growl. He let his arm wrap around her before skilfully removing her bra, exposing her beasts to the world. He moved lower his tongue dancing across her skin as his started to play with the girls exposed breast.

At lease she knew he could use his tongue.

Her back arched as pleasure and pain ran though her, her eyes locked with his. There was just a flitter of lust in his lifeless eyes, a crack in his stone faced mask. A crack she wanted to pick at.

Illumi watched as he played with her, her blue eyes stone with a lust that was slowly taking control of her senses. He saw the twitch in her arms, she wanted to take control. He couldn't have that now could he?

Mari was being overloaded, she could feel his hard member poking against her thigh just asking to be played with. She was about to move when pain entered her senses, glancing towards her arms, that were now pinned above her head by illumi, literally. His pins entering the pressure points and pinning them to the bed, herself unable to move them. Illumi smirked.

He actually smirked at the blood dripping down naked arms, the female below him under his control. "Why don't you let me take control?" he whispered, husky voice sending shivering down her spine.

She grinned, wrapping her legs around the male's waist drawing him in close. She could feel his hard member prodding against her knickers, she couldn't wait. Grinding her hips against his own she whispered back. "I let you take the reins… for now"

Illumi internally grinned in triumph, he will have her under control. Maybe not at this very moment but he would do it the future, he could feel it. Hands moved down her sides, quickly removing the moist underwear. Feeling no need to prepare the horny brunette, he lined himself up before entering.

She let out a moaned, while he grunted trying to keep the noises in. Mari's eyes flickered towards the male as his pace quicken, "now~ now illumi no need to hold back the noises~" she purred in-between pants before grinding roughly onto his dick.

He moaned out unable to hold back any longer.

"Good boy-ah!" she moaned head dropping against the bed, as illumi hit that's particular spot. She couldn't hold back any longer. She moved removing the pins with her nen before wrapping her arms around him. Illumi didn't even blink before picking the girl up and slamming her against the wall. Not once losing pace. "Were in for a long night" muttered huskily into her ear before teeth bit into her neck, his nails gripping into her skin as he roughly pounced into her.

Lust glazed eyes watched the male work, Mari grinned, finally the masked had crack. "Fine by me~" she purred drawing him in for a heated kiss.

xX Time skip Xx

Illumi walked about his manor, it some normal clothes the troublesome girl having changed them all back. Walking into the dining room, he when about making himself some tea.

"Have fun last time?" commented zeno, eyes sparkling with delight, from his seat.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, illumi the signs are all there" zeno chuckled, before pointing towards the boy's neck, "it sure looks like you had fun"

Illumi blinked before turning towards the closest mirror. His neck was littered with hickeys, hickeys he preciously hadn't noticed, he pulled his top down slightly to discover more of them covering his torso is red love bites. "Mari..." he growled slightly.

"At least we didn't hear you scream like she promised"

"I fear she may try in the future" he responded in monotone a blank expression on his face.

"Illumi~ dear!" his mother yelled before entering the room. She froze at the sight of her eldest son most preciously at the sight of his neck, her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, before the women fainted in shock.

to be continued...

hey guys,

sorry for the long while to update, i was really trying to get illumi's character right...

hopefully i have done that right... XD

last chapter before returning to the original story line!

i wounder how Mari is going to interact with the spiders XD and we get to meet our beloved magician again! ugh i cant wait!

happy hunting xx


	40. Chapter 39

_"Illumi~ dear!" his mother yelled before entering the room. She froze at the sight of her eldest son most preciously at the sight of his neck, her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish, before the women fainted in shock._

chapter 39

Hisoka sat in the crumbling building. Its ruins hosting the base for the Ryodan, his plans were coming together, with a little manipulation his awaiting fight with the head would be upon them. He just have to wait for a little blond revenger to come into the city and ball will round.

All his pieces were coming together, he will have his destined fight…

Around him, sat the other members some taking the chance to glare at the red head. The magician taking no noticed as his played with the cards forever in his hands.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

The world froze as the knocking echoed throughout the hideout. Head turned towards the source of the sound. "Erm? Sorry to interrupt" a voice spoke drawing Hisoka out of his thoughts, surprised etched onto his face.

The girl stood in the doorway, usual red jumper, roller-skates on and messy brown unruly hair dropping down her back as she blew the fringe out of her face, only for it to drop back down. She snickered at their faces of those around before dropping a large sack onto the ground, a strange clattering sound came from within it.

"Who are you?" Phinks asked on guard besides him feitan glared at the girl, having not felt her approach.

"I'm Mari" she stated, giving them a small wave before turning to Hisoka. "I didn't realised you were in town hisoka~"

"I didn't know you were here either, what do I know the pleasure?" Hisoka smirked, he could felt the glares and stares of his fellow troupes' members.

"There's an industry furnace a few buildings over, I burning this lot" she kicked the bag with a foot, the chattering sound echoing though the room, "caught your scent thought that I may pop in to say hello~"

"I see~" the magician stated as he rummaged the deck of cards, now uninterested.

"And I have that thing you wanted~" now this caught his attention, she unsung one shoulder of her backpack, putting the already on guard troupe on edge.

"It's for kuroro, the man with the cross tattoo" Hisoka state simply, the statement making the troupe spring to life.

Feitan was the first to move, his sword thrusting towards her chest. She grinned slightly before dodging, swiftly moving on her skates as she rolled away from the cloaked male, closer towards their boss. Putting a hand into her bag she rummaged about getting a frowned from feitan. He swung again, to which she just rolled her head backwards, inches away from being decapitated.

Again and again he tried to hit her but the girl kept dodging time to get serious.

Mari was having fun, she wasn't expecting to meet with the troupe so soon. In fact not until Hisoka informed her about them being in the city, but it seems the male was trying to keep all the fun to himself. She could feel the tension change in the room. It seems that the cute male was about to get serious. Shame, she couldn't play just yet.

Feitan eyes narrowed at the sight before him. Mari held his blade between two fingers, not giving him any leeway to budge the blade. Her other arm was out sketched behind her a book in its gasped.

"I believe you were looking for this" she spoke, the statement directing itself to the boss, though she looked at feitan. The male glanced towards the book, his face expressionless as he took in the scene before him.

"It's the codex" he stated simply eyes flicker back to the pages he held.

"You mean that shitty book that got stolen by green bandana man?" questioned phinks.

Mari smirked towards the scowling male. He was still unable to Move the blade, she leaned forward the blade moving to one side. "Why are you a cutie?"

Feitan scowled deepened ready to kill the female in front of him, the lust were starting to increase and seep out into the room. Hisoka decided to intervene, he could haven't a fight to start out already.

"Mari"

"Yes Hisoka" she matched his tone. Glanced towards the male as he gave her a pointed look.

"Feitan," kuroro stated in a tone tell the male to stand down. Said male making a 'tching' noise as he did.

She could feel the shivering crawling down her spine at the authority of the man's voice, she could tell why Hisoka wanted to fight him so much. The book left her griped as the tattoo male flipped the pages quietly.

She took that as the queue to move towards Hisoka, he owns her~

Smiling she took in his image, his relaxed posture as he sat on the crumbling rocks cards playing in his hands. "You own me, Hisoka~" she purred, drawing the attention of the troupe members.

"How would I forget" said male purred before flickering his waist.

Something dropped from the ceiling towards her, the Burnette catching the black thing before in hit the ground. She blinked, looking at the fluffy thing suspiciously – it was a black teddy cat, a large teddy at that, it reminded her of a certain black haired emotionless male. She squealed spinning on her skates as she hugged the teddy.

The troupe around them had the same thought while sweat-dropping. _What the fuck?_

Hisoka just smiled as the girl paused, before lowering the teddy she glared at the male. "This isn't what you promised"

"Reconsider it a present" golden eyes narrowed, "and try the Marvolo family"

Mari pondered a moment, Marvolo family? She pulled up her sleeve to relived back ink covering the skin. "Marvolo family, big boss is gonna becoming to the auction. Can't do it after the thing, got another job and before? No don't have enough time to clear up" she mumbled.

Kuroro listened with interested, she was strong that he could tell. But anything else about her was a mysteries. She may even put a hole in their plan if they didn't tend carefully around the strange female.

"Just gonna have to do it during the auction, during that information mission… yeah that will work" the girl finished mumbled before quickly scribbled on her arm.

"Were is your phone?" questioned Hisoka, with a raised eyebrow.

"In for repairs"

"Can't you repair it yourself?" questioned the male, trying to dig for more information.

"Yes, but I can't repair It and can download highly classified information onto it" she stated innocently.

"I see~ I see~ busy I take it"

"You tell me" she pouted, hugging the bear close to her chest before pulling a face "Too many people want mast murders, you fancy joining me?"

"I'm afraid, I'm busy with the troupe M'Dear"

"Darn it…" She turned towards the other troupe members, "well the offers opened to all, I'm going to be at club zero tomorrow evening, if to wish to join"

Silence greeted her, shrugging she started to make her way over to the doorway and to where her forgotten sack lay. Walking a few steps before Hisoka interrupted her pace, "how's the sleeping schedule without medication? ~"

Maris eyed narrowed, glaring at the red headed man, "been talking to illumi again I see"

"Of course, I like to keep an eye on my things…"

She rolled her eyes, at this point she didn't even care if the ryodan around them heard, "my last dose was after your match with a little mouse~" she purred before adding, "as for sleep, not since leaving illumi~"

"I see~ it's not healthy you know, it's been at least two months"

She smirked, "I know Hisoka~ but it's brings out another side to me~"

Something flashed in the corner of her eye, a blonde male whose eyes were glued a familiar game console. And was playing a very familiar game. Quickly she took out her game console, ignoring the annoyed look on the magician face as she changed the subject. The blonde couldn't be him could it? It would make sense but she was always reminded of a Neet when they spoke. Putting the teddy though the loops of her bag she smiled seeing the information she needed before glopping the blonde haired from behind. "Ya know I always imagined you as a Neet" she sung, the troupe around her surprised and curious to her actions, serious to playful in a matter of seconds.

The blonde paused his game, while she rested her head on his shoulder - her game console next to his own. "No way" he muttered looking at her IP address, "you're the devils daughter?"

"Yup," she nodded, before sitting in front of him, "what do you think of the new update? I kinda like some of the new skins but some are just tarty without any bonuses"

Shalnark grinned before answering, "yeah but were able to perform, the three spin smash without it glitching"

"True, true~" she grinned, "fancy a match?" she questioned head tilted slightly.

"Can never say no to that"

Around the gaming pair, the troupe just stared in disbelief, before turning towards Hisoka. "You want to care to explain what's happened here?" asked nobu

Hisoka shrugged, "she goes at her own pace, and even I have trouble keeping up"

"How did you meet?" questioned paku, her eyes narrowed.

"The hunter exam, an interested subject she it" Hisoka chuckled, as said girl in questioned raised an eyebrow at the statement, she had gone from toy to subject? That didn't seem like an upgrade.

"Hey, little lady, what's in the bag?" asked a male who looked like a caveman.

She looked away from the game for a seconded, only to be defeated by the blonde who was quick to take action on the keys, "Agh!" she growled falling backwards in defeat, "I lost"

Shalnark grinned before putting the game always, "That's because you got distracted"

She pouted before standing making her way back towards the sack, she did have soon works to do. "As for your question ~ its teeth~"

"Teeth?" questioned the troupe all surrounding the open sack, it was fill to the brim of teeth.

"Behold the remaining existence of the Ashcroft family~" she smirked, "after these say bye bye, they will no longer physically or on record exist"

"What's the point to that?" questioned phinks utterly confused by the female, why hide the evidence of a crime there's no point it that? Is there?

"Well wouldn't you like to know~" she stated the room around them dropping in temperature as her words entered the room, a cold chill running her the troupes spines and at the cold glint in her eyes.

The same world entering everyone's thoughts, dangerous. This person was dangerous.

She smiled slyly before taking her bag and disappearing out of the doorway, "if she interferes we will have to deal with her, if not leave her be. She may become an ally in the future" danchou stated slightly before returning to the book in his hands, Hisoka inwardly smirking.

 _to be continued..._

Hey all!

Ahhh Mari met the ryodan!? What do you lot think?!

Things are gonna get spicy! XD

I wonder how this tale is going to unfold...

Love ya all,

Happy hunting xx


	41. Chapter 40

She smiled slyly before taking her bag and disappearing out of the doorway, "if she interferes we will have to deal with her, if not leave her be. She may become an ally in the future" danchou stated slightly before returning to the book in his hands, Hisoka inwardly smirking.

chapter 40

Mari skated around the outside markets, a little sliver hair birdie had informed her that the pair were in town, trying to earn money. So a good place to start was in fact the markets to buy and sell stuff, after a little re-searching she had discovered the pair trying their hand at online buying and selling and seeing as how their were in the market area and offline she put it at a guest the pair was here.

Around her the market was booming with life, food stall here, fabrics stall here. The usually stuff really. She paused mid-step, hearing a familiar voice booming over the crowd, "Give me a little more discount!"

She smiled, Leorio. She moving over, she hid her presence in the growing audience. It seems Gon had gotten a new phone. A smirk formed as she following closely behind and the group walked, talking to one another. They had grown stronger… but as always they still had a long way to go.

She stepped closer before wrapping her arms around the two children. "Hey how are my boys doing?~" she sung, spinning the pair round while giving Leorio a quick wink.

"Mari!" Gon yelled, "We haven't seen you in ages, how have you been?"

"I'm great," she smirked putting the boys down, "however I heard that you have a phone"

"Yup! It's this one" he showed her the beetle looking phone, "killua has one to!" Gon stated as killua lifted his new phone for her to see.

Quickly she snatched the phones before turning around, heading in the direction the group was walking in. Head down she typed away, putting her number into the contacts, while she did the same to hers, which she had got back in the early hours of the morning.

"So what have you been up to?" asked killua a curious look on his face as she handed the devices back.

"A bit of this and a bit of that" she commented before turning to Leorio, "How's the path to becoming a doctor?" she questioned. While killua eyed her- keeping true to her promise at sending photos to the pair him was suspicious as to her location. As some of the photos looked to be inside her manor. And then the comment from milluki…

"Good! I'm currently taking a break then I need to get back for my exams" the man commented, listing off some of the findings while Mari nodded interested.

"ne ne~ Mari what are you doing now?"

"Now? Let I'm working sweetie" she stated, looking at the time on her phone, a few seconds till ShowTime.

All three turned to her, "doing what!?" they yelled, fearing for their lives.

She laughed, at their expressions. "Don't worry! I getting some info from some folks, speaking of which I need to press the button..."

"Button?" questioned Gon, while killua and Leorio exchanged glances.

They watched as the female took out a remote with a red button, screaming don't press. She smirked and pointed in a random direction before pressing the red switch. Less than a second passed before a boom could be heard. Smoke drifted up into the air as the sound of destruction made its way to them.

"How is that getting information!" yelled Leorio, his glasses falling off his face slightly.

"Simple, I left a trance" she pointed out, "they track it, come to me. While they interrogate me I find out what information they have and what they don't have, which is what the client wants. And don't worry Gon, no one was in that building..." she added at the boys paled expression. "..I think"

The group sweat-dropped at the girl's statement. She could really be a hand full at times.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side…" Leorio mutter, causing the Burnette to giggled.

"Well, I better be off, they should be finding me any minute now~" she purred.

Bidding the boys goodbye, she skated off increasing the speed as she felt pursuers closed in.

~back to the group~

"I hope she knows what she doing" mutter Leorio turning to the boys, "I thought she was a doctor"

"She does more than that," killua commented. "Couldn't you have guessed from what happened on the hunter exam?"

"Well I was hoping she just had a few screws lose..." counter Leorio before Gon butted in. "Did you not get her photos?"

"Photos?" questioned the older male.

"Yeah, she starting sending Gon and me photos of what she's doing… she crazy" killua shudder slightly before changing the subject.

"So have you learned nen?"

~later that night~

Mari sat in the audience waiting for the auction to start. She sat in a red sequin dress that had a side slit, her hair so much smoother run down her back. Her blue eyes watched the crowd, she had two tasks at the auction tonight.

One, keep an eye on one the guards from Nostrade and fine out which items they are interested in buying.

Two, interrogate the Marvolo family on the topic of J.A. Genetics.

In the row in front of her was the head of the marvolo family. Several guards stood around him, as if daring someone to make a move. Blue eyes looked right, watching the nostrade family guards take their place in the crowd. It seems only the guards turned up today, no sign of the head nor his daughter who was more interested in the auctions available body parts – if the rumours were to be believed. She would soon find out.

Blue eyes narrowed, slight as two people steps onto the stage. She recognise them. One was the small normally cloaked male, he name was feitan correct? The other was a taller grey skinned oddly portioned male. Hisoka hadn't said that they worked in the auction… unless.

The grey skinned male nen increase, as feitan started to speak. "Welcome to today's auction. Let's skip the formalities and die"

There was a popping noise as the larger males finger tips popped off. She watched interested as the male started to spray the crowd with bullets. She didn't stay still for long she still had a job to do. Disappearing she reappeared behind the marvolo head, wrapping an arm around his waist, the other covering his mouth before moving as chaos broke out in the room.

People dying left right and centre as the troupe member continued to shoot his nen bullets. Mari watched from the ceiling, holding the man in an arm. "Right sweetie~ we gotta do this quick and quietly"

The man nodded, sweat dripping down his head. Steal eyes flickering between the girl and the floor way down below. "Are you the head of the marvolo family?" she asked as more people died below, the panicking male nodded.

She smiled, "next question, what do you know about J.A genetics?"

He gave her a questioning look before answering in a panic stricken voice, "w-we have been Sp-sponsoring them for a l-long time, Pl-please I have a family" the male pleaded.

While she grinned slyly this was the final one, the final one for checkmate and then J.A. genetics will have to come out to face her. The man wriggled in her grip drawing the girl's attention as he began to beg. "Please let me go! I will do anything!"

"Let you go? Of course~" she purred, letting go of man.

He look hopeful then the dread set in as he fell to fall with a sickening slap. "I also had a family…" she muttered darkly.

Feitan, franklin watched as shizuku cleaned up the mess. It seems that one was still alive, but before anyone could speak, there was a spattering sound. The group turned towards the new body on the clean floor. "Where did that come from?" commented franklin looking up towards the ceiling.

Feitan made a tching sound before responded, "Dachno said the bitch may turn up"

Mari scoffed silently on the stage as she watched the remaining living mafia shout empty threat, before feitan killed him, "family? What's that?" he questioned.

"That was cute" she commented from her seat, a hand resting on her chin her head tilted slithly watching the group. Her red dress shimmered the cut relieving slender legs that cross at the knees, her eyes glittered with mischievousness.

Feitan smirked turned into a scowl. _What is she_? "What are you doing here?"

"I think you already know that don't you?" she answered his questioned with another questioned.

"tch, stupid bitch"

She gave the male a closed eye smile before jumping on the stage. Heels clicking on the floor as she walked over. Having to bend slightly to be on eye level with the smaller male, "what was that sweetheart?"

He growled before laughing attack sharpened nails swiping as her, she dunked before blocking the next strike. Meanwhile franklin and shizuku watched with bored interest, as the pair exchanged blows, unfortunately though the playing could last for long.

Wrapping a leg round his own she tripped him. Making sure to land on top of the male, she smirked at him while he scowled. "Look you pretty good on bottom" she purred licking her lips.

"I have to find, I am a top guy" he growled.

"We will have to test in at some point" she whispered in his ear, before sitting up straddling the male. "Gotta another job lined up, sweetheart let's play another time~"

With that's the Burnette stood leaving the three confused troupe members, "stupid women" muttered feitan trying to control the blush spreading across his checks.

"Come one we better go, it's starting to get nosy outside" muttered franklin, eyeing the spot where the female had vanished into thin air.

 _to be continued..._

hey, all!

thanks for all the lovely reviewing i love reading them XD

sorry bout the chapter being kinda jumpy - dont think you lot really need to know about all her dealings especially if she's no longer sleeping :)

ooh

and since i dont know if i will upload again before xmas

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

and for those not really religious (belated- as it was on the 21st.. oops)

HAPPY WINTER SOLSTICE!

love ya all

happy hunting xx


	42. Chapter 41

_"Gotta another job lined up, sweetheart let's play another time~"_

 _With that's the Brunette stood leaving the three confused troupe members, "stupid women" muttered feitan trying to control the blush spreading across his checks._

 _"Come one we better go, it's starting to get nosy outside" muttered franklin, eyeing the spot where the female had vanished into thin air._

chapter 41

Mari sat by the bar in club zero, drinking happily as the music blasted her ears drums. The club was currently playing some happy pop song with a god beat, drawing almost everyone to the dance floor. Her hair was sleek back and straight, and slightly darker than normal. She wear a little cute jumpsuit, a sleeveless high neck top half and shorts bottom half, accompanied with high black heels.

She hummed along to the tune, as she drunk from the bottle of alcohol. "This doesn't look like you're doing your job" stated a male voice.

She gave the male a closed eye smile from besides her, "that's because Mr Lucifer, the real fun hasn't begun"

"I see" kuroro stated simply.

"Do you?" she questioned eyeing the male, his tattoo was covered by a bandages hair down in the middle parting. His suit was causal but posh looking. "Who did you steal the suit from?" she questioned.

Kuroro raised an eyebrow, "from a male already too drunk to stand."

She shrugged, this club had already been opened from hours no wonder some party goers were already pissed. "Hey Mari!" a female shouted drawing their attention.

A group of girls crashed into the bar giggling, clearly very drunk. "Is that the cute friend you lost?" one asked.

She shook her head, "no, still can't find them"

"Aww, still he's cute~" another cooed.

Mari smirked slightly, "does someone has a crush~" she teased before being dragged off her seat by a blushing girl.

"You're dancing with us missy!"

She grinned before turning to Lucifer. "Feel free to join us, though as a warning try not to die when the time comes"

"Think I will just watch"

She shrugged, "suit yourself"

Kuroro watched a drink in his hand, as the girl was dragged onto the dance floor. She may look drunk but the girl was doing surprisingly well in the heels, he looked around. Spotting several eyes in the direction of the females group.

Mari smirked, locking eye contact with one particular male on the floor. Her target. She gave him a sly smile and continued to dance along to the music. Deliberately not paying attention to the male, she could sense him move closer. Soon enough he was stood behind her, "what can I get for a sweet little thing like you?" his voice spoke in her ear.

"A whiskey would be nice" she purred, turning to face the target.

"As you wish~" the man purred, taking her hand and pulling her towards the bar, it was a shame really. If he wasn't so two faced that wouldn't have been kind of sweet, unfortunately she already knew his tricks and wasn't about to be turned by them. For one, kuroro was totally cuter than the target.

They sat by the bar and chatted, herself creating a fake persona to play along with. She could feel the eyes of kuroro on her back as she squealed, hearing the song come on. Show time.

"Oh my god, I love this song!" she grabbed the males hand and dragged him to the dance floor as Why worry by set it off began to play.

She began to sing along, "a sinking feeling sets, its feels just like a whole inside my chest."

She danced with the male, letting herself go in her slightly drunken and drugged up state. Yes, the male her target had tried to drug her, shame it doesn't really work on her anymore. She turned facing him closing the distanced between the two. As the chorus began and so did the mascaraed.

She materialized two semi-automatic machine guns, one of either hand as she began to shoot. The song still blasting over the sounds of gun shots. Her target looked at her terrified while frozen to the spot, as those around him were buttered. Some tried to run to door in an attempt to escape only to find that there were locked bared from the inside by some unknown force.

Soon enough, only two people stood alive on the dance floor. Herself and the target. "Now you Mr, have been a very bad boy~" she purred, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"w-what?" he stated, "Do you even know who I am?" his fear coming out into anger.

"Of Couse, Hun, to the public you're a god-sent, but to anyone else you're the devil himself. You finally pushed too far"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" he tried to keep up the pretence, but she could see the sweet dripping down his forehead. The male smelt of fear.

"Your lost, but I will tell you what will happened for here" she smiled as the lust grew around her, she passed him the guns. "You see I was never here, the guns have your prints on it so everyone will believed Mr fake shot everyone here an you will not be able to cover it up. After that every other thing you have done will come into light and you know what that means." She closed a hand around his hold the gun before lifting it up to his chin.

"It's your choice sweetie~" she purred a sadistic smile growing on her face.

She let go, and he pulled the trigger.

The target crumpled to the ground.

Slow clapping chorus behind her, she gave the man a sweet smile before she gave him a courtesy. "You enjoy the show?" she asked jumping towards the bar, over the dead bodies.

"It was very intriguing" kuroro stated from his position at the bar.

"Glad to see you didn't get shot" she chuckled, hopping over the bar and kicking the body of the bar tender out of the way, "drink?"

"Red wine please" he stated. She passed him a bottle of 18th century red wine and a glass in case he wanted to pour it out, while grabbing herself a bottle of vodka. Opening it she leant on the bar, "now, what do I know the pleasure Mr Lucifer? I know you didn't come here to party"

"I wanted to see how you worked"

She glanced at him before turning her attention a panel on the bar, "how I work? I could have told you that sweetie, or I could have gave you some references? You wanted you see how strong I am, my nen and weakness. You wanted to know whether I would be a danger to your precious spider~" a sly smirk donning her face.

"And would you? Would you be a danger to the spider?"

She shrugged, "depends what I would get out of the situation."

Kuroro took note of the commented, his dark eyes watching over her movement as she removed a panel to reveal a mass of wires. Putting a hand down her top she took out her phone, before connecting it to the mass of wires. "These references?"

"Foxy, underground boss in the city and the zoldycks"

Kuroro blinked at this, "zoldycks?"

"I'm… what would you call it? On good terms with the family. Or maybe it the fact that that I'm dangerous we came to a little arrangement? I'm not too sure, you should ask illumi I bet you have his number"

He nodded before taking a slip of wine, "Ahh done~ we can go now sweetie~" Mari stated, disconnecting the phone and grabbing to more bottles of wine.

"What were you doing?" he questioned curiously.

"Altered the video footage, we left about an hour before the shooting for a one night stand" she gave him a wink, before making her way to the exit. All now unlocked.

"I have a proposal" kuroro stated, Mari turned slightly watching him with a smug smile.

"I'm listening~" she purred.

 _Back at the spider hid out_

Hisoka as well as a few other troupe members sat around the ruin building, water dipped down walls. Its droplets being the only sounds vibrating around surrounding area. The troupe stay silent keeping to themselves as they waited for everyone to return to base for the next course of action.

Feitan was currently busy, torturing some poor fellow for information about their missing treasure, but the pair had been silent for a while.

Click. Click. Click.

The sound of heels vibrated around, along with a giggled and murmur conversation. Hisoka raise an eyebrow, barely recognising the muffled sounds. Mari walked out of the shadows, by her side stood kuroro, a smirk on his face. What was he planning now?

"Hi~" she purred waving to the troupe sat in the room.

Hisoka took her image in, black short jumpsuit along with deadly heels. His golden eyes locked on with hers, he could see the lust growing in them. "Have fun?" he asked.

She giggled, bring a hand to her mouth, "everyone's dead! ~ Well apart from him" she jabbed her thumb at kuroro who shrugged.

She looked around, her head dropping slightly, "where the caveman?" she asked causing the room to tense slightly.

"Chain user got him" growled nobu, "you're not a chain user working with the mafia are you?"

She walked up to the swordsman, "hmm I do enjoy a bit of chain work in the bed room~" she purred before a giggled escaped her lips. "H~ISO~KA~!" She sung turning away from the blushing swordsman.

"Yes Mari?" he responded, making his cards vanish.

"Remember that time in trick tower~" she hummed making her way over to the male, until her face was inches away from his own. "You said I could cut you~" she sat on his lap, head cocking slightly. "And you have such pretty golden eyes… I sold a lot of body parts in my time but I've never seen golden eyes I wonder how much they go for~"

She brought hands to his face. Hisoka smirked drawing a card, instantly the pair froze. A playing card at her card throat while a scalpel to his eye. Mari had a Cheshire smile on her face while Hisoka just smirked, the lust around them grew. Threatening to suffocate the troupe members around them. The male sniffed, taking note of her alcoholic breath.

"How much have to have to drink?" he questioned.

Mari chuckled, the chuckled soon turning into a rib breaking laughter. "Ask Mr. Lucifer~" she sung letting herself fall backward onto the floor, while the troupe members sweat dropped.

Hisoka turned toward the tattooed male, with a raised eyebrow. "She dried out two bars before we got here and I am not sure how much she drank in the club"

The red head sighed slightly, remembering what illumi had said about her last stay. "Hisoka! Entertain me, I'm bored~" the drunk girl whined.

"And how would you like to be entertained~" he purred in a teasing manner.

Mari was silent, before sitting straight up. "Well... I haven't had a good fight in a while, not since being in the zoldyck manor~"

The smirk widen on the magician. "Then why don't we have a bet~ normal fight no nen abilities no weapons. But however wins gets to take control in bed next~"

"How do we chose the winner?" Mari questioned.

"Whoever gets pinned for ten seconds" Mari grinned before putting her hand out. Hisoka gripped her own.

They shook and the match began.

Neither let go as they locked their muscles. The troupe members around paled slightly, hoping beyond hope that they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Mari was the one to move first pulling the red head over her before attempting to pin him on the stone floor. Hisoka countered flipping them, so that he would end up on top, their hands still locked together in the hand shake. She brought her legs up pushing at his chest, he hissed as he dug her heel into his stomach. "I thought we weren't going to use weapons?" he purred a smirk on his face as he gripped her ankle with a free hand.

"Their shoes dearie~" Mari purred before giving him a sadistic grin, "if you want to take them off you can do~"

He moved the free hand upwards slowly slipping off the heel, discarding it to one side. He was about to move to the other shoes when she moved. His movement gave her enough move to bend. Wrapping her legs around his neck, crushing his throat in his grip before flipping them again so that she was on top. Using her free hand she aimed a punch. Golden eyes widen before moving his head to the side. The floor underneath him crack under pressure, though he moved grabbing her other shoe before throwing that too, to the side.

She cocked her head to the side, "shall we get more serious magician-san?" she asked, blue eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Of course, little thief~"

He threw her off him, before trying to use their connecting arm to lock her in place. Mari grinned, granted without nen Hisoka may be stronger than her but flexible wise and having little regard to looking after her body Mari was definitely ahead, she wondered how she would play with the male.

She twisted her arm, before climbing onto the male, pulling his arm up with her. She wrapped a leg around the arm locking it in place as she planned her next course of attention. She internally debated, as Hisoka shook her off. Bare feet landing on the floor before he pulled. Pulled her straight into a knee to the chest.

Maybe she should let Hisoka win? Warmth pooled between her legs, what would he do, what would he do to her?

She grinned, before kicking out swiping the leg off the floor. He cartwheeled back dragging her him by their connecting hands. She let him pulled, twisting their position before slamming her back into the wall. His body pressing hers against the cold surface.

She raised an eyebrow at the golden eye male. He'd trapped her, she got distracted by her lust and now she was trapped. Her feet weren't touching the floor, their connecting arms were locked in place by the pair's body crushing together.

She tried to moved but then thought against it, she relaxed in his hold giving him a pointed up. He had win this round. "So what are we doing this time? You going to take me on the wall~" she purred.

"Actually I was thinking something different" the red head commented lowering her before releasing her arms, she moved to collect her heels.

"Something different?"

"Were going to sleeping together~" he sung happily pointing a figure at her.

"Sleep as in sex?"

"Nope," he gave her a close eye smile as she pouted realisation hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"What's with you bloody humans and obsession with my sleep!" she growled, snatching the shoes off the floor. She pointed the end of her heel at the redhead. "You been talking to illumi haven't you" she deadpanned.

"Well we like to keep an eye on our interest~ and your such an interesting subject" Hisoka grinned before picking the girl and slinging her over his shoulder while she muttered.

"Stupid humans, stupid illumi, stupid Hisoka, stupid sleep. Who needs it really? I sleep when I'm dead…"

As the pair left the room, the remaining troupe let out a breath. Luckily the little fight had hadn't gotten out of control, though it raised more questions. What did she mean by 'bloody humans'?

Mari sulked as Hisoka carried her, she was perfectly fine without sleep! She didn't see the reason why people were obsessed with it. Hisoka dropped her as they entered his current bed room. She stuck out her tongue as the red head chuckled, before stripping.

Sighing, black heels dropped to the ground before she rid herself of the black jumpsuit. Phone lay on top of the pile of clothes as she crawled under the covers. A bet was a bet, she couldn't break out of it now maybe they would have morning sex instead?

"I take it you know the rules seeming as you spoke with illumi" she stated solemnly.

"Yup, he also told me you're a cuddlier~" the male teased.

She gripped his arm before dragging him into the bed, she got comfortable, wrapping an arm around his waist as leading her head on his shoulder. "If you tried and kill me, I will murder you by the way"

Hisoka chuckled, wrapping his arms around the petite figure. Slender figures stoked her hair softly. Sending her off into a dreamless sleep.

 _to be continued..._

and the plot thickens mwahaha...

XD

this story is mad, completely mad, will we ever find out the truth?!

and why cant i just write my assignment work as much as writing fanfic... :( i soo behind DX

ahh i suck... ('-')(^'-'^)('-')

happy hunting xx


	43. Chapter 42

_She gripped his arm before dragging him into the bed, she got comfortable, wrapping an arm around his waist as leading her head on his shoulder. "If you tried and kill me, I will murder you by the way"_

 _Hisoka chuckled, wrapping his arms around the petite figure. Slender figures stoked her hair softly. Sending her off into a dreamless sleep._

chapter 42

She awoke in the early hours of the morning. She cracked a lid watching the sleeping face of Hisoka though her messy hair. She shifted burying her face further into the man's chest, it seems she could sleep if there was another being next to her. Would it work with a pet? She couldn't always sleep with Hisoka or illumi… and thought she didn't want to admit it, her body needs to sleep.

She wanted to test it out, but at the same time she didn't want to re-live that incident. She sighed, the breathing out though her nose opting to go back to sleep, only for her thoughts to be interrupted by her phone ringing.

She lifted her head glaring at the phone, who was phoning her? Hisoka cracked open an eye lid, before waving her to get it. She shook her head before crawling out of the covers to the basted phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hello, it this Mari?"

"depends whose asking" she responded monotone, taking her place back under the covers laying on her font in a playful manner, "we would like you to come in you're a job, last night at the auction murder we apprehended one of the murders, a troupe member"

Hearing that she eyed Hisoka before putting it on speaker, "and you need me because?"

"We would like you to torture information out of him. So far nothing has work and a partner commended you,"

She thought for a moment before shrugging, "I'm on a tight schedule send me the location and I will be right over"

"Of course"

She hung up, before changing back into her jumpsuit. In one hand her phone in the other that heels. She turned to Hisoka, "you coming?"

"I have something to do~" the red head purred.

"Fine then"

Walking back into the room full of spiders, "by the way, I found the caveman~" she purred. Nobu was on her first.

"Where is he?" the man growled angrily.

"Well why don't you follow and find out?" she smirked, "I just been asked to torture him for information~"

The room was listen, "and you're telling us why?" asked feitan who glared at her.

"It's in my best interest" she shrugged turning away from the troupe.

She didn't bother to hide her presence as she walked through town to the location. Humming she skipped along, looking at her phone as she read thought the messages, something being a freelancer and running an underground business at the same time was hard.

She came apron the building, and entered through the glass doors. "Mari, correct?" a male voice stated, the same one from the phone.

"Depends whose asking"

"The names Dalzollene, it was one of my guards of the Nostrade family who caught the murder"

Mari nodded, and listened as the man spoke, not really caring about what the man was actually saying. The followed behind the man, ignoring some of the looks she got. Well she still was in her clubbing clothes and she was carrying shoes. She would be more surprised if she didn't get looks.

He led her to a metal doorway, before opening it. She smirked behind the male as the door sung shut. Uvogin spotted her as she put a finger to her lips. Dalzollene explain to her that currently the male couldn't move but was still strong. He pointed out his shattered blade which just laid on a table off to the side. The Burnette didn't speak, opting to remain silent and pulling a funny face to Uvogin while the mafia male's back was turned.

"I will leave you to it" she gave him a quick wave, before moving to the cameras making sure that they couldn't see what would eventually go down.

"Didn't think you were a torturer" the cavemen crumbled.

She paused, "actually your right, I'm not." She shrugged sitting on the table to male was stuck on, "I'm good at getting information, but torture? I'm normally the one being tortured not the other way round"

Uvogin raised an eyebrow at her statement. "What are you going to do then?" he questioned.

"I'm going to wait"

"For what?"

"You'll see"

Silence descended on them, though it was soon broken by Mari, who hummed softly while looking at her phone screen. She was sat facing the door on the table, a small smile gracing her features as she played with a strand of hair.

Soon enough more footsteps echo behind the door causing her smile to widen. The door swung open allowing the people to file into the floor, "You haven't killed him have you?" A voice spoke.

"No, this is Mari who was conducting the torture..." Dalzollene said an eyebrow raised, "is doesn't like you've now anything"

"We talked" Mari shrugged giving the male a blunt answer.

"The cute feather make a cute bird" the paralysed cavemen stated, while Mari chuckled. It took dalzollene a second to realise that a hand been thrusted into his chest. Hopping off the table she gave the cavemen a quick kiss on the check before waving good bye to the rest of the troupe.

She was in need of a bath. She didn't even look back at the troupe one of which cheeks were blazing red from a quick little chin, a chuckle escaping his lips as the troupe went about freeing him.

X-time skip-x

It was late in the evening by the time she returned to the spiders hide out. "Hiya~" she called drawing the attention of those sitting in the room.

She was back in her red hoodie, colourful bag on her back and skates on her feet. Feitan glared at her, "what are you doing back here?"

She smiled heading over to the glaring male, "wouldn't you like to know~" she purred, "you know the mafia put a hit on your heads"

"We know" shalnark stated looking up from his phone a grin on his face.

"Really, anything of interest? Anyone actually tried anything?"

"Only these two boys" nobu grumbled.

She turned towards the grumbly swordsman, blue eye narrowed slightly, "two boys?" she questioned.

Paku came over, explaining how these two boys who sounded very familiar had followed them then escaped, but had no connected to this chain user. She glanced towards Hisoka who confirmed her suspicions. The boys were Gon and killua. She was going to have a word with the pair after this stunt that was for sure.

"And they ran always unharmed?" the brown haired woman enquired, making sure her boys hadn't been injured.

"Next time I torture them for information. They weren't telling us the full truth" feitan scowled.

Time stopped, as a threatening aura surround them in the room. The troupe froze some increasing their nen to prepare for an oncoming attack but none came. They turned towards Mari, on her face was a smile but her eyes were blank holding on emotion as she continued to admit the dangerous dark nen. "Now, now, I wouldn't advise that sweetheart" she purred but her voice was laced with venom.

Venom coated honey.

"You see those boys have caught my eye, they need to grow and if you hurt to the point where they can't grow anymore more. Well that's means you ruined my fun" the end came out in a snarl as sweat dripped down the troupe back, the hairs raising as the dangerous aura increase. Primitive instincts wanting to kick in.

"And if you ruin my fun, you have to pay with your life. You understand?" the aura vanished, as did the girls smile.

"Have you done threatening my troupe?" kuroro cold voice cut though the tension, like scissors cutting tape.

"A little warming doesn't hurt anyone Mr. Lucifer" she turned eyeing the tattooed male.

"You have done as I asked?"

She nodded with a smirk on her face. Hisoka raised an eyebrow, what had she been asked to do? "It wasn't hard really~" she purred sweetly the smirk not leaving her face. "What would you like to know first?"

Kuroro stared at her blankly, before closing the open book in his hands. "Everything about the man with the green bandana, I would like him to join the troupe"

That got the troupes attention, Hisoka surpassed a chuckled already knowing where this was going and who the green bandana man was. "For starters he is a she~"

"You mean we were getting our asses kicked by a women!" phinks yelled earning a glare from the female troupe members.

"I could kick your ass in a moment" growled machi, causing the blonde to gulp.

"Name? Age? Nen abilities?" question paku an eyebrow raised.

"Name? She has many names. Age?" she had a thinking look on her face, finger tapping her chin in thought "about twenty. As for nen ability I can't tell you that it will spoil my fun~"

Everyone gave her a questioning look, as silence descended in the room. A silence which Hisoka soon broke with a humorous smile on his face, "I thought you were older"

"My birthday I little while off sweetie~" she purred taking the seat next to the red head, "how long do you think it be before they click"

Hisoka chuckled, "not long now"

The troupe was shunned, some taking longer than need to realise what the pair discussing other not so long. "You mean the green bandana person was you…." growled phinks as it finally clicked.

"Yup," she gave him a cheeky smile, "don't worry, the fella I got the jobs off are long dead, his employers…" she sighed before continuing, "…are alive and kicking and very well hidden. Oh and FYI our employers on the jobs were the same"

Feitan and machi were glaring at the brown haired female, how had they not notice? Kuroro was thinking while staring intently at her, phinks was angry but confused. "But you look nothing like him"

She raised an eyebrow her blue haired locking onto the jock, "did you actually look at my features or were you too noticed on, oh let's say" she pulled a green bandana out of nowhere "a green bandana?"

The troupe was shunned into silence, well apart from Hisoka who chuckled. "Hisoka..." fumed nobu, "did you know?!"

"Did I know that she was our little thief? No, but I did know that this little thief can change skins~" he purred while Mari frowned. Brows furrowed as she crossed her arms.

"Way to ruin my fun" she muttered her frown turning into a pout. She popped from her sit moving over to the standing phinks, she spun body rippling as she stepped up the male, her voice changed slightly, "you know you look better with a blush..."

Phinks looked at the now blonde in front of him, taking in her image. Blonde hair, cream sundress and sandals and the sun hat on her head, "that was you!" he yelled pointing toward the now blonde female.

"It's surprising how gentle you can be to a woman" she gave him a small smile before her skin ripple reverting back into her normal brown haired, red hoody form.

"So you're a shape shifter?" questioned kuroro taking his eyes off her for second before those black ones locked onto her. Her lips twitch up in a half smile.

"I may be, I may not be sweetheart~" she purred not giving him a straight answer. Paku stepped towards her, hand going to touch her shoulder in a friendly fashion but stopped end as female in question spoke up, "you won't like what you see. And if you did I would have to kill you so I advise to move that hand quickly or you will lose it"

"Mari, you mind touching this for me?" asked kuroro holding up a book. Way to be blunt about it. She cocked her head and shrugged "sure"

Hisoka glared at her carelessness, if she lost her nen she wouldn't be fun. A broken piece of their game. No one move or went to stop her as she put a slender hand on the black book. Bandits secret. She moved her hand are kuroro carefully flicked though the books pages for her abilities. He raised an eyebrow before looking up towards the grinning girl.

His attempt of stealing her abilities failed.

He thought over, he witness her nen, asked her about it and then got her to touch the cover… how?

"Shall I explain it Mr. Lucifer? Why I am going to presume you weren't able to what? Steal my abilities? Become your slave or something?" she took the males silence as a yes. "You see after growing up where I'm from you see a lot of shit. So you tend to pick up a few habits especially when it comes to magic tricks~" she purred waving her hand towards the male, "it's not my hand~"

It clicked, he needed her hand to touch the book. Not a random, fake hand that happened to be attached he needed her real hand to touch the cover. Internally he frowned but at the same time was thrilled he could use someone of her talents in the troupe.

Can the question can could he get her to join? She didn't seem the type but they could use her skills, he may have to ask Hisoka... He may be able to get her to join. Thought he doesn't fully trust the jester for good reasons.

She turned leaving the troupe to their thinking.

"I can't believe I actually like that blonde lass" mutter phinks in defeated as soon as the brunette was out of ear shot.

Hisoka chuckled turning back towards his playing card but not before adding "I have no doubt if you ask her she would pleasure you in that form~"

"Shut up Hisoka, how did you know anyway?" commented phinks.

"She was on a job" he stated simply choosing to not properly answer the question.

"So what is her actually abilities?" shalanrk asked his smiling direction towards the red head.

"You know," Hisoka looked up with a curious expression on his face, "I don't know. I have been asking that to myself since we first met"

 _to be continued..._

hai hai, finally updated this one :)

so what you think? you like were its going?! i thinking i may go slightly off original story line in a bit.

due to ur goal and all... but before that i need to finish this arch XD

but soo much assignment work :/ ahh anyhow hope you enjoyed the chapter!

happy hunting xx


	44. Chapter 43

_"So what is her actually abilities?" shalanrk asked his smiling direction towards the red head._

 _"You know," Hisoka looked up with a curious expression on his face, "I don't know. I have been asking that to myself since we first met"_

chapter 43

Mari decided she wanted to visit a certain blond while he was at work. She was bored and so far he was the only one she hadn't been able to meet up with. And after tracking him down with the help of the boys who informed her of his current place of work and a bit of searching on the web, she discovered that the blonde was currently being a hitman for the mafia….?

She wasn't sure whether that was completely accurate but never the less she stood into of the building which the next auction was going to been taken in. After the last fiasco the security had triple, armed men roamed not allowing anyone who didn't have passes entry.

How would she do this?

A smirked worked its way onto her lips as she merged into shadows, making her way to the backdoors of the building bypassing security with ease. Despite the increase in security…it was still terrible to many holes but what did she expect any better from the mafia? A little bit yes.

Spotting the servant entranced she waited little over ten minutes for someone to step out into the cold air. "Bad day?" she questioned calmly, starling the male.

"You with th-"

"Mafia? Yeah" she lied smoothly to the panic male, she gave him a small smile.

"Yeah bad day, chef sent me to cool off" he nodded breathing in deeply.

"What you struggling on?"

"This Coq au vin"

"Coq au vin? I haven't made that it a while, would you like some help?"

"You're a chef?" the male gave her a questioning look, she nodded. A small smile gracing her lips,

"No, chef wouldn't allow it"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" she pointed out with the tilt of her head, "five minutes, come back in five and it be sorted. Chef won't know a thing. Which station you on?"

"Six, but I still don't think…" The girl had already gone disappearing thought the doors as he finished his sentence, "…it's a good idea…" he breathed out in defeat.

Mari now in the form of the male chef, slipped into the steaming room making her way to station six working on the chicken braised in red wine, lardons and mushrooms also known as Coq au vin. Well, she worked on the part the chef outside was struggling on. She room weaving in out of the ovens and chefs towards the exit into the main dining area just as the real chef returned to his station. She took a plate form changing out of the chef uniform into that of a blonde waitress as she slipped though the double doors, no one taking much notice in her sudden change. Chef on one side, waitress on the other, in a smooth and fluid motion. She walked towards the designated table, plates balanced on her arms.

"One cassoulet and one mouclade charenatise. Anything else I can get you?" she spoke with a smile.

"No that with be all" she nodded before walking off, disappearing behind one of the many doors leading out of the room, acting completely natural about it.

She breathed out, her form returning to normal. Red hoody, brown hair, backpack but on her feet were knee high sock and a pair of red converse. She skipped along having found in simple to infiltrate the building. She could a servant stairwell up searching for the blonde, she paused spotting the auction catalog, curiosity getting the better of her she flicked though it looking for anything of interest.

 _It seem that there wasn't anything of interest...Wait a moment…_ , she backtracked a few pages. Looking at the images then reading the bio. A small smile gracing her features, well that was unexpected… it seems she would be visiting the auction after all.

Catalog in hand she skipped along the corridor searching for a familiar blonde. So far, in her roaming she hadn't found him yet. She hummed, moving onto the next floor hands behind her back as she pop her head into different rooms.

She paused mid step sensing a familiar aura in this area. There! She made a beeline for it.

Kurapika stood in the room, he was the last to arrive but he didn't mind. He scanned the quickly before taking his place standing behind the sofa. "Now everyone has-"

The door slammed opened, to relive a smiling figure. Kurapika blinked before releasing a small sighed, hoping that the female wasn't here to cause trouble. Not knowing that the two zoldycks in the room where hoping the same thing.

"Who are you?!" the mafia man shouted.

"I'm Mari! nice to meet ya" she grinned before skipping into the room, directly heading towards the blonde. "Kurapika how have you been? I haven't see you in ages" The girl chuckled as she gave him a bone crushing hug.

"I'm good," the blonde breathed out, winded by her hug as she released him, "why are you here?"

"I came to se-"

"How did you get here its personnel only!" a fat bald man yelled.

"Your security sucks" she deadpanned before returning to the blonde.

"What did you say!" it was the baldy again, "I have you drawn and qu-" He was cut off as she shoved a note into his face.

Instantly his face pale, sweat dripped down his forehead as he took a step back. She smiled wickedly, "what was that you were going to say sweetheart?" she purred sadistically.

Her glazed pinning the bald man to the ground, "I didn't realised foxy was sending someone to look over the artefacts…" the man muttered, buying her lie.

She gave him a small smile, before returning to kurapika. Her smile widening as she playfully punch his arm, "you mister didn't even call! I already meet up with gon, killua and Leorio, you should have let me know you were in town..." her voice drifted as she heard the rattling of chains as he stoke his now numb arm.

She moved lifting his hand towards her face as blue hues focused on the chains. "Ooh…" she looked between the chains and his eyes, while her own blue ones widen in realisation, "Oooh…." She leaned into his ear, "you really pissed on the troupe pika" she informed him, "you better be careful, I will be having a word with you after this. You need to tell me everything"

He nodded in understanding, her tone told him she was serious. Dropping his hand like nothing was up to turned surveying the rest in the room. Eyes soon landing on the zoldyck pair, "hiya~" she waved, getting a nod in return.

"Are they…?" questioned kurapika.

"Yup" she nodded with a closed eye smile confirming his theory of them being related to killua as baldy tried to regain control.

She vaguely listened as he spoke not at all interested in what he was saying. She chuckled as the so called hunters sat in front of her discussed code names… _really code names? Where they kids? There was no need for codes names on a job such as this. It was pitifully! This was a job not some game, it was life and death. A dance with death. A deathly game_.

She watched with amusement, as they chatted away. Concealing her laugher as zeno and sliva just sighed not caring too much for their childish antics. Blue eyes rolling as the group split up, departed in different directions after choosing to work separately. She needed some entertainment.

 _What to do… what to do… she couldn't act up yet… no it wasn't time to look at the artefacts plus the auction wasn't even starting till nine…_

Kurapika watched as Mari's eyes glinted with mischief. A mischief he did not want to be on the receiving end of, he remember the pranks she pulled on then during the training time at the manor… something he did not want to re-live. "Mari," he stated earning the girls attention. "Are we able to talk after the jobs done?"

"Eh, why? It's gonna take a while…" she whined slightly a pout on her face.

"Because I have asked nicely?" the blonde gave her a pointed look before truing away.

"Fine!" she lets out a annoyed moan leaving the male to his job, though while his back was turn he missed the sly smile growing on her face.

Kurapika walked towards the direction of his boss, only to discover the bald man from before using him as a punching bag, he moved putting a knife to the man's throat instantly stopping him. "What do you want?!" he yelled, "go ahead! You wanna slit my throat?! Try it!"

"Stop it kurapika"

"Zenji, you too release him"

"Your stopping it before the fun begin, that a shame~" a cold voice cut thought the growing tension. The man turned towards the up comer. The man turned towards the voice, all but kurapika paling in realisation.

"Foxy, I didn't realised you were coming" the head Nostrade said being the first to snap out of the fearful state.

"Well I found something interested, I'm going to check out. You know how I like things from the dark containment"

Kurapika looked the women up and down. She wore a deep purple kimono, that dipped dangerously like showing off her large breasts, in one hand she held a closed fan and in the other a long smoking pipe. Which she brought up to her deep blood red lips, red to match with her long hair. It was lose and covered her right eye, leaving only her left golden eye to graze into his soul. He blinked realising he was staring. Quickly breaking eye contact he looked away a blush spearing across his checks. "Oh my, who's the cutie?" she purred delighted by his reaction.

"Kurapika, ma'am" he nodded.

"Foxy, it's a pleasure to meet you" she stepped forward placing her fan on his chin raising it to force eye contact. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you~" she hummed. Not convincing him what-so-ever.

There was a cough, breaking the staring contest. "Yes Zenji?" she asked turning her attention away for the blonde. He release his breath, as he tried to control the blush threatening to grow.

"I don't remember you being on the entry list"

"Zenji, the security on this building it dreadful," she gave him a sly smile, it was wide and looked angelic on her face while her head tilted slightly, "do you really think a little gun it going to stop me?"

"I'm afrai-"

"Zenji, please remember who your speaking to" her voice was cold as her eye harden. Like a lioness freezing it prey in place. Zenji snapped his mouth shut, "I thought so~" she purred, turning away from the group.

Her movements graceful, drawing the attention of all around. "We will meet again" she commented her eyes lingering on kurapika.

Foxy seem to glide thought the crowd, people moving out of the way as she passed. Her footsteps quite as she drew smoke from the pipe, inhaling the smoke before releasing it out into the hallway. Evenly she stopped. "Zeno zoldyck, and Sliva zoldyck, current head. It's a pleasure to finally met you in person" her voice cold but at the nice time sweet time honey.

"Foxy, if I am not mistaken" Zeno nodded, as he looked over her form, sizing her up.

"You are not" she glanced towards sliva, who had suspicious in his eyes. "Good luck on the hunt tonight"

"We do not need luck, we are paid to do a job that all that matters" sliva responded eyes narrowing slightly. He didn't trust this women, not one bit.

"Very true, spoken like a true professional" she rested the elbow holding the pipe on the other arm resting on the belt of her kimono.

"You seem to care little if we succeed or not" Zeno noted, a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Also true, I do not care either way. If you succeed or not is not up to me, it's how you play your cards. I look forward to watching it proceed" she nodded, before turning away. "I wonder how you will play your cards, though I already have a few ideas~"

The zoldyck pair watched as the mysterious women disappearing down the corridor, they had hear lots about the women name foxy. Most rumours no one able to get correct information about her, where she came from? Location? Tactics? Strengths and weakness? It was all a mismatch of information. A jigsaw, with pieces that didn't fit.

There watch as foxy vanished, they turned heading in the opposite direction. They had a job to do.

to be continued...

its been sooo long since i last edited this story! too long!

i'm sorry! i have just been soo busy with uni work, literally been swamped with work!

anyhow, heres the next chapter! where we met the lovely sexy and mysterious foxy! what ya think :) XD

ahh, really need to write more for you lovely people :)

hope you enjoy it

happy hunting xx


	45. Chapter 44

_There watch as foxy vanished, they turned heading in the opposite direction. They had a job to do._

chapter 44

Mari was so very very bored. She couldn't lay a finger of the troupe currently fighting outside… not yet anyway she had to wait for Hisoka to make a move first then he couldn't complain to her about killing his so called toys… _Ugh_ … _she hated the waiting game, they were so close yet so far away_. She wandered about the building, passing running men with big guns. Big guns that were completely useless again those of the Ryodan.

What to do? What to do?

She could feel the zoldycks, slowly making their way from top to bottom looking for the Ryoden. But if her information was correct, the assassins really didn't want to fight against the Ryoden. Not worth the money, according to illumi.

Speaking of which, it seems he was on a job. As the usual, shame though. She wish he was one of the assassins here they could catch up after the job had finished. She smiled, walking down another set of stairs internally thinking. The building already stunk of blood, the coppery scent inflected the air. It seems some of these amateurs have already met their fate with cold open arms.

Screams could be hear from outside, gun glazing as the scent of blood and death grew. The ryodan where not holding back it seems. The mafia had spoken about this turning into a battlefield, this was no battlefield.

It was a one sided massacre.

Her body squirmed with delight how would she play this game? What would her cards be to enjoy the chaos? She couldn't wait to act. It was music to her ears, as her blood lust grew.

She could check out the artifacts now? Thought it was too early and she doubted that they would let her just yet, entered the vaults not till the spider was 'defeated'. She linked her hands fingers behind her hand, in thinking before pausing mid step. She turned making a beeline towards the source of her curiosity.

Well this was interesting…

She sat on the banister, legs crossed a hand resting on her chin as she watched the raging battle before her. Her blue hues darted in its sockets keeping up with the action, she might as well study her targets before the game began.

Before her stood kuroro, zeno and sliva faced him with passive expressions. "Be careful father. He has he skill to steal that of others" sliva stated.

Mari raised an eyebrow is that so? Good thing she had fake hands at that time. The nen in the room grew, an ominous energy filling the space. Such a beautiful sight as the group danced. Though, one thing she realised that the zoldyck pair where obviously holding back on her during their little battle all that time ago…

It annoyed her that they did.

They worked in perfect harmony covering and keeping the ryodan head on his guard, not giving the male an inch leeway. Mari watched her excitement growing as kuroro brought out a knife. A Benz knife. "Hmm, I wonder whether that would work against me?" she muttered as sliva removed the poison and stopped it from spreading.

 _It might, she never really tried poison… if she knew it was in her system she could in theory change it. If she didn't…. maybe illumi would be able to help her test it out._ She sighed _, how she missed illumi emotionless face. He never seemed to want to interact when they spoke, stupid killjoy._

She listened to zeno as he spoke, watching kuroro face with was set in a smirk. Not revealing anything away. When zeno finished, he dropped the knife nen simultaneously increasing. _Interesting, interesting…_

She could feel the battle intensifying, as zeno attack nen on nen, they ran around. Blue hues taking in everything, learning the tricks the zoldycks were working out as they fought. Kuroro always keeping an eye on the current zoldyck head, however eventfully the pair's teamwork finally got to him.

Zeno taking the chance to pin him with nen and attacks as sliva jumped a two blazing ball of energy held either hand.

 **BOOM!**

The room began to rumble, smoke and dust rose obscuring her view. The world shook at the raw power from the sliver haired head. Her eyes wide as she giggled, brown hair swept back as the air rushed pasted her face. Such power!

But she could still sense it.

"Illumi?" her attention turned towards the head, the only current person standing. "Yes, yes"

Both zeno and kuroro pushed the rumbled off themselves, as sliva continued to talk to illumi on the phone.

She clapped, loudly. Earning the groups attention. Three sets of eyes landing on her smiling from, zeno and sliva visible paled as she jumped towards them, "ill~um~i~" she purred loud enough for the male on the other end of the phone to hear.

Sliva rolled his eyes, handing her the phone and when to kuroro telling him that the godfathers were dead. "Mari" came illumi short replay.

"We, my dear, need to meet up" she put a hand on her hip.

"I am rather busy,"

"Lair, are you still upset due to those hickeys I gave you?" she questioned a smirk crawling onto her face, as kuroro watched her with interest. When she got no response her continued, "by the way... Has your mother recovered from the shock?"

"Mari, kalluto wants to speak to you" the long haired male stated and pushed the phone into the young boys chest, who gave his older brother a questioning look – he could have sworn he saw a hint of red.

"Mari-nee-chan, when will you come back to the mansion? I want to train with you again"

She cocked her head in thought, "not sure, sweetie. Maybe you should come visit me and I can train you outside of the mansion like before or after a job?"

"Sure sounds good, I will get illumi to give me your number"

She smiled, "looking forward to hear from you sweetie"

Passing the phone back towards sliva, his eyes staring at her with interest. "Foxy," he started. "Is an interesting character"

"She is isn't she? Owns most of the bars in the city, yet no one seems to know anything about her~ I wonder why?" Mari responded a sly smile making its way onto her face.

"How close are you to the women?" zeno asked a small smile gracing his ageing features.

She crossed her fingers holding them up. "This close~" she purred.

Confirming the suspicions of the assassin's, her and foxy where more than close. They were practically the same.

The sliva gave her one last look before he and zeno left the room. She watched as kuroro laughed to himself before dropping onto the ground, "ah damn! I didn't get what I wanted..." he muttered.

"You know" she spoke, "you look pretty cute when you laugh~" she sat down next to the raven haired male. "You're like a child~. And you have a very nice body~" she purred eyeing the muscles under his thorn clothes. She wondered how he would taste.

Kuroro glanced towards her, "what are you doing here?"

She cocked her head, "I was bored. Somethings caught my interest"

"Do tell what it is"

She smiled down at the male, "but won't that spoil the fun?"

"You like games don't you" the male asked siting up.

"Of course, life is but a game that were all pieces for. Some of us have a better hand. Now I have an auction to attend to~ but I wanted to give you a small present for entertaining me" he raised an eyebrow at her comment, but didn't move away as she leaned towards him.

She gently place her soft lips against his own, she took in his scent, his taste like an old distinct red wine with a lingering aftertaste of blood. She pulled back a sly smile crawling its way onto her face as she slipped her card into the male tattered pocket.

"I believe you still have a job to do~" she purred, patting his chest. "But if you ever want to taste more give us a shout~"

She stood, turning her back towards the raven haired male. Kuroro stared in thought at the female, _what a dangerous game he was playing with her. It was like he was playing with deathly fire._.. Black hues watched her hips that swayed side to side as she saunter out of the room.

This was a dangerous game, she knew but she couldn't help but play with more toys.

She watched with bored amusement, as another corpse was taken into a wide room. Dead laid down next to dead waiting to be identified. She could hear the talk of disbelief that the ryodan had been killed by the zoldyck, but she knew different. Blue hues stared at the cooling copses before her. "No point in wasting perfectly good organs….."

The wide doors closed with a thud before locking in place leaving Mari surrounded by the priceless dead.

 _to be continued..._

ahhh, sorry for now updating being drowned in uni work i just havent done...

oopies! XD

anyhow theres another chapter, if its bad... sorry!

glad your all still reading it! and hopefully enjoying it!

happy hunting xx


	46. Chapter 45

_Blue hues stared at the cooling copses before her. "No point in wasting perfectly good organs….."_

 _The wide doors closed with a thud before locking in place leaving Mari surrounded by the priceless dead_.

Chapter 45

The totally dead Ryodan, worked with clockwork fashion behind the scenes of the auction. Moving objects from one place to another while kopi used his nen to make a fake copies appear to be taken and sold at the auction to unknown rich people.

Who wouldn't realise till after the artifacts suddenly disappeared that they had been conned.

"Thanks Hun, but I can take it from here" a feminine voice called out. The ryodan froze before hiding in the shadows as the door opened and closed by the female who stepped into the dimly lit room.

"Come out, come out where never you are~" the voice purred, "don't worry I don't bite"

Mari grinned, as the troupe came out of hiding and continued to do their job taking an occasional glance at the strange brown haired girl.

Humming brunette skipped forward, blue hues darting about the room. Looking for something, Hisoka stepped forward intrigued _, what did the little thief want? Had something caught her eye, something that could help him put the pieces together_? "Did you need something?"

Her gazed snapped towards the red head, flashing him a wide smile. "Nope, just checking the authentication of something"

"What?" he questioned looking about the room for whatever the female could be interested in, nothing seem to stand out, but at the make time this was Mari – it could be anything.

"That..." she pointed with a sigh pout making its way onto her face. The magician turned his grazed in the direction of her point. To kopi. Who in his hand was a twisted old dagger, "oh, darn it. It's a fake… Shame" she whined.

"Yeah 'cause that's the copy that kopi made" sniggered phinks.

"Well he's came a copy of a copy." She countered. Head cock, arms crossed over her chest, the pout growing.

"And how would you know" questioned machi her eyes narrowed at the brunette.

"Because that" she pointed at the knife, "is definitely not from the Dark Continent. For starters you're able to hold it and go near it without going mad. Its aura isn't demonic, anything from the continent tends to be alien or demonic. Something that cannot be explained by human sciences or logic."

Hisoka listened and watch with interest as the female spoke, she was giving information out for free, which was out of character for her. He watched as she fiddled with the oddly proportioned cross as she spoke, another thing of interest. She normally hid the cross from view but after being around the female for soo long it's something that never changes on her, nor does she take it off, something hard to miss when you have sex with the female.

What was he missing? There was something about the female that he couldn't place, couldn't work out? Why was she so different? Her skills and experience doesn't add up to what she lets on, she has knowledge in area which are highly classified… he needed something anything about her past which could hold the key he needed for the pieces to click together.

He wouldn't be surprised if that necklace had something to do with it.

Hisoka mulled over what he knew about the female, her deathly rage towards J.A genetics? Her knowledge about things from the Dark Continent? The never changing obsidian cross that hung around her neck? And that burning question he always wants to ask at the back of his mind…

 ** _What are you?_**

Golden eyes focused on the female who was watching him internally, she gave him a small smile. As more time passed, the more he became convinced that the female in front of him wasn't human… There was just something not right with the female figure….

"Does that mean we can't sell it now?" Nobu asked.

She shrugged, "go for it, I wasn't going to buy it anyway" she turned but stopped blue hues hardening on spotting the fake daggers label.

It was a number. The number one would call to make sure that the artifact was in fact real. Generally people asked foxy to check validity due to her, or Mari being able to identify thing from the Dark Continent due to heritage…

Thought that number wasn't one of her contacts, that number was something different. But the only other people she could think of…

She moved, phone out and typing in the number into her phone. The troupe watched curious at what could make the crazy care-free female to frown with such emotion behind her eyes. Then she started to speak to whoever was on the phone, but her voice had changed. A southern accent replaced her normal one. The pitch slightly higher making the female more feminine. "Hello, I'm calling from the auction. We had some trouble with thieves lately and the community were hoping someone would come to authentic the dagger from the Dark Continent?"

She paused, listening to something on the other end of the line.

"Is that so? Fabulous, I will see you're representative in ten"

The female hung up, hand on chin in thought, as she stared at the dagger. She could feel the pieces falling into place. Soon it will be check mate.

Ten minutes later –x

The door to the backstage creaked out, while a lone figure walked into the blackout room. The ryodan having hidden themselves, "Hello?" the voice called out. "I'm here for the authentication the dagger?"

The voice was male, and sounded uneased.

She didn't make a sound as she appeared out of the shadows, observing the man from behind. A smile growing on her face, she was shocked. So very shocked at seeing the figure, but at the same time so very happy that the male before her was alive. At least someone she like was alive and well at the labs… Someone she could cross off her dead list. She jumped onto the males back, wrapping her arms around the stranger's neck, hiding her emotions easily behind the mask of a smile. Hugging him from behind, holding the male closer and tighter that she needed too, not wanting to let the male go. "Lance~" she purred, "It's been awhile. How's the labs?"

The stranger froze frowning before his lips curled upwards, tense muscles relaxing. "It's been shit, Mari"

She chuckled, before moving to face the stranger known as lance. Her thoughts swirled as she tried to keep her façade, Lance was someone she knew would help her with her cause. "You can come out guys, lance is cool"

The ryodan appeared from the hiding spots, moving about the room. While sending glares and glances at the pair. Hisoka narrowed his eyes but didn't make to inferred with the pair. Instead he listened in. Lance, had sloppy brown hair and sparkled green eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. He was slightly taller than Mari and wore a pair of jeans and a black top. He look plain, his outer appearances looking those around him off, though he had a similar deathly air as Mari did.

The male crossed his arms an unamused expression on his face, "so why did you blow up the lab? Ever since you did that they been super tight on us all, my heart doesn't beat without them knowing"

"I got bored~" she purred, looking away from the male.

"Liar" lance responded straight away, his eyes narrowing into slits. She glared back at him as he continued, "Mari, I have known you since we were kids, don't give me that shit"

She rolled her eyes before changing the subject. "How come out your still alive?"

"I was on a mission when you blow it up"

"Who else is still alive?" she questioned, not caring about the eavesdroppers around them.

"Me, fucking Elaine… she won't leave me alone" lance shuddered, "the twins and Arthur."

"Not much of the old lot left then" she smirked, poking him on the check, "haven't you told Elaine to leave you alone?"

"I have, she still obsession with Arthur and the round table story…" he signed, shaking his head. "But there's some newbies"

"I thought I destroyed all the material." She frowned, arms crossing over her chest as she looked up, eyes narrowed.

He shrugged, ingoring her unasked questioned. "I don't need to really check the dagger so I'm going to leave"

"Why? You hate the labs right"

Lance put a hand on her head, messing up her already unruly curly hair, "I told you, my heart doesn't beat without them knowing, they have put a tracker in it. It tracks my movement, heartbeat. I got twenty minute before it goes boom if I stay for too long - So I can't stay." They eyes locked onto each other, as the pair had a silent conversation. Hisoka watched, his golden eyes examining the pair. He felt conflicted. Obviously his man grew up with female in the place called the labs, but the magician disliked how chubby the pair where… the brunette was his toy and his toy alone. He didn't share but that man obviously knew facts to help connect the dots to her over complicated puzzle.

The male lance sighed, there silent conversation having ended. "You cannot, as soon as you're magic touches it, it goes boom. They really hate you…"

She smirked, the corner of her lips up turning as her head tinted upwards, a dangerous glint in her blue hues. "Don't you trust me lance~" she purred, moving closer. "I am a very good doctor~ I can't let you go back to the labs~ you where my favourite" her tone hinted danger even making the ryodan shiver at her tone.

Lance took a wearily step back, "I was your favourite to torment dear sis"

"Whatever do you mean dear brother~" she smirked, "and I don't remember having an actually blood brother"

The conflict within the red head heart loosen, brother? She had a brother? He wouldn't admit it but the magician felt relived at the fact, that lance was like family. But it raised more questions… how was he going to get her to spill her secrets?

"Ah you wound me" he faked hurt and clutching his chest, the playfulness disappearing off his face. "You sure?"

She nodded, he sighed in defeat. "Fine then, and I will help you with your quest. Thought I wasn't given much information about anything. I was too close to you, for them to even trust me after you blew everything up, but Elaine talks…"

She dropped her bag to the floor before rummaging in it. "Lay down" she tied her hair back in a high pony tail, as lance lay down before her; getting comfy on the cold stone floor. Neither really caring about members of the ryodan watching them curiously, especially one with golden eyes whose attention never seem leave the pair.

She placed a mast over her face, while plastic gloves covers her hands as she set the equipment she besides her. She didn't brother giving the male any painkillers, he had lived in the labs that was torture enough, he would have gone under worse without them anyway "you ready?" she questioned. The male nodded before relaxing himself as he when under the scalpel.

He stayed silent as she started to chatter away, "lately it's been real fun, there's these cuties I met on the hunter exam. Gon and killua, my boys~ they really cute and I totally ship them I'm just waiting for them to realise that they love each other~" she purred, "there Leorio he's wanna become a doctor, he looks like an old man but is like nineteen. Trust me you wouldn't believe it if you saw it. Then there's kurapika, a blonde kinda looks female at times who I need to have a word with him after this..." she drifted off before continuing to chatter away about the exam. "Then you got Hisoka and illumi~ hisoka is a hot red head, aren't you sweetie?" She questioned the eavesdropping red head.

He chuckled, "you are too kind" his golden eyes glinted dangerously, "and you're a puzzle I still haven't worked out yet"

Tension filled lust filled the air in-between the pair, both fighters inching to ravished the other. She returned her attention back towards the male as time ticked away, "he's really good in bed~ same with illumi for that matter~ I still want a threesome with the pair"

"I really didn't need to know that" grumbled the male, he was concentrating on his nen making sure to aid her in the removing of the implant. The male was shortening the blood supply around the immediate area and stopping the blood from leaving his body where the cold metal blade cut into his flesh. Survival 101 in the labs, if you didn't master this skill you wouldn't live long. "Then you have kalluto~ aww his should a sweetie"

"Have you told them yet?"

Blue hues flickered towards lance before returning to his now exposed heart, "I haven't told anyone everything~ illumi knows but he got showed after a bet… the others don't"

"You should tell them-"

She cut off whatever he was about to say, "hush now this is the tricky part"

Mari blue hue's narrowed in concentration, as she got closer to the hearts throbbing form. Buried between the left ventricle and pulmonary veins sat the implanted bomb, it sat snugly the small device that could cause so much damaged. She examined it for a moment.

She needed more hands.

She left her body shift, a head touch appearing on her head. Lighting up the operation area, this was going to be the hardest part, one wrong move and his life was over. Hisoka watched with amusement, no longer working on the heist. It was peculiar, he had never seen such a concentrated look on the girls face. The look of seriousness swiping away the playfulness he normally sees, the mischief, the lust completely out of sight. It was something else, something else adding to the puzzle he wanted to work out...

But it got him thinking, if they fought would she be playful and teasing or would she become serious? Could he push her to that point?

He felt himself harden, trying to calm the lust threatening to rise. He couldn't let it leak if he did there plan would be ruined and he still needed the chance to fight kuroro…

He took out his phone, taking a picture of the operating female, just as an extra pair of hands merged from her sides, aiding her most likely. The golden eyed man licked his lips, maybe next time he ask her to be handsy… an extra pair would most definability be usefully if the pair manage to get illumi involved.

Speaking of illumi, he sent the picture his way, before waiting for a replay. How long would he have to wait for his battle with the raven haired male? Maybe he would suggest a different type of battle involving a certain brunette.

Mari glanced towards the male, thankful that the magician's lust had decreased. Turning her full attention back to lance, who was eyeing her with a knowing expression. She rolled her eyes, before placing the clap like thing in place, keeping the heart exposed while one set of hands held hospital scissors, tweezers and the other small scalpel. Leaving one hand free.

She when to work making sure to cut into and away of the heart as possible. Slowly but surely she started to cut the implant away. Holding it in the tweezers while tugging never so slightly to allow either the knife or scissors to cut away the flesh holding onto it. The last line of flesh connecting it to the pulmonary veins, was cut away.

She acted fast, dropping the bloody implant into a glass before placing her phone above it balancing it nicely as it acted as a singal blocker, no one externally could cause that bomb to go boom…. She hoped.

"Quick or slow?" she questioned

"Quick" he breathed out, slowly in a strained voice.

She nodded before placing a bare hand over the male's torso the extra hands disappearing with the touch, as she pushed her nen into the male's body. His body convulsed as his body forcully changed. Shifting back into its usasally from minus the bomb.

"I forget how much that kills" groaned lance, sitting up groggy, his energy drained.

"What the heart surgery or fast healing?" Mari questiond with a rised eyebrow before she began to pack up.

Lance paused from a moment, thinking carefully about his answer. "…both"

She giggled, removing the mask from her face. "Never really understood, why the shift healing hurts…" she pondered before her expression turned mischievous, "the gender bending never hurt~"

Lance's face paled, as he shuttled away. Hands instinctly covering his privates. "Nononon no, not again Mari! I like being a boy"

Her giggled turned into a laugh as she stood, the implant in the glass in one hand, the other out stretch, "come on you idiot. We got work to do"

Lance glared taking her hand, "why do I have to work?" he moaned.

She giggled, "because I said so~"

The pair passed a silent red head, who had a slight frown on his face. He didn't like the fact that he couldn't work the female out, he needed to know more – about all her skeletons in the closest. The Burnette paused beside him before leaning up, planting kiss on the magicians painted lips. Her sweet taste joined by the coppery scent of blood. Hisoka licked her lips asking from entrance before forcing himself in. in the background the pair could hear Lance groaning about watching and how he didn't want to see his sister face being eaten…

Eventfully Mari pulled away, a Cheshire grin crawling onto her face. She pecked the male's check one last time before turning away. Lance following close behind while complaining to the girl. Hisoka chuckled, holding a card, the queen of hearts to his painted lips as he heard the last snippets of conversation between the pair as they disappeared from sight.

"If your Lancelot, does that make me Merlin or Mordred?"

to be continued...

ahhh, i am sooo dead...

the big reveal with be happening soon!

what do you lot think of lance?

love you lot

happy hunting xx


	47. Chapter 46

_She pecked the male's check one last time before turning away. Lance following close behind while complaining to the girl. Hisoka chuckled, holding a card, the queen of hearts to his painted lips as he heard the last snippets of conversation between the pair as they disappeared from sight._

 _"If your Lancelot, does that make me Merlin or Mordred?"_

chapter 46

Mari hadn't seen the boys since heist were the troupe bodies were found dead. She had laughed a good ten minutes after discovering that. Dead, yeah right?! Though she wanted to talk to kurapika, she hadn't been able to. Instead she had to concentrate on helping lance go underground while exchanging information. Moreover waiting for someone to come to check up on the now missing male.

According to lance, since she blew up the labs on the island, J.A genetics went underground. Quite literally, the currently labs are hidden away in an unknown location that even lances couldn't inform her. The only thing he could describe was the smell, a decaying decomposing trash heap, Mari had paused at this, _where on earth could that be_? It all the places she visited it didn't sound similar…

He had then told her that she had destroyed all the data yes, but the head scientist wasn't on the island – meaning he had the data in his mind and some of the old experiments but the newbies are a copy of a copy. Mari was the first and true born, lance and the rest of the test tubes experiments were a copy of her. The newbies were a copy of lance and that lot, therefore were a copy of a copy, but this also meant that the newbies were not as strong at the rest.

The male had mentioned that the newbies were taking part of a game to train and get stronger. Though she wasn't sure what he meant by that….

All in all, she had been busy and lance wasn't helping what so ever. He kept nagging her over and over again to talk, to tell him the reason behind blowing up the lad and to tell her boys about her past, but she didn't want to it would spoil her fun. Which is where she found herself. Being pulled by the back of the jumper into a room where the boys sat discussing something in hushed voices.

Kurapika, looked towards the door, his voice halting as it banged open. "I told you I don't wanna!" a female voice whine.

"And I told you! You have to! You trust them right, they have a right to know!" a male voice argued.

"But this is my game! Stupid, baka! Spoiling my fun!" the female whined.

The group of four sweet-dropped as the figures came into view, one was Mari whining and pouting like a child. She was being dragged by the back of her red jumper by the other male figure. The male had sloppy brown hair, the same shade at Mari's. He had green eyes had sparkled with a sense of newfound freedom. He wore casual clothes that many of the city folk wore and look pretty plain. But it was his eyes, the shade of emerald green that told you he was more then he let on.

"Mari!" Gon yelled, waving happily to the sulking female.

"Hey Gon~" she waved back a grin removing the frown from her face.

The newcomer gripped her before placing the female in a chair, holding her shoulders down to prevent her from moving. "Mari, who's this?" questioned Leorio eyeing the brunette male warily.

"This is lance" she introduced him.

"Hello," he nodded, hands never removing themselves from the girls shoulders, "I'm lances, I'm sorta like Mari's brother"

"What? Brother?!" the group yelled, shock on their faces. "You had a brother? Why was this never mentioned?" questioned kurapika while the others (Gon and Leorio) was still in shock.

Killua frowned, before poking the younger boy's check. "Snap out of it you idiot"

Mari giggled they were too cute, "It's a long story"

"A story which you are going to tell them Mari" growled lance, his grip widening on her shoulders. Mari ignoring the hurtful grip, frowned.

"I told you I don't wanna!"

"Tell us what Mari?" questioned gon, looking at her with wide eyes.

Lances smirked as Mari looked away, a pout making its way onto her face. "It's nothing"

Killua looked between the pair, and a light bulb went off. He smirked, you could see the cat ears and tail pop up as he moved closer to the frowning female, "tell us what Mari? I'm sure it's not nothing~"

Kurapika and Leorio glanced between the two before they themselves had a lightbulb moment. "Yeah, Mari tell us? Is something up?" questioned kurapika.

While Leorio stated, "Mari you trust us right? We been through so much this the exam you can tell us anything?"

Mari pouted, choosing to look anywhere but at the boys internally cursing lance for her predicament. _This wouldn't be happening if it weren't for him_! The boys continued to pester her, her lips curled into a frown. _It wouldn't be a bad thing to tell them? She DID trust them. Plus they wouldn't use it against her…_

"Well the thing is..." she mumbled quietly, the boy stopped speaking staring at her intently while on the edge of their seats. "The thing is that I'm… not… really human..."

Totally silence, as her words sunk in. Leorio was the first to react, leaning back in his seat. His expression returning to normal, "that explains a lot" he muttered before grinning, "I thought you were about to tell us that you were pregnant!"

Mari frowned slightly, _this was the big reveal and none of them seemed overly surprised or afraid or anything…._

 _She got more of a reaction when lance enounced that he was her brother… what a party pooper._

"I figured as much." The calculated voice of kurapika spoke next, blue hues snapped towards him her head tilted slightly.

"Huh?"

Kurapika chuckled, "A normal person would have died if they were to do the stuff you do. A long time ago. Even trained professionals need their sleep whereas you don't. So it's a logical explanation that you are not in fact human" he stated matter-of-factly.

She hummed nodding slightly, understanding his reasons. "If you thought that why didn't you ask?" she questioned, leaning back into the chair comfortably now that lance wasn't digging his hands into her shoulders.

"I didn't want to intrude, if you wanted to tell use your reasons you would. Plus I couldn't really called you inhuman without any proof" shrugged the blonde.

"Wait" called Gon, smoke seemed to be coming out of ears… oh poor Gon. "If you're not human what are you?"

"A monster~" she purred a smirk growing on her face.

Lance wacked the back of her head playfully, "don't lie"

"Hey! It's not a lie" she stuck out her lounge before turning back to the group. "Listen up and listen good. I am only going to tell you this once and I would like it if you didn't tell anyone k~?"

They nodded leaning forwards in there seat as they crowded round the serious female. "Where we grow up wasn't a nice place, it was a lab that did experiments on human genetics. Trying to create the perfect human – without fault. They call themselves J.A genetics. Now this group found a creature form beyond the wall of our world. A creature from the Dark Continent, that's what you lot call it. The creature is humanoid but isn't human, he is more like a demon or a monster– who is also my dad"

"What so you're trying to find your dad? Like me?"

"Shut up baka! Let her finished" hissed killua elbowing the spiky haired kid.

Mari chuckled, "ah no Gon, I talk to my dad, we talk via letter every now and then. He loves to travel. Anyway, the company took my dad to test on, to use his genetics to aid in their prefect human scheme. Not that it would work, humans implanted with his DNA died. My dad soon fell in love with my mum, a human in the labs. Stuff happened and I came to be."

"So you and lance are both the same? Like half and half?" questioned kurapika, thinking slowly over what she had said.

"Nope~ I am by nature a half-blood demon, whereas lance here is a test tube baby, while I was in the womb they took DNA to try of replicate it. Lance here is one of the lucky ones. I live in the labs for… 16 years then four years ago, I blew up the island. Ah~ good times~ Destroying the lab and killing everyone on the island. I got bored and finally had enough of the tests~ Now I am just hunting down the last remains of JA genetics to completely wipe them off the face of the planet~"

 _She was a true half-blood demon, lance was a copy of that. And the newbies lance mentioned, a copy of a copy._

 _Never would she let what happened on the labs happen to anyone close to her again, even if it meant completely annihilating J.A genetics for that incident and god save whoever tries to do the same in the furture._

 _No one hurts her…_

Leorio and kurapika paled slightly taking in her words, blew up an island? Mass murder? "I am so glad I am on your good side" sighed Leorio trying to comprehend the fact that his female friend, one wasn't human, two grew up in a laboratory, and three was mostly likely a mass murderer.

Killua just eyed her, an interested look on his face. It made a lot of sense, why he felt unnerved around her at first. But he wouldn't admit it, he was actually grateful for the female and kinda wish she was part of his screwed up family.

Kurapika listened carefully, cataloguing the information given to him, adding bit and pieces together that he knew about the corporation, having hear bit and pieces about it. He had at one point, thought the company took help him heal Pairo eyes…. Maybe he could help her on this task, and at the same time as she helped him…. she was, without a doubt strong and could even help him defeat the troupe.

Gon looked confusion. She looked human. She smelt human. There was something he could never put his finger on, but that wasn't the female itself, it was something else. Wide eyes stare at her, his head cocked in a confused matter.

"Yes, Gon?" Mari asked an amused expression dancing at her lips.

"You don't look like a monster"

The three turned toward him, exasperated expression on their faces, "Gon you don't say thing like that!" scolded kurapika with a sigh, a hand rubbing his temples. This was too much stress he wanted to deal with right now.

Mari laughed, a hand clutching at her stomach. "oh Gon!" she sobered up after a moment wiping away the tears, before pulling her necklace from its confidents, innocent eyes focused it the object – that is what he couldn't put his finger one it was just was… unearthly. "This, is a seal, sweetie. No monster form unless this is off~"

The boy nodded, "what about your family?" he questioned looking down sodded.

 _Oh Gon_ , Mari smiled sweetly, "well your all part of my family right?"

"I always wanted an older sister" mutter killua, blushing slightly while he looked away from the group. Mari grinned, blue hues glittering as she heard the comment the blushing slivernette tried to keep subtle.

Gon grinned, the wide spreading across his face. "I never had a sibling before!"

Lance looked down at the female, he had hoped she would have told them why she blew up the labs – he wanted, no, needed to know the real reason behind it, green eyes looked down at the smiling brunette. He was a terrible brother, at least he knew these males before her were trust worthy. _Almost like an actually family._

 _They better not died on her._

 _Or he would drag them out from hell just to kill them again._

"Oh, kurapika I been meaning to speak with you~" she spoke up, finger on her chin as she remember something, "those chains"

"Yes, and the spider, I'm sure you want to know" kurapika nodded,

"That I do, they are quite interested in you. Some even out for blood"

"I understand, I killed one of the spiders. Named uvogin"

"The caveman?" she pondered in suspired. The cat eyed boy had killed one of the spider… her surprised turned into a sly smile growing across her face. Oh how her boys have grown – now she needed to find out how he did it, all she knew was that involved those strange chains and why?

What drove him to kill? She remembered from the tower killua complaining afterwards about him not killing someone. She blinked in realisation, she didn't actually know why kurapika did what he did… she didn't know much about him for that matter.

Killua wanted fun and friends. Leorio money to become a doctor. Gon to find his dad, but kurapika…. She didn't know.

Mari opened her mouth to speak before she was cut off, "Mari, would you be able to help us taking down the spider?"

She pursed her lips, this may be a problem. Yes she wanted to fight the spiders, but now wasn't the right time and she had promise Hisoka she wouldn't move until he moved…. Blue hues flickered towards the man stood behind her. And she had to deal with lance, they had to wait for the lab to move before he could move freely – currently the pair was waiting on an intruder. Specifically someone they both knew was obsessed with the green eyed male. She needed more answers, someone with more information she could use, someone with a higher clearance level then lance.

"When…" she stated looking back toward the blonde haired boy.

"As soon as possible"

She sighed leaning back in defeat, "I will not be able to help." She continued before kurapika could questioned her and persuade her otherwise, "I have just took lance away from the labs, it their move. Currently I am helping him stay underground while dealing with the aftermath. Moreover, I don't think you appreciate more people than needed to blow up the situation"

She gave him a pointed stare, telling him there was no other option. "As soon as their move it up, I should be able to help you but it may take a while"

"I see, unfortunately I... I mean, we cannot wait" kurapika spoke softly looking towards the other males.

Mari nodded, "keep in contact, I should be able to help information wise if you need it. Though I do believe you have someone on the inside"

"Hisoka told you I take it?"

"No, but I can guess he's been itching to fight Mr. Lucifer~" she leant back in the room, bringing her legs up to curl herself into the seat. "Any more questions? This will be the only time I will give you the answers for free~" she purred a smirk forming on her face.

 _to be continued..._

ara~ ara~

the big reveal has taken place!

think do you guys think?!

right guys this is IMPORTANT, if you have any questions about mari and her pass that you need clearing up please review or message me!

they will be answered in the next chapter!

you have at least a week to ask so hopefully by the 18th i will put of the next chapter! will the answered questions XD

enjoy!

happy hunting xx


	48. Chapter 47

_"No, but I can guess he's been itching to fight Mr. Lucifer~" she leant back in the room, bringing her legs up to curl herself into the seat. "Any more questions? This will be the only time I will give you the answers for free~" she purred a smirk forming on her face._

chapter 47

Mari looked towards the boys waiting for any questions they might have about her past. To receive nothing, she raised an eyebrow while resting her chin against a closed fist. She thought there might be something, someone on the ground who would ask questions concerning her abilities. She had finally created names for her Nen just for them in cased the boys ever ask.

Never mind, the questions will come to them eventfully – though it will cost them.

Mari sat up straighter, blue hue darting towards the doorway, is that? The boy's froze upon hearing the door creak open. "Mari-nee-san?" a young voice questioned.

"Kalluto!" she called, jumping out of her seat towards the young male dressed in a beautiful midnight kimono.

Killua sat there is shock. One, his younger brother stood in the doorway, and two he had called Mari, nee-san…. His check flushed red as he thought of the situation for himself calling Mari 'nee-san'.

"Eh? Kalluto? Isn't that your younger brother killua?" Gon asked with his head tilted.

"Did he just call her nee-san?" questioned Leorio, watching the pair in the doorway.

"He did," responded kurapika taking a sip of the cooling tea before him, the minty freshness invading his senses.

"Maybe you should call her nee-san, she's always good with kids" stated lance still stood behind the chair, his green hues glittered with mischief.

Killua went bright red, while Gon tilted his head innocently a board grin growing across his face, "ne~ne~ that's not a bad idea, I always wanted a sibling!"

Mari crutched in front of the young boy, "hey, sweetie how did you fine me?"

"Illumi-nii"

She nodded in understanding, "how long have you got for training?"

"A few hours, then nii-san needs me"

Mari nodded, before turning back to her younger boy. "Alright boys, I'm heading off~" she appeared behind gon and killua, wrapping her arms around the pair. "Keep me up to date and try not to get killed please~" killua blushed slightly at their closeness while kalluto glared at his sliver haired brother, a pout making its way onto his lips.

"Will do, mari-nee-san!" grinned Gon.

She smiled sweetly at the boy before appearing behind the older males pulling the pair into a hug before whispering into the blonde's ear. "Be careful pika~"

Kurapika nodded, his glance following the retweeting figure. Mari picked the boy up placing him on her hip as she chatted - Lance following the pair closely behind. The door shut closely behind the group, "look like you got some completion for her attention eh?" grinned Leorio pointing towards the door.

"Shut up" mumbled killua, pouting slightly as he sunk into the seat.

-Time skip-

It was half way through kalluto's training that Mari felt group being watched. The younger boy hadn't noticed but lance had, as soon as the presence came within a few miles he shuddered knowing exactly who is was and completely erased his nen to hide in plain sight.

 _How could he do this?_ Well, Mari was training up the young boy's stealth and pick-pocketing skills. So the group stood in the busy market area weaving in and out of the crowd while kalluto practiced. Moreover, kalluto also had to work on noticing her through the crowd and make sure she didn't steal from him. Lance was following close behind, merging with the swarming crowds.

Kalluto stopped, as the rain began to descend on the busy locals. Mari appeared before him with an umbrella, "I have to go mari-nee-san"

She nodded, "you did well~ you still need to work, although your stealth it brilliant as your pickpocketing. You need to work on your self-awareness sweetie. I managed to stealth most of the things you stole."

The young boy nodded, before giving her a quick hug and disappearing off. A second later lance joined her under the brolly as she walked in the same direction the young boy had disappeared off in. "the shadow still here"

"I know,"

"It's not going after the boy why are you following him?"

"Too see illumi~" she purred a smirk on her face.

Lance deadpanned, "wouldn't that cause more trouble?"

"Nope" she stated popping the 'p', "I have a feeling it's going to lure our lovely shadow out into the open, that's why I am going to walk there"

"It will know it's a trap"

"I know, I don't care our… your stalker will still fall into it. I have something it wants remember~" she purred, holding in her blood lust as the pair started walking into the ruins of the city outskirts, lance paling slightly.

She skipped into one particular building, lance begrudgingly following the hyperactive female, he could feel the fight wanting to explode as the tension in the shadow growing.

"Want are you holding here!?" question an angry nobu.

"Can't I come to see a friend~" she purred, "what got your knickers in a twist?"

In the crumbling room, either standing or sitting was the spider, par the head kuroro and paku. "Chain user got kuroro, Paku took our hostages to get him back." She raised an eyebrow. _Wow her boys' sure worked fast._

She turned facing, Hisoka. A grin spreading onto her face as she skipped forward, leaving lance hiding in the shadows. "Sooo you know that kitty cat teddy you got me~" she purred a Cheshire cat grin growing on her face. She leaded in close, her face inches away from the supposed clown who gave a Kurt nod. "I name it~" she leaned into the man's ear whispering in a dark 'I know' tone. "ill-mu-ni~"

She jumped back giggling. She now open in the area surrounded by the roydan and lance, waiting. The stalker drew closer, but didn't want to come out into the open. She frowned slightly head cocked, _how would she do this_?

A plan formed in her head. She moved, grabbing lances hand and pulling him into the middle of the room. The aura of the shadow spiked, ever so slightly but it was enough to put the spiders around them on edge. Lance glared at her, "I hate you" he grumbled.

The brunette chuckled, "love you too~" she took one of her many scalpels and put it to her brothers throat. The aura spiked even more but still the shadow didn't want to come out into the open. "Come out come out where ever you are~" she purred under her breath.

"The stalker wont" lance mutter back, staying still under the blade pressed against his neck.

"Hmm, can you cast one of those illusion thingies you used to?" she questioned under her breath, resting her head on the taller man's shoulder.

Lance held back an eye roll, "Mari I am a dream walker, I don't create illusions you idiot"

She paused looking up towards the ceiling, "oh yeah…. Plan b then"

"You're not goi-"

Illumi disguised as Hisoka, watched as the pair mumbled to each other as he tried to pinpoint the aura spike. He was annoyed that somehow Mari had figured out it was him instead of the clown and now not noticing that they had a shadow - Mari knowing about it wasn't helping the matter. He was the best of the best yet somehow… Mari just seem to be better.

 _Just how strong are you really?_

Fake golden eyes flittered toward the brown haired blue eyed girl, just as mental sliced though skin. He watched as the man known as lance crumpled to the ground his throat slit. Though illumi could have sworn a pair of green eyes glimmered in the shadows.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" a voice shrieked, its aura spiking dangerously as the shadow relived itself. Mari stood there, a smug smirk on her face arms cross over her chest. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME!?"

Blood lust filled the nothing but is was nothing compared to those standing within it. "Elaine~ Elaine~ Elaine~ he was never yours to begin with sweetie~" Mari purred venom dripping off her honey coated voice.

The raven haired women stepped into view. She had sickly pale skin and dark brown hair. Red eyes that shrank as they landed on the doll like body of lance, she snarled showing off pointed teeth. "He mine the books even said so"

"Ah yes the book how could I forget" she stated sarcastically, "my favourite bit is when Elaine, you, kills herself after NOT getting the boy"

"Well I'm different I won't summit to such a level…" she growled, "I kill you and dragged your beheaded corpse before the table."

"Sure you will sweetheart~" she purred, "Why don't you come take my head then?"

Elaine growled, before jumping toward her. Mari grinned at the girl playing straight into her trap as she side-stepped the raging female. Deep red eyes glared at the grinning brunette, as she lunged at her again and again, large-engated finger nails trying to rip thought her skin and hoody.

"Why." Elaine grunted swiping at her again, "Wont." She kicked out, Mari nimbly jumping over the attack. "You FIGHT ME!"

"Because you're not worth it~" she gave the enraged women a sly smile, a hand resting gently on her hip. Her plan was working to enrage the always angry women till she completely loses it.

Elaine looked towards the floor, dark hair covering her face as her body trembled. "Not worth it?" she questioned, "I was never worth anything to you in the lab nor in this shitty place. You took my lover from me and won't fight me fairly… when will I never be worth something to you…." she growled fists clutching by her sides, blood from her nails dripping to the font.

Blue hues watched which amusement. As the girl continued to talk, "fight me properly and not in that pitiful form" she looked up red hues locking onto her blue ones.

"Fight properly? Where the fun in that" Mari cooed, cocking her head to one side, hand resting on her hip the other tapping her chin, considering her topics. "Maybe I will but first. I need to feel your resolve…"

Elaina bared her teeth, pointed canines grinding together as bloodlust grew. _Nope… Still not enough to make her want to go full out_. "Sweetheart, that won't be enough... I need something, something like… feitan would you be a dear?"

She looked over her shoulder spotting the glaring man as he released his lust, the aura density wanting to suffocate those around him. She smiled, eyes returned to the female before her. "Like that" she raised an eyebrow when she got no response, "maybe you need a little push"

She untucked her necklace from the folds of her jumper, a Hisoka disguised illumi raised an eyebrow. That was strange, she would normally hide it _… what was the Burnette planning?_

"You see this little copy, poor little loner…" eyes of all the watcher glued onto the strange necklace and noticing the strange aura it faintly produced. Her smirk widen her red eyes narrowed, a growl omitting from her throat. "It a gift from my daddy~ did you ever get a gift from your sperm donor of a father? Wait don't answer that, let me guess no? It that why you're so desperate?" she mocked her lips pouting's. "Is that why you kissed up to him, wanting him to love you? well new flash weak little copies don't get what they want and what's more you still love him even when he treats you as trash!"

Mari giggled, a smirk growing as the untamed angry grew, just a little more and the girl before her would be worth it. "Well guess what sweetheart~ you will never get his approvable. He's dead." Her tone dropped as her eyes glittered. "He's dead and Iet me tell he when down screaming. You see he didn't get a nice death like most on that island when I blew it up. Ooh no I slowly ripped him limb from limb~"

She didn't need to go on, at draw it out as Elaine blood lust filling the room. It felt like there were surrounded by water, weighting them to the spot. Mari laughed, a giggled echoing around the room. "That's it! That's more like it!"

"You fucking bitch..." the girl muttered red eyes glowing dangerously as anger clouded her already foggy judgement.

"I can't help this awful energy! Now who is in control?" the Burnette questioned gripping the necklace, pulling it from her neck before letting it and her bag drop to the floor.

Time slowed as the troupes eye widen, at the power suddenly released from the petite female. But it wasn't just the sudden increase in nen, it was her appearance to the also changed. There was a ripple, red hoody unravelling into thin air. Greying bandages covering her scared chest and pelvis area leaving the rest on show. Multiple scars littered her body, be it battle wounds to medical scars from experimentation, some were the palest white while others shown up black and spread like veins under the skin. The roots of her hair turned white leaving the tips it's usually brown, two horns spiralled out of her head while a devil tail grew out of the mass of blackest at the bottom of her spine. She grinned showing sharp teeth, blue hue glowing a brilliant vibrate electric blue as she cocked her head.

The cross clattered again the stone crumbing floor, Elaina took a wearily step backwards. "You better not ruin my entertainment Elaina~. Let's dance~" Mari purred, happy to be fighting in her original form for once.

She vanished, blue eyes glowing leaving a small trail of light as she kicked the surprised women in the stomach launching her out of the crumbling building. "Now let's leave this ruin to the spiders~ oh and you know what to do~"

She purred, glancing at those slightly shell shocked in the room before chasing after her prey.

The troupe stood in silence, trying to understand what had just happened. "Who else wasn't expecting that?" blinked phinks snapping out of his trance.

"It explains a few thing about her though..." mutter feitan looking at the dead body and the strange cross on the floor.

"Yeah..." a voice sighed, "sorry about that" the troupe jumped turning towards the voice.

"What the fuck!" nobu yelled, jumping in surprised.

Lance stood leading against the wall hidden by shadows his arms crossed over his chest.

"Eh? Didn't you die?" questioned shizuku.

"Nah, Mari made that" he pointed towards the dead figure on the floor. His green eyes glowed slightly as he made his way over to her stuff, shouldering her bag he hesitated a moment before picking up the strange cross. He sighed again, "silly sis"

This caused another cry of shock from the already shocked troupe, "what!?"

 _to be continued..._

hey guys!

it has been ages since i was supposed to update... oh dang.

uni has been choatic but i only got one assignment left and a trip to thailand! XD

wish me luck.

sooo soooo what do folks think of the big reveal?!

mari in her true form?

tell me what you think ?

enjoy!

happy hunting xxx


	49. Chapter 48

_His green eyes glowed slightly as he made his way over to her stuff, shouldering her bag he hesitated a moment before picking up the strange cross. He sighed again, "silly sis"_

 _This caused another cry of shock from the already shocked troupe, "what!?"_

chapter 48

The ground rumbled and cracked as a large force stuck it, Elaina pushed herself to her feet while sucking in a shaky breath. Clawed hands pushed her dark hair sticking on her face, as bright red demon like eyes scanned the area for the blue eyes monster.

It seems she was kicked quite far, she could see the ruin building in the distances looking like dots on the horizon, a bleak area of dusty stone and crevices surrounded her, as could sense in the distract two air ships off into the distance on the northeast but that was all.. _No one else to feed on._

The feeling of dread weighted like a stone in her stomach, she was at a disadvantaged.

She jumped back missing the fist that crashed into the stone floor, rocks flew in all directions at the impact leaving a crater where she once stood. Dust cleared and settle as silence descended on the pair, revealing the demonic monster known as Mari.

Mari smiled showing off pointed canines as blue eyes glowed, her unruly haired bounced off her shoulders as she moved with catlike grace towards her prey. Elaina growled, red eyes narrowing as she lunged towards the demon before her, Mari ducked punching the ravenette in the stomach. Elaina gagged, stomach threatening to spill out its contents as wide eyes watched Mari twist unable to move as the scared women kicked the same point again.

She flew like a rag dog into a cluster of boulders, blood dripping out of her mouth as she glared at the female who sauntered towards her. "Elaina~ this is pathetic... You can do better that this ~" Mari cooed. "you're supposed to be entertaining me sweetheart~"

The ravenette untangled herself from the rocks as Mari watched with amusement. She could feel her preys nen increase and darken, as hatred for her grew. Better much better. "You're a fucking bitch you know that?" the women growled.

"You've said" Mari nodded, "but I think myself more of a monster that a female dog, don't you agree?" she taunted, while picking non-existent mud from her blacken finger tips.

There still a paused, before both disappeared from sight. They exchanged blows flying across the landscape, craters were formed in the stone work. Cracks created beautiful spider weds in the ground as the skies around them darkened.

For on lookers, it was like a par of vibrate blue hues were darting about the starry skies along with a part of bloody red ones, dancing in a deathly dance as one tried to kill the other. Mari's smile grew into a Cheshire grin as her lust grew almost unbearable to contain, while Elaina resolve grew stronger, she would have her revenged. Even if she would to join the monster in lowest realms of hell.

There was a pause in the exchanged, Mari stood examining her arm. A nasty long gash was present blood trickled down her to her elbow and dripped onto the floor. "Congratulation you managed to scratch me!" she cheered with a close eye smile.

Blue hues snapped open examining the women before her. Elaina was breathing heavily. She felt battered and bruised, but her resolved wasn't crumbling at all. Eyes darting about she search for something to drain. Her Nen and her small demon heritage gave her vampire like abilities, she could steal her opponent's energy, if her consumed there blood.

She couldn't hold Mari down long enough have a sip let alone steal the energy from her.

"You think that is a game!?" she growled, trying to buy some time to come up with a plan, "that you can just kill us as you please!"

Mari's smirk widen as she cocked her head, her devil tail swaying slightly. "But Elaina! Life is a game, and were all pawns on the board. Some of us just gets played with, some of us enjoying playing. And some of us throws the board away and creates a new game with new rules. We all die. We all live. Some of us just have more cards to deal"

"So that's way you killed him off?! Just another pawn in your twisted game?" she snarled, body tensing.

Mari pouted, resting a blacken hand on her bandaged hip. "But did I kill him?" she questioned, startling the female. "Did you check his pulse? Did you see the life drain away from his form?" Mari locked onto her eyed, the humour draining from them. "Did you check to see if it was real?"

Realisation stuck her, she took a shaky step backwards. "y-you didn't k-kill him? y-you use him to bring me o-out" she shuttered.

Mari shrugged the playful expression returning to her features. "It's in the past now, you should know I don't kill family"

"But you did" she snapped back. "They died because of you and they will never com-"

She was cut off as Mari grabbed the girl's face almost crushing her skull as she lifted the girl off her feet, Elaina dug her nail into the hand, trying and failing to release herself from the stone grip. "Do not speak of with you know nothing about" Mari hissed, blue eyes narrowed as her aura turned black.

It felt like death cold arms were giving her a hug as the ravaenette red eyes widen in panic, instinct begging her to run for her life as the darkness grew. Mari brought up her knee, the knee connecting with the petrified prey's sternum. There was a crack and Elaina dropped to the floor, coughing her lungs up. She wheezed, red hues looked up, her sight was blurring as Mari crutched before her. The dark aura returning to its normal playful state. "Now I have some questioned to ask" when she didn't responded Mari continued, "Where are the new labs"

"In a fucking trash heap you bitch" Elaina snarled.

Mari pouted, before lifting her up by the hair, "I'm asking nicely here, tell me about the newbies"

"You really think the twins would tell me anything?" she growled.

"Ah the twins are training the newbies? And no I don't, you were too much of liable, as soon as lance was compromised, you were compromised" Mari stated, matter-of-factly dropping the girl to the ground.

Elaina glanced around, before noticing something. Mari stood not noticing the smile gracing her features. She could feed.

Mari glanced down head cocked in innocent confusion, Elaina was gone. She looked about for the vampire eyes narrowing as her body rippled. Anger burned though her veins as the chase began.

-x-

Gon and killua stood silently, paku placing an arm on either shoulder, before them stood kurapika and kuroro waiting for the exchanged to begin while Hisoka waited in the ship. Suddenly a foreign individuals appeared in the sight, a few metres away from the boys.

Red eyes glowed deathly in the night, black hair slick with blood flew in the breeze. The female looked batter, cuts littered her body as black bruises began to grow.

The eyes darted about locking onto the closet individuals.

Gon and killua.

She lunged forward, nail enlarged towards the boys. Gon froze while killua stood protectively in front of his best friend. The nails were inches away from his face, blue hues widen unable to react fast enough to defend himself and his best friend behind. He prepared himself for the nail to enter his eye when a large white paws wacked the figure away.

The boys jumped in shocked as a giant white tiger landed in front of them, growling dangerously.

The ravenette staggering to her feet glaring at the feline as it began to shift, bones cracking as a cold but familiar voice spoke. "Now~ now~ Elaina that was a **bad move** ~"

"Mari!" the boys exclaimed take in her new appearance.

Scared body. Bandages for underwear, black veins and strange patches that seem to shift slightly. Blacken fingertips. A devil like tail and horns. Vibrate blue eyes. White roots to brown tips on her hair.

"Mari you have a tail!" Gon exclaimed in surprised, completely missing the demon like appearance and the fact the female had just appeared in the form of a tiger.

She glanced towards them, giving the pair a cheeky closed eye grin showing off her pointy teeth. "This is what I actually look like boys~ now" she turned towards the women eyes narrowed into slits a deep frown gracing her features. The air around them grew heavy, Elaina couldn't move she was frozen to the spot as Mari stepped forward. Each step bring her closer to the horrified female.

No one could move, not even lift a finger to move. It was like Mari had control of the whole area that if she desired, gravity would crush them.

Hisoka stood still in the airship, watched with golden amusement as the figure of Mari watched towards the cowering female. It was as a lightbulb went off in off in his mind, he had found the missing piece of the puzzle. He grinned a hand resting on his chin. It seems he and illumi needed to have a word.

"Bad move Elaina" Mari stated, her nen increase the pressure wanting to crush those around. If the group hadn't have known nen they would have passed out due to the pressure a while ago. "DO NOT EVER TOUCH MY BOYS" she hissed, deathly venom coating her voices as she pointed towards the sky.

Suddenly the ravenette known as Elaina was flung into the night sky as the pressure disappeared. "Speak to you later boys~ I have a shank to blow up" Mari waved before a pair of wing erupted out of her back and she shot into the air.

Everyone stood there in shoot each having different thoughts of what just had occurred. "That must be way she calls herself a monster, and she wasn't wearing her cross thingy" gon stated breaking the silence.

"Well she did say the cross was a seal. Now I am more interested in her abilities…" sighed killua, "we kept forgetting to ask her"

"I'm glad she our sister!" Gon grinned innocently, while paku raised an eyebrow behind them interested in the boy's conversation.

Both kurapika and kuroro looked sky would in an attempt to spot the female and the stranger, kurapika sighed, that must have been what she meant by unwanted baggage.

Hisoka just licked his lips, strong. He couldn't wait to fight her properly… but first he had a battle with the spiders head.

-x-

Somewhere far away from the boys, Mari flapped her wings keeping herself afloat while her gripping the ravenette around the throat. "Where are the newbies? And the twins? Tell me before I sent you off to meet your precious little daddy"

"Don't you understand, they're not here!" the women eyes were wide as blood dribbled font her lips. "It's a game! You bitch I hope god gives you judgement! You should be begging for mercy"

"What you do mean they're not here?" she growled, her grip tightening.

A limp arm gripped her arms, in a feeble attempt to loosen the crushing grip. "There not in this world, bitch. That's all I was ever told, enjoy this stupid game, you going to hell" she spat, blood landing on Mari's face. "May god give to the hell you deserve"

Mari paused letting the blood drip down, "Humans are such an interesting and cruel race, though I wouldn't have it another way, it's very entertaining. One man can build a bomb, another, run a race to save somebody's life and have it blow up in his face. I'm not afraid of God, he could bring an army and I wouldn't be afraid. The human race are much more terrifying not you think?"

Nails dug into her arm, drawing blood. Mari gave the women a pleasant smile before her wings disappeared into her back and the pair began to free fall. The monster moved, wrapping her arm and legs around the struggling girl's torso. Resting her head on the girls shoulder.

"Tick tock" Mari grinned, mutter into the girl's ear, "I sent you to hell the same way I did your daddy"

Her bodied start to light up, her vein glitter with red and yellows as the ground grew closer. Elaina started to panic. She dug her nails into the thighs wrapped around her waist as she snarled, blood dipped but it was Mari who was having the last laugh. "You played with me like I am a toy and still you're holding back! If I'm going to die, I make sure to drag you to the depths of hell with me"

Mari felt her blood boil as the power ran thought her body, burning the ravenette nails that invaded her body, the women screamed in pain as the ground grew larger as the pair plummeted.

"Tick tock~ tick tock~" she hummed a mad smile covered her features as her nen grew, as the ravenette tried to move out of her grip.

The rocky came into view, as her haired whipped at her face from the winds force. "Boom" she whisper in the wide eye girl ear as they made contact with the rocky ground.

BOOM!

A blast ripped rock from its bed, dust and wind flew in every direction, as the force hit the ground. The ground shook, the shock waves could be felt for miles. Airships shaking dangerously threatening to fall out of the skies, electronic wiring failing - blackening out the city of York new, as an earthquake ripped thought the street. Cracked littered the city as building shook, car alarms went off one after and another in the street.

Anyone in the city was put on guard till the shaking and power died down. The civilians put about their causal tasks of fixing the city while anyone with nen looked in one direction out of the city wonder for the cause of the tremblers.

The Ryodan let out a breath, as the rumble around them settle they were lucky that their chosen base stayed standing during the tremors, the same couldn't be said about some of the building around them. They too looked in the direction of power surge, one in particular already figuring out who was the cause.

Out in the rocky desert. Dust and rock settled, revealing a giant crater the size of a small island. At its centre, its deepest pit sat a laughing figure. Lay back on the rocky ground, as laugher cracked its ribs.

Glowing blue eyes, looked towards the night sky, her white hair tattered and messy from the explosion. She grinned, as she shaky stood to her feet.

 _She did blow up an island with a bomb… she may have forgotten to mention that she herself was the bomb._

She stretch like a cat, back crackling. As the power still buzzed thought out her body. She felt like a child on a sugar high or a drug addict taking there next high. The power roaring though her veins, making her giddy as it always did. "Ah, I'm gonna be soo sleepy when I reseal my power" she muttered after her laughing died down, a hand resting on her chin as a sly smile gracing her features.

She skipped towards the edge of the crater. _Now that was sorted, she had a new puzzle to break_.

 _To be continued..._

hello all!

hopes you enjoyed this chapter!

can you see where this is going ;)

hehe, may but some fliters in before the next part of the game begins! XD

soo what do you think?

agh i finished uni! and next week im gonna be in thailand soo i will probs be updating again after i get back.

love you all!

happy hunting xx


	50. Chapter 49

_She skipped towards the edge of the crater. Now that was sorted, she had a new puzzle to break._

Chapter 49

Kuroro stood out facing eastward, hoping that his troupe would understand the riddle in their fortunes. He paused in thinking as the ground crutched behind him. Dark eyes narrowed as they landed on the smirking female.

Mari walked towards him, a skip in her step as she hummed, "poor little spider lost its head~" she stood directly in front of him still in her demonic form blacken finger tips inches away from his bare chest. He could, despite not being able to use Nen, could feel the power coming off her in waves, "poor little spider~ powerless against the world~ whatever shall it do?"

"The body know a way to secure its head" he stated with a stoic expression. If only there was a way to persuade the female before him to join the troupe. She would be a powerful ally, but she was as unstable as Hisoka – something he didn't need currently.

He would ask another time.

"Aww~" she pouted, before sitting down on the edge of the cliff he was currently standing on facing eastward. The sunlight was just starting to appear over the horizons edge. "I was hoping you would ask me to help with your little problem"

"And why would I ask you?"

"Your eyes say you're interested in me, my abilities and knowledge." She stated eyes watching the sunrise as it crept higher in the distance, "and I would love you to know me a favour~ I could ask you a-n-y-t-h-i-n-g" she purred, blue eyes shining brightly the air around them seemed to glimmer with power of the unknown.

"Another time maybe? For now I shall wait"

Mari hummed in understand, before cocking her head upwards. Legs swinging off the edge, "you need a ride back to the city?"

Mari walked about the city, she was in the form known as her human skin her usual form. Though those that knew her would noticed the lack of a certain seal, something she needed to put back on but was delaying. She skipped along the cobble streets a closed eye smile plastered on her face as she enjoyed the feeling of the power roaring though her veins, the air wanting to crack with electricity. Fire wanting to fire the building to the ground, while death wanted to take life away from those around them - the power that could easily level a city.

But she knew it was going to be short lived, she needed to replace the seal on the raging power. The longer the seal was off the longer the backlash lasted for, something she wasn't looking forward too. She could already feel the pain growing in her chest wanting to be free and raging as she caged it within her mortal form.

"Mari!" a voice yelled drawing her out her thoughts.

"Hey boys!" she grinned turning towards Gon and killua, before pulling them into a hug. "Did pika get what he needed?"

"Yup, but he's now running a fever..." Gon stated.

"Hm, lead the way and you two can explain his history with the troupe, I been out of the loop" she sighed dramatically while placing a palm on her cheek. Gon and killua shared a look before nodding, explaining the troupe history with the scarlet eyes.

Mari was silent, it seems that herself and kurapika where very similar in terms of wanting revenge. Scarlet eyes…. Where had she heard that before? Then it clicked, beautiful red eyes that made you want to stare at them all day. Before the hunter exam she had been paid to steal a pair of the scarlets eyes, but the client died before she could hand them over….

"Here we are" killua said pointing towards a rundown hotel.

She frowned, "this better look better on the inside." She muttered, spotting the cracks in the wall bits of plastic fraying away from the wall. She walked inside the apartment kurapika was currently resting in, ignoring the growing pain within her chest, the power needing to be released or sealed, she couldn't lose control of it, not here.

No, it was not better on the inside, it was worse.

"Leorio, zepile were back! Huh where melody?"

Mari looked around eyes narrowed, the room was dark, the air stale. The apartment was disuing not suitable for someone ill to get better in… it was a cheap hotel room and however had paid was this had got the worse end of the deal. _She could not have this_ , she thought as blue hues took in the mould and broken cracked walls. "Eh? Mari?"

Leorio sat beside a patting kurapika, he looked ill pale skin dark bags under his eyes. Beside Leorio was another man who she guessed was zepile. "We are moving"

"Huh why?" zepile questioned, with confusion, "It's safe here"

"This" she waved towards the room, "it unsanitary, you're coming to my house its safe there and clean"

"wha-"

"You sure Mari?" Leorio cut the stranger off.

"yup, plus I got something to give our over-thinker" she grinned as the dull pain in her chest grew.

There was a creak as the door, she looked towards it, spotting a short women with a balding head and two bulky front teeth. The women's overall appearance reminded her of a mouse - this she concluded must be melody. Dark beady eyes locked onto her blue hue in horror. The Burnette raised an eyebrow as the women breathing increase. Melody let out a shrieking sound as she placed her hands over her ears while taking a shake step backwards as if attempting to blocked off the sound no one else could hear. "w-what is this..." the women screamed falling to her knees, "demonic beat…"

Mari watched face slightly pale as the women continue to let out an ear-piercing scream that cause those around them to wince as the high pitch sounded drilled into their heads before collapsing. "Erm….. Can someone explain what just happened there?" Mari questioned confused and slightly irritated by the fainted women, f _rom what she had hear from the boys the women has never fainted before someone else – why was she any different?_

"No idea" was the collective response of the group.

"Right someone carry her and kurapika and follow me" Mari ordered gesturing from the boys to follow.

Blue hues glanced towards the fainted women while the brunette thought. She shrugged, it was the first for someone reacting like that on first meeting her.

-Time skip-

"Is this yours?!" the excited voice of Gon rung throughout her penthouse apartment.

She nodded, with a smile. The penthouse took up the whole of the top floor of whatever building she was in. it had high ceilings to compensate the large book collection, and the stairs leading up to the open master bedroom which was on what was technically classed as the second floor. It was designed with an open lounge, dinner room kitchen, stairs all interconnecting. The kitchen sectioned under the floor of the bedroom, there were four doors leading out of the main living area; to the bathroom and to the two share bedrooms or whatever she needed them to be at the time. The last door being the one they just entered form.

Lastly there was one secret doorway, hidden behind the giant bookshelves that she kept her…. other equipment.

The room like all her residents were filled with pictures and other bits and pieces she liked though her journeys, and her collection was slowly growing.

"Mari!" a voice yelled. Blue hues glowed slightly at the sight on lance, his arms cross over his crest a frowned donning his face as he stared at her from the sofa. "What time do you call this?" he ranted sounding like a mother catching the kid seeking in late. The males behind the brunette sweat-dropped at the scene all thinking the same thing _you're a brave one._ "You need to repl-"

"Lance in a moment, let me sort out this and food"

"It will be wos-"

"Lance"

"but-"

"Shut it, or you won't get any food" Mari snapped.

The man, lance, rubbed his templates in defeat. He needed a plan, if he wanted to get the seal back on her… he would rather she didn't become drunk on power nor be serving the backlash if the labs come running. He knew the risk were great due to the lack of medication of something worse happening…. Green eyes spotted the young boys disappearing into one of the bed room's maybe that would work.

He followed them as Mari headed towards the kitchen preparing to cook food for them all. After finishing a simple dish, she picked up the food covered plates, balancing them before taking them into one of the rooms using her nen to open the doorway. The two beds were taken up by kurapika and melody, Leorio and zeplie sat by them keeping an eye on them while Gon and killua sat on the desk with a suspicious looking lance.

"Grab a plate and try not to knock the others off their balancing nicely"

"Food!" Gon grinned before jumping up racing towards the plates of steamy food, "Mari's food is always the best!" She stayed still as the group took their plates, she keep the smile on her face, despite the growing pain. It felt like her heart was on fire, a roaring fire wanting to explosive and wipe out everything around it and it was growing the untamed Nen growing in strength within the manmade cage.

Not yet, she still had things to do before she resealed it. She needed to make sure kurapika was alright, that they were all safe that the labs wouldn't come knocking so soon, she had to do this. No more would family blood be on her hands. She wouldn't have it. She could deal with the burning sensation, she has dealt with worse. If she had to go mad with power to protect them… so be it…

The plates gone she turned to leave the room, "wait Mari where are you going?" question killua around a mouth full of food.

"Going to get something for kurapika. Won't be a minute"

The door closing behind her, the masked dropped. Her breathing became ragged, as a hand clutched her chest as the pain increased. She could feel her Nen increase as her veins started to glow, the air crackling around her as her temperature grow. She would bet that her eyes were a bright brilliant blue.

She took a deep breath forcing the power downwards. She could hold out for a little longer. She could.

It wasn't usually this bad... Maybe it was the lack of medication. Maybe this is what is helped with…

She leaned against the wall, her other hand reaching towards the book shelve. She griped one particular book, 'the secrets within' and pull in forward. There was a clicking sound as the shelves moved allowing her to slip inside the dark space.

Gon and killua stuck there heads out into the main area. "Eh? She's gone?" they questioned in surprised.

"Sugio, you think she has a secret room?" questioned Gon, looking about wide eyed.

Killua paused in thinking, "yeah, it would make sense…"

The boys returned to the room, waiting for the Burnette to returning. A few moments later the doorway opened, reliving a smiling Mari but something was off in her eyes. The smile looked too prefect while her eyes shifted, parts looked bright while other parts were shadowys – the blue Smokey texture continuous moving like it could stay in one form. She placed the objected down beside the sleeping kurapika leading to the others (par lance) gasping in shock.

"It that?"

"No way…"

"Why do you have that?"

"It pretty"

Stood on the bedside table, was a set of scarlet eyes bobbing about in the clear liquid. Their passion red glowing as her glowed blue. "I stole them on a job, but the client died so I still had them lying about" she grinned.

But there was a shadow growing in her eyes.

"Mari-nee" Gon called running up to her killua following behind him. She froze slightly at the name, not being used to Gon called her that name. "Are we able to stay for a bit?"

"Of course sweetie, there's another room with beds next door" she nodded.

"And we have a present for you" the boy grinned.

She cocked her head in confusion, "a present?"

"Yup," killua stated, "close your eyes and put out your hand"

She paused, before sighing. She couldn't say no, not to these cuties. She gave a quick glanced towards lance who was giving she a frown before closing her eyes. The slivernette watched as her eyes glowed a bright blue before closing he moved quickly, placing her necklace in the outstretch palm.

No one moved as the obsidian cross made contact with her skin. Mari breath hitched but she kept her eyes closed. The group watched with interest as the cross rose they could feel the Nen grow around them as it continued to rise till the cross was level with the female's neck.

Hair flew around in non-existed wind as the necklace hovered, she opened her eyes a sad smile on her face. "You better look after them while I'm out of it"

"Of course" lance responded solemnly.

The chain grew though the cross didn't move, till the black mental wrapped itself around her neck. The chain began to shorten pulling the cross closer towards her chest before it landed softly over the red fabric of her jumper, her hair fell limply down her back as the raging untameable power drained form her form.

Her muscles ached, legs trembling as she became sluggish. She stumbled, legs giving way just as an arm wrapped itself around her waist holding her up. Her head rolled forward, she had gone from standing to limp like a rag doll with its strings cut.

Voices mumbled in the background, words slurring together as she felt herself be pulled. "Cat" she mumbled, "cat" she repeated.

Lance looked downed towards his sister, his grip tightening on her sluggish form. He hated doing this to her, but he knew it was for the best. "I explain in a moment just let me put her in her bed" he told the panicking males as he pulled her out of the door and started up the stairs.

"Cat… Cat" he paused looking down towards his barely conscious sister.

Green hues darted around the room, spotting the giant teddy of a cat. "Can someone get the giant cat for me?"

Gon nodded, grabbing the giant thing. Black fur almost drowning him as he carried it up the stairs.

"Nen… in cat…" the girl muttered again as lance placed her under the covers.

He took the teddy feline from the spiky haired kid before turning towards the Burnette he took it under the covers too while placing in his nen into its core. He felt the teddy warm up under his touch. Interesting, it seem the teddy was a giant water bottle….

Hopefully that will help her to sleep?

Lance, gave the sleeping girl one last look before heading down the stairs. He soon found himself sat in front of Leorio, Gon and killua. The other man having chosen to stay in the room to kept an eye on the sleeping pair.

"Explain" killua stated a dark aura growing from the child. _You sure know how to pick them…Mari._

 _to be continued..._

hi all!

back from thailand safe and sound! and i have finally updated.

hopefully this is a good chapter for you all! there may be some fillers and sexy times in the chapters to come became the next arch... you have been warned XD

oh! i am going to try (main word here being TRY) to update this book every monday since i finished uni un all.

soo im going to try my hardest!

hope you like the chapter, feel free to comment! love hearing them XD

happy hunting xxx


	51. Chapter 50

_Lance, gave the sleeping girl one last look before heading down the stairs. He soon found himself sat in front of Leorio, Gon and killua. The other man having chosen to stay in the room to kept an eye on the sleeping pair._

 _"Explain" killua stated a dark aura growing from the child. You sure know how to pick them…Mari._

chapter 50

"Explain" killua stated a dark aura growing from the child. _You sure know how to pick them…Mari._

"I'm not sure where to start," lance sighed, running a hand though his messy hair "get comfy this may take a while"

"You can start by explaining what that" the male make a wild gesture with a hand, "was about?" Leorio questioned glancing towards the brunette's bedroom.

"That was her seal being redo and the side effects that follow" lance stated simply.

"But she wasn't in her demon form, I thought that when she wasn't wearing the seal she would have been in that form" Gon responded with a confused look.

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that. Look I don't know about all of her abilities, but I do know one thing it's all about change."

"Change?" the boys before him spoke.

He nodded, "she told you right? That she's not fully human, well from a young age she has been able to use nen, surrounding the ideology of change. In a signal word her abilities are to do with change, mine for example are about dreams, if you get my drift"

Killua nodded, while Gon and Leorio exchanged confused glances.

"Anyway," lance continued, "after the higher ups caught wind of her abilities... they decided to experiment more. They pumped more power into her more than she could control. There were trying and succeed in creating a weapon of mass destruction"

"A weapon of mass destruction? Mari? What does that have to do with anything?" questioned Leorio.

"Weren't you listening 'more that she could control' what happened?" killua asked gesturing for lance to continue with the story.

"she when mad with power," he stated simply, "a child that held unlimited power at the tip of her fingers, not even a normal fully grown male would have been able to withstand the raw energy running though her veins. We were lucky at this point that not all of us were killed by the imagination of a child. The destruction was too much to bare and it kept growing… Innocent things like child toys turns into man eating monsters without much of a thought…"

"How did you survive?"

"Her dad"

"Mari dad?"

"Yup, he had caught wind of their plans to create this weapon… Somehow he knew it would go wrong, he disappeared off meeting various people into creating that seal to lock the power implanted within her. He's a strange man, no one know his name. He is often referred as the wandering mage"

"Wandering mage? That's a weird name, you think Mari know his name?" Gon commented, "is he a mage?"

Lanced shrugged, "no idea, I have only seen him once and had was for a moment.." green eyes glazed over as his memory began to overtake.

 _The child version of demon Mari stood in the middle of a destroyed room. Glass shattered, bits laying on the floor while other shards floated around them. Wires sparked, power still running through them even though it had been longed ripped from the crumped machines around them. The ceiling caving in while the child in questioned laughed. Blue hues shone brightly with excitement but even an idiot could see the madness dancing in those eyes as she laughed in hysterics while clutching the small bloody teddy in her blacken hands. Another lab coat scientists fell to the ground dead before her adding to the mountain pile of dead around her._

 _A mountain of corpses fit for a queen to sit apron._

 _The younger version of lance was frozen to the spot, the air heavy around them as the Nen grew stronger with each passing second. It felt like he was being suffocated, the gravity pulling him to the earth centre._

 _Suddenly it stopped, he blinked letting out a shuddering breath as green hues darted towards the centre of the chaos._

 _Mari still stood there but the mad grin was gone, instead it was replaced with child-like wondered. Her eyes wide and innocent as she grazed at the taller man in front of her._

 _Lance couldn't see much other that the tips of white hair that stuck out of the grey cloak he wore. He watched in wonder as the man showed her the black necklace, whisper a few words and patted the girls head._

 _Mari grinned, nodding before taking the chain and cross._

 _He blinked, green hues widening in surprised as he realised that the man was gone and Mari lay still on the floor._

"That was the first time she used her human form" he spoke softly returning to relatively. "Problem was that seal gave the higher ups in the labs a prefect means to control their weapon. Luckily there never did break her…"

"You say that she's a weapon of mass destruction but we've never seen anything of the sort" Leorio spoke his mind with a thoughtful expression.

Lance chuckled, "that simple, she enjoys holding back. By holding back she's able to enjoy the fight more, what the point in destroying your emeries before you had the chance to play? That's not in her nature"

"Ah I get ya"

"Plus if you want an example, she destroyed the island that the labs were on"

"Yeah I think she mentioned that.. WAIT! She got the power to destroy a whole island!" the boys shouted in shock.

Lance grinned.

"But that doesn't explained what happened now" pondered Gon a small pout making its way onto his face, "why did you get us to help you put her seal back on"

He let out a small chuckled, "she wouldn't be able to say no to you two, your family you know"

Killua frowned, "I get that part but why? "

"The power was trying to lose control. To break free from the cage she has to put it in so that she doesn't accidently blow up the city by sneezing. Moreover, she hasn't been taking her medication so unless she's using her power constantly it's going to be painful. Like a thousand knifes are stabbing into her body over and over again just to release carnage onto the world"

The boys were silent, letting the words sink in.

Gon was the first one to break the silence, "if it hurt then why does she take it off"

"To protect those she has left and to completely swipe scum from JA genetics completely off the face of the earth" There wasn't a trance of emotion on his face, features were blank as continued to speak, "wouldn't you risk everything for those you love the most. She lost it all once, she won't ever let that happen again"

The males before him were silence letting the words sink in, all of them silently agreeing with the male, if there situation were reverse they would do the same.

"So the after-effect?" killua asked quietly.

"The body shuts down from overload, she in a state of semi-consciousness. She can sense everything but the body wont response for a period of time. It sort of like a coma, thoughts it depends how serve the after-effect will be"

"Anything else we should know?" Leorio asked.

Lance thought for a moment, fingers resting on his chin. "No, I don't think so, if anything come to mind I shall let you know"

The males nodded, and as one looked up the stairwell to the sleeping female room, all each with their different thoughts…

 _to be continued..._

hey all!

filter chapter i know filter chapters to come (along with some sexy time :P )

ahh, sorry for the shortness on the chap and for not uploading sinea story on Saturday as i planed...

i had a bit of an accident and went to a&e its put a damper on my plans... :/ oops

but here you go!

hope to all enjoyed this lovely chapter !

tell us what you think

happy hunting xx


	52. Chapter 51

_"Anything else we should know?" Leorio asked._

 _Lance thought for a moment, fingers resting on his chin. "No, I don't think so, if anything come to mind I shall let you know"_

 _The males nodded, and as one looked up the stairwell to the sleeping female room, all each with their different thoughts…_

chapter 51

It had been a day since Mari brought everyone to her penthouse, though currently the rooms were empty and quite. Void of movement as the three occupants stayed still.

Melody shifted, slowly opening her eyes to a brightly lit room she laid in. she listen carefully, before her eyes spotted the sleeping form of kurapika on the bed opposite her. She sighed in relief upon hearing his heart beat. He was sleeping, and sounding healthier compare to before.

She sat up on the bed pushing away the covers as she thought back. That sound.

The heartbeat of the Burnette, a haunting sound so similar to that of the sonata of darkness yet so different at the same time. She paled at the thought, has the devil himself come into the world of man?

The door creaked open, and Leorio popped his head in. "melody? Good you're awake" the man grinned.

She blinked listening closely to the man heartbeat, something was off about it but she could put her finger on it.

"Pardon?" the women questioned missing what the male before her said.

Leorio smiled, "I said, how are you feeling? You gave us a shock when you collapsed there"

"Better, just an overload on the senses" the women smiled standing up from the bed.

"How about I check you over while we get you something to eat?"

She nodded, "where it everyone else? And that… Burnette"

Leorio paused opening the door, before shaking his head gesturing for the women to follow. "Everyone what picking up some stuff, and do you mean Mari? Brown hair red hoody?"

Melody nodded, "she's around, and we are currently staying in her home"

The women stare intently at the male before her, something just wasn't right. Slowly she turned her head examining the room around them as the male told her to take a sit by the kitchen counter. He opened his suitcase of medical supplies taking out the things he needed.

"So can you explain what happened?" he started turning towards the quite female.

"I entered the room and the sound of Mari's heartbeat was too much for me to handle"

"I see..." mutter Leorio as he check her ears, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Why was it too much to handle? If you don't mind me asking, you haven't reacted like that around anyone else. Mari herself was quite puzzled when you passed out"

"Have you heard of the 'sonata of darkness'? The music said to be written by the devil himself. It reminded me strongly of that..." she gripped her deformed arm tightly.

"Ah, now it makes sense..." Leorio stated absentmindedly.

Melody eyes snapped toward the male, _it make sense…? How did of that make sense_ … She was about to voice her questioned when the door swung open and a loud yell echoed around the room.

"What the hell! There another me!?" Leorio from the doorway shouted pointing accusingly at the male sitting beside melody.

She blinked as did lance, Gon and killua who knew between the identical pair. "Can't you tell the difference melody?" asked killua staring at the shocked women who shook her head unable to speak due to disbelief.

"Mari…" growled lance the aura around him darkening as his eyes glowed green. "You should be resting"

The Leorio beside melody sighed, "I was jus-" The figure voice strange as did the appearance, "-t changing into stuff to sleep in"

The Burnette yawned, wearing a large oversized shirt. Killua stared at it, "is that my brothers?" he questioned finding it oddly familiar.

Mari shrugged stepping towards the stairs in a sleepy manner. Only to be spotted by Gon, "Sugio! That was awesome! Was that your nen, what did you do?" exclaimed the excited spiky haired boy.

She ran a hand thought her hair. "Yup" she stated popping the 'p'.

"I got three abilities. Shape shifter, with my seal I can change into anything human size or smaller. Without the seal limitless options. Second one is game changer, changing weapons or nen into something else to make it more entertaining. Lastly, doll house"

"Doll house?" questioned killua stepping towards the sleepy female, Gon alongside him.

"With the seal I can control the appearing of a room and change it too my will like a doll house, without the seal I can control an environment a size of an island. Don't really use it that much though."

"Wait is that how..." Leorio didn't even need to finish the sentence the grin crawling along Mari's lips confirmed his thoughts.

Gon opened his mouth to ask more questions but was cut off by a ringing noise. Mari blinked before her blue hues zoned in on her bag. Passing the confused boys she quickly took out her phone of the depts. of the multi-coloured backpack.

"Hello" she responded tiredly.

"I heard you took off your seal" the smooth voice sounded down the phone.

"Yeah that happened, who told you" she asked, making sure that the boys weren't listening in.

"Hisoka, he's been complaining to me about keeping it a secret" moaned illumi.

"Well you wouldn't have told him unless he paid you," she yawned down the phone blinking the water out of her eyes. _God she hated this…. Feeling. Ugh, of sleepiness... Is this how everyone one else feels like?_

"You sound…" there was a long pause as illumi at the other end of the line tried to think of the right words, "…sleepy"

She yawned again, "Yeah turns out that, that medication I took actually did something!"

"Oh, that reminds me of the reason for calling. Father and his associates have worked out chemicals within those drugs of yours."

"Really? Sent them me"

"Sure and as a warning Hisoka my try and jump you" illumi stated with a hint of something underlining his voice.

Mari shrugged, "if you join we can make it a threesome," she teased before adding "tell him later. I got company"

With that she hung up, passing the phone to Leorio and lance as illumi sent her the ingredients. "Who was that?" killua asked and the pair read though the message.

"Your bro" she stated simply leaving the sliver haired boy to freeze up like a statue. Gon prodded him with an amuse smile.

"That's the chemicals in my meds, you able to recreate them?" she asked.

Leorio thought for a moment scanning over the list, "I can try and make something similar, but some of these are illegal and some are super rare."

She nodded, "close enough, I'm going back to sleep..."

She started for the stairs again just as killua jumped out of his shock, "wait a moment" he spoke walking up towards the Burnette, who paused zoning out his rant about who knows what. She looked down at his fluffy sliver hair, fluffy like a teddy.

"Huh?" Leorio blinked as Mari wrapped an arm around the ranting Zoldyck.

"Hey Mari what are you doing?" gon asked stepping within arm's length of the female.

Killua gasped, "Wait! No! Gon st-"

Too late, Mari wrapped her other arm around the boy, picking them both up as she stepped up the chairs. Despite the boys request to be let free. Her grip was like iron, an un-breaking hold as the pair struggled to get free before disappearing into her bedroom.

Leorio turned towards lance who let out a quite sigh as his green eyes followed the female sleepy figure. "A child at heart" he muttered, slumping on the sofa Leorio and a confused melody joining him.

"Glad you see you're up and about now," Leorio grinned at the female.

"Yes, though I am confused. The heartbeat of that female was different to before."

The man exchanged glances, "That because Mari in her human form. She is technically part demon, though don't let her know that I told you. She will kill me" lance explained.

The women nodded, it made sense. From what she had overhear and from what she understood about the music she was hunting it made sense. She glanced towards the man known as lance his green eyes studying her intently. She listened to the steady beat of his heartbeat.

"You sound similar" she stated.

The man grinned as he leant against the arm of the chair. "Were of the same mould - of sorts"

-Time skip-

Mari drifted into a state of consciousness as she felt a presences beside her. Soft finger tips brushing her hair out of her face. Mari froze as the individual moved closer. "Thank you"

A familiar voice spoke, she knew who it was but the individual name was just out of reach. "Thank you for returning the eyes to me"

The boards under foot creaked as the finger turned always. Blue eyes snapped open, as her handed clatched onto the sleeve of the blonde.

Kurapika frozen mid turn, "Mari?" he questioned, as he stared down at the barely conscious female. She tugged on his arm, taking it as a hint to move closer he sat on the edge of the bed, eyes never leaving the females face.

"Idiot" she muttered while he sweat-dropped, "look after yourself better"

He gave her a small smile, "will do"

"And" she breathed out, her eyes fluttering closed.

"I'm help you get your clans eyes back"

Kurapika froze in shock, at the statement. "You don't have too.. "

"Kurapika, I'm not taking no for an answer. It's good to ask for friends for help sometimes." She sighed letting go of the male's sleeve, "and I know way more people than you do in the underground"

The blonde sat there for a moment completed the female's words. Finally he stood with a shake of his head, "practice what you preach you idiot" he muttered with a smile.

Slowly he made his way down the stairs into the living area, Leorio sat on the sofa muttering to melody. Lance was in the kitchen cooking something for the hungry stomachs known as Gon and killua. Leorio glanced up, "did she wake up again?"

"For a moment, but she cuddling that teddy like a child" he nodded with a slight chuckle.

Killua frowned, "how did you not get dragged into a hug…" he moaned, "We got used as a teddy for over two hours instead of that cat thing! Before we manage to escape her grip"

Kurapika raised an eyebrow, before his contact covered eyes locked onto green ones. "Is that normal?"

Lance shrugged, "what would you class as normal?"

Sighing kurapika headed towards the door, melody following closely behind. "You sure it's okay for you to leave to soon?" Leorio question worry for his friend lining his voice. The blonde giving him a small smile before letting the door close behind him. He still had a job to do.

-Time skip-

Gon and killua were taking a short break from there nen training. Killua had developed his hastsu to a decent level. Gon however… still needed to work on his.

The pair were sat on the sofa chatting while eating though a packet of round chocolate balls; the boys had discovered in the cupboard. On another chair lance napped completely blissful in the land of dream. Shame it was about to be disturbed.

Killua paused in his talking as he felt a shift in the air. Something wasn't right, years on being an assassin was telling him so. "Eh killua?" questioned a confused Gon.

The sliver haired assassin moved, placing a hand on the boy's Gon to silence him as he listened. The apartment creaked, like an old horror house would do in the wind. The hair on the back of his neck stuck up as louder creak echoed through the air.

He didn't need to look at lance to know that the male was wide awake and on high alert like he was, as a book fell off the bookshelves onto the floor with a loud thud. Eyes snapped towards the coffee table, watching as the balls of chocolate slowly rolled off the edge. It dropped to the floor with a soft bang that echoed throughout the room.

Suddenly the world tilted on its axes.

Gon and killua jumped off the sofa as it suddenly flipped, the boys looked in astonishment as the sofa seemed to move on its own accord. "This place is haunted!" yelled Gon as more books flew across the room.

"Head to the doorway" lance yelled taking two steps before stopping. The doorway had twisted, bending over in half, making it doubtful that it could actually be used as a doorway. The room it-self change, parts becoming small – the kitchen becoming non-existent while others larger like a balloon before it pops.

"It's Mari!" Gon yelled pointing up towards the sleeping girl's bedroom.

The group raced up the stairs, turning the corner into the female open formatted room. Three sets of eyes landed on the figure of Mari laid twisted under covers on the bed. Her teddy having been thrown across the room as she gripped the bed covers. Her eyes flutter viotinely under their lids as her breath came out in panting gasps.

"What's wrong with her? a nightmare?" Gon asked looking at his friend and older sister in worry.

 _What would scare a monster so much to have nightmare that would rip the house to shreds in her sleep?_

"I don't know" lance stated activating his nen. He stepped forward placed a cold hand on the sweaty forehead as he closed his eyes in concentrating.

The room around them continued to shift and shake as Gon and killua waited for lance to open his eyes - when he did there were surprised to see tears streaming down his cheeks. "Oh Mari" he whisper turning towards the pair. "Get in the bed with her now" he ordered the sadness gone from his face.

The pair didn't questioned as they jumped on either side of the female under the covers hugging her shaking form. Slowly but surely the room around them quieten down, like the settle after a storm.

The group left out a sigh of relief. Though no one moved. "What was that about?" questioned killua from his positon.

"Did you see something?" Gon asked the standing male who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

Lance glanced at the female before shaking his head, "what I saw is not something I have the right to say, as for what happened, well I think that was her third ability 'dolls house'. Now you two can sleep there tonight-"

"We will have a nap!" Gon grinned.

"Eh? Gon we need to train!?" killua countered gapping at his best friend.

Gon grinned, "a little nap never hurt anyone"

Lanced shrugged walking out of the room, not before grabbing the teddy cat as he did so. Gon and killua settled down on either side hugging the female torso before they too slipped into sleep, neither noticing the small smile gracing the half demons features.

 _to be continued..._

hi all!

ah i know its quite a skippy chapter full of filters and hints to what the next chapters will hold! XD

soo what do you think about her abilities finally revealed!

and the fact there is at lest one more secret yet to be revealed! mwahaha :P

as a heads up the next chapter will most likley be smut... yeah

well hope you like it!

enjoy and let us know were to improve please!

happy hunting xxx


	53. Chapter 52

_Gon and killua settled down on either side hugging the female torso before they too slipped into sleep, neither noticing the small smile gracing the half demons features._

 **(Warming lemon ahead)**

chapter 52

Mari was in her penthouse all on her own, Leorio having to go back studying after his break. Gon and killua were off with lance testing their nen out after training to be stronger for the greed island test. Leaving Mari all alone in the penthouse cuddling the black furred teddy bear. Her arms wrapped around its neck while a leg curled around in; her brown curls spread out on the bed behind. Her face peaceful in sleep, a peace that was about to be disturbed.

Mari drifted into consciousness as she felt someone stroke her hair softly, "it's rare to see you show affection~" a familiar voice purred as the bed dipped on her other side.

"You're just hissy at being the last to find out about her heritage" another voice spoke in monotone.

The bed dipped further around her as something pulled at her hair. "Well, I thought I was the favourite. She's even using my present"

"She's wearing my clothes"

"Kuroro totally my favourite" she teased, her voice husky from sleep. Her blue eyes opened slowly taking in the image of illumi stoking her head by his lap and the red haired of Hisoka who had a strand of her hair wrapped around one of his slender fingers.

Both males frowned at the waking figure. "I should go back of kill the broken toy" Hisoka muttered. While illumi just glared at her a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Now" she purred still not moving from her position cuddling the teddy. "What do I own the pleasure?"

"I remember a pretty little brunette offering a threesome~" Hisoka muttered into her ear.

"Oh my, I can't believe you managed to get him to agree" surprised flashed across her face before a frown settled, "darn it, I am way too sleepy for this…." She muttered.

She raised her head slightly a smirk playing on her lips, "why don't you two go at it, while I watch?" she suggested, blue hue glinting with mischief. "Promise I won't film it~"

"That's not fair we were going to see who would win" purred Hisoka.

She glanced toward illumi with a raised eyebrow, "too see whose better me or him"

She let out a short giggle, dropping her head back onto the bed, "sweetie, I am the better one of the three. I am a drug you just can't get enough of"

She missed the look the male exchanged above her smuggled the teddy closing her eyes. Two hands turned her head, tilting it backwards as a set of lips landed on her own in an upside down kiss. Illumi leaning over as their tongues dance over dominance, much to his pleasure he was slowly winning control.

While the two kissed, Hisoka moved. Slender fingers tracing up the females legs, he smirked seeing the goose bumps rise on her legs as he reach the hem of the oversized shirt. He started making circle motions, hand slowly drifting to the inside as the other moved the giant teddy to one side and out of the way.

Illumi broke the kiss a smirk tugging at his lips. "You tease" Mari whined, subconsciously opening herself up more.

"Well you're the drug~ we can't get enough of" Hisoka purred into her ear, coping her words. His breath on her neck causing a pleasurable shiver to run down her voice.

"So we are going to drink are fill and eat you alive" illumi husky voice continued as he moved, he was on her left while Hisoka was on her right. Mari gulped, an eager tingle running though her veins at the prospect of having both of them.

"Hopefully there's enough of me to go round..." she spoke softly, the only indication the men needed before they pounce.

She couldn't hold back a moan as the pair attacked her neck in a flourish of bites and kisses. Looks like it was going to be a Mari sandwich. Hisoka hand trailed down the valley of her beast before stopping at her thigh, his finger moving it slow circles dangerous close to her never-regions. Illumi hand trailed to the valley of her breast, delighted to fine her not wearing a bra as his thumb rubbed over the hardening nipples.

She shifted, moving her arms towards the noticeable tents in the male's pants. Only to have her hands pinned. She frowned a whine growing in her throat as the pair moved leaving her neck covered in hickeys. Illumi still emotionless though you could see the lust in his dark hue if you knew him well. Hisoka, on the hand, was smirking his golden eyes glowing with mischief and lust.

"Now Now~ it's our turn to play" Hisoka purred, his finger hooking the line of her damped panties. Pulling the article of clothing away he shifted, moving to sit between her legs as he tormented her clit.

She moaned in pleasure, distracted as illumi pulled her into a heated kiss while getting rid of her of shirt. He pulled away as she panted, moving downwards as him gave her butterfly kisses along her jaw line, down neck before latching themselves onto her perky breast.

She let out a large moan and closed her eyes, as Hisoka added another finger into her pumping away. The pair continuing to play with her.

She could feel the twist in the pit of her stomach, she was getting close – she could feel it.

Suddenly the warm bodies vanished, blue eyes opened as she questioned, "wha-ngh!" her question was cut off by a large moan as Hisoka plunged his member into her. "Why aren't you moving?" she muttered around pants as she stared questioningly at the magician.

"you forget there's two of us~" the man purred, golden eyes glinting and a sly smile crawled onto her face, as she sat upwards in the naked man's lap his member still inside her – hands holding her hips still as she stared into the golden hues.

"Illumi~" she whined, blue hues broken eye contact in search of the emotionless man.

A hand gripped her chin keeping in facing the magician while the other gripped her hands trapped behind her back. "Don't worry I'm here" the huskily voice of illumi spoke, almost caringly in her ear as he held her in place.

It almost sent her off the edge.

She gasped as another member was thrusted into her. Her head dropped back onto illumi shoulder exposing her neck and the boys began to move in rhythm not giving her a moment to adjust. Pounding into her at an increasing rant. She moaned with Hisoka while illumi grunted in an attempt to keep the noises in – his grip tiding on her arms those were going to bruise.

Hisoka increase his speed as illumi did the same the pair's members rubbing against each other inside of her. Pants and skin hitting skin echoed around the apartment before Mari let out a particular loud moan unable to hold the tidal wave of her organise any longer.

Muscles clutching around the pairs members sending them off over the edge. She slumped down struggling into the males embrace as two pair of arms wrapped around her waist holding her up.

"I never seen you Soo tried" illumi commented.

She hummed and shrugged, "side effect it seems"

"Well you better stay awake~ we have a long night ahead of us" Hisoka purred playing with a strand of her limp brown hair.

"I'll try~" Mari purred a sly smile growing across her face as she bit the red heads shoulder. Thus starting the next round of play.

 _\- Outside the door -_

Lance stood frozen hand on the handle to Mari apartment. A frown donning his face as his ear caught wind of the sounds within. "Are you okay?" Gon asked giving the frozen male a confused glance.

Green hues flickered towards the smaller boy. "Yeah..." he muttered turning back towards the door.

Mari was defiantly in there, as was two other people – one presence he recognised as Hisoka. If he got the name right as for the other he wasn't too sure.

"Killua are you alright?" Gon voice broke though the man's thoughts as he glanced towards the slivernette.

He was pale a trail of sweat dripped down his head, "y-yeah"

"Lair" both lance and Gon commented at the same time.

Killua sighed, "Let's come back later- it seems Mari has guests"

"Really who?" Gon commented still looking confused.

"I believe one of them is Hisoka, she on…." Lance paused to think of the right words, "….good terms with him"

Gon paled slightly at the mention of Hisoka, "and" killua spoke gaining the pairs attention, "my brother in there….."

"Oh"

"Yeah let's come back another time"

"Who wants food?"

Quickly the group of three left, darting out of the building, lance quickly sending Mari a text to let them known when she's finished.

 _to be continued..._

hey all...

sorry for for not updating sooner, im currently attempling the thing called 'adulting'

please send help

im am not really to become an adult... XD

anyway another lemon filler chapter :) do you prefer hisoka or illumi?

will be heading back onto the main story-line after this what do you think is gonna happen?!

love you all

sorry again about the delay

happy hunting xx


	54. Chapter 53

_"Yeah let's come back another time"_

 _"Who wants food?"_

 _Quickly the group of three left, darting out of the building, lance quickly sending Mari a text to let them known when she's finished._

chapter 53

Mari blinked wearily, her strength was finally back to full strength after so long of sleeping. She didn't move though enjoying the warmth from two of her favourite males. Hisoka and illumi. The pair slept on either side of her, strong arms wrapped around her keeping her in place.

A smile graced her lips as the memories of the night before raced through her head.

It dipped slightly as she thought of her predicament, she had hit another dead end on her quest. She had hoped that Elaine would reveal more but instead she got death threats and the facts there weren't 'here'….

What was the exact wording again?

 _Don't you understand, they're not here!_

 _It's a game! You bitch I hope god gives you judgement! You should be begging for mercy_

 _They're not in this world, bitch. That's all I was ever told, enjoy this stupid game, you going to hell_

She sighed though her nose, nope, she hadn't a clue. But one thing was for sure – they were definitely on this planet. No one just disappears, maybe it was someone nen ability she mused, that makes then look like they disappeared, vanished into nothing….

She should ask Shal... He was a better hacker that her, maybe he would know something.

There she had a plan.

X-Time skip-X

She skipped into the spider base only to freeze at the sight before her. Blue hues widening in surprise at the sight before her. One moment feitan was sat there in front of a game console the next moment he had disappeared in a flash of light.

"What was that?" she muttered moving into the room.

"He really disappeared... I had some doubts but..." phinks muttered as the other member moved closer to the game console.

"What's that?" questioned Machi

"A video game, greed island" answered pinked, a cheeky grin spreading on his face, "wanna play? It'll kill soon time"

She watched hidden in the shadows as phinks also vanished in a flash of light. Thoughts spins as pieces clicked into place, now she needed more information. "Shal!" she jumped wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, her head leaning on the boys shoulder.

"Yes Mari?"

"What can you tell me about that?" she asked pointing toward the game console.

"It's a game called greed island, live and death game for hunters. Though I believe it's for those who can use Nen." Shal exclaimed reading though the catalogue in his hands for the auction.

"Hmm" she eyed the machine, words reading though her head as she did so..

 _It's a game._

 _Stupid game._

 _There're not here._

 _Not in this world._

A grin spread wide across her face. It was worth a try if not it would provide some entertainment, plus she drag lance into it as well. She gave shal a quick peck on the cheek, "thanks~" she purred as the blushing blonde before running out of the crumbling building.

Sprinting straight towards her pen house where she knew lances would be.

"LANCE!" she yelled jumping on said male who lay on the sofa quietly reading.

"What the hell Mari?!" he sputtered throwing her weight off her.

"I got a lead! Come on!" she grinned pulling him up.

"What? Where? Who?" lance questioned as Mari pulled him out of the doorway.

"Well first of we are crashing Gon and killua auditions for Greed Island come on!"

"What why?!" yelled lance still being dragged by Mari out onto the street.

"Well our lady friend," he grimaced at the mention of his dead stalker, "dropped some hints. One there not 'here' and she kept repeating that's it's a game. Anyway, I when over to the spiders den and watched as feitan disappeared into a game console! It would explain why there not 'here' and why she kept repeating that it's a game" Mari explained as there run dodging other city walkers without an issue.

"But to go into the game it requires you to use nen? Most of the higher up and scientist can't use nen" lance pointed out.

Mari stopped as realisation dawned on her. "Darn it" she cursed, "well that goes out the window"

She thought, of all the facts roll though her head, _underground. smelling of a trash heap. Trash heap. The Twins training the newbies. Newbies not here. Being trained. It's being a game…_

"Let's go anyway! Something it my guts tells me something there" Mari stated before continuing to run. "It be entertaining anyway" she sent him a closed eye smile.

"Fine, but you can explain it to the boys. It's like your stalking them"

"Oh shush, how did their training go?" she asked

"Good, I think gon finally got the hand of ren and killua… I understand why you like him that much"

She grinned, "He's good isn't he"

They stepped into the building quickly making it into a giant like theatre. Hiding in the back, the pair slipped into the seats no one trying paying much attention to the siblings. Amateurs. She listening as tsezugera stating that only 32 would be expected... She doubted that they would reach 20 judging of the some called hunters in the room.

A mental screen dropped down while curtains downs completing covering the stage from view. "Will those interested in taking part in the test come forward?" A man in a black suit stated, starting the exam.

Neither Mari nor lance move opting to be one of the last. Blue hues linger on the line watching as contestants lined up, most wouldn't make it but a few. Her eyes dropped at a small blonde girl… but a few would.

It was like the hunter exam all over again. If not with more powerfully targets.

This should be fun if it wasn't worth it.

Lance poked her shoulder before pointing towards the centre of the room, both gon and killua sat there talking to a Stanger. She smiled at the sight, there nen had improved greatly she could see the spark.

Eventfully killua walked up for his turn. Mari concentrated on his nen as he disappeared from sight, she could feel the thin on her arms stand up as his nen increase. It was a beautiful feeling she would have to ask how he developed his hastu.

Gon turns. She waited before a loud boom echoed though the building. She glanced toward lance before laugher erupted from her lungs. What did he do!?

She moved pulling up lance with her it was their turn. She walked down the hallway into the testing room, pausing in the doorway as tsezugera staring intently at a giant hole in the crumbling wall. "You really ticked them off by saying there weren't good enough, you really gave them a push" she commented the door closing softly behind her.

The man jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. "Sorry I didn't notice you there..." he paused her word registering to his brain, "you know them?"

"Of course they my boys~" she purred strolling into the room.

Standing before the male hands on her hips with a cocky expression on her face. She was wearing her usually clothes, oversized red hoody. High roller-skates. Multi-coloured backpack. Messy brown curly hair.

"Alright show me you're Ren, go full out"

A smile graced her lips, "full out?" she questioned, "are you sure you can handle it? I'm like an atomic bomb"

"do it"

She shrugged, "10%" releasing her nen, the pressure in the increase. The man watched frozen trying to keep the emotions hidden.

"20%" she purred increase the nen and pressure in the more by another 10%. Sweat dipped down his head as she did so.

"30-"

"No enough you have proved yourself" the man stopped her. Instantly the nen returned to her body, "You pass"

He stated, gesturing her to leave. Only when the door close behind the girl did his strong stance crumbled. "What a monster" he muttered letting out a shuttering breath.

"Sorry about my sister" his eyes widened as he looked towards to the now open doorway.

Lance stood there, giving him a small smile. "She can be a bit playful at times…" he muttered, green hues watching the door the female had just disappeared though. "Thought she isn't kidding when she compared herself to an atomic bomb. That much I can say"

The man composed himself, "your family?"

"Yup" lance nodded, "what would you like me to do?"

-x-

Mari stood by the door waiting for lance to meet her. He strolled up a smirk on his face, "I think you scared him a bit"

"Me? No? I would never" she grinned opening the door wide as they stepped into the room, the boys chatting intently don't noticing the pair entering.

"How long do you think it will take for them to notice?"

"I think that depends on you wanna play it" lance grinned at her, the mischievous grin mirroring her own.

The sibling sat behind the chatting besties. Lance internally grateful that the prank was being play on someone else for once.

Mari rested her hand on her chain as she smile down at the boys, "that?" you mean your special technique right? What is it?" killua questioned looking intently at Gon.

"It's a secret hehehe!" Gon giggled at killua.

There was silence as killua frowned before a cat like grin spread and he pounce. Jumping on gon to get answers. "Come on tell me!" killua hissed while tickling the naïve boy.

"no-ha-pe haha" Gon said in-between laugher.

"You tell me though right? Gon?"

"Yes mari-nee-chan" Gon grinned.

Both Gon and killua froze. Before turning towards the sibling pair who were trying not to laugh at the pairs surprised looks. Mari couldn't hold it in any longer her busted out laughing, clutching her stomach while falling off the chair. Lance besides her grinned chuckling while slumping back in his seat.

"What? How?" stutter the boys pointing at the laughing pair.

The group completely ignoring the stares of the other passing competitors.

"Mari got a lead, in Greed Island… well we think" lance grimaced with a shrug. Pulling the laughing female back into her seat.

"How come you didn't let us know you wearing coming here?" mutter killua with a frown, "you could have warned us"

"It was a last minute choice sweetie" Mari grinned.

"What did you fine?" question gon only for their conversation to be interrupted by a cough.

The group turned to the font, tsezugera stood in front of them all, giving the group a pointed (slightly scared) look. "Now that I have all of your attention, let's begin"

 _to be continued..._

hello all!

please dont shoot me.

i have been trying to upload but i am attempting the thing called adulthood

and lets just say i suck at it.

sooo... i have a new job and is in the progress of moving...

i have no idea if the place has internet... but i will be trying my hardest to upload

DO NOT WORRY, i wont be leaving these stories hanging as i love writing them!

please review, i would like to know what you think of the story soo far and if you like where is going!

sorry again for the delay and for the delays that will most likely happen in the future... hopefully i wont be going into hisatsu but just slow updates.

love you all xx

happy hunting xxx


End file.
